


Rosario to Vampire: Love at First Bite

by Gamera68



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Drama & Romance, F/M, High School, Interspecies Relationship(s), Monsters, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 89,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamera68/pseuds/Gamera68
Summary: Everybody knows the story of how Tsukune Aono ended up attending a private high school for monsters. But what if one near-tragic event changed everything as we know it? My reboot of the manga series. Will also include their senior year - season 3. Rated M for mature themes and language. No Lemons until later on, but plenty of romance and fluff. Main pairing: Moka X TsukuneOther monster girls from the series will be added as the story progresses.Originally published on Fanfiction.net on July 15, 2017.Will be updated as often as my free time allows.





	1. Once Bitten - Twice Shy

Rosario + Vampire: Love at First Bite

Based upon the manga characters created by Ikeda Akihisa.

I don't own the characters and are merely borrowing them for this story.

This fan-fiction is rated M for some mature language.

...

Author's Note: Please read. (I know, it's long. So please bear with me)

Here's another Rosario fan-fic by your's truly.

I had this idea for awhile now and decided that I'd give it a try. I'm basically going to write my own version of the Rosario + Vampire manga, but give it my own twists and it will be rated M for mature language and themes. The plot will be quicker and not so drawn out like it was in the manga series.

Think of this more like a soft reboot, than a complete rewrite.

There won't be any Lemons until much later on, but there will be some Limes and plenty of fluff, which most of my readers love.

There will also be plenty of comedy, some drama, and maybe a few fight scenes whenever necessary.

The main pairing, like in my previous R+V fan-fics, will be Tsukune and Moka.

Tsukune won't become a Ghoul like he did late in season 1 of the manga.

Or as some readers wanted in my past stories, a dhampyre or half-vampire.

I've already decided before I sat down and wrote this chapter, that he'll become a Shinso Vampire like Moka and will eventually wear a Rosary around his right wrist, like he did in my first Rosario fan-fic "A Confession and a Vampire".

He will also be more confident, due to spending more time with Moka.

There will not be a harem or a harem ending. That won't happen in any of my stories.

If you want a harem fan-fic, then you can find plenty on FanFiction.

However, there will not be an Inner or Outer side to Moka.

What?

I'm basically merging both of her personalities into one. She won't be as cold or tsundere as she was in the original manga. She'll still have a bit of a temper but only when she fights. Her Rosary works the same way it did in the manga as well, but her pink-haired self will not be a clone of her mother, Akasha. Or a pseudo-personality.

Moka is Moka.

Some chapters or arcs will slightly mirror those of the manga, which I'm using as a reference point. I'll do my best to remain original but I'll be more or less, following already-established canon, as well as borrowing original elements from my previous Rosario fan-fics, namely "A Confession and a Vampire" and it's "Reboot" of the same name, as well as "Rosario + Vampire: Everyday Life with Yokai Girls".

The first half of this chapter is a condensed version of chapter 1 from the first season of the manga series. I added a few ideas of my own, and smoothed over some manga plot-holes regarding some story elements in order to keep it fresh.

I also sped up the main ship of Tsukune and Moka, so please don't flame me after you read the last ¼ of this lengthy chapter and are surprised at the sudden development. They are fictional characters, after all, and their budding relationship is rather innocent to me, at least.

I also made Yokai Academy more of a high school based upon those found in Japan. The Academy still has the original rules as those found in the manga series.

So, they'll have their holiday breaks and will visit the human world as well as Tsukune's family from time to time.

Feedback as always, is welcome. Guest reviews are monitored, of course. If you have any questions, complaints, or concerns, please feel free to drop me a PM and I'll do my best to get back to you as soon as I can.

~Gamera68

Okay, enough rambling! Onto "R+V: Love at First Bite"

UPDATE: Slightly edited on Dec. 30, 2017 for clarity.

...

Chapter 1: "Once Bitten; Twice Shy"

This begins season 1.

...

Tsukune Aono, a 15 year old Japanese boy was on his way to his new high school.

He was the very definition of average from his dark brown hair and matching eyes, as well as his intelligence and athletic ability.

However, he had somehow managed to fail not one high school entrance exam, but three!

Luckily for Tsukune, his father had had found a flier on the ground for a private high school, complete with free tuition. It was dropped by a drunken priest in a white robe, apparently. He would also have his own room and three square meals a day! However, the private boarding school was supposedly located somewhere in the mountains of northern Japan, according to the booklet in question.

So engrossed in his own thoughts, Tsukune didn't notice that the small school bus had entered a dark tunnel on the side of a mountain.

"Hey, kid... once we exit this long tunnel, you'll be right in front of the school. You best watch your back, kid, because Yokai Academy is a scary place. Heh, heh, heh," the Bus Driver commented, in a creepy tone.

"Eh?!" Tsukune yelped, unsure of what he said was a joke, or not.

On top of that, the Bus Driver's eyes seemed to glow with an unearthly, amber, light. Surely, all of this had to be an elaborate prank for first year students, right?

That's what Tsukune believed, anyway.

...

...

Several minutes later, the green and yellow mini-bus exited the lengthy tunnel, which seemed to have gone on forever. Tsukune glanced out the window once again and was shocked at the sight before him.

Since when was the sky red?

Now he believed that he was hallucinating.

Between the trippy light show in the tunnel, the creepy Bus Driver, and now the oddly-colored sky, Tsukune had no idea what was real, an illusion, or merely, a hoax.

"Here we are, kid. Last stop. Yokai Academy," the Bus Driver said as the bus came to a halt, a minute later.

Tsukune quickly grabbed his school bag and then walked towards the front door of said bus.

Thankfully, all of his clothes and personal belongings were shipped off to the private high school a week prior.

After he stepped outside, he turned around and then glanced at the Bus Driver.

"What the hell is this place?" Tsukune boisterously bellowed.

"Well, best of luck, kid. You're really gonna need it. Just watch your back and you'll be fine. Heh, heh, heh," the Bus Driver said as he closed the door, pressed on the gas, and then made a wide, u-turn.

A few moments later, the bus drove through the tunnel and was then, out of sight.

Tsukune noticed that the scene before him reminded him of something out of a horror movie. The decrepit forest and dilapidated cemetery littered with skulls of unknown origin, was a dead giveaway.

'No way this can be real, can it? What kind of private school has a cemetery near it? It's completely different than before we went through that weird tunnel,' Tsukune thought to himself as he traversed the dirt road which he assumed led towards the Academy.

"Caw! Caw! Caw!" a few ravens cried out, as they perched on the gnarled branch of a large tree, directly overhead. Their red eyes added to the spooky atmosphere which only added fire to Tsukune's nervousness.

'Mom, dad... what kinda place did you send me off to? This looks nothing like the picture on the brochure!' Tsukune mentally noted.

He also felt as though he were watched by someone... or something. Tsukune picked up his pace and walked briskly down the winding road.

'Seriously! This place is so weird! I just hope nothing else happens before I get to the school!' he thought as he saw the actual school, at the end of the long, dirt, path.

"Wah! Watch out! Coming through!" a female voice cried out from behind.

Before Tsukune turned around, he was knocked through the air by something hard.

CRASSHHHHH!

...

With a loud groan, Tsukune opened his eyes a minute later and wondered what happened, since he was somewhat, disoriented.

"Huh? I was hit by a bike?" he said, once he shook off the feeling of vertigo and saw the pink bike in question off to the side of the dirt path.

He quickly noticed that his left hand was on top of something incredibly soft.

"Whoa! It's a girl?" he half-shouted.

The girl in question, slowly sat up and opened her emerald green eyes. She had long, pink hair which cascaded down her back and ended just past her knees.

Much like Tsukune, she was dressed in the same school uniform, which included the sea green blazer, a white, button-down shirt, but instead of the usual slacks, she sported a very, very, short khaki skirt with a gingham pattern. On her petite feet, she wore a pair of navy blue socks and brown loafers that completed her look.

Missing was the standard, red tie which was replaced by a large, silver cross with a round, ruby-colored, gem in the center.

The enchanted adornment hung from the black, leather, collar around her neck on a short, thick, chain in the center, just above her ample chest. It was flanked on either side by, two, smaller, ball-type chains which were connected to each other towards the rear. The clasp in the back of the collar was similar to what one would find on a belt.

"Ow... I'm so sorry... I got dizzy from anemia. Are you okay?" she said as she regained her bearings.

When Tsukune got a good look at her, he was stunned silent, unable to reply due to her sudden closeness.

'Wow, she's so beautiful,' he thought to himself as his cheeks flushed red as a result of her abrupt nearness.

'Cute! She's incredibly cute! She's the cutest girl I've ever seen in my life! It's probably a good thing I came here to this crazy school. Oh man, I accidentally touched her thigh. She's so soft. And she smells so nice, too!' he rambled on, incoherently, as he suffered an instant nosebleed from those thoughts, alone.

Weakened from not only the sight of the beautiful, pink-haired, girl in front of him, who had the body of a Greek Goddess, but also due in fact to his sudden blood loss, Tsukune fell backwards, much to her surprise.

"Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!" she loudly announced as she quickly sat up from the grass, and then made it over to his side a second later.

She promptly reached into the left pocket of her blazer and pulled out a white handkerchief. As she approached Tsukune, he sat up just as she lightly grabbed his right hand.

"The scent of blood... I lose control whenever I smell the scent of blood, especially ...blood that smells... so sweet," she said as she leaned up against Tsukune with a look of wanton desire in her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Tsukune wondered aloud, as she snuggled up to him.

Uncertain if he was dreaming or if it actually happened, he stiffened from her unannounced hug.

She looked up towards him with a dreamy look in her beautiful eyes, as she gently placed her left hand on his right cheek in a comforting gesture which somehow placated his nervousness and caused him to relax.

"I'm sorry... but it's because... I'm a vampire."

She slowly parted her lips, opened her mouth, and then pierced the base of his neck with her tiny fangs.

"~Capa-chu!"

'Vampire!?' Tsukune thought as she slowly slurped up his delectable blood for a few minutes.

* slurp... slurp... slurp... suck... suck... suck... *

Truthfully, she had never tasted such sweet blood in her life!

Once her thirst was appeased several awkward minutes later, she sealed the small bite marks closed with her moist hot tongue, released Tsukune from her embrace, and then stood to her feet.

"Ah, that really hit the spot," the pink-haired vampire happily announced with a silly grin.

"What the hell?! My blood's been sucked?! I had my blood sucked out of nowhere!" Tsukune clamorous complained once he realized what had just occurred.

"I'm really sorry about that! My name's Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this, I'm actually a vampire," she explained with a warm smile, as she bent down to his level, since he remained glued in place.

"You're really a vampire?! You mean like those blood-sucking monsters that hate garlic and crosses?" Tsukune asked, still somewhat shocked at what had transpired, only moments ago.

"Yep! Thank you very much for the treat! Your blood is so yummy that I might get addicted to you! Wah! I meant your sweet blood! I might become addicted to your sweet blood," Moka replied with a hard blush as she placed both of her hands on her hot cheeks.

She quickly picked up her pink bicycle and school bag a minute later while Tsukune still somewhat, panicked.

"Ah, so you're really a vampire..." he mumbled as he picked up his bag from the ground and walked alongside her towards the campus.

"Um, so you really hate my kind? Vampires, I mean," she inquired, half-afraid of his answer.

"What? No, I wouldn't say that. Vampires are... kinda unique, if you ask me," Tsukune replied, unsure of what to make of everything, so far.

The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life bit his neck, drank his blood, and then claimed she was a vampire. What the heck was going on, anyway? Was he suddenly the main protagonist in a manga?

"That's great to hear! Then if you're okay with me, please be my friend! I was feeling kinda lonely since I don't know anyone here," Moka asked with a wide, captivating, smile.

'Whoa. She's definitely cute!' Tsukune thought with an intense blush which Moka didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, yeah! I'd love to be your friend! Oh, I'm Tsukune Aono by the way! Pleased to meet you," he said as his complexion somehow managed to return to normal.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Tsukune! When the entrance ceremony's over with, please talk to me some more, okay?" Moka said with an adorable giggle.

"Uh, yeah. Of course!"

...

Sometime after the entrance ceremony...

Tsukune sat in homeroom as his thoughts drifted towards the pink-haired, vampire girl, Moka Akashiya. Ever since he met her, he had a difficult time focusing on anything else, especially his homeroom teacher who was also quite attractive, but for some bizarre reason, had cat ears and a tail.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to Yokai Academy! I'm your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome! As most of you know, this is a high school built for the sake of monsters to attend!" the blond-haired teacher announced.

Well, that got Tsukune's attention, all right.

"Our current problem is that the earth has long been under the control of humans! So, in order for us to continue to survive, we have no other choice but to peacefully coexist with the humans. The goal of this academy is to teach you 'how to coexist with humans'," Miss Nekonome explained as she pointed towards the blackboard.

'Monsters?! What the hell's this teacher saying?! She's gotta be kidding!' Tsukune thought as panic once again gripped his mind and his heart.

"Do you all understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well and pass yourself off as a human! This is the very basic foundation of peaceful coexistence. While you attend this academy, you are never to allow a fellow student or any faculty member to know of your 'true form'. Never. Do you understand?" Miss Nekonome said with a bit more enthusiasm as she tapped her finger on the blackboard.

"Hey sensei... wouldn't it be better to just eat up or kill those worthless humans? And in the case of the beautiful girls, to molest them?" a blond-haired student to Tsukune's right asked with a devious smirk plastered across his face.

'What the hell! This guy's definitely a delinquent!' Tsukune thought in disgust.

"Oh... Mister Komiya... here at Yokai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters. There are no humans here. This academy is behind a magical barrier, well-hidden from the rest of the world. To any humans who come to know of our existence, they will be executed on the spot. Or something like that," Miss Nekonome explained.

'Executed? As in killed?' Tsukune thought with a hard gulp.

'Dad, why the hell did you send me off to this awful school? I gotta get out of here before they find out about me! Otherwise, I'm a goner!'

"Sorry I'm late. After the entrance ceremony, I kinda got lost in the school. This place is so big!" a female voice announced as its owner walked into the classroom.

"Oh, that's fine. Just take the empty desk near the window" Miss Nekonome said to her.

"Oh my god! She's so beautiful!"

"Man, I'm so glad I'm in this class! I gotta talk to her!"

"Keep dreaming, man! I saw her first!"

"Such beauty! She must be a high-class monster to have such a perfect human disguise!"

"Okay, sensei!" she happily announced as she took a good look around at her classmates, completely oblivious to the male student's flirtatious remarks aimed in her general direction.

The new girl's arrival had piqued the interest of a petite, blue-haired girl who sat in the first row, closest to the door.

'What's this? More competition? Hm, she has no chance of beating me in my plan to enslave all the boys in this school, even if she's somewhat attractive!' she thought to herself as she watched Moka who walked towards the opposite side of the classroom.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked, as she walked up to his desk.

"Huh? Tsukune?" she replied, somewhat confused.

"Oh my gosh! TSUKUNE! Yay! We're in the same class together!" the pinkette replied as she quickly glomped and then warmly hugged him.

"Moka... lungs... air..." Tsukune gasped out, due to her "hug of doom".

"What the hell's up with this guy?!"

"Our beautiful girl, taken by someone already?!"

"If he touches her again, I'm gonna kill him!"

Saizo Komiya sat back in his seat and watched the scene play out before him, as he licked his lips in a perverted fashion.

...

After homeroom was finished, the freshman students were allowed to either explore the school campus or return to their rooms, since the first day was mostly orientation and they wouldn't have any classes until the following day.

'What is this? This has to be a dream. An amazing dream that I don't wanna wake up from,' Tsukune thought as Moka guided him around the school, since she chose the first option of exploring. Going back to her room would be too dull, she explained.

On top of that, she firmly held Tsukune's hand and smiled happily the entire time.

'I guess if I can be this happy, then I suppose the monsters aren't that big of a deal,' he thought as Moka abruptly pressed her full, firm, bosom up against his left arm with a giggle.

'Oh my god! She's so soft!' he thought, on the verge of a nosebleed of epic proportions.

It went without saying, that every male student they passed in the hallways glared daggers at Tsukune, which he somehow managed to tune out and ignore.

"Hey, Tsukune... isn't this a great school? Such wonderful architecture!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," he replied as he nervously scratched the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Hm, you are a pretty one," Saizo said as he blocked their path.

'Ugh. Not this guy again. The same one who wants to eat all humans and molest women,' Tsukune thought in mild irritation as a knot of anxiousness formed in the pit of his stomach.

"Your name is Moka Akashiya, right? I'm your classmate, Saizo Komiya. Salutations!" he greeted with another wicked grin.

Before Tsukune had realized, Saizo grabbed him by the neck and then lifted him high above the floor.

"What!" Moka yelped, as her friend was ripped from her hand.

"By the way, why is such a beautiful girl such as yourself, associating with such a worthless guy like him?" Saizo asked in annoyance while Tsukune's face turned a light shade of blue.

He promptly dropped Tsukune onto the tiled floor, much to Moka's shock.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to this sort of weak guy?" the blond bully asked with a smug look on his face.

"No thank you! I'm having fun with Tsukune now!" Moka replied in huff.

She quickly grabbed Tsukune by his hand and then sprinted down the hallway.

"Humph! Just watch me, Moka Akashiya! I won't allow such a beautiful woman like you escape me! And if I ever see that weakling around you again, I'll simply kill him," Saizo said to nobody in particular.

...

Several minutes later, Moka and Tsukune took refuge in a stairwell towards the end of the long corridor. They both stood there as they recomposed themselves and panted as they filled their lungs with air.

"That was really surprising, wasn't it? Ah, I guess I got a little scared for a minute. Are you okay, Tsukune?" Moka asked, concerned for her friend's well-being.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"That's so good to hear," she replied with a soft smile of relief.

"Hey, uh, Moka... can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Tsukune?"

"Why are you so friendly to someone like me? Even though I'm a worthless, average, guy," he asked, as he looked away for a second.

"Don't say that! To me you're not worthless, average, or anything like that, Tsukune!" she loudly answered, more-so than she meant to.

"Huh?" is all he replied.

"Be... besides... we're on blood sucking terms. Oh, I want some more right now. I could suck on you all day and never be satisfied, Tsukune," Moka answered with a bright blush as she placed her hands on her still-warm, cheeks.

Naturally, Tsukune nearly fell back, stunned by her rather blunt and ecchi answer. Unfortunately for the human boy, Moka wasn't quite finished yet, of course.

"Be proud of yourself! You have 'Grade A' blood, Tsukune! It's way better than blood I've drank from transfusion packs before. It's full-bodied and the sweetness and mineral balance is perfect!" she happily announced.

"What am I, a drink box?" he inquired with a sweat-drop.

"Well, actually... you know... t-that was my first time, Tsukune."

"Huh? Your first time? What do you mean by your first time?"

"You're the first person... who I ever fed directly from... my first time... that warm, wonderful feeling. It's something that I'll never forget... for as long as I live," she admitted, her cheeks still lightly tinted from saying as much.

"Moka..."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassed! Kya!" she said as she playfully shoved Tsukune into a vending machine.

Dozens of soft-drink cans quickly spilled all over the floor, which didn't seem to bother Moka one bit.

"Strong... supernaturally strong..." he quietly commented with a sweat-drop.

"Oh, Tsukune. You're so silly. Let's do some more exploring, okay?" Moka said as she easily pulled Tsukune out from the crushed vending machine, led him through the nearest exit, and then down the sidewalk.

"Ah, sure thing Moka. After you," he said as she held his hand once more.

...

'Is this what real happiness feels like? It almost feels like I'm on a date with Moka! Wow! This is great! I'm so happy right now. I could really get used to hanging out with her every day,' Tsukune thought as the vampiress guided him all over the campus.

"Hey Tsukune. Look! This is the dorm that we'll be living in!" Moka pointed out which brought him out of his fantasies and had not a clue to where he was.

"Dorm?" he asked as he looked towards the huge building in question.

'Creepy! It looks like its gonna collapse any minute now! How'd I end up in such a creepy place without even realizing it!' Tsukune asked himself in mild fright.

"I wonder... if I can actually live for three years in such a place like this, Moka," he stated with a sweat-drop.

"So cool! Such a great building, so full of dignity and character! Wah!" she praised with a gleam in her eyes.

"No way! What the hell are you looking at, Moka?!" he asked, dismayed by her rather, "eccentric" reaction.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it? Even though you're a monster, too? Oh! Speaking of which, what kinda monster are you, Tsukune?"

"Uh, well, you see..." he sheepishly replied.

"Oh right. Letting your true form out is against the school rules. Sorry, Tsukune. I didn't mean to ask that question, even though you know what I am," she said with an apologetic smile.

"Ha ha ha! No worries, Moka," he nervously replied.

"Thanks! I can be kinda forgetful sometimes. Silly me," Moka said as she closed her eyes and then stuck her tongue out in a playful fashion.

"Oh, I meant to say, I can't really see you as anything but a normal, human girl, Moka. Are you really... a vampire?" he asked.

"Yep, of course. Right now, I may look pretty human to you. But you see, if I remove this Rosary, I become the real thing... a scary, and powerful vampire," she explained as she pointed to the huge cross which sat over her more-than-ample, bosom.

"Rosary..." he repeated, almost in a hypnotic tone.

"Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's powers. I received mine from my mother before she passed away when I was ten. Anyway, this particular rosary not only seals my powers but also seals away a tiny portion of my personality, too. The side effect of the sealing spell is that I look this way, so I can better blend in with humans," she explained as she had a sad, faraway look in her eyes.

'Is she serious? Even though she's so cute and gentle... yet crazy strong... she's still very different than me, after all. Is she really not human but a vampire?' Tsukune thought once he digested what he heard with his own ears. It was a lot to take in, he realized.

"Oh, but even with my powers sealed up, I still crave blood. If I don't drink enough I can get really sick, you know," she said as she slowly pushed herself up against Tsukune with "that look" in her eyes, yet again.

"Uh, Moka... wait... a minute. Oh crap!"

"My weakness... ~Tsukune... ~Capa-chu!"

"OWWW! MOKA!" he yelped as she shoved him on the sidewlak and then sat on his lap without a care in the world.

Numerous students commented in regards to the "couple" who decided to "neck" in broad daylight, without regard to where they were at that time.

* slurp... slurp... slurp... suck... suck... suck... *

"Ah, so yummy! Thanks for the meal, Tsukune!" Moka replied, several minutes later, once she was satisfied.

...

The next day...

"It's already morning and I wrote my withdrawal letter just in case... but... should I really give up or should I stay? I don't really wanna be separated from Moka... but... this place is way too scary!" Tsukune said to himself as he paced back and forth in front of the student dormitory building.

"Hey, wait up 'lover-boy'." Tsukune heard from behind.

'Crap! It's that dangerous guy, Saizo!' he mentally screamed as the blond-haired delinquent walked up to him.

Without warning, Tsukune was swiftly grabbed by the collar of his blazer and then slammed against the building.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday! And you're gonna pay for it today! Your true form! Show it to me now!" Saizo shrieked as several students walked past him, on their way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"My t-true form... it's... a v-vampire!" Tsukune gasped out.

Saizo dropped the dark-haired teen and then smashed the concrete to pieces with his transformed, right, hand!

"Shit!" Tsukune yelped, in fear of his life.

"A vampire, you say? Vampires are immortal, atrocious, western monsters! It's even said that they're the best of all yokai and ayashi at using their supernatural powers! Anyway, don't talk to Akashiya, ever again. If you do, you're dead, punk!" Saizo said as he left his victim there and walked away.

…

"This isn't a joke! Too awful for words! He smashed that concrete with his bare hand! I'm too scared of these monsters! If I stay any longer, I'm sure I'm gonna get killed!" Tsukune said as he nervously paced back and forth.

"Oh, Tsukune!" he heard from behind.

He didn't have to turn around to know who the owner of that sweet voice was.

"~Good morning! If we don't hurry up, we're gonna be late for our first day of class!" she said as she glomped him from behind with a wide grin.

"Moka?!" he replied as she released him from her surprise hug.

"Tsukune? What's wrong? Did something happen? Why are you carrying luggage?"

"I'm sorry, Moka. I can't help it! This school is just too crazy for me! I wanna go to a human school!" he replied, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"A human school?" Moka repeated.

"No, Tsukune! You can't go to a human school! I HATE those humans!" Moka half-shouted as she came closer to him.

"Huh?"

"You know, I actually attended a human school, all the way up through middle school. I was completely alone. Just because I looked different than everybody else and believed in yokai and ayashi, they called me a freak, and weirdo. I thought that it'd be best if I just disappeared. It was so hard on me. That went on for five years," she replied with a look of sadness.

"But you said that I was all right even though you found out that I'm a vampire. This has been the first time in my life that I didn't feel all alone," Moka said.

"So, you can't go Tsukune. Let's study really hard and graduate together, okay?"

"What would you say... if I was one of those humans you hated? Would you still stop me, Moka?"

"Huh?" she replied, somewhat confused.

"I'm human! I was sent here by mistake just because my dad found a flier that a priest in a white robe dropped in the street!" Tsukune shouted.

"No, that's not possible! There's no way a human could be here!" Moka countered, worry clearly evident in her voice.

"Oh... I see..." she said as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"Moka... that look on your face says it all. You finally realized that I'm a human and different than you. That's right. I shouldn't even be here," Tsukune replied as he turned away from her and walked away, almost in shame.

"Wait, Tsukune... it's okay..." she said as she chased after him and pulled him back.

"Let me go! You said you hate humans, right? Oh, and excuse me from being friends with a blood-sucking monster!" Tsukune snarled in anger.

He ran away as fast as he feet carried him.

"Tsukune!"

...

By the bus stop...

"If I go back home now, I can live a normal life. But is this the right thing to do? Oh, Moka... "

A moment later, the green and yellow mini-bus pulled up to where Tsukune stood and then came to a full stop.

The door swished open with the Bus Driver at the wheel. The ever-present cigar hung from his mouth while his amber eyes glowed as usual.

"Heh he heh. So you're running away, huh, kid? Somehow, I kinda knew you would. That's fine, kid. If you don't have any regrets, come on board and I'll take you back to where you belong," Bus Driver said.

Tsukune stood there for a moment. He knew something wasn't right, but what was it, exactly? This is what he wanted, wasn't it? To return to his boring, average, life. Or did he want to stay?

"No, something's wrong here. Oh god. No! Moka! I'm really sorry, Bus Driver... I won't be going home."

Tsukune quickly turned around and headed back towards the school. In the back of his mind he knew that she desperately needed him, but how? Whatever the reason was, he knew she was in serious trouble.

Fueled by a combination of fear and a rush of Adrenalin, he ran faster than he ever had in his entire life.

"Heh heh heh. Looks like Akasha's daughter really got to you, kid. Good luck. You're our last hope at bridging the gap between humans and yokai, after all," the Bus Driver said as Tsukune raced out of sight.

At that same moment on the edge of the forest...

...

"No way... even though I finally made a friend... even though it was the first time in my life that I made a real friend... and I wasn't lonely anymore," Moka thought aloud, deeply lost in her thoughts and unmindful of her immediate environment.

"Hey, you know you're not completely alone, Moka Akashiya!" Saizo said from behind as he grabbed her by her left hand and then forcibly pulled her closer.

"Saizo!" she gasped out.

"You shouldn't be lonely, Moka, when you can have a real man, like me!" he said as his long tongue snaked towards her.

He quickly pushed her down to the ground, in a show of dominance.

"I'm deadly serious... ha ha ha! Your beauty is incomparable to those puny, human women I've fucked in the past! I want you to be my woman, Moka Akashiya! At any cost!"

'No... I don't want this... Tsukune, where are you?' she thought to herself as Saizo transformed into his true self... a massive Orc!

"I'm gonna enjoy this little violation of the school's rules!" Saizo taunted as his long, slimy, tongue brushed up against her face.

"Ew. Gross," she complained as her skin crawled in disgust.

Saizo roughly tore Moka's blouse open with both of his hands and was aroused from the sight of her large, firm bosom, held in place by a lacy, white bra. He reached down and then grabbed the hem of her skirt.

"I wonder if you're a virgin, Moka? Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out," Saizo said as he was about to rip her skirt off.

"No! NO! I don't want this! NOOO!" she shrieked once she realized what he was about to do.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled as he arrived by her side, a second later.

"Tsukune... but how?" she asked as he threw his bags on the ground.

"Moka... there's something that I need to tell you!" he shouted.

"You again? I thought I told you to never speak to her, you puny maggot!" Saizo the Orc said as he turned around and then trudged over to Tsukune. He was easily 3 times his size!

"Shit! What the hell is this thing? Is it Saizo?!" he screeched when he saw just how hideous the blond-haired bully, was. He truly was a disgusting sight, too horrible to describe with words alone!

"Tsukune! Run! That's his true form!" Moka yelled in a futile attempt to draw attention away from her friend.

Saizo grabbed Tsukune with his massive, right hand and then threw him away like a rag doll. The human boy plowed through numerous tombstones at a dangerous velocity with the force of a freight train. His limp body then fell to the ground with a bone-sickening crunch.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed in fear as she thought the worse-case scenario.

She raced over to where he had landed and then quickly dropped down to his side.

"Oh god... Tsukune... why? Even though you came back for me... this happened. I'm so sorry. After all, humans and yokai are really different, aren't they? Even though I'm a vampire, I still suck the blood of humans. It's ironic, isn't it? The truth is that... this whole time, I just wanted a real friend. Someone who'd accept me for who I am. Even if it was at a human school. B-but I guess it's impossible, since I'd surely be able to do n-nothing but hurt you, Tsukune," she said as she shed tears of regret and sorrow.

Moka gently reached out and held his right hand up against her face. Her tear-stained cheeks were lightly tinted pink, and her eyes partially swollen.

"I k-know – I'm a weak and worthless guy... and I'm sorry... I said -t-those things... I don't care... i-if you're a v-vampire... o-or if y-you suck... my b-blood... every d-day, because... I like you Moka..." Tsukune said as he gasped for air.

"Oh, Tsukune..." she cried as her tears of sadness were replaced with those of joy.

His hand slipped down and then caught on her Rosary, as he fainted due to the searing pain which raged through his entire body.

~plink!

"Oh god... my Rosary? But how?" Moka gasped out as her pent-up youkai exploded outward in a massive, blinding flash of magenta light.

The atmosphere instantly grew heavier due to her darker-than-dark aura, as her true form was released from her five year slumber. Her long, pink hair washed over into silvery-white; and her innocent emerald green eyes bled crimson red, with reptile-like slits.

"What the hell is this? White hair and... red eyes? No... no... it can't be! The legendary Shinso vampire?" Saizo asked in fear as he was unable to move an inch due to her compelling youkai which lashed around him and stunned him motionless.

Once her metamorphosis was completed a moment later, the vampiress bore her razor sharp fangs at the Orc and then deeply growled. She blurred out of sight and then reappeared in front of him before he had time to process what had just transpired.

"You bastard! You hurt my only friend. Not only that... but you had the nerve to touch me. Nobody touches me, except Tsukune. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Vampire Moka yelled as she jumped up to his level, twisted her body around and then with an elegant roundhouse kick, slammed her foot into his face with the force of an atomic bomb.

The huge Orc left the earth's gravitational field at over 1,000 miles an hour and was launched high into the stratosphere. He was blasted well over a hundred miles away, due in fact to the unsealed vampiress' forceful blow. His body smashed into the ground several minutes later and was instantly rendered, unconscious. He suffered numerous broken bones and a severely bruised, ego. Saizo knew then and there to never bother Moka or Tsukune again.

The silver-haired vampiress quickly returned to Tsukune's side with tears in her red eyes and then knelt down to where he lay.

"Tsukune... this is my fault. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me... because this is the only way that I can save you."

She slowly opened her mouth, placed her soft lips up to his exposed neck, and then gently pierced his flesh with her longer canines.

'I hope that this works... please... it has to,' she thought with a tear as she injected her vampire blood into him via her Shinso vampire ability known as 'Transfusion'.

A moment later, a gentle, pink light surrounded the pair, which signaled that the blood transfusion had taken effect. She continued the blood injection as broken bones, torn ligaments, and muscles repaired themselves.

His bruised face regained its natural complexion and all of his injuries were completely healed within minutes.

Vampire Moka withdrew her canines and looked at her friend with a breath of relief. Her potent blood had done the trick, it would seem.

"Tsukune? Can you hear me? Please, don't leave me," Vampire Moka begged as she gently laid her head on his chest and left it there for a few moments.

…

Moka sat there in the woods, with her back against a tree, and with Tsukune's head on her lap. He rested peacefully as she ran her slender fingers thought his unkempt hair. She was glad that he was okay, except that he hadn't woken up yet. Half of the day was already over, as she heard the school bell ring numerous times with her extra-sensitive hearing.

The red eyed vampiress had buttoned up her blazer, since her white blouse was torn in half. She didn't want to worry Tsukune and decided that she'd tell him later on what Saizo tried to do to her.

The Vampiress hadn't replaced her Rosary yet, since Tsukune still held it firmly in his grasp. She didn't care if she broke the academy's number one rule. All that mattered to her anymore was her only friend. She silently hoped that he'd take the news well of why he wasn't a corpse and buried six feet under. He had saved her from a fate worse than death, and for that she was eternally grateful.

He eventually opened his chocolate brown eyes sometime later and blinked in confusion. He was unsure if he was still asleep or not. Not only that, but his head rested on something incredibly soft.

"Moka?" he said which brought her out of her thoughts.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," she replied as a warm smile parted her lips.

"What the hell happened?" he inquired as he remained in place as a warm, tranquil sensation washed over him.

"You don't remember?" she asked with a raised, silver, brow.

"Uh, yeah. More or less," he answered with a sigh.

"Well, you see..." she started as she nervously poked her index fingers together.

"It's fine, Moka. I just wanna know everything that happened," he said as he offered her a smile of reassurance, which placated her apprehension.

"After you came back for me, uh, Saizo kinda threw you over there. And uh, you said some stuff about liking me, and um, then you kinda removed my Rosary," she answered.

"Oh yeah. That's right. What?!" he half-shouted as he quickly sat up.

"You removed my Rosary and I kinda took care of... Saizo. I was really upset, Tsukune. Really! I mean, he hurt you so badly and I was really mad, you know," she babbled.

"I-I removed your Rosary? B-but how?"

"I'm not sure, how. Only my father can remove my Rosary. Or at least that's what I was told. But then I remembered something my mother said to me... back then before she passed away. She said that, um, the only person who can remove my Rosary would be... someone who truly loved me... and didn't wish me any harm..." she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, unsure of what she meant since her voice was so low.

"Well it's true, Tsukune. I mean, after what you said to me... about you know, liking me. Before you passed out," she replied as she placed both of her hands on her cheeks, clearly flabbergasted from admitting as much.

"Well, yeah... I remember now," he said as he scratched the back of his neck out of habit.

"Uh, I... l-like you too, Tsukune. That's one of the reasons why I gave you my blood. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. You're really important to me! I mean, you're my only friend and I couldn't let you die," Vampire Moka said as she looked away for a moment.

"You do?" he asked, caught off guard by her confession.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," she replied as she looked into his kind eyes.

"I see. Wait a minute. You uh, gave me your blood?"

She just shook her head 'yes'.

"So, uh, what's gonna happen to me now? I mean, what's next? Am I gonna turn into a vampire... too?" he asked with a sweat-drop.

"I'm not sure, Tsukune. You might feel stronger for a few days, I guess. I just did what I could so that you... wouldn't die. You're not upset, are you?" she asked, as she patiently awaited his reply.

What if he hated her? What would she do then? Would he return home to the human world and leave her behind?

Tsukune slowly wrapped his arms around her slender frame and then pulled her into a warm embrace. She reciprocated the simple act of heartfelt affection and held him closer.

"Thanks, Moka. I really don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered into her right ear, which calmed her pounding heart to its proper level.

"Oh, Tsukune," she cried out as tears of pure happiness freely flowed down her cheeks and soaked into his blazer.

The two friends just sat there in each others' arms, just content to be there for one another. Moka felt as though a hefty weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He wasn't mad at her and didn't say anything about her true, vampire appearance. She quickly realized that she had worried for naught.

That's just the way he was. And for that, she was rather grateful for.

Their good mood was brought to a sudden halt a few minutes later, as Tsukune's stomach loudly protested for food, much to his chagrin. Moka giggled at her friend's rambunctious call for nourishment and reluctantly ended their extended hug.

"Ah, sorry about that," he sheepishly replied with a sweat-drop.

"It's okay, Tsukune. The day's almost over with and I guess we should head back," she said.

Tsukune sat up from the ground and then offered her a hand up, which she took without a moment's hesitation. He effortlessly pulled her to her feet with a smile.

"Uh, Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka?"

"My Rosary. I um, kinda need it back now," she announced with her left, outstretched hand.

"Oh, um, right. I knew that," he replied as he handed it to her.

She lightly blushed when their fingers brushed together.

"Sure you did, silly," she said with an adorable wink.

"So, uh, this is how you really look, huh?" he asked as she held the enchanted cross in her left hand.

"Yep. You're not, um, afraid of me, are you?" she inquired, worry clearly evident in her voice.

"Why would I ever be afraid of someone as beautiful as you are, Moka?" he answered with a soft smile.

'Oh my god! Why the hell did I say that out loud, for? Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Tsukune mentally cursed as he quickly spun away from her and then smacked his right hand into his forehead numerous times in a row.

'Oh my gosh! He just called me beautiful! He's so sweet!' Vampire Moka said as a bright blush immediately filled her pale cheeks.

Tsukune faced her again, his face still beet red from his flirtatious statement. He honestly had not a clue to what had come over him all of a sudden. He had never spoken to any girl like that before, but then again, he had told Moka how he felt about her and she returned those honest feelings in the same manner.

"Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka?"

"Could you help me, please?" she asked.

"Uh, sure. So, um, what do you need me to do?" he inquired, unsure why she needed his assistance for.

"Just catch me, please."

"O-of course, Moka," he said as he stepped closer to her.

Vampire Moka then placed the clip of the Rosary up the the short, thick, chain which was attached to her leather collar, as it magically reattached itself. She slowly slumped forward into Tsukune's arms, as the silver cross sealed up her powers.

Her silvery hair faded into cotton candy pink in a matter of seconds as the enchanted limiter did its job as intended. Tsukune was entranced by her reverse, instant, transformation into her more human disguise.

A minute later, Moka opened her emerald green eyes and then remained in his arms for a few seconds. She wobbled a bit as a minor side effect of the sealing nature of her Rosary. Tsukune held her hands and then helped her to stand upright.

"Thanks for your help, Tsukune," she bashfully replied.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome," he sputtered out.

He quickly found his luggage and waited for Moka. She trotted up to his side with a smile as they strolled back towards the student dormitory.

The twosome walked in uncomfortable silence for the entire time, unsure of what to say to one another. Tsukune had many more questions to ask Moka as he wanted to get to know her better. He felt so much closer to her and wondered if it was merely a crush or if it was something entirely different.

…

Once the pair had climbed the long stairway to the third floor of the dorm, they walked down the hallway, still side-by-side.

"Well, here's my room, Moka," he said with a sigh as he dropped his luggage on the tiled floor. He reached into his right, pants pocket and then fished out his key.

"This is your room?"

"Yeah, room three-oh-eight" he answered.

"Um, my room's next door. Room three-ten," Moka replied.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Yep, it seems that we're neighbors, Tsukune," she answered with a tiny, happy, smile.

"Ha ha ha, how about that?" he laughed.

"Um, I'm gonna head back to my room and take a bath since there's no point in us going to class today," she said.

"Huh? What do you mean by us not going to class today?" he asked, dumbfounded by her peculiar statement.

"Tsukune, you were passed out for most of the day. It's already afternoon, silly," she explained.

"I was?"

"Yes, you were. Um, if you're still hungry, I could make you lunch, and I was thinking, maybe we could talk for a while. I mean, that is if you don't have anything to do, I mean if you wanna, of course," Moka said as she poked her index fingers together out of habit.

"Uh, yeah. I'm starving. I'm uh, gonna clean up, too..." he answered as he fumbled with his key and nearly dropped it, clearly stunned by her somewhat, forward, invitation.

"O-okay. I guess I'll see you in a bite. I mean bit. I mean I'll bite you after you're done. I mean I'll see you soon," Moka sputtered out.

'What the heck's wrong with me? I need to keep my fangs in my mouth. Stupid, stupid, stupid!' she mentally cursed with an intense blush.

"O-okay, Moka," he mumbled with a sweat-drop which covered the back of his head.

The pink-haired vampiress walked the short distance to her door and then waved to Tsukune. Once she found her key, she quickly shoved it into the lock, turned it to the right, and then pushed her door open.

Tsukune mimicked her actions and then tossed his bags into his room, not caring where they landed. They both shut their doors at the same time and got themselves ready to meet up after they were finished.

…

After he was bathed and dressed in a clean pair of dark-colored jeans and a simple, cerulean blue, tee shirt, Tsukune paced back and forth in his room as he wondered what had come over him so suddenly. He wanted more than anything to be closer to Moka, and that she needed him before, but was still uncertain of how or why he knew she was in trouble.

Moka had admitted that she liked him just as much as he liked her, otherwise she wouldn't have saved his life with her blood. She even called him important! That had account for something, right?

He shook his jumbled thoughts aside for the moment and gathered up his newfound confidence.

Tsukune realized it wasn't the time nor the place to dwell on such thoughts. Moka told him that she'd make lunch for him and he was quite happy at her offer, yet, rather troubled at the same time, since he'd never been in a girl's room before. Heck, he never had a female friend in his entire life, up until now!

His older cousin Kyoko apparently didn't count because she was family.

This was a first for him and he didn't want to blow a golden opportunity to get to know Moka better. That's what he wanted ever since the incident with Saizo. He had so many things that he wanted to know about her and hoped that her feelings for him were genuine, as troubled as he was.

With is decision firmly made, Tsukune walked over to the door and quickly swung it open. He made sure he had his key and then stepped outside into the hallway. He shut the door closed and then made sure it was locked. After he shoved his key into his front, right, pocket, he briskly walked towards the left, and made it over to Moka's door a second later.

...

'Well, here I am. Man, I'm so nervous right now. I hope that I don't screw this up and say anything else stupid!' he said to himself.

He tapped on the wooden door and patiently waited as he swallowed the last of his anxiety.

Moka unlocked the door from her side, a few minutes, later which to Tsukune, seemed like weeks.

"Tsukune! I'm so glad you made it! Please, come in," she announced with a warm, and friendly, smile.

"Uh, pardon the intrusion," he said as he walked into her room and then quickly removed his shoes by the front door. Moka closed the door behind him and then locked it.

A delectable scent permeated his nose which caused his stomach to grumble for food, once again. Moka giggled at his unmistakable hunger and then led him inside.

He was stunned when he finally took a good look at the vampiress. She wore a short, form-fitting, denim skirt, dark indigo in color, along with a light red polo shirt which hugged her flawless physique. Her noticed her long hair was slightly damp, which indicated that she had recently washed it.

"Uh, Tsukune? Are you okay? Your face is all red," she said with concern, as she attempted to gain his attention.

"Yeah! Never been better," he said with a blush and then laughed like a buffoon.

"Okay. You can have a seat at the table while I finish up lunch," she answered as she walked him over to the low table in the center of the room.

"Uh, sure thing," he replied as he took a seat per her suggestion.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay? Just try to relax," she said with a smile which eased his pounding heart to a small degree.

He simply shook his head 'yes' in understanding as she walked over to the mini-kitchen on the other side of her room. Tsukune noticed that her dormitory room was at least twice the size of his own and that it had its own kitchenette, too!

Tsukune leaned back for a minute as he attempted to calm his racing heart and his moderately, frazzled, nerves. He slowly realized that he had sat up against her bed. It was a double bed which was the standard size for students. Her comforter, pillows, and sheets were all a nice shade of red, which he speculated was her favorite color.

Next to her bed was a short bookcase, filled with shoujo manga along with a few about music. Across from the bookcase near the window was a simple, wooden desk in dark oak along with a matching chair. To the right was the mini-kitchen. Near that was a wooden door which he assumed led to her bathroom and restroom.

"Tsukune?" she called out since he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Uh, I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat, so I went with something simple. I hope it's to your liking," she said as she set a plate of hot food in front of him along with a pair of bamboo chopsticks.

Lunch consisted of tempura shrimp and steamed rice with a side of mixed vegetables. He nearly drooled when he saw it for himself.

"Wow," he said in disbelief at the lunchtime meal she had called 'simple'.

She quickly walked back to the kitchenette and grabbed her plate of food along with another pair of chopsticks. She set that down on the table to his right. Moka ran over to the mini-fridge and then pulled out two beverages. After she shut the door with her left foot, she claimed her empty seat and then set both cans on the table. They were both tomato juice, apparently.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said in unison.

Tsukune picked up his chopsticks, grabbed a shrimp, and then plopped it in his mouth.

Moka watched in anticipation as he thoroughly chewed his first bite.

"Oh my god. This is great, Moka!" he praised after he digested it.

"T-thanks, Tsukune. I'm really happy to hear that," she said as she took a bite of her own.

"Mm-hmm," he gladly replied as he stuffed his mouth with some rice and vegetables.

The pair ate in comfortable silence, unsure of what to say. They were both quite content to be that close to each other especially after their rather trying morning.

Tsukune glanced at her every few minutes, which she noticed immediately and found it to be cute, but decided to not bring up that topic while they ate their lunches together.

…

"Man, I'm stuffed. Thanks for lunch Moka. I really liked it," he said after they had both cleaned their plates.

"Um, you're welcome, Tsukune. I wouldn't mind cooking for you every day," she muttered as she quickly grabbed the empty plates and chopsticks as she briskly walked over to the sink.

"What was that?" he asked, unsure of what she had incoherently mumbled.

She just shook her head from side to side and ignored his inquiry for the time being.

'Oh my gosh! What's come over me? What's this warm feeling in my chest I get whenever he looks at me? Does he really like me as much as I like him?' Moka wondered to herself.

Moka dumped the plates in the sink and soaked them in pre-treated, soapy, water for the time being. She took a deep breath as she placed her right hand over her racing heart.

"Hey, Moka? Is everything okay?" he asked, due to her odd behavior.

She turned around and then walked back towards the table, where he remained seated. She bent down and pulled the table back a few feet and then stood up.

"Oh, um, yes. I think. Um, would you like to talk for a bit?" the adorable vampiress asked as she promptly sat on her bed, to Tsukune's immediate, left.

Moka gently patted the spot on her right-hand side and silently asked him to join her. She knew that he was just as nervous as she was and she had so much to tell him. However she wasn't quite sure of where to start since the entire topic was extremely embarrassing to a certain degree.

"Uh, sure. I guess so," he answered with a shrug as he pulled himself to his feet and took her up on her sudden suggestion.

He sat a good foot away from her as he was unsure of what she wanted to say.

"Tsukune, you can sit next to me. I'm not gonna bite. N-not unless you w-want me to, of course," she said as she bit her bottom lip in an adorable manner.

'Oh, great! Now she's making lame vampire jokes!' Tsukune said to himself with a chuckle.

He slid towards the left and sat just a few inches away from her.

"Tsukune, I know you're really nervous. And to be honest, I'm nervous, too," she admitted as she placed her right hand atop of his own and then gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah," he replied as he returned the affectionate gesture.

"So, um, anyway..." she started as her cheeks heated up once again.

"Moka, um, I never had any real friends either, before I met you," he said out of the blue, which caught her off guard.

"Really? Why not?" she wondered.

"B-because I was always the shortest kid in my class, all the way through middle school. Everyone made fun of me nearly every day. And... I was so lonely back then. It was complete hell for me," he said as he looked down towards the carpeted floor.

"So, um, I guess we're both kinda alike, huh?" she asked as her heart went out to him.

Moka slowly scooted a little closer to him and then sat shoulder to shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Moka. I know it must have been really hard on you, huh?"

"Thanks, Tsukune. Yeah, it was really hard on me. Like I told you this morning, I started to um, dislike humans. They were so mean to me. B-but, now that I've gotten to know you a little bit, I realize that all humans aren't so bad. In fact, you've restored my faith in humanity, Tsukune. Here I am a scary vampire and you came back for me... you came back for me, even... even if it was dangerous and... stupid of you... but... I'm so happy that you did..." she said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I know, Moka. I'm really sorry that I didn't know you back then," he said as he released her hand and then wrapped his left arm around her shoulder.

"Do y-you really mean that?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure we would've been the best of friends."

"That really means a lot to me, Tsukune. And today, you saved me... from him... if you weren't there... for me... then he would've... he would've... oh god... oh god!" Moka said as she broke down and cried heavily.

Tsukune pulled her into a warm hug and held her firmly. His heart ached for her and knew what she meant without having to say anything else. Saizo had nearly forced himself onto her, and it made his blood boil at the mere thought, alone.

At least she had shown Saizo his place and he'd never bother either of them, ever again. Tsukune also felt a strong desire of protection wash over him and wanted to be there for her from that moment on.

…

Half an hour later, Moka ceased her crying spell, which seemed to go on for much longer. She remained very close to Tsukune and honestly felt much better.

"Hey, Moka?"

"Yes?" she replied as she sat up and weakly smiled at him.

"Are you gonna be okay now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Tsukune," she said with a sigh.

"You're welcome and I'm glad you're feeling better. Um, can I ask you a few questions? I mean, if you're up to it, of course," he inquired.

"What kinda questions?"

"Uh, about vampires. And about you."

"I guess so. What do you wanna know, exactly?"

"Does the sun make you burst into flames?" he asked with a raised brow.

"No. But I can get sunburned 'cause I have a fair skin complexion," she explained.

"Would a stake through the heart kill a vampire?"

"Tsukune, that'd kill anybody, silly," she scoffed.

"What about garlic? Can it actually repel a vampire?"

"No. It just bothers us, 'cause of the strong scent. We have enhanced senses, including smell," she explained.

"So, um, do vampires have any weaknesses?"

"Well, like I told you before, as a vampire, I suffer from anemia. I need about a pint of blood every month, otherwise I can become very sick and eventually, die. I also drink tomato juice and can substiute blood with regular food. Pure water can sap me of my youkai and I become very weak if it's not neutralized before, with a special blend of herbs, like whenever I take a bath or brush my teeth."

"Your youkai?"

"It's what gives us our powers and abilities. Unlike most monsters, a vampire's youkai or 'monster energy' comes from drinking blood, and not through our muscles. We vampires can convert that blood into raw power and are unbeatable when it comes to strength and endurance."

Tsukune nodded 'yes' in agreement.

"Do you sparkle?"

"That's not funny, Tsukune!" she complained rather loudly.

"Sorry! I was only joking, Moka."

"Ah, it's okay. I'm not mad. It's just that those stupid movies make vampires look really bad," she said with a pout.

"So, most myths about vampires are wrong?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's mostly because humans are misinfomed and really don't know much about us, I guess," she said with a shrug.

"Um, how old are you?" he asked.

"You really shouldn't ask a lady her age," she replied with a grin.

"Sorry. I was just curious," he sputtered out.

"It's okay, Tsukune. I'm fifteen now and my birthday's next month on May eighth."

"Um, I'm fifteen too and my birthday's on June twenty-second."

"So, I guess you like older girls, huh?" she said as she nudged her shoulder into his in a playful manner.

"What? Uh, you're only like... six weeks older than me, Moka," he replied.

"It's okay. I was only kidding. So um, what's your favorite color?"

"Um, blue I guess," he answered with a shrug.

"Mine's red," she replied.

"Uh, do you have any hobbies, Moka?"

"Hobbies?"

"Yeah, something you like to do for fun."

"I like to study," she replied once she gave his question some thought.

"I wouldn't call that a hobby, Moka," he dryly replied.

"Well, I like to sing. Would that count as a hobby?"

"You can sing?" he asked, stupefied by her reply.

"Yep. I've been singing since I was five," she said with a slight blush.

"Wow. Uh, I like to play video games, I guess," Tsukune answered with another shrug.

"I see," she replied with a nod.

"So, um, do you have anything else that you wanna talk about?" he inquired.

"Well, I do – but... it's kinda embarrassing," she replied with a slight blush.

"It's okay, Moka. Whatever it is, I promise I won't laugh, okay?"

"Okay. Um, did you really mean, uh, what you said before. About l-liking me?"

"Yeah," he said as his cheeks heated up, likewise.

"And also about me being... cute and beautiful? Did you really... mean that, too?"

"Yeah."

"I see. Well, I l-like you too, Tsukune. I mean, when I first met you yesterday, I was really attracted to... your sweet blood. Ah, I wanna suck some now. Uh, what I mean is... n-now that I know you better, and uh, between everything that happened today, and... what you told me before... I – I feel... really attracted to... all of you... now. Kya! Oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassed!" Moka admitted as she slapped Tsukune on his back and then accidentally knocked him off of the bed.

"Ow!" he yelped when he hit the carpeted floor, with a loud thud.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Tsukune!" the vampiress said as she jumped off of the bed and then knelt down to the floor where he landed.

"It's okay... Moka," he replied as he winced in pain.

"No, it's not, Tsukune. I just got way too excited. I'm really sorry! You're not hurt, are you?" she asked as she helped him off of the floor.

"Ow, my back," he said through gritted teeth as he sat down on her bed again.

"I'm really sorry, Tsukune... um... I could rub it for you... I mean if it's okay. I feel really bad," Moka sadly stated.

The vampiress had gotten herself worked up into a frenzy by saying so much and had just forgotten her inhuman strength, that's all. Now she wanted to make it up to him in anyway she could, even if it was within reason, rather awkward and embarrassing to a certain extent.

"Uh... okay... that'd be nice..." he replied with a slight grimace.

"Here, lie down on your stomach and I'll make it all better, okay?" Moka said as she stood up for a moment and then pointed towards the center of her bed.

He did so as instructed by Moka and laid down on the plush mattress. He placed his face on her pillow with his arms folded on either side, and was not surprised when he discovered that it had her scent of lavender and strawberries which had a soothing effect.

…

As Moka gently massaged his lower back, Tsukune had a difficult time processing how he had wound up on her bed of all places while she sat on his rear.

"Oh... Moka... that feels so good..." he breathed out as she lightly massaged his back in warm circles.

"I'm so happy to hear that," she said with a sigh of relief.

She leaned closer to him as she reached his shoulders and then gingerly rubbed them in a similar fashion. Before she had realized, her breathing came out in short, ragged pants.

Her vampire instincts were going batty as his masculine scent had permeated her extra-sensitive nose which caused her tiny fangs to throb with a dull ache. She shook her head from side to side and decided now was not the time to take a nip of his delectable blood which she desperately craved.

"Oh, Moka."

"Oh, Tsukune," she softly breathed into his left ear which shot a tingle of pleasure down his spine to the tips of his toes.

Her touch was like unlike anything he had ever felt in his brief life. He was quickly aroused, which was another first. Moka lightly breathed on his neck which caused him to slightly flinch due to the tickling sensation.

Oh yes, he was unquestionably stimulated as his jeans suddenly felt several sizes, too small. She hesitantly placed a soft kiss on his neck in the very same spot she had injected her blood into him.

"Oh, god... Moka..." he breathed out as he fought back the irresistible desire to pull her into his arms and never release her from his grasp.

"Tsukune... ah..." she gasped out as she experienced the same compelling sensation of arousal which she truthfully savored. Not only that, but her nipples stiffened in a matter of seconds.

The pink-haired vampiress sat up for a second and found it nearly impossible to hold herself back as she wanted to be closer to him than she had ever imagined. She felt a powerful urge bubble up inside herself, which confused her to no end and had not a clue to its origin.

Tsukune turned around and then rapidly glomped Moka. He pulled her into his arms and then laid down again. She returned his hug and wanted so much more of his warm touch which she secretly desired. Nobody had such that profound effect on her, until she met him.

Although they were only 15 years old, and soon to be 16, that would not deter her from forming any sort of bond or relationship with the young man who held her in his arms.

"Hey, Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka?"

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. A lot better. Thanks, Moka."

"You're very welcome, Tsukune."

"Mm-hmm."

"Um, since we like each other, um... I was wondering if maybe you... um, wanted to kiss me?"

"KISS?!" he yelped.

"I know, Tsukune. I know that we've only known each other for a day or so, but, I really like spending my time with you and I really,really like you a lot. You said the same thing to me before, right?"

"I'm sorry, Moka. I didn't mean to react like that. It's just that, I've never spent any time with a cute girl before but I feel more comfortable around you, now. To be honest, I'm kinda... you know... inexperienced when it comes to this kinda stuff. I really do like you a lot. And I like spending time with you, like this. And after all the weird things that happened yesterday and today... and when you rubbed my back... it felt really good. I just wanted to hold you and, you know... geez, what the hell am I even saying?"

"It's okay, Tsukune. I feel the same way, and I just wanna get closer to you. I've never spent any time like this with a boy before, and it's all new to me, too. But I have this strong feeling in my chest that makes me wanna be near you, like this. Maybe it's because of my blood in you or something," Moka said, uncertain how their conversation ended up on that sensitive topic.

"I know, Moka. I have that same feeling, too. But what about your blood?"

"Well, I've heard of something called a 'blood bond' from my older sister. "

"A blood bond? What's that?" he asked as he awaited an answer or explanation of sorts.

"Well, you see... a blood bond can happen soon after a vampire gives their blood to a member of the... opposite sex. Or, like when I drank your blood twice, yesterday. That's probably why you knew I was in trouble, I guess. From what my older half-sister Kahlua said, it brings the two of them closer to each other and their bond becomes unbreakable over time. It wasn't uncommon way back in the day for a vampire to fall in love with a human and then turn them into a vampire for the sake of becoming blood-mates. That's when two vampires of the opposite sex drink each others' blood at the same time and then they'll be mated... for life. It's like being married, I believe. I know, it's a lot to take in, Tsukune. But just the thought of me being this close to you, makes me very happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy before because you're my best friend. I like you so much, that it hurts," Moka said as she gently pulled him into her stupendous, yet soft, bosom.

"Oh, Moka," he said as he inhaled her natural scent which calmed him down in a matter of seconds.

…

Once they had recomposed themselves, they just laid on the bed and held hands. It wasn't anything perverted at all, and very innocent. Tsukune had a lot to think about, after all. Not only about vampires and their culture, but of the wonderful girl whose bed he was on. He had somehow managed to calm down with Moka's aid, naturally. He also felt more at ease, through her affection and words, although he still felt somewhat, tense.

He realized that he held strong feelings for Moka and had confessed as much. But he knew that he had to take things slowly and allow their budding relationship to naturally occur over time. She on the other hand wanted to kiss him right away, which he still found incredibly hard to fathom.

The pink-haired beauty honestly liked him, Mister Ordinary.

"Hey, Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?" she asked with a wink.

'Oh god, don't do that Moka. Don't look at me like that! Do you have any idea how cute you look when you do that to me?' he mentally cursed.

"Um, do you still... wanna... kiss me?"

"Yes, silly. I wanna hold you... and kiss you... so much."

"I wanna... kiss you... too."

"Oh, Tsukune..." she gasped as her heart hammered heavily in her spectacular bosom.

"Moka..."

They both slowly turned and then faced each other. Tsukune still found it unbelievably difficult to believe that he was about to kiss the most amazingly sweet, caring, and beautiful girl he had ever met. Moka scooted closer to Tsukune as he pulled her into his arms.

"This is my first kiss, and I'm so happy that it's with you, Tsukune," she whispered as a solitary tear trickled down her cheek.

"It's my first kiss too, Moka. You really shouldn't cry, you know. It doesn't suit your beautiful face," he said with a warm smile as he wiped her tear away with his right hand.

"Oh, Tsukune," she breathed out, completely overwhelmed with such affection and adoration for the young man who held her in his arms.

The pair slowly inched closer together as they timidly touched lips in their first kiss.

'Oh my god... her lips are so soft. And she smells really nice. Why'd I wait so long to kiss her? I'm not dreaming, am I? Even if this is a dream, I don't ever wanna let go of her.'

"Tsukune... oh my gosh... He's so gentle, sweet, and kind. Are we really kissing? This isn't a dream, is it? Please hold me Tsukune... and never let me go.'

As their kiss gradually intensified, Tsukune felt as though he was actually floating on air as the pituitary gland in his brain unleashed a torrent of endorphins throughout his entire body and felt a huge warmth of euphoria sweep over him.

It was the first time he had ever felt that way and admitted that it was indeed a rather pleasurable experience that he wouldn't mind repeating very soon.

Kissing someone not only forms a strong, emotional, bond between the two, but also helps relieve stress and even fight off illnesses. Not only that, but it was fun to do as an added bonus.

Moka moaned into his mouth as she felt unbelievably hot within a matter of seconds. Her heart pounded madly like a jackhammer in her spectacular bosom and she believed that it'd actually burst from her chest.

She felt exceedingly giddy as the endorphins from her brain flowed throughout her entire body as she moaned for more. The vampiress slowly rubbed her bountiful bosom against Tsukune's chest as she desired so to be as close to him as possible.

Ten minutes later, they eventually broke their lengthy, first kiss for air, since they needed to breathe.

Tsukune fell back onto the plush mattress with a loud flop. Moka grinned brightly and still felt the powerful aftereffects of her first kiss with whom she called her best friend.

Could they still be considered as only friends? Or were they something else? Moka thought no more about the subject as she offered a shy smile to the young man of her affections whose hand she held.

"Wow," he said as he did his best to calm his racing heart.

"Hmm... wow, indeed," Moka commented.

Tsukune grinned like an idiot when she winked at him again, which caused his blood pressure to frantically fluctuate. He wanted to kiss her again, but decided to not press his current string of good luck any further. Besides, when did it get so dark outside?

"Ah, that was amazing, Tsukune! Wah! I can't wait to do it again, again, and again," Moka said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Yeah. I'll say. I wanna do it again... but kissing you took a lot out of me," he said with a grin to the girl on his left.

"Ah, that's so sweet. Well, kissing you made me really, really, hot and thirsty! Oh my gosh! I really wanna suck on you now," the pinkette said with a wide, toothy grin.

She slowly sat up and then crawled over to where Tsukune laid.

"Please, Tsukune? Just a tiny sip. I won't drain you dry no matter how yummy you taste. I promise," she stated with an overly-adorable pout, which he was suddenly weak against.

"It's okay, Moka. Anything for you," he said as he waved her closer.

"Ah, geez, Tsukune. You sure know how to sweet-talk a girl," she dryly remarked.

"What? I was trying to be romantic, Moka," he half-complained.

"I know, silly. You need to lighten up Tsukune, before your hair turns white," she said with a beaming smile as she placed her left hand on his head and then ruffled her slender fingers though his always-messy, hair.

Tsukune couldn't help but sweat-drop from her last remark.

"Um, should I sit up?"

"No, just stay there and hold me, okay?" she replied as she slowly made herself comfortable on top of him.

"Sure, Moka," he replied, caught off guard by her rather forward reply.

"It's okay, Tsukune. I know... you're still a little shy. I'm still shy, too, but... I just wanna be held by you, that's all," she said in a hushed tone.

Without another word said, he held her close and felt her heart madly pound against his chest. Moka slowly parted her mouth, placed her velvety soft lips up to his exposed neck, and then gently pierced his flesh with her tiny canines. Tsukune didn't feel an ounce of pain, which left him partially perplexed.

She lapped up his delectable blood in small, satisfying, slurps for several minutes as he held her securely around her slender waist. The dark-haired teen unquestionably had developed strong feelings for the vampire princess from the very second they met. He secretly hoped that their growing bond would bring them closer, the more time they spent together during their high school years at the academy.

Once her blood-lust was appeased, she devotedly kissed his neck as she sealed the tiny marks closed with her, hot, moist, tongue.

"Oh Moka... Oh god, that feels so good," he gasped out.

"Do you like that?" she teased.

"Yeah. You feel really nice like this," he replied as his mind fogged up due to her "vampire kisses" as he nicknamed them.

She lightly nibbled on his earlobe which caused his breath to hitch in his throat. Tsukune was aroused in a split second to the point that the pain was nearly unbearable.

"Oh my goodness. Are you maybe, a little excited, Tsukune?" she flirted as she breathed into his right ear which left it partially damp.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Moka" he replied.

"It's okay... because, I'm really excited, too."

"You are, Moka?"

"Yep. If you wanna kiss me like this... I wouldn't mind... because it's you," she said in a breathy voice.

Tsukune swallowed the last bit of his hesitation and then lightly placed a kiss on her right ear.

"Ah, Tsukune!" she boisterously yelped.

"Geez, Moka," he lightly chastised.

"Sorry, Tsukune. Oh my gosh! That felt really good," she stammered out.

"It's okay. I just don't wanna get in trouble since it's so late," he replied.

"It is? What time is it?" she wondered since kissing Tsukune took priority over anything else, obviously.

"Well, the clock on your desk says seven-thirty," he said.

"Really? So, we've been in bed since three o'clock?"

"It looks that way. Maybe I should head back to my room before curfew," he said as he partially sat up.

"No! I mean, um..." Moka sputtered.

"Is something wrong, Moka?"

"Um... well... I um... don't go..."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said once he understood what she wanted to say without actually saying it out loud.

"But, Tsukune... to be honest... I don't... wanna be... alone tonight... because of what happened this morning," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Do you mean with... Saizo?"

She slowly shook her head 'yes' as a tear slid down her cheeks.

"I um... really never slept with a girl before..." he admitted.

"It's okay, Tsukune. I never did, either. I mean, I never slept with a boy... before... but... I really don't wanna be alone tonight... because he tried to... and I'm really scared... please, Tsukune?"

Tsukune swiftly pulled her into a hug before she broke down and cried again.

He knew that she was a proud and powerful vampire, but she was still a girl. An amazingly sweet girl who he had surprisingly fallen heads over heels with. It seemed to him that the more time he spent with her, he felt not only more relaxed, but also more confident.

Sometimes the phrase "love at first sight" holds merit.

But in Tsukune's case, it was instead, "love at first bite".

"Shh. It's okay, Moka. If you want me to sleep over and keep you... company, then I guess I really can't say no, can I?" he said as he kissed her ear which caused her to squeak at the amorous gesture.

"Do... do you really mean that?" she asked as she remained in his caring arms.

"Of course I do, Moka. I just want you to know that you're never gonna be alone, anymore. And I wanna be here for you. Besides, you um... felt really nice... next to me before," he said with a hard blush, which she didn't take notice of.

"Thanks, Tsukune. That really means a lot to me. Besides, I feel really safe when you hold me like this," said with a sniffle.

The vampiress honestly felt much better and more at ease around him and knew that their growing bond had strengthened, which she was very thankful for. Plus he treated her with the utmost of respect and honestly cared about her overall, well-being.

...

After Moka had found her nightwear in her closet, she walked over to the bathroom door. She settled her left hand on her hip and then gave Tsukune a serious look.

"No peeking, Tsukune," she said with a wink as she pointed at him with the index finger of her right hand.

She opened the bathroom door, walked inside, and then closed it behind herself.

Tsukune quickly removed his tee shirt, jeans, and socks. After he had neatly folded them in half, he set them on top of Moka's desk. He made a beeline for her bed and then climbed under the satiny sheets which felt cool against his skin.

'Oh man, I'm so nervous right now... but I wanna be here for her. I just hope I don't pass out from a nosebleed before we go to sleep,' Tsukune noted as he awaited her eventual return.

Several minutes later, Moka opened the bathroom door and then walked back into the main part of her room.

"Oh my god, so beautiful," he gasped when he saw what she had decided to wear to bed which was a nightgown, light pink in hue.

The shiny garment hugged her hourglass figure like a second skin. The hem of her nightwear was roughly 8 inches above her knees and showed off her creamy thighs and well-toned legs. The scoop neck offered a view of her more than generous bosom, yet still remained classy and elegant, in appearance.

She switched off the overhead lamp which left her room in near-darkness. The only source of illumination was the full, red, moon which shone its light through the semi-translucent curtains which covered her window.

Tsukune promptly covered his nose with both hands before he bled all over her room which could lead to all sorts of problems. Like her draining him dry, no matter how yummy he was.

Moka quickly walked over to her bed, crawled under the sheets, and then made herself cozy. She fluffed her pillow a few times and then laid down near Tsukune, who was on her right-hand side, near the wall.

"Um, how do I look, Tsukune?" she asked as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"You look really pretty, Moka," he said with a nervous sweat.

"Oh, thanks. I uh, never wore this type of nightgown before, 'cause I usually wear my pajamas," she replied with a look of relief.

"You're welcome. So, you always wear pajamas to bed?" he answered with an understanding nod.

"Yep. But I uh, wanted tonight to be special," she said as she scooted herself next to Tsukune and came face to face, with him.

"Uh, what do you mean by special?" he asked, unsure of her ambiguous reply.

"Well, do you remember what I told you about my Rosary before?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"And also the reason... why you can remove it."

"Yeah, but you were kinda quite about that."

"That's 'cause it's kinda embarrassing, Tsukune."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, is it?"

"Um, no... I guess not if you put it that way," she said as she leaned her head against his chest, wrapped her left arm around his waist, and then hugged him closer.

"It's okay, Moka. Just take your time. And I promise you that I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"Thanks. Anyway, my mother told me the only person who can remove my Rosary would be a man... who cares about me... and wishes me no harm... my destined one. That's the one condition she placed on the sealing spell... and she also told me to... to find a happy life with that man. I know this is really sudden... and weird of me to say this... but I really believe you're that man, Tsukune... even though we just met," Moka said with tears in her eyes, as she glanced up to Tsukune and offered him a shy smile which eased his throbbing heart.

"Oh, Moka."

"Please kiss me, Tsukune."

He leaned closer to Moka and then softly kissed her once again.

With a moan of delight, she leaned into the kiss and then pressed herself fully against his chest. Moka had to admit, kissing Tsukune was more fun than drinking his blood. However, she wanted to just be near the young man who had captured her heart, and accepeted her for who she was.

The vampire girl knew without a shred of uncertainty, that she had not only found her place in the world, but her destined one; her soul-mate, as well.

The pair reluctantly ended their prolonged kiss, even though it was full of warm and fuzzy feelings, which left them gasping for air. After a quick "goodnight" they soon fell into the peaceful pull of slumber, and held each other close. No matter what the future held for the teens, they would face it together. Even when their high school life became chaotic and unpredictable, they would always be there for each other.

...

...

A/N:

Here's chapter 1. Like I mentioned in the A/N above, this is going to be my version of Rosario + Vampire, like a soft reboot.

I know the sudden reveal towards the end is kind of sudden, but the reason is valid. Moka will be suffering from *PTSD, because of what Saizo almost did to her.

(*Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) So she will want to have Tsukune close by as much as possible. If that idea alone bothers you, then I apologize.

Moka likes Tsukune not because he 'saved' her by letting her vampire side out, but because he honestly cares about her.

He likes Moka for who she is and not because she's a beautiful girl despite the fact that she's a vampire, which doesn't bother him on bit.

Tsukune's also more confident now, because of Moka's vampire blood in him and spending most of his time with her, wherever they are.

He won't become a Shinso vampire until later on. Maybe after the "Summer Break" arc. Haven't decided exactly when but it will be at some point in season 1.

There won't be any Lemons anytime soon, because they are both underage.

Those type of scenes will be much later on, but I'm not entirely sure when. The age of consent is 16 in most regions of Japan.

There will be plenty of Limes like hugging, kissing, necking, (you know, 'cause Moka's a vampire) and sleeping together in the same bed, because Moka will be having nightmares of what Saizo almost did to her. Plus she enjoys Tsukune's company.

That should be quite obvious to you my readers, and I didn't want to actually write out the reason.

If them sleeping together in the same bed bothers you, just remember that they are FICTIONAL characters and there is nothing wrong with Tsukune keeping her company while they sleep, because of her PTSD. It's all very innocent if you ask me. Other students may gossip about the new couple, but Moka may misunderstand that and it will lead to some comedic moments in future chapters.

Also, like I mentioned earlier, this is the REAL Moka and she won't be as cold or arrogant as she was in the manga and will be very kind and sweet, unless she has to fight someone unsealed, or if another girl gets too "friendly" with Tsukune.

Other monster girls will be added throughout the story as the plot progresses forward.

Ruby is already the Headmaster's assistant and he had raised her alongside with Moka. She will be the way she was in the manga and only a few years older than the other characters. I haven't decided exactly when I'm introducing Yukari, though. The younger Witch will still be perverted as always, just for some comedy.

Anyway, I'll do my best to update this new story when I can. Please be sure to "Follow"and "Fave" below, for future chapters.

Until next time,

Gamera68


	2. Heart of Glass

Rosario + Vampire: Love at First Bite

Based upon the Rosario + Vampire characters created by Ikeda Akihisa.

I don't own said characters and are merely borrowing them for this story.

This fan-fiction is rated M for some mature language and themes.

…

Author's Note: Please read. (again)

For some reason, some readers cannot accept that this is my reboot of the manga series, which I already explained in chapter 1.

Although my version of the original source material follows the majority of the elements from canon, a few readers cannot comprehend or accept the fact that I slightly altered one character in particular, namely the vampire girl Moka Akashiya.

In my version she is not a "cold and arrogant vampire", as one guest review put it, when she is unsealed. In this reboot, she was raised by Tenmi Mikogami, the Headmaster of Yokai Academy. So she is very much like her "Outer" self, or more precisely, her mother Akasha, at all times.

In my version, she does not have two sides, a false personality, nor is she a clone of her mother, who in this version, is deceased.

There is no "Inner" or "Outer" Moka. She may lose her temper when her full abilities are unsealed, but she is still Moka in this reboot of the original source material.

I won't be changing her back into what anyone wants her to be.

Another thing; if you can't accept nor like the fact that I "rushed" Tsukune and Moka's relationship, then you don't have to read my story.

I'm sorry to sound like a self-conceited jerk, but this is my story. Apparently it's littered with "cliches and bad writing" because they're "too young". *shrugs*

I already decided long before I wrote chapter 1 that they would be the main couple, like in all of my Rosario fics. (Which are still very popular to this day)

Their blossoming relationship sails even further in this chapter. No Lemons until much later on, but plenty of Limes and fluff.

Actually a lot of fluff. Maybe too much this time. I think I may have gone a bit overboard in this chapter. What do you think, my faithful readers?

Too fluffy for you? Well then, you're going to get your fill of fluff and then politely ask me to go easier on the fluff in chapter 3.

I also introduce another young lady from the manga series. A certain, perverted Witch who loves whips and chains, because they excite her.

Enough rambling. Onto the next installment!

...

Chapter 2; "Heart of Glass"

...

...

'No... I don't want this... Tsukune, where are you? No! NO! I don't want this! Where are you, Tsukune? Please, don't leave me. You promised that you'd stay with me... No... only Tsukune can touch me. Where are you, Tsukune?'

Moka let out a bloodcurdling scream as she sprang up in bed a second later. Soaked in sweat, she placed her left hand over her throbbing heart and felt nauseated, due to her horrifying nightmare.

"Oh god. Oh god, no. Not again. Why won't these awful dreams go away? Why? Is there something wrong with me? Oh god... Tsukune, where are you?" Moka said aloud, her voice raspy, and uneven.

The young vampiress slowly pulled her legs up to her chest and then hugged them tightly in a comforting fashion.

And then the tears came, yet again.

Nearly every night for the past week, she was harshly awoken from her slumber as horrid visions haunted her mind in graphic detail.

A light "tap – tap -tap" on her door brought her thoughts to a standstill a few moments later. She glanced up for a second and noted the current time on her alarm clock. [ 1:27 AM ] it read with a faint, blue, glow.

"Hey, Moka? It's me... are you okay?"

The vampiress knew who the owner of that voice was, since he worried over her day and night.

She tossed the bed-covers off to the right as she wiped her tears away with both hands. After she swung her body to her left, she pulled herself to her feet and then wobbled a bit; still shaken up from what transpired, only 5 minutes ago.

Moka walked over to the opposite side of her room and then switched on the overhead lamp. She closed her eyes for a second, as they adjusted to the harsh, florescent, light. A moment later, she quickly unlocked the door and then pulled it open.

The pink-haired maiden came face-to-face with Tsukune, worry clearly evident across his brow. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him firmly.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune," she mumbled as she pressed her self against his chest.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For being a burden," she replied, with a sob.

"Hey, you're not being a burden," he said as he returned her embrace.

"Yes I am. I wake you up every night, because of my... bad dreams."

"It's okay, Moka. I'm not upset and I know you needed me. I'm still really worried about you," he said as he pushed the door closed with his right foot.

It locked itself with a soft "clunk".

He kicked off his sneakers near the doorway before he stepped any further into her room.

"I know, Tsukune. And I appreciate that you worry about me. I just really want you to sleep over again... and... to keep the bad dreams away."

"I really wanna sleep over, too. But I don't wanna get in trouble again or you know, have anyone spread... any more weird rumors about us. Like the whole school knowing you're a 'super' vampire. Or us 'necking' after lunch. Or being so close to each other. Not that I mind, of course," he said with a slight blush.

"I know, Tsukune. Thanks. I... just wish..." she said as she abruptly ended their embrace.

"What is it? Is something else bothering you?"

"It's just a silly... idea I had, Tsukune. That's all. It's really nothing to worry about," Moka replied with a heavy sigh.

He lightly grabbed her left hand and then guided her over to the bed.

After Tsukune sat on the plush mattress, he patted the spot to his left. Moka took his not-so-subtle suggestion and then plopped down next to him. She laid her head on his left shoulder, followed by a drawn-out sigh.

"You know I'm really a good listener, Moka. I'm sure it's not that much of a big deal, right. It's not gonna be a big deal, is it?"

"I know..."

"So what's bothering you? I mean, beside the bad dreams. I promise that I won't laugh, okay?" he said as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder in an affectionate gesture and then gave it a light squeeze.

"Okay. Um, I know we've been getting closer lately, like studying and eating together... and um, you know that I really like you, Tsukune. I've just been thinking... lately... that it'd be kinda... nice... if maybe we were... roommates... someday," she replied as she poked her index fingers together out of habit.

Moka's face turned bright pink from her blunt reply, since the entire topic was exceptionally embarrassing.

"R-roommates? As in l-living t-together? Y-you and m-me? In the same room?" he clamorously inquired with panic.

So it was a big deal, after all.

He wasn't completely against her so-called idea, per se; but they weren't exactly in that sort of relationship yet. Or, were they?

Besides the hand holding, kissing each other, or necking, 'cause she's a vampire; either at school or the dorm, they spent every waking hour, together.

However, neither one of them were quite ready to place any sort of label on their relationship, whatever it was. They were merely happy to spend special moments like this together, for the time being, anyway.

"I know! I know, Tsukune. It's weird and really sudden... b-but... I just want... you to be with me every night. The bad dreams are getting a lot worse and... I don't know what's wrong with me! Please, Tsukune? What's wrong with me?" she replied as as a few tears slid down her pink-stained, cheeks.

"Oh, Moka. I'm really sorry. You just... surprised me, that's all. I mean, it's a big step, you know, about um, being... roommates. Maybe we could talk to the Headmaster... you know... about you getting some help, first. And then we can... um... talk about all that other stuff," he sputtered out.

"It's okay. I know, it's a huge deal and I guess we can talk to Mikogami. I just... really... miss having you here at night and I'm scared. I'm afraid that... Saizo might... come back for me... someday... and I don't know what to do if you're not around the next time. Here I am a powerful vampire and I'm totally scared out of my mind, Tsukune. I'm sorry... for being... selfish," Moka said as she broke down and cried again.

Tsukune wrapped his arms around Moka's waist and then lightly kissed her right ear for a few moments. Her crying spell instantly ceased and was replaced with a familiar, warm sensation in her abundant bosom as he showered her with heartfelt affection which she urgently desired.

The vampiress was profoundly addicted to his touch, even more-so than his sweet blood which she had grown rather dependent on as her primary source of nutrition.

Whenever he was with her, she smiled brightly and laughed without a care in the world. It was special moments like these where her feelings for him increased exponentially in magnitude. But when they were separated at night, that's when she was at her very worse, as the continuous nightmares haunted her subconsciousness and brought on nerve wracking panic attacks.

Tsukune was the lighthouse in the torrential storm that was her fractured psyche.

The dark-haired, young man, was deeply distressed about her current state of mental health, and wished for her to seek out professional help. He wanted more than anything to be sure that she would someday recover from her traumatic ordeal. It didn't matter how long it took for Moka to be free of her torment, because he'd be there to support her, when she honestly needed him the most.

However, it wasn't his fault that he was caught red-handed one morning after he left her room a couple of days ago by a gaggle of girls from the Senior class. Naturally, they loudly yelled at him and called him a pervert as he rushed back to his room at the crack of dawn. Honestly, older girls were quite the scary lot, he mused!

...

"Oh, Tsukune. I really missed you, like this," she gasped due to his affectionate gesture.

"I missed you too, Moka. Even though I saw you a few hours ago."

"Thanks. Um, do you wanna... keep me company... until morning?" she asked as she offered him a shy smile.

"If you promise me that you'll try and get some sleep, then I'll be happy to be here for you. To be honest... I kinda... missed holding you at night."

"Thanks, Tsukune. And I missed having you near me," Moka said as she sat up, ran over to the light switch and then shut the lamp off, which left her room, unsurprisingly, in near-darkness.

Tsukune promptly removed his heather gray tee shirt, khaki cargo pants, and socks. After he folded each article of clothing in half, he placed them on top of Moka's desk. He rapidly crawled under the soft bed sheets and took his usual spot, closest to the wall.

Moka joined him a moment later with a happy smile. She made herself cozy under the sheets and then nuzzled up to Tsukune. He pulled her closer and then held her in a protective manner.

"Thanks, again. Tsukune. I mean, for keeping me company... until morning."

"Don't worry about it, okay? Like I said before... I kinda... missed sleeping with you. I meant, sleeping near you. I meant, sleeping over and... being here for you in your bed," he said with a hard blush.

"Aw, that really means a lot to me, Tsukune. Um, would it be okay if... I had a tiny sip? It might make me feel... more relaxed."

"You're welcome. You know that you really don't have to ask, Moka."

With a soft smile, she sat up on her knees, turned to her left, and then gently laid down on top of him. Tsukune placed his left hand on the small of her back and with his right arm around her slim waist, he held her warmly.

"Aw, you're so sweet," she said.

"So, I've heard," he replied with a chuckle.

Moka parted her velvety, soft lips, opened her mouth, and then gently pierced his flesh with her small fangs.

Tsukune gasped as her canines pierced his flesh which didn't hurt one bit.

An additional bonus of their growing blood bond.

The adorable vampiress joyously lapped up his scrumptious blood with small, satisfying, slurps for a few minutes as he held her firmly around her slender waist.

"Mm-hmm. My... favorite flavor is Tsukune," the vampiress erotically whispered as she lightly breathed into his ear, which left it partially moist.

"Oh... Moka," he breathed out as he suddenly felt much closer to her through their bond.

Naturally, he madly blushed fifty shades of red as prickles of pleasure shot down his spine all the way to the tips of his toes, due in fact to her alluring phrase.

...

Once her thirst was quenched, Moka slowly licked the tiny puncture marks closed with her moist, hot, tongue and then devotedly kissed the same spot.

"Mm, yummy as always," she said as she sat up a minute later.

Tsukune released her from his grasp as she reclaimed her empty spot on the bed.

"Wow," Tsukune said once his brain functioned a minute later.

"Was that... a bit... too much for you, Tsukune?" she inquired with a wide grin.

"Uh, yeah. Too... much... wow..." he stammered out as he was vastly stimulated due to her bold assertion, just minutes, ago.

"Are you maybe... a little excited and embarrassed?" she asked as she cuddled up to him as she lazily draped her right arm across his bare chest.

"Yeah. Both."

"Aw, that's so cute!" she said with high-spirited enthusiasm.

"Um, thanks. Why don't we get try to get some sleep? I don't wanna go to class in the morning and have anyone call me a zombie again," he said with a laugh.

"O-okay, Tsukune. Just promise that you'll hold me, please? Besides, you're not a zombie... you know... but my... blood doll," Moka replied with a soft smile.

"O-of course, Moka. Um, what do you mean by 'blood doll'?" he asked, unsure of her curious expression.

"Ah, well, it's a really old term used for describing someone who... freely offers their blood to a vampire... of the opposite sex. Or would you rather have me call you... my juice box, instead?"

"I see. Um, blood doll has a... nice ring to it, since you put it that way," he said with a slight blush.

"Glad you like it. Tired now. I really need my beauty sleep, you know."

"No problem, Moka. Same here. Besides... you kinda wore me out."

"Good night Tsukune, you silly boy."

"Good night, Moka."

After their final kiss, the pair fell fast asleep as their tiring, early morning caught up to them before they had even realized. Besides, daybreak would happen soon enough at the private high school for ayashi and yokai.

...

... The following day...

Daylight arrived on time as the pair woke up at 6:25 in the morning. Tsukune had gotten dressed, kissed Moka per habit, and then quickly returned to his room next-door. He was rather relieved that his early daytime shenanigans passed unnoticed by any of his extra-nosy neighbors.

An hour later, Tsukune and Moka exited their individual rooms in unison. After her door was properly locked, the pink-haired beauty walked up to her faithful blood doll and acted as if everything was completely normal.

Apparently, Moka's phrase was "being normal is overrated".

They unanimously voted beforehand to curb their "extracurricular activities" such as kissing in public, holding hands, or "necking" for the time being, as to warrant any further gossip aimed in their general direction.

It went without saying that rumors and wild stories swept across the campus within minutes, similar to an out of control, blazing inferno. Especially when one silver-haired vampiress in particular, recently piqued the student body's curiosity with extraordinary intent.

By nature, Miss Nekonome's go-to expression was "curiosity killed the cat, ~nya".

The idea alone of holding back, challenged the twosome to tolerate for the duration of the entire school day without some form of contact of the intimate kind, from one another.

No! Not that kind, you pervert! They're still 15, but going on 16, you know!

But instead, the innocent type found in well-written fan-fictions, even if the story was rated M, until much later on. Even if their ship had already sailed much sooner than most readers had ever expected.

…

Ten minutes after the pair left the dorm, they walked through the main entrance of the academy. Once again, all eyes were fixated on Moka and she became the center of unwanted attention. Tsukune sensed her nervousness through their bond and quickly grabbed her left hand.

"Uh, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, Moka?"

"Um, I thought we said that we weren't gonna... hold hands in school?"

"We did, but I can tell that you're...uh, feeling kinda anxious right now."

"Yeah. I really don't like everyone staring at me, to be honest," Moka replied with a sigh.

"That's why I'm holding your hand, so you won't feel so out of place," Tsukune said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Tsukune."

"Don't worry about it Moka, because I'm always gonna be here for you."

'He really is a sweetheart. No wonder I fell so hard for him,' Moka thought to herself as they entered homeroom a minute later.

Before the pair had even realized it, several girls ran up to and then surrounded them, which barred their escape if the need arose.

"Hey, Akashiya. I heard you're that super Vampire, right?"

"Everyone in school knows you beat up that creep, Saizo!"

"Hell yeah. He totally got what he deserved, if you ask me!"

"I know, right? He tried hitting on me, too. What a jerk!"

Moka immediately felt lightheaded and then nearly fell down to her knees, since her heart-rate shot up at an alarming rate. Thankfully, Tsukune held her hand firmly.

"Moka! Are you okay?"

"Sorry. I just got a little dizzy again," she said as she stood up, with Tsukune's assistance.

"Girls, please – she's having enough trouble dealing with all of the attention, so I'd really appreciate it if you dropped the questions for now and left her alone, okay?"

"What was that, you runt?! Who the fuck do you think you are anyway, Aono?!" a taller girl with purple hair bellowed, as she came nose-to-nose with Tsukune.

"I'm her boyfriend. So I'm asking you nicely to please leave Moka alone, before I lose my temper," he retaliated as he offered her a hard stare.

"O-okay, Aono. S-sorry a-about that," the purple-haired girl sputtered out, followed with an apologetic bow towards the pair.

The four girls quickly scattered and then ran over to their desks as inhumanly as possible.

'What the hell came over me? I just said... that I was Moka's boyfriend and I just wanted that girl to stop bothering her,' Tsukune thought to himself as he walked behind the pinkette to their seats.

Moka knew Tsukune was not a violent person, but decided to not bring up that particular subject and was very grateful for his quick assistance. She blushed hard when he said that he was more than her friend, of course, which made her exceedingly, giddy.

After she quickly trotted to her desk, Moka sat down in her seat. Lastly, she hung her leather bookbag on the hook that was attached to the right-hand side, which so happened to face the aisle.

"Are you gonna be okay, now?" Tsukune asked as he sat down at his desk, which was directly in front of Moka's.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, Tsukune," she replied with a small smile.

"You're welcome and I'm glad to hear it. I know they didn't mean any harm, and I just kinda said that. It, it just kinda came out. I mean, I had to say something. You know... because you were about to freak out... and have another panic attack again, right?" he asked as his entire face burned bright crimson, one he realized what he had said in the heat of the moment.

"Yeah... I know. Thanks again. That was really sweet of you," Moka answered, with a goofy grin plastered across her face.

"Good morning, class. ~Nya. I'm going to take roll call now," Miss Nekonome announced as she walked into the classroom a second later and then stood behind her desk.

...

...

Luckily for Moka and Tsukune, the remainder of the morning went without any further interruptions and most of the other students kept their distance from the duo. Word quickly spread throughout the school that the beautiful vampiress and her constant companion were dating, which would lead to all sorts of problems, down the road.

Shortly after they ate a peaceful lunch together, they sat under a large shade tree in the courtyard located just outside the cafeteria. Moka felt so much closer to Tsukune ever since the confrontation in homeroom a few hours prior. She remained quiet for the first half of the day and only talked when spoken to.

The pinkette's mind was preoccupied with what Tsukune said in the spur of the moment, naturally. However, she was unsure of how and when to bring up that specific topic. She knew her feelings for Tsukune were crystal clear and was beyond happy when he said that. Even so, was he ready to commit to such a relationship with her, after only knowing each other, for a little over a week?

Moka's train of thought was brought to a sudden halt, as an announcement was broadcast on the high school's P.A. System which the entire campus' populace heard.

"May I have your attention please? First year students Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune, please report to the Headmaster's office at this time. Once again, first year students Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune, please report to the Headmaster's office at this time. Thank you."

Moka sat up first and then stretched her hands over her head.

"Ah, let's go, Tsukune. Seems like Mikogami wants to speak with us," she said as she bent down and then grabbed her book bag.

With a sigh, Tsukune repeated the action and without another word said, followed her back into the building.

...

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Tsukune thought to himself as they walked down the long hallway towards the rear of the academy.

"Here we are, Tsukune," Moka said a moment later as they reached their destination.

In front of the duo was a large, double-wide, wooden door. Affixed to the left side of the door was a plaque which read "Headmaster Tenmi Mikogami". Off to the right-hand side of the huge door was a long, wooden desk made of a dark-stained wood along with a padded, matching chair.

On top of the assistant's desk was an antique rotary-style telephone, a computer, an old book of some sorts, and a few 5 by 7 framed photos. Absent was the secretary for an unknown reason. Next to the desk was a long padded, bench which Tsukune and Moka sat upon.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to us about?" Tsukune inquired, aloud.

"I'm really not sure. I mean we wanted to talk to him anyway, you know, about my... problem," Moka replied as she reached over and held Tsukune's left hand.

"I know, Moka. I just hope he can help us out," he simply replied.

Her affectionate blood doll gave her hand a soft squeeze which temporarily eased her her mind to a certain extent.

"Thanks," she mumbled with a slight blush.

"You're welcome."

Several minutes later, the door opened up and the missing secretary exited Mikogami's office. After she had closed it behind herself, she walked over to the pair who waited her eventual return.

"Hey, Moka," she said with a warm smile.

"Big sis Ruby!" Moka boisterously exclaimed as she quickly jumped to her feet and then promptly gave her 'big sis' a tight hug.

"I know. I missed you too, little sister. Even though I saw you a couple of weeks ago," Ruby replied as she returned the embrace.

"Why didn't you come see me sooner?" Moka asked as she returned to her seat, a few moments later.

"Well, it's a long story and so much has happened since I saw you last. You know how he is. I'm surprised how much work there is to do here. This place is too big for one person to run!" Ruby replied with a giggle as she took an empty seat on Moka's left.

"I can imagine," Moka said with a laugh of her own.

The young woman named Ruby was a bit taller than Moka. She was dressed in a dark violet bustier along with an ankle-length skirt, black in color. Her long, ebony hair was pulled into two braids, each one secured with white ribbons, while the back was loosened and fell in a natural way. On her arms, she sported elbow-length, lacy, fingerless gloves, which complimented her dark colored skirt. On her feet she wore a pair of high-heeled shoes, ebony in shade that completed her gothic-inspired look.

Tsukune noted that she was a few years older than himself, quite attractive, and that her eyes were nearly magenta, in hue. Around her neck, Ruby wore a few necklaces, most likely made of silver. Around each of her dainty wrists, she sported numerous bangles and bracelets, made from other, various metals.

"So, who's Mister cutie pie?" Ruby asked with a wink.

"Huh? Mister cutie pie? Who's that?" Moka asked as she slightly tilted her head to the left.

"The cute guy with you. Obviously," Ruby answered as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right! This is Tsukune Aono. My boy- I mean, my blood doll," the vampires stammered out.

"Hm. I see. So I guess it's really true, huh?"

"Huh? I don't understand. What's true?" Moka replied, still somewhat perplexed, due to the nonstop string of inquiries.

"About you two being the talk of the campus. I heard that you guys are a couple," her elder 'sister', clarified.

"Oh my gosh. Not this again," Moka muttered with a drawn-out sigh.

Ruby stood upright and then walked over to where a very confused Tsukune sat.

He pulled himself to his feet and then brightly blushed at her abrupt nearness.

"I'm Ruby Tojo, Moka's, 'big sister'. It's nice to meet you, Tsukune Aono," she announced with a bow.

"I'm Tsukune Aono, Moka's boy toy... I meant, her juice box... I meant... her blood doll. It's nice to meet you, Miss Tojo," he replied, likewise.

"Ooh, I like him. He's cute, funny, and so polite. You have great taste in men, little sister," Ruby said with another wink once she stood upright.

"What the heck, Ruby?! Way to embarrass me!" Moka yelped as she placed both of her hands on her heated cheeks.

Ruby laughed loudly and then rapidly glomped Tsukune, much to his mortification and Moka's jealousy.

Tsukune, however nearly fainted due to Ruby's unannounced hug. He also noticed that she had a scent like sunflowers for some odd reason.

"Big sis! Only I can touch Tsukune!" the upset vampiress boisterously protested as her blush intensified.

"Aw, I'm only teasing, little sister. Sorry about that, Mister Aono. I honestly couldn't help myself because you're so cute," Ruby said with a bow.

Tsukune, however was reasonably rendered momentarily incoherent due to her somewhat outgoing, personality. She seemed nice, but too "touchy feely" he silently noted.

"It's fine. Whatever. Um, anyway, is he busy? You called us here, remember?" Moka said with a huff, still upset at Ruby's flirtatious behavior aimed at Tsukune.

"Thanks. Oh right. He's expecting you two. You can go in, now," Ruby replied as she knocked on the door.

"Enter," an older, male voice answered from the other side of the large door.

"You have nothing to worry about, Tsukune. He was the person who took me and Ruby in, when we were – living in the human world. But we were raised by his Maids, since he's really not the fatherly type," Moka said in a whisper.

"Okay. Thanks, Moka."

…

As the twosome walked into the Chairman's office, they quickly sat down in a pair of plush chairs, on the opposite side of his desk. Mikogami's office was sparsely decorated, save a painting of a pink-haired woman, which was hung on the wall, directly above and behind his high-backed, chair.

That pink-haired woman was none other than Akasha Bloodriver, Moka's mother.

Tenmi swung his chair around and then came face-to-face with Tsukune and Moka.

'What the hell? A white robed priest? And his eyes glow, too? Creepy! That's it! It has to be him! The drunk priest dad told me about!' Tsukune thought with a sweat-drop.

The older man somewhat resembled an Exorcist or Minister who had several small Rosaries around his neck and a few, wrapped around each of his wrists.

"Greetings, Mister Aono. I am Tenmi Mikogami, headmaster of this fine institution," he replied with a wide grin.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you, sir," Tsukune replied with a slight bow.

"Now, now, Mister Aono. No need to be nervous. You're not in trouble, so please do try and relax. Miss Akashiya is the one with whom I wish to speak with. However, this does involve you as well," Tenmi said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yes, sir," Tsukune answered.

"So, what do you wanna speak with me about, sir?" Moka asked with a hard glare.

"Let's see now. Where shall I begin? Oh, yes. I wanted to speak with you in regards to the incident which took place last Tuesday morning. The one involving a certain orc. Who you somehow managed to kick over one hundred miles away, where he landed, just north of here. All the while without access to your full... potential, I would say. Just how was that possible when you are unable to remove your own limiter? Hm?" the Headmaster inquired, with a raised brow.

"Uh, well, you see... it's like this... uh," Moka answered while she poked her index fingers together out of nervous habit.

"Excuse me, sir. I was the one who removed her Rosary," Tsukune admitted.

"Is that so, Mister Aono? Do pray tell then, how was that achievable? The sealing spell placed upon her Rosary only allows its removal under a special circumstance," Tenmi replied.

"I know the reason why I can remove her Rosary, sir. Even if it was by accident, if I hadn't then... then... he may have done something really... bad to her..." the young, human, man said.

"I am fully aware of everything that happens on my campus. I was quite surprised though when I learned of the incident and its possible... long-term, repercussions. But why couldn't you transform into your true self, though? Miss Akashiya was in danger and you could have broken the academy's primary rule to protect her. Surely, you could have taken care of him with your own power. Is that not correct, Mister Aono?" Mikogami asked.

"You already know the reason why, sir. You were the one who dropped that brochure for this school, right in front of my dad. Am I wrong? The only question I have for you is, why bring me here, who is human?" Tsukune shot back.

"Hm. It appears to me you have grown a backbone and are not a pushover, even though you abhor violence. Spending much of your time with Miss Akashiya in and out of class has changed you, for the better, it would appear. Yes, I know the reason why you can release her Rosary's seal. And here I thought you were nothing more than a simple idiot. I still don't understand how you managed to fail three high school entrance exams. Well, not unless I tampered with your test scores, naturally. But the purpose as to why you're here, is for my experiment, of course," Tenmi said as she clapped his hands with approval.

"Uh, sir? What sort of experiment?" Moka asked, once all of the pieces fell into place.

"It seems to me that the 'cat has been let out of the bag', as the saying goes. I brought you here to this special school to see if a human could peacefully live and coexist amongst ayashi and yokai. But I did not plan for you and Moka to meet in such a cliched way, as humorous as it is," Tenmi admitted with a chuckle.

"But why?" Moka asked as she awaited a logical explanation.

"Because, my dear child. Mister Aono is the trial-run candidate of a program, which I plan on implementing all across Japan in a few years. Well, not until after you two graduate, of course."

"What kind of program?" Moka asked.

"I cannot divulge the details at this time, but the idea itself and this prestigious academy were founded by your late mother, Akasha. May she rest in peace," Tenmi replied.

"I see," Moka said as a solitary tear slid down her cheek.

"Okay, now I understand why you brought me here and also had me fail my entrance exams. But we wanted to talk to you about Moka's... problem," Tsukune said as he reached over her and then placed his left hand atop her own.

"I'm fully aware of Moka's current trauma-related condition and of her recent bout of panic attacks. I have already made the proper arrangements for her to see the school counselor on a weekly basis, in which you are welcomed to also attend. On a much lighter note, I do have some good news, despite the bleak turn of our conversation," the chairman said.

Mikogami stood up and then handed a plain, white, envelope to Moka which she hesitantly accepted.

"What's this?" Moka asked, as she closely examined it for a moment.

"Why don't you open it up and see for yourself?" Tenmi inquired with a smile.

Moka quickly tore it open and then peered inside. She slid the contents out into the open palm of her right hand and then placed the empty envelope back on top of the desk.

"Keys?" Moka and Tsukune simultaneously inquired.

"Those are for your new apartment. Or should I say for the apartment in which you two will be living in from today forward and up until your graduation. I have already made the proper arrangements to have all of your personal belongings moved in by the end of the school day. The apartment building is located just behind the student dormitory and is primarily occupied by a few teachers and several staff members," Tenmi explained.

"Our... apartment?" the pair said in unison.

"Yes, it's a trial-run of the program I mentioned earlier, plus the fact that you two have grown quite close as of late. Being the talk of the campus, naturally. However, there are two conditions, of course. The first is that you two cannot allow another student know of your living together. Your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome already knows, since she is your neighbor. And secondly, you two will report to me whenever I need your assistance, at anytime in the foreseeable future. No questions asked, naturally," the Headmaster replied with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh! Is this really happening? We're gonna be living together!" Moka said with a happy squeal.

"How about that? We're gonna be shacking up together. I mean living together. I mean, we're gonna be roommates in the same place. What are my parents gonna say when they find out my roommate's a cute vampire?" Tsukune said with a sweat-drop.

"Thank you, sir!" Moka said with a beaming smile.

"Think nothing of it, Moka. But I do have one more thing to add, before you both return to class. I am quite sure you know of the dangers with what you pulled after you... punished that orc. He has already been expelled from this academy and sent off to a correctional facility, by the way. I am also rather certain that if this news ever reached your father, he would be quite unsettled," Mikogami said with a stern voice.

"What I do with my own blood is of no business to my father or anyone else," Moka half-shouted.

"Um, what does he mean by the dangers with your blood?" Tsukune asked.

"Miss, I mean Moka's blood is that of a Shinso vampire. The blood of the first Ancestor, Alucard. Or what he was known by long before; Dracula. You could say that the high yokai concentration levels in her blood could have one of two possibilities, if given to a human. Do you want to know this, Mister Aono? Can you accept what I am about to tell you? Once you do, your life will never be normal," Tenmi asked.

"It doesn't matter to me what you have to say. I already decided that I'm gonna stay here at this school because Moka needs a friend and I care about her. So whatever it is, I really don't care about the outcome, if it's good or bad," Tsukune said with certainty.

"Very well then, Mister Aono. The worse-case scenario is that her blood could have killed you immediately. The other result is that you will eventually become a Shinso vampire like Moka. That is if you receive more of her blood, over a given amount of time," Tenmi explained.

"If it means that I can stay by her side and see her smile every day, then I'll be more than happy to give up my humanity."

"Are you certain about this, Mister Aono? You will outlive your family, friends, and loved ones. Once you fully become a Shinso vampire like her, the process is entirely, permanent," Tenmi explained, another one of his tests.

"I understand that, sir – and my decision, as fast as it seems, is final. I know Moka can give me the strength and courage to face that, whenever the time comes. At least with her, I know that neither one of us will ever feel lonely again," Tsukune said.

"Oh, Tsukune," Moka said as she jumped out of her chair and then knocked him to the floor.

She quickly covered his face, ears, and neck with affectionate kisses.

Mikogami laughed at Moka's adorable reaction. He was glad to see her smile and he knew he made the right decision when he chose Tsukune for his 'experiment'.

"*ahem* Shouldn't you two be on your way to your next class? It's already fourth period. Ruby can give both of you a tardy slip, so do not fret about being late to math class," the Headmaster said.

"Ah, sorry about that. Thank you, sir. Let's go, Tsukune," Moka said, her cheeks lightly stained pink.

Tsukune stood up a moment later with a hard blush across his face and then bowed towards Headmaster Mikogami.

After the pair left his office and his door was closed, Tenmi pressed the call button on the intercom, which was on his desk, to his left.

"Ruby?"

"Yes, sir? How can I be of assistance?" Ruby replied from her desk.

"I need for you to continue in your task in keeping watch over those two. Especially Mister Aono."

'"It will be my pleasure, sir," she answered in turn.

"You are indeed quite a paradox, Mister Aono. It seems that you can be of good use in Akasha's inter-species coexistence program, after all."

...

...

After the tiring day, Tsukune and Moka were glad that they finally had a moment of peace. They headed back towards the student dormitory and then followed a long sidewalk which they walked along until it came to an eventual stop.

"Well, here it is," Tsukune said with a gulp.

"Oh my gosh! We're really gonna be living in our own apartment together! Kya! I'm so excited!" Moka happily squealed.

She quickly grabbed Tsukune by his right hand and then literally dragged him toward the apartment building. It was a modern-looking, two storey building, similar to what one would find in any city, all across, Japan. The facade was constructed of burgundy colored bricks while the slanted roof was covered in light beige, tiles.

As they approached the front door of their shared domicile; apartment number 7; Moka pulled out her key from her book bag and then inserted it in the lock. She turned it to the right and unlocked it with a soft clunk. She quickly removed the key and then stuffed it into her leather bag.

"Ladies first," Tsukune said with a blush.

Moka blushed too and then walked through the doorway. Tsukune followed her inside, closed the door, and then locked it. They quickly removed their shoes in the front entrance-way.

"I see they just left our stuff here," Tsukune commented.

Numerous boxes and several suitcases were haphazardly piled up alongside the left wall, near the front door.

"Looks that way. Well, uh, why don't we take our clothes off, first? And then we can take care of this stuff later on," Moka suggested.

"Take our clothes off!?" Tsukune yelped.

"Of course, silly. I don't wanna get my uniform dirty or wrinkled when we unpack."

"Ah, right. I knew that," he said as he quickly grabbed his blue and white duffle bag from off the floor.

Moka picked up her pink suitcase and then walked into the main part of the apartment with her companion hot on her heels.

"Wah! So cool!" she beamed with a bright smile.

The apartment was nicely furnished with the most modern accommodations. In the living room was a long, black couch made from the finest of leather. In front of that was a low table which matched the sofa.

Attached to the wall opposite the couch was a 55 inch LCD TV with a built-in DVD and Blu-ray Player. Suspended from the ceiling on either side of the huge TV, hung two, round paper lanterns, each one 18 inches in diameter. Below the table was a wooden case, dark cherry in color, which housed dozens of movie discs.

The full-sized kitchen had a stainless steel stove, double-wide refrigerator, dishwasher, and a matching sink. The counter tops were also made of the shiny metal. In the center of the dining area was a round-shaped, high-top table, crimson in color, with twin, matching stools.

"Okay. It's cool," Tsukune commented.

"Let's go see the bedroom," Moka suggested as she walked towards the rear of the apartment.

As the pair walked down the short corridor to the right of the living room, they stopped in front of what they assumed was the bedchamber.

Moka turned the brass handle and then pushed the door open.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that huge bed!" she said with a wide smile.

The queen-sized bed was covered with a crimson sheet and comforter set, which had golden Chinese characters sewn throughout. Two pillows of the same, red, hue completed the look.

"Wow," Tsukune said as he was at a loss of words.

"Tsukune, look!"

"What is it?"

"Look, here's the bathroom and restroom!"

Tsukune followed her and was quite impressed, to say the least.

The bathtub was similar to one found at any home in Japan, but was easily big enough for at the least, 4 people. The tub itself, was aquamarine in color which complimented with the lighter shade the walls were painted.

"Oh my gosh! What a huge tub!" Moka commented rather loudly.

"Yep. It's big," Tsukune replied with a sweat-drop.

The least impressive was the actual restroom, which wasn't much to write about, so you'll have to use your imagination.

"I'm gonna get changed now, so no peeking, Tsukune. I'll be out soon," Moka said with a wink as she gently pushed him out of the restroom.

"O-okay, Moka. I'm gonna get changed, too," he replied as she closed the door behind him.

...

Several minutes later after Tsukune had changed out of his school uniform and into a comfortable pair of black lounge pants along with a light gray tee shirt, he wandered into the living room and nervously waited Moka's eventual return. He plopped onto the long couch and then rested his eyes for a few moments of solitude.

'I can't believe we're living together. I'm happy to be here with Moka, but I wonder if the Headmaster is spying on us or it's all just a weird coincidence?'' Tsukune quietly pondered, as he went over the bizarre events of the day.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting, Tsukune," the pink-haired beauty announced, a few, moments later.

Moka was dressed in a pair of dark indigo, form-fitting, jean-type leggings along with a tee shirt, which was light red.

She walked over to where a very stunned Tsukune sat, his mouth agape with a blank look in his eyes. Lastly, she sat down on his immediate left.

"Are you okay, Tsukune?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Are you sure? Your face is kinda red."

"Yeah, it's just that you... look really pretty, Moka," he admitted with a healthy blush.

"Oh, um, thanks. I never wore jeans before and I wasn't... sure if they'd look good on me, even if they're a little tight," she said as she leaned her head on his right shoulder.

"Well, you look nice in whatever you wear," was his blunt reply.

"Tsukune... you're embarrassing me again."

"Sorry, but it's true."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Thanks. Um, Moka... could we... maybe... talk for a bit?"

"Okay. I wanted to have a talk with you too, you know... about today."

"Me too. A lot happened today, huh?"

"I'll say. Well, Tsukune... I was kinda... thinking about what you said in Mikogami's office."

"Yeah, me too, Moka."

"So... did you really mean what you said... about...um... being a... vampire like me? B-because you... wanna see me s-smile... every day. Was it really, really, true? And also you wanted to stay here, because of me?"

"Yeah. Since the day we met... and I got to know you... and I said that I liked you...and that you liked me... I kinda figured that... my life would never be the same again... because of you, Moka. You're everything I ever wanted, plus so much more... in the perfect girlfriend."

"Oh, Tsukune."

Moka quickly turned to her right and then climbed on top of his lap. He held her securely around her impossibly slim, waist, and then passionately kissed her like he had never kissed her before.

She reached up with both of her hands and then affectionately ran her slender fingers through his shaggy hair as their kissing intensified.

Gasps, moans, and giggles escaped her pouty, pink, lips as their bond increased with every, passing, second.

...

Twenty minutes later, the pair reluctantly ended their extended kiss for life giving oxygen before they passed out.

Moka sat up and then gently laid her head on his right shoulder. Her heart pounded madly in her full bosom and still felt exceedingly happy from not only their awe-inspired kiss but his honest words as well.

"Mm-mm. You're a really great kisser, Tsukune."

"That's because I had a lot of practice with you, Moka."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."

"Of course I know, silly."

"Uh, right. Um, there's something - else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What do you wanna talk about, Tsukune?

"It's about this morning, but it's kinda... embarrassing."

"Just take your time, okay? I promise you that I won't laugh."

"Thanks, Moka. Um, it's about what I said about me being... your... boyfriend."

"Oh, I see."

"Uh, you know that I like you Moka. A lot. And I like spending my time with you and uh... k-kissing you and sleeping over. And n-now we're living... together. Before I came to this school, pretty girls like yourself never really talked to a nobody like me. And then I met you and now... you're such a big part of my life... and um... I wanted to ask you if maybe... you'd wanna be more than friends, with me."

"Tsukune, I feel the same way about you and that's very sweet. Nobody ever said anything like this t-to me... before I met you... and I feel like this is all a dream. But we have each other now, right? And um...when you said that in homeroom... it made me really happy. So um... if you wanna ask me... you know... I'm waiting for you... to ask me."

"O-okay... Moka... w-would you like to b-be my... g-girlfriend?" he sputtered out, clearly embarrassed beyond recognition.

"Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Tsukune."

"Y-you said yes? You really said yes?! As in, yes, yes?"

"Of course I did, silly. Because, I've never f-felt this way about anyone... before I met you, Tsukune. I know for sure, that y-you're my destined one... my soulmate... the only man I'll ever care about... as much... as I care about you. Just being near you wherever we are, makes me happy beyond words. And I can't imagine my life without you."

Tsukune was not only relieved, but the happiest he had been since he met the pink-haired beauty. And she said yes about being his girlfriend without a moment's hesitation. He pulled her into a warm hug and held her firmly. Tears of joy streamed down Moka's beautiful face as she reciprocated the simple act of genuine affection which she thoroughly enjoyed.

The official couple held each other devotedly and refused to end their prolonged hug for anytime, soon. Moka slowly sat up a short time after and then offered her boyfriend a soft smile which warmed his heart even further. He pulled her close once more, and relished in the new feeling of holding his one and only, girlfriend.

Try hard as he may, he widely grinned like a fool in love for the very first time with whom he considered was his best friend. And now they were much more than "just friends". They were on blood sucking terms.

Tsukune and Moka sat there on the sofa, just content to be with each other. They knew that there would be a long way to go until they graduated, of course. But no matter what the couple experienced, they would always face it, hand-in-hand, together.

...

...

A/N:

Well this turned out better than I had originally planned. I did my best to portray Moka's PTSD the best I could, without going overboard. She will see the school's counselor in the next chapter and I also introduce everyone's favorite blue-haired succubus, Kurumu Kurono. That's going to be a great chapter.

And yes, Tsukune and Moka are now living together.

Now I await the influx of flaming comments telling me they're way too young to be not only roommates, but sleeping together in the same bed, every night during their 3 year stint at Yokai Academy. Seems to me that some readers can't comprehend that they're FICTIONAL characters and it's all very innocent. There won't be any actual LEMONS until much later on.

And yet those readers blame the rushed plot on my bad writing skills. Or something along those lines.

Now those readers are most likely mad at me for calling them out, even though I permitted those negative Guest comments for the entire world to see.

Moka and Tsukune will still kiss, hold hands, neck ('cause Moka's a vampire) and spend nearly every minute together throughout this entire story which will cover 3 years (seasons) of their high school lives. And this will be one, long, story, and not 3 separate ones. It seems like I'll break my record of 324,000 words, after all.

If anyone has something they'd like to suggest for future chapters, please leave your good ideas (actual detailed outlines) below and I'll get back to you with a PM.

Guest reviews, as always, are monitored. If you have something that you want to say in to me in private, please join the website.

It's free and only takes a few minutes to sign up. That way I can reply to you via PM.

I do appreciate constructive criticism, even if someone writes a negative review about my writing skills. I'm self-taught, after all.

OK, I'm done. Sorry for the long-winded rant, yet again.

Please be sure to "Follow" for updates as I post chapters whenever I can due to work and real life.

Florida SuperCon is coming up the last weekend in July, which I'll be attending. So that means chapter 3 will be out sometime in early August.

A big shout-out to my faithful readers and awesome friends who have continued supporting me since March of 2012, with every tale I write.

Plus all of the amazing reviews, of course. ;)

Until next time,

~Gamera68


	3. Crazy for You

Rosario+ Vampire: Love at First Bite

Based upon the Rosario + Vampire characters created by Ikeda Akihisa.

I don't own said characters and are merely borrowing them for this story.

This fan-fiction is rated M for some mature language and themes.

...

A/N: Here's chapter 3.

I decided to skip Kurumu's introduction and wanted to write a nice, fluffy chapter instead, since I'm 3 weeks late updating because of work, SuperCon, and a nasty cold I've had for the past 10 days. Ugh. Being sick sucks!

It was either this chapter which I somehow managed to write in-between the above-mentioned drama, or having you guys and gals wait another week for a longer intro chapter.

Anyhow, Kurumu's intro was going to be nearly identical to that from the manga, but she was instead, soundly beaten by Moka while she had her powers sealed.

To make up for that, Moka sings two classic songs in this all-new chapter!

I also decided that Moka will become a singer in this fan-fic, but not professionally since she's still in high school - however she'll sing often.

This chapter also contain a Lime towards the end and lots of "Awww" moments, which all my faithful readers like for some reason! LOL. :)

Anyway, please enjoy! Onto the next chapter of "Rosario to Vampire: Love at First Bite"

...

Chapter 3: "Crazy for You"

...

It was a dark and stormy morning over the hidden academy of yokai and ayashi. The pitter-patter of raindrops gently splashed against the lonely windowpane of the shared bedroom of the vampiress and her destined one.

Moka turned to her right and sought out the comfort of her one and only, Tsukune. Moved by their growing bond, he pulled her close and held her adoringly.

The pink-haired maiden lazily opened her emerald green eyes a few minutes later and then smiled softly at the affectionate gesture which she enjoyed in her state of half-wakefulness.

"Good morning, beautiful," Tsukune mumbled as she cuddled closer to him.

Her tiny fangs throbbed with a dulled ache as her vampire instincts kicked into overdrive once his musky, natural, scent invaded her overly-sensitive nose.

"Good morning, Tsukune."

"Go ahead, Moka. I'm all yours."

"Itadakimasu," she happily chirped.

She slowly placed her velvety soft lips up to his exposed neck, kissed it a few times, opened her mouth, and then gingerly pierced his flesh with her fangs.

"Mm... so yummy," she breathed, in-between slurps of his delectable blood which she desperately craved more than this his kisses.

Once her thirst was appeased sometime later, she licked the small puncture marks closed with her moist, hot, tongue and then kissed the same spot for several minutes.

"Oh, Moka... oh god," Tsukune gasped out as he was instantly stimulated due in fact, to her "vampire kisses" which he thoroughly savored to the fullest.

He pulled her closer and held her firmer around her slender waist, as he felt their bond increase in strength. Moka experienced the same feeling as she rubbed her impressive bosom against his chest.

"Ah, Tsukune... ah..."

This went on for awhile as they became lost in their elated bliss.

It was something they both realized they needed since there were no classes, being a Sunday, of course. Plus it rained petty much the entire morning and vampires don't like the rain very much.

Moka pulled back for a moment and then gazed lovingly into his chocolate brown eyes with soft smile which warmed his heart even further.

"Oh, Moka."

"Please kiss me, Tsukune."

He pulled her closer once more and then kissed her with more passion than ever before.

...

Ten minutes later, they ended their embrace as their lungs fought for life-giving oxygen. Moka sat up and then flopped onto the bed with a wide grin plastered across her lips. Tsukune was at a loss of words and still found it incredibly challenging to fathom that his girlfriend was the most amazing girl he had ever met.

"Wow," she commented several minutes later.

"Yeah, wow. That was some kiss," Tsukune sputtered out.

"Mm, yeah. So... um, we're good?"

"Of course, we're good. Why would you ask that, Moka? We already talked about this stuff last night."

"Ah, I know. But... when she, ah, Kurumu, did that to you in the infirmary yesterday, I was really upset... you know, when I walked in on you two... when she hugged you like that. I'm... sorry Tsukune. It's my fault."

"Moka, none of that was your fault. She was just jealous of how close we are. And nothing else. Besides, I broke her charm... because I thought of you. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to say those things about... you using me as a drink box. She got into my head and you know... all that weird stuff happened."

"Thanks, Tsukune. Ah, I guess we're both pretty sorry, huh?"

"You're welcome. Yeah, I guess we are. But... you know, just me being with you... makes me wanna be a better person. I know that I wanna get stronger so I can protect you so stuff like this doesn't happen anymore."

"Geez, Tsukune. No wonder you have all these girls chasing after you, just because you keep talking like that," Moka said with a grin as she reached over to and then lovingly pulled him into her bosom.

"I'm just being myself, Moka. And it was only one girl, for now," he mumbled.

"I know that, silly. That's why I'm crazy for you. At least Kurumu knows her place, even though I had my abilities sealed when I had to teach her a lesson," she replied as she held him lovingly.

"Geez, Moka. You sure know how to sweet-talk a guy."

"Well, it's the truth... because... your place is here, with me."

"Moka..."

Their good mood was unceremoniously interrupted by a low growl which originated from Tsukune. His stomach boisterously bellowed for food, otherwise there'd be big trouble. Obviously, kissing and cuddling took priority over eating, since it was well past breakfast time.

"Sorry about that. Kissing you made me really, really, hungry," he sheepishly replied.

"It's okay. I guess it goes without saying, because kissing you makes me really, really, hot and thirsty," Moka answered with a lovable giggle.

...

...

The couple sat sat at the table in the kitchen while they enjoyed their late breakfast and each other's company. He recounted for Moka what happened before she found him with Kurumu.

"...and then she said 'Yahoo-hoo!' I mean, what the heck's up with that? Is that her mating call or something?" Tsukune said with a wacky grin.

Moka threw her head back in a rambunctious fit of hysterical laughter and nearly fell from her stool.

"Are you gonna be okay, Yahoo-hoo?" he asked while he wiggled his eyebrows.

Moka laughed again and found it nearly impossible to catch her breath, due to Tsukune's string of one-liners and zingers which were aimed at the succubus in question.

"I mean, she's so little, but how does she not fall over with those milk jugs she calls boobs? Someday they're gonna reach the ground, you know."

"Ts-u-kune... no more... oh my god... no... no more... jokes... hehehehehe!"

He joined in the laughter and could hardly breathe, himself. At least they both felt much better and so much closer to one another, since the incident with the petite night demon.

Several minutes later, they had somehow calmed down, even though their cheeks were still damp from tears of mirth.

"Oh my gosh! I don't think I've ever laughed so hard before!" Moka said with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, me either. I don't mean to pick on her, but she kinda deserved it," Tsukune commented.

"I know, Tsukune. Ah, like I told you before, at least she knows her place from now on and is only a friend. If she forgets her place, then I guess I'm gonna have to remind her," she replied.

"You're right, so don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay. So what are we gonna do today, Tsukune?"

"The same thing we do everyday, Pinky. Try to take over the world!" he replied in a semi-serious tone while he pointed to the ceiling.

Moka laughed like a lunatic and then fell from her stool. With a sweat-drop, Tsukune quickly picked her up and held her around her waist before she tumbled to the floor again. He was obviously thankful that she hadn't hurt herself.

...

Several minutes later, she had somehow managed to end her fit of laughter.

"Oh my gosh! You're so funny, Tsukune! Hee hee hee!"

"Ah, thanks. It just kinda came to me," he said with a grin.

"So, what are we really gonna do today, you silly boy?"

"I was thinking maybe we could... watch a DVD movie on the TV. Not unless you wanna study all day like you usually do. We could even... um, make a date out of it... if you wanna," he suggested as his cheeks burned hot from saying as much.

"A date?" she half-shouted.

"Uh, yeah. Since it's raining, we really can't go outside, because the rain can hurt you."

"Oh my gosh. That sounds like a great idea, Tsukune. Um, could I pick out the movie for us?

"If that what my girl wants. Um... I'm gonna wash and dry the dishes real quick and then we can watch whatever movie you want."

"O-okay, Tsukune. Thanks," Moka muttered with a slight blush as she hopped off her stool.

"No problem, Moka," he replied likewise and then stood to his feet.

He quickly gathered the plates and then walked over to the sink.

Tsukune took his time and did his best to ease his pounding heart. He had casually called his spur-of-the-moment idea a date and wanted more than anything for it to proceed smoothly without any unforeseen snafus.

Moka trotted into the living-room and then over to the wooden case which was located underneath the huge wall-mounted, TV set. She sat on her knees and rummaged through the dozens of movie discs as she searched for a movie of her liking.

"Godzilla? Nope. Titanic? Pass. Star Wars? Maybe another time. Jaws? That's more like Miss Nekonome's style. Casablanca? No thanks. Breakfast at Tiffany's? Maybe another time. Gone with the Wind? That's for old people. Oh my gosh! What's this! No way! Kya!"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I don't believe it!" Moka yelped as she found a movie which brought on a wave of nostalgia which washed over her and made her feel extremely happy.

She grabbed the movie case, sprung to her feet, and then ran back into the kitchen as fast as inhumanly possible.

"Tsukune! Look what I found!" she said as she gained his attention a second later.

"The Wizard of Oz?" he asked when he saw her movie selection for himself once he faced her.

"Yeah. It's one of my all-time favorite movies."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. My mother took me to see it at a movie theater in Tokyo on my fifth birthday. It was one of my best birthdays ever. I even... memorized all the songs that day and know them by heart. It's the reason why I like to sing so much," she admitted with a deep blush as she placed the movie case over her heart.

"I see. So you're saying that you know all the songs?"

"Yeah. Um, do you really wanna watch it with me?"

"Of course. Yeah, it's one of my favorites too and I haven't seen it in years... so let's watch it together."

"Thanks, Tsukune. Um, could you please get the DVD player set up while I... ah, freshen up?"

"You're welcome, beautiful. Sure thing. I'm done with the dishes anyway. So you wanna... freshen up? Why?"

"You know, because you um, called it a date... and I wanna look really nice for you," she shyly answered as her blush deepened.

"Uh, sure."

She handed the DVD case to Tsukune and then dashed to their bedroom.

"I'll be out in a little while, Tsukune," she said as she shut the door closed behind her.

"O-okay, Moka. Don't keep me waiting too long," he said with a smile.

...

...

After he had removed the DVD from its protective case and inserted it into the TV's built-in DVD player, Tsukune sat on the long, leather, couch. He picked up the remote control from the low table in front of him and then aimed it at the TV, itself. He pressed the power button followed by the "DVD" input button.

"I wonder what's taking Moka so long?" he wondered aloud.

It had been at least 10 minutes since she had gone to 'freshen up'. He knew that she was usually fast at getting dressed for school and was just curious as to her unusual delay.

"I'm really sorry to keep you waiting, Tsukune," she announced a minute later as she walked into the living-room.

Moka was dressed in an ebony pair of 'short shorts' along with a lavender top with thin straps. The stretchy garment hugged her Goddess-like figure similar to a second skin. The scoop neck also offered a view of her more-than generous bosom but still remained rather adorable in appearance.

"Oh, it's okay. You look very cute, by the way," he answered as she took a seat to his right.

"Thanks. I um, kinda had some trouble getting dressed. That's why it took me so long," she sheepishly replied.

"You're welcome. Um, what do you mean by that?" Tsukune as he awaited some sort of explanation.

"Ah, it's kinda embarrassing," she said while she poked her index fingers together out of nervous habit.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, is it? I'm your boyfriend and I promise you that I won't laugh, okay?" he said as he reached over to her and then placed his left hand on her lap in a calming gesture.

"No, I guess it's not that bad and you're right," Moka said with a small smile.

"So what kinda trouble did you have?"

"Ah, I um, kinda need new... bras."

"New bras? Why?"

"Yeah. I need to buy some new bras... because most of the ones I own are uh... really... tight now."

"Well, you're a growing lady, so I guess that's something I gotta get used to."

"Yeah. That's true I guess."

"If you wanna go shopping next weekend, I wouldn't mind going with you. Besides, your birthday's next Saturday, and we can make a date of it."

"Do you really mean that, Tsukune? You really wanna go shopping with me? And also take me on a real d-date for my birthday?"

"Yeah. Plus we can do whatever you want afterward. It's your big day, after all."

"Thanks, Tsukune. Right now I'm not w-wearing one, b-because I didn't wanna make you wait much longer," Moka said with a hard blush.

"You're welcome. Ah, I see."

"So um, can we watch the movie now?"

"Yep. Let's just enjoy it together," he said as he pressed the 'play' button on the remote control.

Moka scooted closer to Tsukune and then laid her head on his left shoulder. He took her silent cue, wrapped his left arm across her midsection, and then held her affectionately. With a bright smile on her lips, she snuggled closer to her beau and felt entirely at ease.

…

As the pair enjoyed the The Wizard of Oz, a musical cue piqued Moka's interest approximately ten minutes in.

"Somewhere... over the rainbow, way up high... there's a land that I've heard of... once in a lullaby. Somewhere... over the rainbow, skies are blue... and the dreams that you dare to dream... really do come true."

Tsukune was in absolute awe of Moka's spectacular singing voice. He knew she had a sweet voice whenever she spoke, but to hear her actually sing? He didn't know what to say nor how to react. So he did the only logical thing; he hugged her firmly.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far... behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, way above the chimney tops... that's where you'll find... me. Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly... birds fly over the rainbow. Why then... oh... why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow... why, oh why... can't I?"

"Oh... Moka..." Tsukune gasped out as he broke down in tears and sobbed heavily.

She quickly grabbed the remote control, pressed the "pause" button, and then placed it on the couch cushion to her left.

"Oh, Tsukune..." she replied as she turned to her right and then held him out of heartfelt adoration and not out of obligation.

Several tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt his emotions through their blood bond which had increased exponentially.

…

Numerous minutes later, Tsukune's sobbing spell eventually ceased. Moka held him affectionately until she was certain that he had calmed down. She never thought that her singing would have affected him to such an emotional degree.

"Moka... that was a-amazing. I've never heard such a b-beautiful singing voice before," he mumbled as she held him close to her bosom.

"Aw, thanks, Tsukune. Do... do you really mean that?"

"You're welcome. Yeah. You could easily be a professional singer someday."

"Really, Tsukune? A-actually... I've ….always wanted to be a singer, ever since I was younger."

"Yeah. I see. Uh, if you wanna sing as a career, then I'd be happy to support you one hundred percent. I'd also be... your number one fan, you know."

"Oh, Tsukune. That's so sweet."

Moka leaned back onto the plush couch and then lovingly pulled Tsukune on top of her. She kissed his ears and neck as she was quite happy because of his always-honest words.

…

"Uh, thanks Moka. I'm feeling a lot better now."

"You're very welcome and I'm so glad to hear that."

"Can we watch the rest of the movie now?"

"Of course, Tsukune. I'll do my best to keep my singing to a minimum, though."

"You don't have to do that... b-because I'd be happy to hear you sing again," he said as he sat up and offered her a smile which caused her to madly blush.

"Okay, Tsukune," she muttered, unsure of how to react.

Moka picked up the remote control, aimed it at the TV set, and then pressed the "play" button. Lastly, she set it on her left-hand side.

They just sat there, cuddled up with one another as they watched the remainder of the classic movie. Moka was still on cloud nine because of what Tsukune had said to her in regards to her natural singing ability. He on the other hand was still entranced by her beautiful voice and secretly hoped to hear it again.

Whenever another song played during the movie, Moka sang along with a bit more liveliness. Tsukune complimented her every time which caused her feelings for the young man to soar even further than she had ever imagined.

...

...

Once the movie came to its eventual conclusion an hour later, they both clapped and laughed heartily. Moka grinned from ear to ear and wanted some well-deserved alone time with her destined one. She swiftly grabbed the remote control and pressed the 'off' button. Tsukune sat up from the couch and then stretched his hands over his head, followed with a somewhat, exaggerated yawn.

"Hey, Moka. Um, do you... maybe wanna maybe lay down with me?"

"Ah, sure, Tsukune. That sounds like a wonderful idea."

'How'd he know that I wanted to lay down with him? Oh my gosh. Maybe our bond's getting stronger. Oh, Tsukune. You really are such a sweetheart.'

He offered her his right hand which she gladly accepted without a moment's hesitation. He effortlessly pulled her to her feet and then silently led her down the short hallway to their bedroom. He slid the door open and allowed her to enter first, like a true gentleman. With a soft smile she gently pulled him into the room just as he slid the shoji door closed.

A moment later, they were both under the cool bed sheets. Moka cuddled up to Tsukune per habit, ever since they had met that fateful day nearly a month prior.

"Hey Moka."

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"I had no idea you could sing in English. You really surprised me today."

"Actually, um, I'm fluent in three languages."

"Really? Three languages? Whoa! That's amazing, Moka."

"Mm-hmm. Japanese, Chinese, and English."

"So you're beautiful, smart, and talented. Guess I hit the jackpot when you ran me over with your bike."

"Tsukune... you're totally embarrassing me again," she softly chastised in a playful manner.

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true, Moka," he said with a silly grin.

"Thanks, Tsukune. You wanna know something else? My big sis Ruby was right about you."

"Huh? What do you mean? She was right about me, how?"

"About you being... really cute, polite, and funny."

"Me? Cute? You mean me, as in your destined one... your boyfriend?"

"Yep, you're definitely cute. I even sometimes get lost in those beautiful eyes of yours."

"Moka..." he sputtered out, clearly flustered from her flirtatious statement.

"It's true, Tsukune. You're so cute... that I could eat you up. You know, 'cause I'm a vampire."

"Ha, that's cute."

"Thanks! I know I'm cute!"

The pair broke out in boisterous laughter once again. Yes, they were definitely made for each other. No question about it.

...

...

"Hey Tsukune?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Um, can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure. So what do you wanna talk about?"

"It's just something I've been... kinda thinking about... since we... moved in together and started dating each other."

"Really? So, um, what is it?"

"It's about when we... kiss and stuff."

"So what about it? Uh, I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?"

"Oh, no, Tsukune. It's nothing like that at all. Actually... when you hold me, like this... I kinda want... more."

"That's good to hear. Really? What do you mean by more?" he asked with a gulp, unsure of her ambiguous reply.

"Ah, well... it's like this. I see other couples kiss and what they call 'making-out' in school sometimes, like after lunch in the courtyard. A-and they seem to be... ah, a lot... closer than we are."

"A lot closer? What do you mean by a lot closer?"

"Yeah. They hold each other and um, touch each other in... ah... other places."

"Other places? Like where? In the library?"

"No, not in the library, silly. I meant... other places on each others' - bodies... besides their hands or around each other's' waists... like we do when we're really close to each other," Moka replied as her face instantly flushed a deep pink.

"I see."

"I saw one boy... I think he's a second year or a senior... touch his girlfriend... on her hips and her... ah... butt. A-and then he put one hand on her... left breast, which she seemed to really, really, enjoy. Like, really, really, enjoy."

"Really? Uh... whoa. That's... uh... I don't even know what to say."

"Yeah. I was really, really, shocked, too! And they didn't seem to mind that anybody was around!"

"And they did... things like that... out in open in front of other students? If it was me, I would've told them to get a room and do that stuff in private."

"I know, right? Anyway... what I wanted to say was... I know we've been dating for a few weeks now... and I really wouldn't mind if... y-you did that with me."

"So you want us to do the same... the same thing? Uh, I don't know if I could do that so soon with you... because I respect you... and care about you so much, Moka."

"Yeah. I know, Tsukune and that's very sweet of you to say that. I'm totally fine with that, even if it's... a little embarrassing. I feel the same way about you, too. Besides, I trust you and... I know through our blood bond... that you'd never do anything to hurt me or make me sad on purpose. Do you remember what I told you earlier? Your place is always here, with me."

Without a word uttered, he promptly pulled his wonderful girlfriend into a warm hug and held her for all she was worth.

...

...

A few minutes later, Tsukune felt much better, truth be told. He knew what she had asked to do with him was quite embarrassing to a small degree. However, that didn't deter him from steeling his reserve as he offered Moka a smile of reassurance as they ended their extended embrace.

"Uh, if you still wanna... do that... then I guess I'll have to do my best," he said which brought her thoughts back to the present.

"Are you sure, Tsukune? I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable or anything," she replied as she remained very close to him.

"Yeah. I'm still kinda surprised that you wanna do that... because I know that you're kinda shy."

"I know, and it's true that I can be shy sometimes, but I do have an interest in these sort of things. And to be totally honest, I really wanna be... closer to you Tsukune."

"I see. I feel the same way and I also wanna be... closer to you, too, Moka."

"Oh, Tsukune. D-do you really mean that?" she asked as she sat up for a moment.

"Yeah. I really mean it... more that anything. Even though I might have... a hard time... holding... myself back because you're too beautiful," he said with a blush.

"Geez, Tsukune... what am I gonna do with you, huh?"

"Well, it's true, you know. You're way too beautiful for your own good, but that's something else I'm gonna have to get used to," he sputtered out, clearly flustered.

"Ah, thanks. Ah, I'm gonna go use the restroom and I'll be back in a minute," Moka muttered.

She tossed the sheet off of herself, jumped out of the bed, and then made a beeline for the restroom as quickly as possible.

"Maybe she has to tinkle or something," Tsukune commented with a sweat-drop.

A minute later, Moka returned to the bedroom just as promised. Tsukune covered his nose with both hands as she crawled back into the huge bed.

"I... ah, made myself more comfortable," she sheepishly admitted with another blush.

She only wore a white, cottony, sports-type bra along with a matching pair of panties.

"I see," he replied with a hard gulp.

'Oh my god... her boobs are a lot bigger than I thought. Way bigger, actually. Oh man, I'm getting turned on again.'

"Ah, do you... wanna... be more comfortable too, Tsukune? I mean, it's not really fair if I'm the only one comfortable, you know. Ah, what I mean is, that is if you wanna."

"Uh, yeah. I'm feeling... really hot right now... anyway."

"Do you... ah, want some help with your tee-shirt?"

"Uh, sure," he replied as he became hotter, due to her state of near nakedness.

He lifted both of his arms over his head as she grabbed his Flash tee-shirt and gently lifted it over his head. Once it was removed, she tossed it to the other side of the bedroom and not cared where it landed on the tatami-matted floor.

"Oh, my goodness. It looks like my blood has started to affect you in a really good way," she said when she saw his bare chest and firm abs.

Tsukune rapidly removed his dark grey lounge pants and then threw them across the room. It landed near his displaced tee-shirt, of course. Now he laid in the bed, clad only in his blue boxer shorts.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so, huh?" he answered as he laid on his left and admired the cute vampiress.

"Mm-hmm. Would it be okay if... I t-touched you first?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip in an adorable fashion.

"Uh, yeah. If you wanna."

Moka hesitantly placed her right hand on his chest and slowly ran her fingers across his heated skin. A moment later she played with his nipple which stiffened from her gentle caress. Lastly, she lightly massaged his abdomen which caused his breath to hitch in his throat.

"Oh, Moka... oh god... that feels so nice," he gasped out.

"Mm-hmm. You feel really nice to me. I ah, what I meant was... I'm so glad to hear that," she replied with a sweat-drop.

"Oh god, Moka... ahhhh. Ah, Moka..." he said as she softly traced her index finger across his chest.

"Ah, you... can touch me now... but please be gentle."

"Uh, where do you want me to touch you?"

"The same place where I touched you, Tsukune."

"What? Are you s-sure about that? I mean... uh... really?"

"Yeah. I trust you, Tsukune. I wanna feel... your strong hands... on my body," she boldly confessed.

"Only of you're sure, Moka. I mean, you're so beautiful and I don't wanna hurt you or anything."

She rapidly grabbed his right hand and then placed it over her left, semi-clothed, breast as she proved her point in the most direct way, possible.

"Of course I'm sure Tsukune. And I know... that you'll never hurt me. I wanna get closer to you. Please? I really wanna get closer to you. Please... please touch me," she said as a solitary tear slid down her cheek.

"Please don't cry, Moka. I'm just scared that if I do... I may have a hard time controlling myself," he said as his hand remained over her clothed breast.

"Ah, more... please... more... Tsukune. It's okay... I trust you, my love... please?"

"O-okay... oh man... it's really heavy... but also really soft and ah, ah, way bigger... than I thought."

"Ah, Tsukune... oh god... more... ah, Tsukune."

Moka's face immediately flushed beet red from what he had just said to her. Her breathing was deep and uneven as she became aroused in an instant due to his tender touch. Her mind went blank as she lost control of her voice and her wits.

Tsukune slowly ran his fingers over her erect nipple for a few moments, as it begged for more attention; he was rather fascinated with it, to some extent.

After he had gently caressed her breast, he lastly turned his attention to her firm stomach. He slowly ran his hand across her warm flesh and felt her tight abdominal muscles which excited him further, to the point where it was nearly unbearable.

"Ah, Tsukune... oh love... ahhngh."

"Do you like that, Moka?" he inquired in a teasing tone.

"Oh, yes... you have really... talented hands. Oh my god. That felt so good!"

"O-okay. Um, thanks."

"I meant that, you know. Ah, do you maybe... wanna touch me... somewhere else?" she asked as she flopped back onto the plush mattress.

"Somewhere else? Like in the library?"

"No. Not in the library, silly. Do you really wanna study some boring old, books... when you can study me instead?" she asked with a giggle.

"Uh, right. I knew that."

"Sure you did, silly. Now... you can touch me... anywhere you want. Please, Tsukune? It felt really, really good before. Oh my gosh. I want... a lot... more of your touch."

Moka turned around and then laid on her stomach. She moved her knee-length, pink hair out of the way as she proved her desperation for his gentle touch which she craved more than anything else.

Tsukune sat up on his knees and then placed his right hand on her back. He gently traced his fingers in circles over the small of her back, and was amazed at the softness and heat of her soft skin.

"Ah... oh Tsukune... more please... ahhhhngh..."

He placed his hands on the side of her hip and massaged it tenderly, even though he was still moderately nervous to an extent; however, he wanted her to be happy, of course.

"Ah... more... please... touch my butt... ah, Tsukune," she moaned.

"O-okay, Moka," he replied with another hard gulp.

Tsukune settled his right hand on her shapely backside and was surprised how firm, yet incredibly soft it was, even through the thin material of her white panties. When his fingers lightly grazed her smoothe skin, she moaned louder than ever before.

"Ah, more... Tsukune... oh god... that feels so good... ahhhh," the vampiress gasped as she tightly clenched the bedding with both of her hands.

Moka was completely lost in euphoria, due to his tender touch which made her unbelievably hot, bothered, and quite stimulated.

Tsukune was aroused even further because of her vocalization of the ecchi variety. He turned his attention to her well-toned legs and caressed them with a great deal of attention. He marveled at how shapely and strong they were, yet they appeared exceedingly feminine and exceptionally, gorgeous.

"Ah, Tsukune... ahhhh... oh god... ahhhh... more... Tsukune..."

"Oh, Moka. You are so beautiful and your legs are very... sexy."

"Tsukune... ah... p-please... don't embarrass me... right now... ahhhh. Oh god... ahhngh."

He ran his fingers upward along her thigh and then settled it on the side of her waist.

"Heee... hee... hee..." she snickered.

"Is somebody ticklish?"

"N-no. O-of c-course n-not. Don't b-be ridiculous. Heee... hee... hee..."

"I don't believe it. The mighty vampire is ticklish. Who would've guessed?"

"Tsukune! Ah! Kya! No! No more! Ahhh! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Kya! Ah! Tsukune! Ah! AH! Hehehehe! KYA! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Moka's pleas of resistance fell upon deaf ears as Tsukune continued his tickle attack on his adorable girlfriend. Her voice was like sweet music to his ears and he could not control himself while she laughed as if she had lost her mind. Or what was left of it, naturally.

That went on for several minutes as Moka was mercilessly tickled by Tsukune. He eventually ceased his "tickle attack" a few minutes later. She did her best to regain her breath and what little remained of her wits and sanity.

"Are you gonna be okay, Moka?"

"Ah... ah... yeah. I'm okay. Heee hee hee."

"Sorry about that. You have a really cute laugh though... and I really couldn't help myself," he replied as he pulled her into a hug and held her affectionately.

"Ah, it's okay. Oh my gosh. That felt so good!" she said with utmost exuberance.

"Thanks. Really? So you um, liked all of that? Even the tickling?"

"You're welcome. Yeah. When you touched me like that... I kinda got... really... turned on. Except the tickling. That was a bit much, though. But it also... kinda felt good... a little bit."

"Really? Whoa. You don't say."

"Mm-hmm. Ah, now I'm kinda tired. You really wore me out with all of the tickling, you know. I think I need a nap now. So tired."

"You're tired now? That's too bad. I really wanna kiss you now, but I guess that's not gonna happen until later on. What a letdown."

"Ah, well. I guess we could kiss and cuddle for a little while if you put it that way. But no more tickling, please. My heart's still beating pretty fast, you know."

"That's good to hear. It's just that I don't think I could ever get enough of your kisses, and I'm still kinda... you know... aroused, too," he said with a hard blush as she scooted closer to him.

"Geez, you smooth-talker. Honestly, Tsukune. What am I gonna do with you?"

"I'm just being myself, Moka. And you can just kiss me, you know."

"Ah, that's true. That's one of the reasons why I'm crazy for you. Just know your place, Tsukune," she said with a grin as she sat up and then tenderly kissed his neck.

"I know my place, Moka. It's right here," he said, while he placed his left hand over her heart.

"Oh, Tsukune. You're really such a sweetheart. And my place will always be here," she replied as she repeated the affectionate gesture and then placed her left hand over his heart.

Tsukune gently coaxed Moka closer as she took his hint and then laid down on top of him. Lips locked, the pair kissed each other devotedly as they were lost in the moment. They both felt unbelievably fortunate to have found each other, as cliched as it was in the way they met that fateful first day of high school.

And now they felt so much closer since it was Moka's idea in the first place. He placed both of his hands on her perfectly-shaped derriere and then gave it a hearty squeeze.

"Ah, Tsukune!"

"Sorry about that."

"Ah, it's okay. It felt really good!"

Moka slowly ran her hand along his chest which caused him to pull her closer. She slowly pressed her knee in-between his legs and felt something quite hard.

"Oh my goodness, Tsukune. You weren't kidding when you said you were really excited, huh?"

"Ah, yeah. I'm okay though. Less talking and more kissing, Moka."

"O-okay, Tsukune. You know something? Mikogami was right about you. I mean... about you changing since you came here to Yokai. You're a lot more... what's the word he used? Confident. But you're still such a sweetheart. And I'm so happy to be with you, Tsukune."

"Moka... that's because of you, of course. Like I said before, I wanna get stronger so I can protect you. But... I'm the lucky one, because I get to wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep with you every night."

"Oh, Tsukune. I really don't know what to say now."

"Then just kiss me, you silly girl."

And that, she did.

She kissed her destined one like she never had before. The vampiress was beyond ecstatic and the happiest she had been for as long as she could remember. Not only that, but she knew that Tsukune was the one who she wanted as her blood-mate. It was too soon to mark him as her's; however she would do her best to make sure that he was always happy and content.

...

After twenty minutes, the pair reluctantly ended their kiss. They just laid their, content and somewhat, out of breath. Moka remained in his arms and had something on her mind, like she normally did after they made out with each other.

"You're really a great kisser, Tsukune. Ah, wow."

"Thanks, Moka. You're pretty great, yourself."

"Ah, thanks. Ah, I was wondering... would you like to hear me sing again?"

"I'd love to hear you sing again. I don't think I could ever get enough of your beautiful singing."

"Tsukune... that's so sweet."

"It's true, though. So do you need some music or something?"

"Nope. I'm gonna sing A Cappella."

"A Cappella? What's that mean?"

"It means that I'm gonna use my own voice to vocalize the music."

"That's wow, Moka. So what's the song you wanna sing?"

"Thanks. It's a song from Breakfast at Tiffany's, called Moon River. It's another one of my favorite movies."

"Anytime, Moka. I'm all ears."

"Moon river... wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style... someday. Oh, dream... maker... You... heart... breaker. Where... ever you're going... I'm going your way - ayy!"

"Two... drifters... off to see the world... There's such a lot of world to... see - eee. We're... after... the same – rainbow's... end! Waiting 'round the bend... My huckleberry friend... Moon... river and... me - eee."

"Oh, Moka. That was amazing," he replied with a happy tear in his eye.

"Thank you, Tsukune. Now... kiss me again, my number one fan."

Her little experiment was a complete success and she felt as though she too, had hit the jackpot when she crashed into Tsukune. Moka Akashiya had found her place in the world and her feelings for him were as clear as day. She also realized without a shred of doubt, that she was falling madly in love with Tsukune.

…


	4. Hearts and Clubs

Rosario to Vampire: Love at First Bite

Based upon the Rosario + Vampire characters created by Ikeda Akihisa.

I don't own said characters and are merely borrowing them for this story.

This fan-fiction is rated M for some mature language and themes.

…

Author's Note:

I'm really sorry about the lateness of this chapter!

Been kind of busy with work and real life. This chapter makes up for it, I hope!

I also want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews and words of encouragement regarding my reboot of the R+V manga.

(Which hasn't been easy, you know!)

The first half of this chapter is a condensed and altered version of chapter 3 from the manga. I added a lot of my own originality to it, since this is my reboot of the series as you know.

The school counselor / psychologist is someone you'll recognize from a popular sitcom, which aired back in the 1960's. Or at least I hope you do. I thought she'd be a perfect addition to my little story since she has something in common with Moka. (No. She's not a vampire, but is still supernatural in origin)

The chapter title was suggested by my good friend, Burke23 on Fan-Fiction.

I really liked it a lot so I decided to use it. Thanks buddy!

Enough rambling! Onto the next installment of "R+V: Love at First Bite"

…

Chapter 4: Hearts and Clubs

…

...

"Alright, everyone. Settle down, now! I have an important announcement for you. Since you all have been here for the past month and have gotten adjusted to life here at Yokai Academy, it's time to really learn how to live and coexist with humans. That means in the simplest of terms, that our goal is to teach you how to adapt to live in the human world after you all graduate! In other words, starting today you're all going to take club activities!" Miss Nekonome said as she pointed towards the blackboard with great enthusiasm.

A collective groan of defeat was murmured from her students, of course.

"Now, now, everyone. We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with human-made activities through joining clubs that can be found at any high school in Japan! Even though our school is for the sake of monsters and ayashi to attend, it's based upon the average, human high schools found in Japan. It also means that there will be no class for the rest of today, after you find your club!" Shizuka explained with a forced smile.

"Yay!" the students quickly exclaimed with a fist-pump.

"To have a perfect human disguise, we must have a clear understanding of humans and how they live and interact with each other!" she explained as she tapped on the blackboard to drive her point.

"But Miss Nekonome, wouldn't that give you an "F" in transforming?" one male student pointed out with a goofy smile.

Her tail was showing, obviously since she had gotten herself too excited.

"RAWR!" Shizuka shrieked as she ran over to him and then clawed his face.

"Crap! I'm bleeding here! I need to see the cute school nurse for immediate medical attention!" he yelped loudly as blood spurted from the claw marks on his face.

"Does everyone understand? All students will participate in club activities. So please visit a lot of different clubs and decide on which one you want to enter. Also be sure to visit the newspaper club that I'm the adviser for, okay?" the cheeky Bakeneko said as the students gathered up their belongings just as the first period bell rung.

"All set, Moka?" Tsukune asked as he stood to his feet.

"Oh yes! I'm with you, Tsukune," she happily chirped as she pulled herself to her feet, grabbed his hand, and then followed him out of homeroom.

As they walked down the main hallway, the pair was dismayed when they saw for themselves that every club was out in full swing as they called out for attention for potential members, by any means necessary.

"Wow! Isn't this awesome? I bet every club has someone advertising it!" he asked as he held her hand firmly.

"I know, right? It's kinda crazy though," Moka replied as she followed her beau through the throng of students crammed into the narrower-than-usual corridor.

"You can say that again," he said with a knowing nod.

"So, what kinda club should we join, Tsukune?"

"How about the swim club?" he answered with a laugh.

"Tsukune! That's not funny!" Moka half-shouted rather sharply.

"Sorry, Moka. I was only kidding," he sheepishly replied.

"Okay, I can forgive you for being a baka. Let's just check out some of the clubs and hope that we can find something the both of us can enjoy, since everyone's gone out of their way to find some members," she replied with a scary look.

"Ah! Wait up, Moka!" he yelped as she dragged him down the hallway.

...

"It's Moka-san! She's the most beautiful girl in the entire freshman class!"

"She really is so pretty! I've never seen anyone as cute as her! Except Kurumu-san, of course!"

"B-beautiful... Moka-san... should b-become a model," one creepy student said as the duo walked up to their booth.

"Huh?" the pair asked in unison.

"You must join our ghost photography club. Please let us take lots of pictures together. I do hope that you're okay with nudes. Are nudes okay? They're okay, right, Moka-san?" he asked with a ghastly grin.

"You hentai! I can't stand perverts!" Moka shouted.

"Run Moka!" Tsukune said as he gently pushed her away from the freaky photo club.

The couple came upon another club, this one far different than the previous one. Or at least that is what the couple hoped, anyway.

"Moka-san, you must join our chemistry club! Let's make lots of love potions together. We can even try them out together. You know. So you can fall in love with me!" one student dressed in a lab coat stated to the pair, with a beaker of some strange, glowing brew, in-hand.

"No, Moka-san! Please join the acupuncture club!"

"No, come and join the Mummy club!"

"Kya! More perverts!" Moka screamed as she ran down the hallway, with Tsukune hot on her heels.

…

"Oh my gosh. You gotta be kidding me," Moka said as they came upon another club.

"Don't they have any normal clubs here?" Tsukune asked with a sweat-drop as she came to a stop a minute later.

"Then why don't you join the swim club? I'm the club president, Ichinose Tamao," a tall, beautiful brunette said.

She was dressed in a red bikini, which left very little, if any, to the imagination.

"Those swimsuits are so hot! And all of the girls are, too!" someone commented with a nosebleed of epic proportions.

"The swim club members are all female. The girls will end up paying lots and lots of attention to any boys who join our club," Ichinose said as she walked up to Tsukune and then placed her left hand on his right cheek.

"Oh my gosh. Not another pervert. Get your slimy hands off my destined one, you soul-sucking mermaid!" Moka said with a snarl, as she grabbed Tsukune, and then gently pulled him back in a protective manner.

"Huh?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"Well, if it isn't the super vampire herself. I guess the rumors are true about vampires and untreated water. Don't worry, princess. We'll have enough members to suck dry by the end of the day, anyway. You can keep him for yourself, since I suddenly lost my appetite for some reason," Ichinose said in a whisper that only Moka heard with her sensitive hearing.

"Let's go, Tsukune. Looks like the fish wanna eat."

"Sure, Moka. It kinda smells fishy here, anyway," he said with a nod and then held Moka's hand.

…

"Hey, Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"What the hell happened back there? I mean, besides the fight you almost got into with the swim club president?"

"Well, you see... it's like this. Mermaids can drain the life force from anyone, especially men, and leave them on the brink of death."

"Really? So those stories about mermaids are really true? About them charming sailors and causing their boats to sink?" he asked, clearly stunned by the reveal.

"Yep. It's all true for the most part. But if they get outta hand, then they'll have to answer to Mikogami," she calmly explained.

"I see. Thanks for what you said back there. It really meant a lot to me," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame and then pulled her into an affectionate hug which she truthfully enjoyed, even if the corridor teemed with students.

"You're welcome, Tsukune. It's true though. I don't wanna be seen as selfish, but I just... want you all to myself," she mumbled into his shoulder as she returned the loving embrace.

"It's okay, Moka... because I feel the same way about you," he replied with a slight blush.

"Oh, Tsukune. I really wanna suck on you now."

"How about after lunch? We still gotta find a normal club."

"Okay. You're right. I guess we should head back and tell sensei."

Once the pair ended their hug in the middle of the hallway, they wandered back towards homeroom, unsure of what to say to Miss Nekonome.

...

"Oh, look who's back. It's my happy neighbors," Shizuka said as she turned her attention towards the pair and away from her fashion magazine.

"Ah, sorry Miss Nekonome. We couldn't find a club that would... uh, suit us, I guess," Moka spat out.

"That's great! Then I wonder if the both of you'd join the newspaper club? Nobody's joined yet and if we don't get enough members this year, then we'll be shut down," she explained with a wide, catlike, grin.

"The newspaper club?" Tsukune repeated.

"Oh yes. I told you about it before. Weren't you paying attention, Tsukune-kun? Anyway, what we do is write articles about school life or the human world and then publish 'The Yokai Gazette' once a month. We only have one other member, who's in the second-year. It's a normal club for the most part, I think," Shizuka explained with another smile.

"So, what do you say Tsukune?" Moka asked with a tiny smile of her own.

"Sure Moka. It sounds like a lot of fun. Yeah, we'd like to join your club, Miss Nekonome," he answered with a nod to Moka.

"That's wonderful. Welcome to the newspaper club! You two have made me very proud!" Shizuka said with a happy tear in her eye.

"Yahoo-hoo! Then I'm joining too!"

"Kurumu?" Moka asked as she turned around and then came face to face with her friend who only came up to her nose.

"Great. Here comes 'Yahoo-hoo,'" Tsukune replied with a huge sweat-drop.

"Oh, Kurumu-chan! Thank you so much! I just need you all to sign this waver... I mean this club application form. After that, I'll show you where the club room is and also introduce you to your sempai," Shizuka said with a sweat-drop of her own.

...

After the trio had signed the club application forms, their blond-haired club adviser lead them down the long hallway and then up to the second floor. At the end of another hallway, they walked up to what they assumed was the actual newspaper club's room.

"Well then, everyone! Thank you for joining my club! So, let's begin the club activities for The Yokai Gazette," Shizuka said as she slid open the door and then allowed the threesome to enter the club room, first.

"Sensei, you said that there was another member. So, where is he?" Moka asked as she walked over to an empty table and then took a seat.

Tsukune plopped down in the seat next to her, with Kurumu on his right, much to Moka's chagrin.

"Excuse me!" a male voice announced as he walked in a moment later.

"Oh! Here he comes, the only other member of the newspaper club I told you about," Shizuka explained.

"Man, I'm so sorry. Here I am late, on the first day," the owner of the voice said with a grin.

The flamboyant, young man was nearly a head taller than Tsukune with a full head of jet-black hair, held in place with a red bandanna. He wore the same sea green blazer, white shirt, blue and white slippers, along with a pair of khaki pants; but no tie.

Around his neck he wore instead, a silver pendant on a matching chain. The medallion was shaped like a wolf's head for some apparent reason.

He reeked of being a *bishōnen and he openly flaunted that fact without any sort of restraint, like a dog leash. (*pretty boy)

"Greetings! I'm the newspaper club president, Ginei Morioka. Pleased to meet 'ya," he said with another grin when he spotted Moka and Kurumu.

"Ooh, sensei found some cute girls this year. What a beautiful club member you are," he said as he walked up to Moka and then handed her a red rose.

"Ah, thanks. I suppose," Moka stuttered out, unsure of what to make of him as she hesitantly accepted the offered flower.

"And one rose for a rose of another name," Ginei said as he handed one to Kurumu.

"Um, thanks. I guess," Kurumu replied.

"You can call me Gin. Or Gin-chan. Ah, red roses are always suitable for such lovely ladies," Gin said with a smile.

'What the hell? Another unique personality to deal with! And he has the guts to flirt with Moka in front of me and everybody else? I don't care if he's our sempai. I have a bad feeling about this guy,' Tsukune thought in mild irritation.

"Gin-kun is the only second-year club member this year. The other members have either graduated or left for some unknown reason. Just ask him anything you don't know about the club, okay?" Miss Nekonome said with a smile as her tail wagged to and fro.

"Heh, you can always count on me, sensei," Gin said with a wink.

"Tsukune, I'm not very good with this flirty kinda guy," Kurumu quietly remarked.

"The booby monster has a point for once, which is really rare. I don't trust him, either," Moka commented, likewise.

"What'd you call me, you ironing board?" Kurumu said through gritted teeth.

"Ironing board? I'm a thirty-six D, I'll have you know. Oh, it's on now, little girl! Tsukune, remove my Rosary so I can teach her some manners!" Moka shouted as she pushed herself up to the petite temptress.

"Ha! You're a thirty-six D at your age? I was that size when I was nine years old! And I'm a thirty-eight F now!" Kurumu taunted as she shoved her breasts back, against Moka's.

"Really? Ah... well... I'm still growing, you know. B-besides... big boobs run in my family, too," Moka answered with a weak smile.

"Ladies... please. Now's really not the time," Tsukune politely asked with a drawn-out sigh.

"Sorry, Tsukune," the two girls replied in stereo.

"Well, I must be going since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin-kun," Shizuka said as she walked towards the door.

"Okay, leave it to me sensei!" he replied with a sly grin.

"Huh? You gotta leave already, sensei?" Tsukune nervously asked.

"Sorry, everyone. See you later. Make friends with your sempai, okay?" she said as she ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Hm... well, let's see. First I'll give you guys the explanation of what kinda club this is. The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper, of course. Most of our activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and writing them into articles which we'll publish into each edition of the paper. We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, that it ain't gonna be an easy ride. Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself!" Gin explained in a serious tone.

"I guess he seems like someone we can depend on, huh? More than I actually thought," Moka said with an anxious laugh.

"Huh? Uh, I guess so," Tsukune replied as he scratched the back of his neck out of habit.

Kurumu remained quiet, unsure of what to make of Gin. But as long as she was near Tsukune, she felt somewhat calmer, to an extent.

"I'm just messing with you guys! Let's have some fun without all of the strict talk, okay?" Gin said with a howl.

"This is our poster ad. Let's hang them up in the hallways so everyone knows we're back in business," he continued, as he showed a sample to his kouhai.

"Okay," the trio agreed.

…

"Geez, what a weird poster. And why is Miss Nekonome the poster girl?" Tsukune asked to nobody in particular.

Scrawled across the poster in hirigana said "If you get the chance, please check out The Yokai Gazette – the Newspaper Club".

He placed a pile of posters on the floor as Gin barked out instructions.

"Hey, sempai? Is this high enough to stick the poster?" Moka asked as she stood atop a short ladder.

Kurumu was about a foot to her left as she stood atop a short ladder herself, but was on her tip toes since she was a few inches shorter than her pink-haired classmate.

"No. Just a bit higher," he replied with a wink.

"Huh? I don't think I can reach any higher," the petite succubus replied with a sweat-drop.

"What? Are you serious? Even higher?" Moka asked as she reached as high as she could.

"Yeah. Much, much, higher," Gin replied as he bent down a bit.

'Sometimes he's too flirty and sometimes he can be serious, I guess. I wonder what kinda person Gin-sempai really is?' Tsukune asked himself as he handed another poster to Moka.

"Hey, sempai? Should this one go higher?" Moka asked as she wobbled a bit.

"Yep, a lot higher," he said as he bent down even lower and looked upwards towards the girls who were in an awkward position.

"What the hell? What are you looking at, sempai?" Tsukune asked himself.

'He's not peeking, is he? Oh hell. Oh hell no. He's looking at their... panties? Oh I got you now, you sneaky sempai', Tsukune quietly noted as he covertly removed his cell phone from his front, right pocket.

He quickly turned it back on and then pressed the camera application button. Lastly, he aimed his cell phone's camera at Gin.

"click"

"click"

"click"

"Huh? What's that sound?" Gin asked as Tsukune swiftly stuffed his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Hey, are you okay Kurumu?" Moka asked, suddenly concerned at her friend/rival's well-being.

"Uh. No. Not really. I can't reach any higher," she weakly replied.

"Maybe we should take a break, okay?" Moka said as she looked behind her and then noticed a ruckus.

"Sempai! What the hell are you doing?! Are you really making them put up these posters up so high, just so you can do that?!" Tsukune boisterously bellowed as he quickly walked in front of Gin and then blocked his previous view.

"Huh? What are ya' talking about?" Gin asked with a shrug as he stood up.

"We need to talk, now," Tsukune said with a glare.

"Fine. Keep up the good work ladies. I'll be back in a minute," Gin said as he followed Tsukune down the the hallway, towards the left.

"Ah, thank god. I really need a break. My back's killing me," Kurumu said with a pained sigh.

"Yeah, me too. But I wonder what got into Tsukune all of a sudden?" Moka asked as she helped Kurumu down from the mini ladder.

"Ah, beats me. You know how guys can be," she replied with a giggle.

"I guess you're right. Let's get something to drink, okay? My treat. You look like you could really need one, and also as an apology about before," the pinkette said with sympathy.

"Ah, sure. Thanks, Moka. I'm sorry too. I guess I'm – you know. Kinda jealous how close you guys are," the bluette replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Now, about that cold drink," the vampiress said as they walked down the corridor towards the vending machines and left the boys to their chat.

…

"All right. What's got into you all of a sudden?" the upperclassman asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. You were just looking up the girls' skirts! And you did it like you don't care!" Tsukune replied, somewhat louder than he interned.

"Heh, that's nonsense. There's no way that I'm the kind of guy who'd do something as lame as that," Gin answered with a dismissive wave of his left hand.

"Oh really now? Then what do you call this, sempai?" Tsukune inquired with a hard glare.

He quickly fished out the cell phone from his pants pocket and then showed it to Gin.

"What's this all about?" the upperclassman asked as he grabbed the electronic device in question.

"That's proof of what you did to the girls. And the pink-haired girl just so happens to be MY girlfriend!" Tsukune shouted as his blood-pressure elevated.

"What the hell? You saw me?" Gin yelped and then nearly dropped Tsukune's cell phone.

Tsukune swiftly retrieved his cell phone and then stuffed it into his front pants pocket for safekeeping.

"Yeah, I saw what you did to my girlfriend Moka... and to Kurumu our friend. Why? Why'd you even do something like that? What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"Huh. Whatever. There's no way she'd fall for a boring, weak, guy like you. If the rumors are true, and she's that super vampire, then she'd be more suited as my girlfriend. And as to why I did that, is because I can," Gin shot back.

"You can say whatever you want about me, but once I show Moka these pictures of you peeking up her skirt, then I'm sure she'd think differently about you. Girls don't appreciate that kind of thing. They deserve to be treated with respect and honor, and not seen as a 'win' or a 'conquest' to a perverted guy who only sees them as a prize. But like I said, if I show these pictures to the girls and... to sensei, then you can kiss your club goodbye, forever," Tsukune replied back.

"What the hell? Are you blackmailing me?" the werewolf asked, with a low growl.

"No, I'm not the sort of guy who'd do that, as angry as I am right now. But if you really wanna make this right without resorting to violence, then you can't EVER look at either Moka or Kurumu that way, again. Or flirt with my Moka. If you don't agree with me, then these pictures will be posted all over the entire school. Either that, or Moka knocks you into next year. Your choice," Tsukune said as he offered Gin another glare, laced with serious intent.

"Fine. Dammit. You win. I won't peek on them anymore. Or hit on your Moka. Geez, you got some pretty big brass balls to talk to your sempai like this, you know," Gin replied with a heavy sigh.

"It's good to know you see things my way. I didn't wanna have to do it this way, really, I didn't. But you really left me no other choice and I care too much about Moka... and a little bit about Kurumu. Even though the blue-haired demon can be a pain in my ass sometimes," Tsukune said as he stuck out his right hand in a gesture of peace.

"Yeah, yeah. I still don't know what she sees in you. What kinda monster are ya' anyway?" Gin asked as he shook Tsukune's hand.

"I'm just being myself, sempai. I see Moka as a girl who I care deeply about and treat her with a lot of respect. That's just the way I was raised. And as to what I am, you know you can't ask that – even though I know you're a werewolf."

"I see. So that trick really works, huh? But, how do ya' know I'm a werewolf?" Gin asked with a nod.

"It's not a trick you can learn. It's something that's inside you. Oh, that's easy to figure out. You're wearing a silver necklace in the shape of a wolf, obviously," Tsukune said as he rolled his eyes.

"Huh. Well, whatever you are... I kinda envy you. Ah, right. I knew that."

"You envy me? But, I'm just being myself. Moka fell for me the same time I fell for her. I guess you can call it destiny, or just dumb luck," Tsukune answered with a shrug.

"Yeah. It seems like beautiful girls just flock to ya'. Next thing ya' know, you're gonna have your own harem, kouhai," Gin said with a wide grin.

"Please don't say that. Moka has a hard enough time dealing with Kurumu every day and adding more girls just smells like a disaster waiting to happen," he replied with a sweat-drop.

"~Tsukune! There you are, silly! I was wondering what was taking you so long," Moka announced as she ran up to her destined one and then glomped him.

The force of her unforeseen tackle-hug knocked the both of them to the floor.

"I missed you too, Moka," he replied as he gave her a hug of reassurance.

"All right. I can take a hint. We're done with club activities for today. See you guys after school next Friday. I have some pictures I need to take anyways," Gin said as he turned around, walked away from the couple, and then left them in their own little world.

Thankfully, Kurumu had went about her business.

"What do you mean by I went about my business? I barely had any time in this chapter as it was, even if I had a small mention in chapter one. Oh, you also kinda had Tsukune and Moka make fun of me in chapter three," Kurumu said with a pout as she faced the readers.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't end the first half of the chapter here! Hey! Oi! Okay. Fine. Whatever. It's your story. I better have a bigger part in the next chapter, or I'm out!" the blue-haired bombshell said as she walked into the cafeteria.

Sorry, Kurumu. Chapter 5 will cover Moka's 16th birthday and you're not invited since she'll also have her first real date with Tsukune. You know, her destined one.

"Oh, for crying out loud! You gotta be kidding me!" Kurumu shouted as she peeped around the door frame.

...

...

After the main couple had shared a peaceful lunch together, they sat arm in arm under a huge shade tree in the courtyard. It was times like this they enjoyed to the fullest, especially after their tiring morning dealing with their sempai, Gin Morioka.

"So, Tsukune... what were you and sempai talking about earlier?" Moka asked which brought his thoughts back to the present.

"Guy stuff," he simply replied.

"I see. You're not... hiding anything from me? Are you, Tsukune?" she inquired as she hugged him a bit firmer.

"Huh?"

"Tsukune, you know the more time you share your blood with me, the closer we get through our blood bond, right?"

"Yeah. I know. It's kinda embarrassing though."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, is it?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Uh, yeah. It's pretty bad and I'm still kinda mad about it," he answered with another sigh.

"Would it have anything to do with what you said to sempai when Kurumu and I were hanging up the posters?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay, Tsukune. I promise I won't get mad, okay?" Moka said as she placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

"All right. Uh, Gin-sempai... kinda... peeked up your skirts."

"Really now?" Moka asked with a raised, pink brow.

"Yeah. I told him I knew what he did and also took some pictures as proof with my cell phone. I also... kinda told him that if he peeked on you or Kurumu again, or flirted with you again, that I'd post those pictures all over the school. It was either that or you knocked him into next year," he admitted with a heavy sigh.

Moka broke out into a hearty laugh and nearly fell over. Tsukune joined in as well and was rather relieved that she kept her promise and wasn't mad. Miracles really do happen from time to time, he surmised.

…

A few minutes later, Moka's laughing spell eventually ceased. She wiped her face with her hands and then quickly crawled into Tsukune's lap, much to his surprise.

"Oh my gosh! You're so clever, Tsukune," she happily praised as she wrapped her arms gently around his neck and held him lovingly.

"Ah, Thanks. So you're not mad?"

"You're very welcome. Ah, no. Not really. I'm a little embarrassed, though. Besides, the only one who can peek on me... is you. I'm just glad you put him in his place without getting into an unnecessary fight. I know he's a perverted dog and that's just how most werewolves are. And also for protecting us like you did. That was very sweet and brave of you," she said as she kissed him passionately.

Tsukune kissed her in return and felt unbelievably fortunate that she wasn't mad nor upset. He also realized in his heart that Moka cared about him just as much as he cared for her.

…

Several minutes later, the couple reluctantly ended their extended kiss for life-giving oxygen before they passed out.

"Mm-mm. You smell so yummy, Tsukune," Moka breathed out as she snuggled up to the right side of his neck.

"Go ahead, Moka," he said as he placed his left hand on the back of her head and his right hand on the small of her back.

"Itadakimasu," she whispered.

Moka softly kissed his neck a few times, parted her satiny soft, lips, and then gently pierced his flesh with her small fangs.

"Mm... Tsukune..." she softly replied as she lapped up his delectable blood in small, satisfying, slurps.

Tsukune however was instantly stimulated to the point to where it was unbearable. Moka slowly rubbed her large bosom against his chest and herself up to his obvious arousal which she noticed immediately.

"Oh, Moka," he said as he hugged her firmer and felt a lot closer as their bond strengthened in magnitude even further.

A minute later once her blood-lust was appeased, the adorable vampiress ran her moist, hot tongue across the tiny puncture marks and then kissed his neck devotedly. A few other students noticed the couple 'necking' which they completely tuned out and ignored as they remained rather close to each other.

"Ah, so yummy. I don't think I could ever get enough of you, Tsukune," she bashfully said as she reluctantly ended their closeness as the school bell had rung.

"Thanks," he mumbled, clearly flabbergasted due to her honest words.

Moka promptly stood to her feet and then smoothed out her short skirt since it had ridden up her shapely hips, a bit. Tsukune took her hint and then pulled himself to his feet. He bent down and then grabbed both of their book bags. Lastly, he handed Moka her's as they linked hands, per habit as they walked towards the academy.

"I guess we should head and see the counselor now," Moka said as he held the door open for her.

"Yeah. I know you're kinda nervous but I'm gonna be there too, you know," he said as he gave her left hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah. Thanks, Tsukune," Moka replied with a slight blush across her pale cheeks.

"Don't mention it," he replied in a similar fashion.

…

"Well, here we are," Moka said as they approached the counselor's office.

Written on the frosted glass window in gold lettering said "Dr. Samantha Stevens, psychologist and academy counselor. Please knock before entering."

Tsukune knocked on the door as suggested a few times as he held Moka's hand in a comforting manner.

"Come in, please," a friendly female voice announced in perfect Japanese from the opposite side of the still-closed, wooden and glass door.

Tsukune slid the door open and allowed Moka to enter the office, first. After he walked in behind her, he slid the door closed.

"Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Samantha Stevens. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," the woman said with a bow.

The female doctor was a few inches taller than Moka with shoulder-length, wavy, light blonde hair and deep, blue eyes. She was smartly dressed in a simple white short sleeved, blouse and a black knee-length, skirt. On her feet, she wore a plain pair of black slippers.

"My name's Moka Akashiya. It's a pleasure to meet you," Moka replied with a proper bow.

"My name's Tsukune Aono. It's a pleasure to meet you," her faithful companion replied similarly.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, please step into my office as we have much to discuss," Samantha said as she gestured for the pair to enter her actual office.

Moka and Tsukune took up her suggestion and quickly claimed two spots on a long, tan, leather couch. They placed their book bags on the floor, next to their feet. Samantha walked around her desk and then sat down in her padded chair.

"First off, I'd like to apologize for not seeing you sooner as I had a – family matter to take care of back home. I actually live here in Japan with my husband but my mother's home is in New York... in the United States," Samantha explained with a weak smile.

"Ah, it's okay, Doctor Stevens," Moka said with a blush.

"Please, call me Samantha. Or Sam. I know we just met, but it'd be much easier for us to talk about your... problems... if we're on a first name basis, Moka," Samantha said with a reassuring, friendly, smile.

"Okay, Samantha. Thanks," Moka replied as she gave Tsukune's hand a soft squeeze.

"You're welcome, Moka. And you can relax, Mister Aono. I already know you're human. There are no secrets here while we're in session. I'm a witch and my husband's a human, too," Sam said with a wink aimed at the couple.

"What?!" Tsukune and Moka yelped in unison.

"Please calm down, Tsukune. It's fine. Really. The headmaster already told me who you are and why you're here at Yokai Academy. He also told me that you two are living together. Which is nice, even though you're both young but rather mature for your age. You two make a really cute couple," the doctor said with a giggle.

"Ha ha ha," Tsukune replied as he scratched the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

"Now, before we talk about your problem, Moka... I'd like to ask you two about your relationship. That is if it's okay, of course," Samantha said as she sat back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap.

"Uh, well. What do you wanna know, exactly?" Moka asked.

"For starters, how'd you two meet?" Samantha asked with a smile.

"Well, as a vampire, I suffer from anemia. On the first day of school, I kinda overslept because I was really... nervous the night before and didn't have a chance to drink any blood that morning. The bike ride here was kinda far from my father's home and I got really dizzy. Before I knew what happened, I ran over Tsukune with my bike," Moka said with a hard blush.

Samantha snickered and then gave the pair another wink.

"It's true, Samantha... and then she said she's a vampire and that I smelled delicious. And then... she just took my blood without asking," Tsukune sheepishly replied with a blush of his own.

"Well, I really couldn't help myself. You always smell so yummy," Moka replied as she placed her hot face against his right shoulder.

"Aw, that's so cute," Samantha commented with a grin.

"But I liked Tsukune right away, even if I was really attracted to his sweet blood at first. Ah, I wanna suck some more," Moka said as her fangs throbbed with a dull ache, from that thought alone.

"Well, I liked Moka right away, too. Even though she said she was a vampire, I realized that I liked her for who she was and not because she's the prettiest girl I ever met. She's the smartest girl I know, very sweet, and a great cook. And she has the most beautiful singing voice I ever heard," Tsukune said with praise.

"Tsukune... you're totally embarrassing me again," she softly chastised as she cuddled up to him.

"Wah! What a cute story! You two are so meant for each other," Samantha said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Thanks," they answered in unison.

"*ahem* Anyway. And then the next day, you wanted to leave the academy. Isn't that right, Tsukune?" Sam asked as she placed her elbows on her desk and then rested her head in her open palms.

"Yes, Sam. I had a run-in with Saizo the next morning in front of the dorm and he told me if I ever talked to Moka again... that... he'd kill me. I was so scared, you know. I didn't wanna leave Moka behind but I didn't know what else to do. When she found me right after that, we got into a huge argument about me leaving and then I said some awful things to her. So like a coward, I ran away to the bus stop. When I got there, I wanted to leave this scary school and never return..." Tsukune said as a solitary tear ran down his cheek.

Moka held his hand a bit firmer and gently rubbed her fingers against his palm in a soothing manner.

"It's okay, Tsukune. Please continue," Samantha replied with an apologetic nod.

"Anyway... I knew that something was really wrong but I didn't know what it was. I knew Moka was in trouble and that she needed me. So, I ran as fast as I could and found her a minute later. She was on... the ground with her skirt halfway off... and Saizo had transformed into his true form. The next thing I knew is that I was in a lot of pain and could barely move," Tsukune said.

"And then what happened, Moka?" Sam asked.

"Saizo tried to... make me his woman... by any means necessary... and Tsukune... was hurt... because of me..." Moka said as she broke down in tears and sobbed heavily.

Tsukune quickly pulled her into a hug and held her affectionately. He rubbed his right hand on her back in small, comforting, circles which calmed her down immensely.

…

Several moments later, Moka's crying spell ceased and she honestly felt so much better, with Tsukune's aid, of course.

"Are you going to be okay, Moka?" Samantha asked out of genuine concern.

"Yeah, Sam. Thanks," she answered with a sniffle.

"You're welcome. If you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand. But if you want to get better someday, it's always best to talk about these sort of things. It'll do you no good to keep it bottled up inside, you know," the kind psychologist said with a soft smile.

"I know, Sam... at least the bad dreams aren't as often. I mean, I had a really bad one last night, but Tsukune was there for me... and just having him with me really helps a lot. I really trust him and he's such a sweetheart. Plus he lets me suck his blood whenever I want, too. That's how he knew I was in trouble – I mean about me sucking his blood often. We already have a blood bond between us. Ah, I really want suck some more now. Ah, sorry about that," Moka said with an intense blush.

"I see. Well, in any relationship, no matter how it started, always grows deeper the more time you spend with each other. Intimate contact like you two show each other is another thing that strengthens your bond. Skinship also helps a great deal," Samantha explained as she sat back in her chair.

"I see. Uh, what do you mean by skinship?" Moka asked while Tsukune remained quiet as he gave the doctor's words of wisdom, some thought.

"Oh, I meant taking baths together. It's customary here in Japan for couples to bathe together on a regular basis. There are public bath houses and natural outdoor hot springs all over the country which are very popular with couples who are either dating or are already married... or in monster terminology 'mates'," Samantha explained with a wide smile.

"Bathing together?" the pair exclaimed.

"Yes. There's nothing perverted or sexual about it. Public bath houses and outdoor onsens have been around for a very long time. Like I said, it brings couples a lot closer, even if you're too young to have sexual relations yet. It's perfectly natural. My husband Darren and I go all the time to a local bath house when we have some time off from work. At first he was quite against the idea, but he eventually warmed up to it once I told him I was pregnant with our daughter, Tabitha," Samantha said as she picked up a framed photo from her desk and then showed it to the couple.

She was a dead ringer for her mother; with blond, curly hair and ocean blue eyes. The mini witch sported an adorable pink and white dress with a matching bow in her locks.

"Oh my gosh! She's so cute! How old is she?" Moka boisterously exclaimed with a great burst of exceptional enthusiasm.

"Thanks! Oh, she just turned three years old last month," Sam replied as she placed the photo back on her desk, her cheeks lightly tinted pink.

"Ah, what a cutie-pie," Moka said as she nudged Tsukune, who seemed to be in his own world since a lot was on his mind, apparently.

"Oh yeah, she's cute," he simply replied.

"Thanks. Anyway, back to our discussion. So, what happened after Tsukune was hurt by Saizo?" Sam asked.

"Well, I blamed myself, of course. But then Tsukune said he didn't care if I was... a vampire... or if I drank his blood every day... because he liked me. I was so happy. He really liked me, a scary vampire. The next thing I knew, he removed my Rosary. Once my full powers were unsealed, I kinda... kicked that awful orc away as hard as I could," Moka admitted as a tear slid down her pink cheek.

"I see. So, how hard did you actually kick him?" Sam inquired with a sweat-drop.

"I kicked him with my full strength, of course. I mean, I was really upset, you know! He hurt Tsukune really badly and I was really, really, mad that he hurt him. Mikogami told me a week later that they found Saizo a hundred miles from here," Moka replied with a blush.

"Wow," Sam replied, unsure of what else to say.

"And then I gave Tsukune my blood. I wasn't about to lose my first friend... who I liked so much... and he liked me too. I knew it was dangerous, but I wasn't gonna let him die. At Mikogami's office, Tsukune told me he wanted to stay here because of me and because I needed a friend. He also said that he didn't care if he became a vampire, because he wanted to stay with me. I was so happy," Moka said as she shed a few tears this time of happiness.

"Yeah, it's all true," Tsukune said with a hard blush.

"I see. So now you two are dating and living together. It's almost like a fairy tale, even if the headmaster brought you here on purpose... even if it's kind of sneaky," Samantha said with a giggle.

"Yeah, and just being with Moka makes me wanna be a better person. Because with her, I know that we're never gonna ever be lonely again," he admitted which caused Moka and Sam to furiously blush.

"Oh, Tsukune..." Moka said with a breathy voice.

"Ah, I can see why you like him so much. It's a shame that I'm not two hundred years younger or I'd take him for myself," Sam said with a loud laugh.

"Sam!" Moka half-shouted.

"Sorry about that. I was only teasing, Moka. It looks like our half hour's up. I'm glad we finally had a chance to talk. And we can meet again next week at the same time, of course," Sam said as she pulled herself to her feet and then walked over to where the pair sat.

"Okay, Sam. It's fine. Thank you for your time," Moka replied as she stood up and then bowed towards the good doctor.

Tsukune quickly pulled himself to his feet and then offered his thanks, likewise.

"Yes, Sam. Thank you so much," he said as he stood to his full height.

"You're both quite welcome. Have a good weekend and I'll see you next week. Just remember what I said about skinship. I know, it's a bit embarrassing, but neither of you have anything to worry about. I can tell right away that you two were always destined to meet, even though it's something that you'd read about in a manga," Samantha said as the twosome retrieved their book bags.

…

As the pair waved goodbye to Samantha, they walked hand in hand down the empty corridor. Since all of the other students were occupied with their first day of club activities, they unanimously decided to head back to their shared apartment since classes were postponed for the remainder of the school day.

Once they eventually reached the apartment building and then their front door, Tsukune quickly fished out his brass key, inserted it into the lock, and then turned it to the right. After he shoved his key back into his pocket, he pushed the door open and allowed Moka to enter, first.

They quickly removed their shoes inside the front entrance way as Tsukune closed and made sure that the door was properly locked. With a sigh, he followed Moka into the main part of the apartment. She plopped onto the sofa with a sigh of her own. Tsukune sat on her left, per habit.

"What a day, huh?" she said.

"I'll say. A lot happened," he replied.

"Yeah. At least Doctor, I mean Sam seems really nice," Moka commented.

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, Tsukune..." Moka said as she poked her index fingers together out of habit.

"Yes, Moka?"

"About what Sam said to us..."

"What part? She said a lot, you know."

"About... ah... bathing together," she said as her cheeks heated up.

"I see... um... well, what Sam said was true. I mean, about bath houses and outdoor onsens... when I was younger, I'd go with my folks and Kyo sometimes," he said.

"Huh. I see. So, ah, who's Kyo?"

"Oh, I mean Kyoko... my older cousin on my dad's side of the family. She's like a big sister, even though she can be really childish sometimes and likes to pull pranks," he said with a laugh.

"So, you're saying you bathed with a girl before?" Moka asked with a nudge.

"What? She's... family so it doesn't really count, you know," he replied with a nudge of his own.

"I know. I was only kidding, Tsukune."

"I knew that!" he half-complained.

"Sure you did, silly. So, ah, I was wondering if maybe... you'd wanna take a bath with me? I mean, we're dating and you know, sleeping in the same bed every night. It was Sam's idea, anyway, you know," Moka sputtered out.

"Sure. I'd really like that. We can even... wash each others' backs if you wanna," he said with determination.

"Huh? You said... yes? Just like that? You're not gonna say that you're... not ready for that or ah, it's too soon? You really, really said yes? You're not joking, are you Tsukune?"

"Yes, I said yes. Like Doctor... Sam said, it's normal for couples to bathe together. Ah, now that you mention it, I hope I don't pass out from a nosebleed," he stuttered out.

"So just like that, huh? Ah, well we're both gonna have to be naked, you know. I just hope I don't pass out from a nosebleed, either," the pinkette said with a smile as she stood to her feet and then offered her right hand to Tsukune.

"Uh... lead the way, Moka," he replied as he accepted her offered hand and then followed her down the hallway, towards their bedroom, since the bathroom was located behind their shared room.

…

"Ah, if you wanna take off your clothes out here while I get the bath and bucket of water ready, it's okay," Moka said as they walked into their bedroom a moment later.

"Okay, Moka."

Moka walked down the short hallway and then slid open the bathroom door. She opened the linen closet and then grabbed two, over sized, bath towels. After she shut the linen closet door closed, she walked back into their bedroom.

"Here, Tsukune. You can ah, cover up with this after you ah, remove the rest of your clothes," she said as she handed a towel to him which he promptly tossed onto the bed.

Moka was surprised when she discovered that he only stood there in his blue boxer shorts. Apparently, he had already tossed his uniform into the clothes hamper which was near the closet.

"Thanks," he said as he faced her.

"Oh my... ah, you're welcome. I'm gonna get undressed too, while I get my bath salts for the tub and bucket. I'll let you know... when I'm ready," she said with an intense blush as she turned around and swiftly walked back towards the bathroom.

…

"I can't believe we're really gonna take a bath together. Ah, I'm kinda excited but also a little nervous," Moka said to herself as she filled the huge bath tub with water.

She turned the tub's heater on next and then opened her jar of bath herbs. Lastly, she tossed a few handfuls of the special mixture into the water, which quickly changed a nice shade of light green.

Moka grabbed the large bucket, dunked it into the herbal treated water, and then sat it off to the side. It would be used to actually bathe with, per the traditional Japanese way. Once the tub was full a few minutes later, she shut the water off and then tested the temperature.

"Tsukune... you can come in now," she called out, since the bathroom door was slightly ajar.

When he walked into the bathroom, the young man was stopped in his tracks. Moka was only wrapped in her towel, which was securely wrapped around her voluptuous figure. Her knee-length, pink hair was pinned up into a high bun as to not get damp from the bath water. Her cheeks were slightly tinted as she offered him a shy smile.

"Wow," he replied as he stepped closer to her.

"Hm, wow indeed," she replied as she placed her left hand on his chest.

"Uh, so who washes who first?" he sputtered out, clearly stimulated beyond words.

"If it's okay, could you wash me first?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip in a teasing fashion.

"Sure."

With a tiny smile, she walked over to the wooden stool, slowly removed her bath towel, and then sat down. She handed it to Tsukune, who placed it over the towel rack on the adjacent wall.

"Oh my god. So beautiful," he gasped out when he saw her nude backside.

"Please be gentle... because this is my first time," Moka said with a soft smile.

"O-okay, Moka," he replied as he pulled the bucket of pre-treated water to his side.

Tsukune grabbed a bottle of body wash and set it down on his side. Next, he picked up a clean wash cloth from the counter and then dunked it into the warm bucket of herbal treated water. After he rang out excess water, he flipped open the bottle of body wash and squeezed out a generous dollop of soap.

He gently placed it on her back and lightly washed her satiny-soft skin.

"Ah, Tsukune," Moka gasped out as she was aroused from his gentle touch.

Her pink nipples stiffened instantly as she moaned for more of his caress which she desperately desired more of.

He continued washing her back as difficult as it was to remain focused as he was stimulated not only from the gorgeous girl in front of him, but as well from her vocalization of the sensual kind.

"Ah, you can wash... my front side now, Tsukune."

"O-okay, Moka."

She slowly turned around and faced her boyfriend. Her face was bright red and her breathing was ragged. He nearly passed out when he saw her large, full bosom and her pink nipples. She covered her womanhood with her right hand which shook a bit. He quickly shut his eyes and then shook his head from left to right.

"It's okay, love. You can look at me because... I can see all of you," she said with a soft smile.

"Ah, sorry. I'm kinda having a hard time, Moka," he stammered out as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Tsukune, it's fine. I can see that... but I don't mind... because it's you," she said as she placed her right hand on his cheek and gently stroked it.

"Thanks, Moka."

"You're very welcome. Now, you can continue, you silly boy. And then I get to wash you."

…

After Moka was properly washed and rinsed a short while later, they swapped positions. The cute vampiress remained sans towel as she washed her beau's wide back with such devotion.

"Oh, Moka. That feels really good," he commented as he sat there, naked as the day he was born.

"I'm so happy to hear that," she said with a happy smile.

"Um, do you wanna wash... my front now?" he asked, still somewhat embarrassed and quite stimulated from everything that had transpired in the bathroom, so far.

"If you don't mind. I mean, I know you're turned on... because I'm really turned on, too. I know that we can't help it and it... kinda happened... but like Sam said... it's perfectly natural," she replied as he slowly turned around.

Tsukune did his best to hide his state of extreme arousal but was ultimately futile in his efforts.

"Oh my gosh. I never saw a boy's thing... before. Is it supposed to be so... huge?" Moka commented with her mouth agape.

"Ah, sorry," he replied with a hard blush.

"Don't apologize, love. So... this is because of me, huh?" she asked as she washed his chest but still stared intently at his lower region.

"Ah, yeah. I really can't control myself, but I don't want you to think badly of me," he sadly replied as he broke eye contact for a moment.

"Tsukune, it's totally fine. I know that... and it's very sweet of you to say that. But it's perfectly fine. I'm having an even harder time, to be honest," she replied as she placed her left hand on his lap.

"Really?" he asked as he placed his right hand atop her own.

"Yeah. I'm... ah, really turned on right now that it kinda hurts and my nipples are really hard, too," she admitted as she looked up towards him with a small smile.

"I see. Uh, I'm clean now, so now you can rinse me off," he said as he attempted to focus his thoughts elsewhere before things got out of hand.

O-okay, Tsukune," she answered with a simple nod.

…

After Moka had rinsed him off, she quickly walked over to the huge bathtub and then sat in the calming, herbal treated water.

"Are you gonna join me, Tsukune? I could really... use your company," she said as she bit her bottom lip again.

With a hard gulp, he did as asked by Moka and sat on the opposite side of the tub. Tsukune leaned his head back against the cool tiles and then closed his eyes for a moment of solitude. Try as he may, he couldn't calm his libido and even tried to think of anything else besides Moka, but was unable to.

"Tsukune?"

He opened his eyes for a moment and saw that she had walked over to his side of the tub. She was bent over with a look of adoration in her emerald green eyes.

"Yes, Moka?"

"Could I please sit near you? I wanna be held by you."

"Sure Moka. Sorry. I didn't wanna make you sad," he replied with a sigh.

With a beaming smile she stood up, turned around, and then sat down directly in front of Tsukune, in-between his legs. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her slim waist and then held he affectionately.

"It's okay, Tsukune. I'm not sad, you know. I just wanted to be next to you," Moka replied as she leaned back a bit and then rested her head against his chest.

She placed both of her hands on top of his own and then gave them a tender squeeze.

"Oh, Moka," he said as he pulled her closer.

"My sweet Tsukune," she replied as she placed her right hand on his thigh and gently massaged it in a loving manner.

Moka happily hummed a nameless tune as her destined one showed her such heartfelt affection and respect. She was painfully aware of how aroused he was, just as much as she was, herself. At least they were completely honest with their true feelings as embarrassed as they felt to be nude around each other.

The couple remained that way in the bathtub for some time, just content to be that close to each other, without actually going all the way. They both knew that they wanted to be a lot closer than they were, but were in no rush to do this, that, and the other like Samantha had bluntly said earlier.

…

Half an hour later, they removed their soaked bodies from the bathtub and dried themselves off with their over sized bath towels. Tsukune got himself redressed in a clean pair of boxer shorts, black and red in color along with a simple, ebony tee-shirt. Moka was dressed similarly, except her panties were pink and her tank top a nice shade of red.

"So, what do you wanna do now, Moka?" he asked as they walked back into their bedroom.

Moka let her hair down once they were finished with their first bath together.

"Well, I kinda wanted to talk about tomorrow. You know, 'cause it's my sixteenth birthday," she said as she lead him over to the bed.

"What do you wanna know, exactly?" he asked as he crawled onto the bed and then made himself comfortable.

Moka took his not-so-subtle hint, crawled over to his side, and then laid down next to him on his left, per her habit. He pulled her into his arms and then gave her a kiss on her right ear.

"Ah! Like where we're going, silly," she replied with a giggle.

"I was thinking of taking you to Shibuya tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh! Really!" Moka shouted as she jumped up on the bed and then bounced on her knees.

"Yeah, so you can go shopping for your new, uh, bras. There's a lot of really cool malls and stores there. And then... I'm gonna take you out for a nice lunch after that," he said with a grin.

"Oh my gosh! Kya! I can't wait! And then we're gonna go on a real date, right?"

"Of course, Moka. We can anywhere you wanna, because you're the birthday girl."

"Oh Tsukune! You're the best boyfriend ever!" she happily squealed as she promptly glomped him and then covered his face with soft kisses.

…

After she had calmed down a few minutes later, Moka laid down next to her destined one with the widest smile plastered on her pink lips. The pinkette quietly wondered what else he had in mind for her birthday, but decided not to press the issue any further.

As long as she spent her special day with Tsukune, she'd be at her happiest because she knew he always put her first, which she truthfully appreciated. She also realized that his birthday was 6 weeks away and she'd do whatever she could to make sure it was memorable, of course.

"Oh, Tsukune. I almost forgot to ask you, but how are we gonna get to Tokyo?"

"We're taking the school bus. Miss Nekonome told me that the bus driver can take us anywhere we want since there's no classes tomorrow. Something about a teacher's conference or something," he replied.

"Oh, I see. I guess that makes sense. Silly me. I guess I kinda forgot," she said with a giggle.

"Well, you're a silly girl who I'm crazy about and wanna kiss all the time, you know."

"And you're a silly boy who I wanna suck on all the time, 'cause you're too sweet for your own good, you know."

The pair broke out in a unruly fit of hysterical laughter and hugged each other lovingly.

Doctor Stevens was right.

These two lost souls were always meant to end up together. Although they both came from opposite sides of the world, to speak, they were so very much alike. Not only were they fiercely protective of each other, but they were so honest about their budding relationship, as strange as how it began, just a month ago to the day.

The pair just laid next to each other in the queen-sized bed without a care in the world. A short while later, they had unwittingly fallen asleep next to each other since their prolonged soak in the bathtub had relaxed them into a state of pure relaxation and elation. Moka smiled brightly as Tsukune pulled her closer and held her affectionately. The vampiress was also exceedingly giddy and couldn't wait to spend her sixteenth birthday with her one and only, destined one.

She could hardly wait!

...


	5. Sixteen Candles

Rosario to Vampire: Love at First Bite

Based upon the Rosario + Vampire characters created by Ikeda Akihisa.

I don't own said characters and are merely borrowing them for this story.

This fan-fiction is rated M for some mature language and themes.

…

...

Author's Note:

Here is Moka's 16th birthday chapter as promised, as well as her and Tsukune's first real date! Their relationship sails even further in this chapter which I wanted to write much later on, but decided to just go with it. And no, there is NOT a Lemon scene in this chapter, but still a lot of fluff.

One reviewer by the username of Dr4cul, bestowed unto me in a recent review, the title "The King of Fluff" which I humbly accept. Thanks, buddy! :)

Anyway, enough rambling!

Onto the next installment of "Rosario to Vampire: Love at First Bite".

...

...

Chapter 5: Sixteen Candles

...

"Moka..."

"Hmm?"

"Moka..."

"Mm-hmm?"

"Good morning, birthday girl."

"Oh... Tsukune... good morning," she lazily replied as she pried open her heavy eyelids and then offered him a warm smile.

"How's my girl doing today?" he asked as he sat on the bed, just to her immediate left.

"Really excited," she answered, followed by an adorable giggle.

She immediately noticed that he was already dressed for the day in a sharp-looking pair of black khaki pants along with a short-sleeved, cotton shirt which was aquamarine in hue. His hair was also neatly styled and no longer resembled a bird's nest, for once.

"That's good to hear. I hope you're hungry," he said as he stood to his feet.

"Yeah. I'm so hungry that I could eat you," she answered as she sat up and then stretched her long arms over her head.

"Really? That's too bad because I made breakfast."

"Oh my gosh! You made breakfast? All by yourself... without catching the building on fire? I'm totally shocked!"

"Yes, I made breakfast all by myself without catching the building on fire. Let's go to the kitchen and eat before it gets cold," he replied as he affectionately held her right hand and then gently pulled her to her feet.

With another giggle, she hopped out of bed, followed Tsukune out of their bedroom, and then down the short corridor. When she peeked into the kitchen a moment later, she nearly drooled all over the floor.

"Oh my gosh! You weren't kidding me! You made pancakes for me?!" she yelped as she ran over to the table and then quickly claimed her stool.

The pile of hot flapjacks was smothered in melted butter and warm maple syrup.

Next to her plate of pancakes was a tall glass of chilled tomato juice, as usual. Tsukune had poured a glass of orange juice for himself.

"Yep, with fresh strawberries too," he replied as he sat down across from her.

"Oh my gosh, Tsukune. That was really sweet of you. Thank you very much," she replied with a bright smile.

"You're welcome, Moka. So let's eat, okay?" he replied with a grin.

"Itadakimasu!" they called out in unison.

Moka grabbed her fork, cut off a few pieces of her morning meal, and then shoved it into her mouth.

"Oh my gosh... ah... it's almost as yummy as your sweet blood," she said with an actual drool, a second later.

With a hard blush across her pale cheeks, she quickly picked up her napkin and then wiped her chin off. Tsukune chuckled at her adorkable behavior and then dug into his breakfast as well.

"I'm really impressed. I had no idea you knew how to cook," she praised after she had a swig of her juice.

"My mom taught me how to cook simple stuff. It's really not that hard, you know," he answered with a slight blush of his own.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to thank her properly when I meet her and your dad," Moka said with a wide grin.

Tsukune nearly choked on his orange juice, naturally.

"Are you gonna be okay, Tsukune?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay. So you wanna meet my mom and dad?" he replied, after he cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you're okay and I really can't have you passing out on me, you know. And yes, I wanna meet your parents, silly. We're dating and I'm kinda curious to see where you grew up at," she explained.

"Uh, right. I knew that. I was born and raised in Kanagawa, by the way. It's about an hour south of Tokyo," he replied.

"Sure you did, silly. I'm from Sapporo, myself," Moka answered as she plopped some more of her strawberry pancakes into her mouth.

"Really? It's a really nice area. I mean, Sapporo, that is."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. So you're kinda close to Yokohama," the pinkette said.

"I see. Yeah, it's close since it's the largest city in the prefecture," he replied.

"Mm-hmm. Ah, anyway, what time's the first bus to Shibuya?" she inquired with a raised brow.

"Oh, the next bus is at ten forty-five, so you have about half an hour or so to get ready."

"I see. Thanks again for breakfast, Tsukune. It was really good," she replied as she quickly wiped her mouth with her napkin, hopped off her stool, and then smiled once more.

"You're welcome and thanks. I'm gonna do the dishes while you get ready," he said as she walked over to his side of the round table.

Moka slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, looked adoringly into his mahogany brown eyes, and then French kissed him fiercely.

"Mm-mm," she replied as she ended the brief, yet passionate gesture once she was satisfied.

Tsukune sat there with a hard blush across his face and was unable to think nor speak, since his brain was vastly overstimulated from her burning kiss.

"Was that... too much for you?" she coyly asked with a wink.

He slowly shook his head "yes" since he was incapable of any sort of reply.

"That's good to know, cutie pie. I'll be out in a little while, okay?"

Once again, Tsukune shook his head in agreement as his blush intensified in color.

…

After Moka closed the bedroom door after herself, she walked over to the wide closet on the far side of the room. She slid the door to the right and then rummaged through her extensive wardrobe for a few minutes.

"Nope, way too short. Ah, maybe another time. This is more for a dance, I think. Maybe for when I meet his parents. Oh, this one's really cute," she said as she removed the garment in question from the closet.

She bent down and then grabbed a pair of light beige, platform type sandals with 2 inch heels, which complimented her outfit for her day on the town with her beau.

The vampiress slid the closet door closed and then walked over to the bed. She gently laid the dress on the bed for a moment and then set the pair of shoes on the floor. She quickly removed her nightgown over her head and then tossed it into the hamper next to the closet.

"I hope Tsukune likes this dress," she quietly remarked with a smile.

She removed her yellow sundress from the hanger, slid it over her head, and then placed her arms through each of the thin straps. Moka pulled it down over her curvy frame and then smoothed the cottony fabric out with her hands. Lastly, she turned around and then admired her reflection in the full-length mirror which hung on the wall next to the closet.

"Oh my goodness... I knew this dress was perfect for today," she said with a bright smile as she spun around once with a happy giggle.

Moka was quite pleased that she chose that dress in particular since it was lightweight and offered plenty of room for her generous chest and curvaceous hips. It was also designed with a modest scoop neck that offered a view of her spectacular bosom, but nevertheless remained rather cute with a hint of classiness.

The hem of her yellow sundress rested approximately 6 inches above her knees and showed off her beautiful well-toned legs, which she knew Tsukune loved and proudly called them "sexy".

Moka made her way to the restroom and then picked up her hairbrush from the counter. She slowly brushed out her long, silky hair for several minutes as she happily hummed a nameless tune. Once she was satisfied that her knee-length hair was properly brushed, she set her hairbrush back on the counter.

She picked up a bottle of vanilla scented perfume from the counter-top and then spritzed a generous spray behind each of her ears and a bit on her chest after she had moved her Rosary out of the way. After she set down her perfume, she grabbed her tube of lip gloss and then covered her full, plump lips with a light coating, which was a pleasant tone of cherry red in color.

When Moka was pleased with her overall appearance, she turned off the restroom light and then walked back into the bedroom. She removed her tan purse from off the hook near the bed, slung it over her right shoulder, picked up her shoes, and then made her way into the main part of the apartment.

...

"I'm ready to go, Tsukune," she announced as she walked over to where he remained seated on the couch.

"Wow. You look really cute, Moka," he said as he stood to his feet and then offered her a smile.

"Thank you... and you look really cute, yourself," she replied with a wink.

"Ah, you're welcome and thanks," he sputtered out.

"Anytime, cutie pie," she replied with another wink as they walked towards the front entrance-way.

"Tsukune... ah, could you give me a hand, please?" she politely asked after he slid his shoes on.

"Of course, Moka," he replied as she set her shoes down on the tiled floor.

Moka slid her right shoe on as he held her hand, followed by her left shoe. Once she stood straight up, she was nearly as tall as Tsukune, who was five foot seven.

He let out a whistle which caused Moka to blush once again.

'Wow, her legs look even more amazing in heels,' he told himself as he admired them with a long gaze and was rather aroused from that mere thought, alone.

Tsukune unlocked the door and then allowed her to exit the apartment, first. After he was certain he had his key, he closed the door after himself, and then checked that it was securely locked.

"All set, birthday girl?" he asked as she held his left hand adoringly.

"Oh yes. I'm all set," she happily replied as they walked down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand.

...

The walk to the bus stop was quiet between the pair. Tsukune went over in his thoughts everything he had planned out for Moka's 16th birthday and prayed to any Kami that heard his silent plea, for her special day to go according as planned, without any unanticipated blunders or interruptions from a certain petite, blue-haired succubus.

Moka quietly wondered to herself about what sort of plans he had for her special day and was in high spirits, yet moderately anxious to a small extent.

"Hey Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes. I'm just a little... nervous to be honest."

"I kinda figured, since I remembered you told me you had some trouble when you lived in the human world before you came here to the academy."

"Yeah, that's true," she replied with a soft sigh.

"But I'm gonna be with you all day and you really don't have anything to worry about. I'm always gonna be here for you Moka, no matter where we go or what we do, okay? Never forget that," he said with a reassuring smile.

"I know, Tsukune. Thanks... I guess I really needed to hear that," she replied as a small smile parted her lips.

"You're welcome, birthday girl."

"Oh, I see the bus is already here," she pointed out.

The twosome approached the green and yellow mini-bus which waited for any student passengers at the one and only bus stop, at the edge of the forest.

The Bus Driver opened the door and then grinned at the pair. In his mouth was his ever-present cigar which he held firmly between his teeth.

"Come on board, kids," he announced as Moka walked up the short steps with Tsukune behind her.

"Hello, Nurai," Moka said with a nod.

"Hello, princess. You got your bus passes?" he inquired with another grin.

"Please don't call me that," the vampiress muttered under her breath which Tsukune didn't notice.

Moka quickly opened her purse, fished out her student ID / bus pass, and then showed it to him. Tsukune showed his to Nurai likewise, once he removed it from his wallet.

"All right, kids. Where to?" Nurai asked as the twosome replaced their bus passes in their original locations for safekeeping.

"Could you take us to Shibuya, please?" Tsukune inquired.

"You got it, kids. Have a seat and we'll be there before you know it," he replied.

"Thank you, Nurai," Moka replied as she walked towards the rear of the mini-bus towards the very last seat on the right, and then sat down near the window.

Tsukune quickly followed behind her and then took the empty seat on the right..

He placed his left hand atop her right hand and then gave it a gentle squeeze. Moka leaned her head on his left shoulder and then closed her eyes for a few minutes.

Nurai placed the gears in drive, made a wide u-turn, and then drove towards the inter-dimensional tunnel. The bus was swiftly engulfed in darkness for a few moments. A second later, swirls of multicolored lights streaked along the tunnel.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that," Tsukune dryly commented.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Just imagine going through that on a bike. It's even more trippy," Moka replied with a laugh.

"You went trough this crazy tunnel on your bike and you were already dizzy?" he asked, wide-eyed from her statement.

"Yeah. It only took me maybe five or ten minutes but it seemed like it went on forever," she replied.

Several minutes later, the mini-bus exited the bizarre tunnel as it entered the human world.

"Wow, I'm home," Tsukune said as he saw the bright blue sky along with numerous buildings and skyscrapers on the side of the traffic-congested road.

"Do you really miss home that much?" Moka inquired with a raised brow.

"A little bit. But my home's with you now," he honestly answered.

Moka quickly hugged him devotedly once his words reached her ears.

"Oh, Tsukune. That's so sweet!" she replied as she gave him a firm, yet loving hug from the side.

"Moka... can't... breathe... air!" he gasped out as his face turned a lovely shade of blue.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I guess I kinda got a little carried away," she sheepishly replied with a sweat-drop and then rapidly released him from her "hug of doom".

"It's okay. I really meant it, you know. We've spent a lot of time together since we first met, and what Samantha said was right. I mean about us getting a lot closer the more time we spend with each other... and also because of our bond. I'm really happy that I met you, Moka... and you really are everything I always wanted in the perfect girlfriend."

"Oh, Tsukune. That's so sweet because... I feel the same way... I mean about you being the perfect boyfriend, of course," she replied as she placed a soft kiss on his left cheek as Nurai gave her a knowing nod.

"Here we are kids. Shibuya Crossing," the Bus Driver announced as he pulled up to a bus stop near the busy intersection of the famous shopping district.

"Geez, we're here already? I could've sworn we left the academy, like ten minutes ago," Tsukune remarked aloud.

He quickly stood up from the cushioned seat and then moved off to his right.

"Ladies first," he said with a smile as he offered his left hand to Moka who gladly accepted it without a seconds hesitation.

"Thank you, handsome," she replied with a cute wink as she lead him down the short aisle towards the front of the school bus.

Her flirtatious comment left her destined one rendered momentarily quiet, yet again.

"Just so you kids know, the sky will open up later on, so you best be ready," Nurai told them with a nod.

He opened the door for the pair who offered him a strange look. Moka stepped of the bus first, with Tsukune directly behind her.

"Huh?" the pair asked in unison as they turned around and awaited a logical explanation of sorts in regard to his odd way of speech.

"Just keep your eye on the sky. If you run into trouble, you'll know what to do. I'll be back here by six. If not, then I'll see you the day after," Nurai said as he shut the door of the bus and then pulled away from the sidewalk.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Tsukune shouted as the academy bus disappeared down the traffic-congested road.

"I know, right? Why can't he talk like a normal person?" Moka asked as she tilted her head slightly to the left.

"Who knows? He sure freaked me out on the first day of school," Tsukune replied with a sweat-drop.

"Oh my gosh! Look, Tsukune! It's Ichi-Maru-kyū!*" she exclaimed rather vocally as she pointed down the street.

(*Shibuya 109 – a world-famous department store)

"Do you wanna go shopping over there?"

"Yeah. I heard it has some really cool stores!"

"Okay, birthday girl. I'm with you."

As the pair walked down the jam-packed sidewalk, Moka held Tsukune's hand a bit firmer than usual. He knew that she was nervous via their bond and returned the silent gesture in the same manner, which eased her frazzled nerves and thoughts immensely.

"Thanks..." she muttered with a slight blush.

"You're welcome."

…

As the couple entered through the front entrance of Shibuya 109, they were both stunned at the vast number of specialty shops the famous department store actually housed. It was truly mind-boggling to an extent.

"So, uh, where to Moka?"

"Over there, I think," she replied as she saw just what she needed a short walk away.

It was a lingerie shop, of course.

As the couple entered the unmentionables store a minute later, all female eyes were abruptly focused on Tsukune with extraordinary attention.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Moka asked with concern.

"Uh, yeah. I never been to this kinda place before."

"I know, Tsukune. But it's okay. I mean, you've already seen me in my bra and panties a few times, right?

"Yeah. You're right."

"So it's not really much of a big deal, right?"

"Yeah. I guess not since you put it that way," he answered with a shrug.

"This won't take very long, okay? Just have a seat and try to relax. I'm gonna find a saleslady and ask for some help," she lovingly advised as she walked him over to a long microfiber sofa, dark chocolate in hue.

Tsukune took Moka up on her suggestion and then plopped down on the plush couch.

"Okay, Moka. Thanks for – you know."

"You're welcome, Tsukune. I'll be back in a little while," she said as she placed a warm kiss on his right cheek.

With a wink, Moka trotted off in the opposite direction as she searched for some professional assistance.

…

"Ah, excuse me please?" Moka politely inquired as she walked up to a sales associate a few minutes later since the lingerie shop was somewhat crowded with shoppers.

"Yes, how may I help you miss?" the older woman replied with a customary bow.

She happened to be Japanese in her early 20's, no taller than Moka, with shoulder length, brown hair and matching eyes. She was simply dressed in a white, long-sleeved blouse, a black skirt, along with color-coordinated heels on her petite feet. Her name tag read "Fumiko" in simple kanji.

"I need some help being measured for a bra, please," Moka replied with a bow of her own.

"Certainly, miss. Right this way, please," Fumiko answered with another bow as she lead Moka over to the appropriate section of the huge shop.

…

'Well, at least she seems to be feeling better. I just hope she can find what she needs without making a big scene,' Tsukune silently thought as he rested his eyes for a moment.

"Oh my goodness! Thirty-eight D? I can't believe she's a thirty-eight D at her age!" Fumiko blatantly bellowed from the other side of the store a few minutes later.

"I guess I spoke too soon. But I thought she told Kurumu she was a thirty-six D?" Tsukune muttered with a sweat-drop.

He realized the owner of that audacious statement more than likely referred to Moka, since she was a growing young woman.

…

After Moka chose a dozen lacy bras in numerous colors, along with another article of lingerie, she politely thanked the patient, yet loud saleslady, paid for her purchase, and then placed the shopping bag neatly folded into her purse. She quickly walked over to where she left Tsukune not forty-five minutes prior with her cheeks barely tinted pink.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long, Tsukune. I found what I needed and I'm done here," she said as she walked up to him while he remained seated.

"I see. I kinda heard that over here, you know," he replied as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Oh my gosh. You really heard that, way over here?" Moka asked as her cheeks quickly flushed crimson.

The entire topic was reasonably embarrassing to her; however she literally had no control over the situation since Fumiko blurted out something she presumed was a private subject.

"Yeah. The sales person was kinda loud. But I'm sure she really didn't mean to point that out for the entire store to hear," he replied with an expression of sympathy.

"I see. Well, to be honest... my boobs are... kinda... ah... b-bigger than I thought when the saleslady properly measured me," Moka quietly explained as she poked her index fingers together out of habit.

"It's okay Moka, so don't worry about it. That's just something I'm gonna have to get used to since you're a young woman now."

Tsukune pulled her into his arms and hugged her like a proper boyfriend should when their significant other was either troubled or stressed.

"Thanks, Tsukune."

"You're welcome."

"Ah, would it be okay if we went for a walk? I could really use a change of scenery."

"Of course. You're the birthday girl, so let's go, okay?"

...

Shortly after the pair departed the lingerie shop, they walked towards the exit of Shibuya 109 which lead outside to the main avenue. Hands still linked they strolled along the marginally packed sidewalk and enjoyed the mid-springtime weather.

"Tsukune, people are staring at me again and I feel... kinda... uncomfortable."

"They're probably jealous of how beautiful you are, if I had to take a guess."

"Tsukune... you're totally embarrassing me again," she softly scolded with a hint of flirtation and mischief in her voice.

"It's true, you know. Like I told you before, that's something else I'm gonna have to get used to, because you're way too beautiful and really cute."

"Geez, Tsukune. What am I gonna do with you, huh?" she replied with a wide grin.

She quickly pressed her impressive bosom against his left arm while she held his hand a bit firmer. Luckily, Tsukune expected that sort of reaction and his nose didn't bleed all over the sidewalk. That scenario would've lead to all sorts of problems since his adorable girlfriend also happened to be a Vampire, obviously.

"I guess you're just gonna have to wait and kiss me until we're alone," he replied with a wink.

"Ah, I knew that!" she half-complained.

"Sure you did, you silly girl."

She just offered him a shy smile and held him much closer.

"Uh, is there anywhere else you wanna go?" he asked as they continued on their stroll down the sidewalk with no particular destination in mind for the time being and simply enjoyed each others' company.

"Oh my gosh! What's this place?" she asked rather loudly as something had caught her attention with great interest.

Tsukune turned his eyes to the business in question which had piqued Moka's curiosity. The familiar electronic music and sound effects he heard was a dead-giveaway.

"It's an arcade."

"An arcade?" she repeated.

"Yeah, there's all kinda cool games inside."

"I see. I've never really been to an arcade before."

"Do you wanna check it out?"

"Yeah. It sounds like a lot of fun," Moka replied with an adorable smile.

"Okay. After you beautiful," he said as he opened the glass door and allowed her to enter first.

"Wah! Oh my gosh! So cool!" she yelped once she saw how lively it was inside.

"Do you wanna try out some games?"

"Oh my gosh! What's this? Wah! So many stuffed animals!" Moka hollered as she walked up to a game of skill and then pressed her face up against the Plexiglas enclosure.

She liked anything of the cute variety, of course.

"It's a crane machine. I can show you how to play it, if you want me to."

"O-okay, Tsukune. I'd like that. Wah! Oh my gosh, so cute!"

He reached into his front left pocket and fished out a 100 yen coin. He fed it into the coin slot located on the front of the game. Tsukune grabbed the joystick controller, skillfully maneuvered the crane to the right, and then back a few inches. Lastly, he pressed the red button on top of the panel, which dropped the crane, as it opened its pincers.

"Oh my gosh! No way! You got it! You really got it!" Moka happily squealed as she jumped up and down excitedly.

The crane's captured selection fell into the slot located below, near the front of the game cabinet. Tsukune bent down a bit, pushed the clear door open, and then claimed his prize.

"Here Moka," he said as he offered her his winning plush animal.

It was a stuffed Bat. It's oval-shaped body was bubble-gum pink in color along with purple wings, and emerald green eyes.

"Oh my gosh. T-this is for me?" she asked as she accepted the stuffed Bat.

"Yeah. I won this one... because it kinda reminds me of you," he replied as he scratched the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

Moka promptly engulfed him into a warm hug as a few tears of happiness slid down her cheeks. Tsukune returned her embrace and held her securely around her waist as he returned the fond gesture.

"Thank you very much. Nobody's ever won anything for me before," she mumbled as she remained in his arms for a few minutes.

The pair reluctantly ended their close contact as they felt they were suddenly the focus of attention inside the busy game center.

"You're welcome, Moka. I really didn't have a chance to... you know, buy you a birthday present," he sheepishly replied.

"It's okay, Tsukune. That's very sweet of you to say that, and I like my cute Bat very much. But... to be totally honest... the only thing I ever wanted as a present... was to spend my birthday with you," she genuinely replied as another tear of joy slid down her rosy cheek.

Tsukune blushed hard and had not a clue on how to react, naturally. Moka gently grabbed his right hand and then walked further back into the arcade.

…

After the twosome had spent the past hour or so playing video games together, they just wandered around the arcade and enjoyed each others company. Moka laughed and smiled brightly the entire time, which he was thankful for. Tsukune also learned that his girlfriend had a competitive streak a mile wide and soundly beaten him numerous times in video games of the fighting variety such as "Street Fighter" and "Capcom VS Marvel."

Moka mentioned to him afterward that her favorite video game character was Chun-Li, since their fighting styles were somewhat similar in manner.

"Hey, Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Oh yes. I don't think I've ever had so much fun before," she replied with a loud giggle.

"I'm glad to hear it. Uh, we still have some time before lunch. Is there anything else you wanna do now?" he asked as he checked the current time on his cellphone.

"Ah, now that you mention it... I'm really hot, to be honest. Playing all those video games kinda... made me really thirsty."

"Okay. Do you wanna get something to drink? I saw a vending machine earlier."

"Ah, I really want something else, instead,'" she replied as she bashfully leaned her forehead against his right shoulder.

"O-okay. Um, we're gonna have to go somewhere... private," he sputtered out and knew what she desperately craved without uttering a word.

Tsukune lead her around the arcade for a few minutes as he searched for somewhere that offered seclusion from the prying eyes of the general public.

"Follow me," he whispered as something had suddenly caught his eye.

Moka slowly nodded 'yes' in agreement.

It was a photo booth, apparently.

As soon as the duo reached the booth, Tsukune pulled the long black curtain back, and then motioned for Moka to enter it, first. He quickly ducked inside once she was out of sight.

"Ah... how's this gonna work?" Moka asked with a raised brow since the confined space barely offered any standing room, whatsoever.

Tsukune quickly claimed the wooden bench located alongside the back wall, and then sat down. Moka took his wordless cue and then sat down, facing him on his lap. She placed her stuffed Bat on the short shelf to her left-hand side for the time being so her hands were free to do as she pleased. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist as she pressed herself against his chest. Moka licked the right side of his neck, kissed it a few times, opened her mouth, and then pierced his flesh with her tiny fangs.

"Oh, Moka," he said as she lapped up his delicious blood in satisfying slurps.

"Mm-hmmm," she happily moaned.

Tsukune was aroused in the blink of an eye due to her nearness. He slowly slid his hands down to her perfectly-shaped posterior and then gave it a soft squeeze.

"Ah, Tsukune," Moka gasped out as she too was vastly overstimulated due to his tender touch which she secretly desired more than his delicious blood.

Moka fed on him for a minute or so, as their blood bond increased even further and felt incredibly closer to him.

Once her thirst was quenched, she kissed his neck lovingly and then sealed the small puncture marks closed with her moist, hot tongue for several seconds.

She pulled back and then gazed adoringly into his eyes as a soft smile graced her plump lips. He pulled her closer once again and then kissed her passionately. Moka leaned into the fervent kiss as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and was aroused even further than earlier. She rubbed her impressive bosom against his wide chest and wanted so much more, but realized they weren't exactly alone.

…

Ten minutes later, the couple unwillingly ended their extended kiss as their lungs fought for air. Moka leaned her head against Tsukune's right shoulder and still experienced the compelling aftereffects of their impassioned embrace.

"Mm-hmmm. That was some kiss," she gasped out.

"You can say that again," he replied as he still held her very close.

"Yeah. You're really, really, such a great kisser," she replied as she snuggled up to him.

"You too, Moka. I don't think I could ever get enough of your kisses."

"Tsukune... what am I gonna do with you?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"You could kiss me again, you know."

Their good mood was impolitely interrupted as his stomach boisterously grumbled for nourishment. Moka snickered at his unmistakable call for food, much to his mortification. For some reason, kissing and cuddling up to each other took priority over anything else since they had somehow lost track of the time.

"That's gonna have to wait cutie pie, even though I really wanna kiss you for the next hour. I guess we should have lunch now before you pass out on me," she replied with a laugh.

"Ah, I knew that," he simply replied with a nod.

Moka sat up from his lap and then picked up her stuffed Bat from the shelf. She pulled back the ebony curtain and then stepped outside the photo booth, with Tsukune right behind her. She held his right hand and then lead him towards the front door of the game center.

…

Five minutes later, the pair arrived at a restaurant on the next corner. Tsukune pulled the door open as Moka walked inside with him directly behind her. The interior of the eating establishment was constructed entirely of a dark wood that gave off a warm and welcoming atmosphere.

They approached the front of the restaurant's waiting area just as the hostess walked up to them.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Outback. How many this afternoon?" she asked with a bow.

"It's just the two of us. I have a reservation for lunch," Tsukune replied with a bow of his own.

The hostess walked up to her desk and then opened up the reservation book.

"Last name, sir?"

"Aono."

"Let's see. Oh yes. Here we are, Mister Aono. Right this way, please," the hostess replied after she checked off his name and then gathered a pair of menus.

Tsukune and Moka followed behind her through the rather busy, Australian-themed, American-owned, restaurant. Nearly every single or married man was entranced by the pink-haired maiden's attractiveness which caused her to feel somewhat uneasy due to the immediate influx of unwarranted attention.

Tsukune gently placed his left hand on the small of her back, which eased her anxiety immensely. She happily smiled at her destined one and felt much better within a second due to his heartfelt consideration of her overall, well-being.

"Here we are. Your server will be along shortly. Please enjoy your stay here at Outback," the hostess said with a bow as she placed the menus on top of the small round table and then left the couple to themselves.

Moka slid into the semi-circular booth first and then looked around the restaurant with a smile. Tsukune slid in behind her and then placed his left hand on top of her lap. She set her plush Bat and purse onto the leather seat to her left-hand side.

"Wow, Tsukune. This place is really cool. I've never been here before," she said as she turned to her right and then faced him.

"I'm glad to hear that. You can order whatever you like," he replied.

"Okay, Tsukune. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Moka."

They each picked up their menu and perused over the restaurant's extensive variety of food which was rather impressive to a certain extent.

…

After they had placed their lunch orders, they just sat close to each other and held hands. Moka was quite happy and felt a lot closer to Tsukune. As long as he was by her side she realized that she had nothing to worry about. He had been quite attentive of her thoughts and feelings for the duration of the day so far, which caused her to smile even brighter and her feelings for him to deepen.

"I hope our food gets here soon," Tsukune said which brought Moka's thoughts back to reality.

"Yeah, me too. You know... before I push you down on the seat and suck on you again," she softly replied with a wide, toothy grin.

"Moka! What the heck!?" he stammered out, clearly discomposed.

"I'm only teasing Tsukune. I can just suck on you later, instead," she answered with a wink.

He laughed like an idiot as the food runner walked up to their booth a moment later with their lunchtime meals on an oval serving tray, that she professionally carried with one hand.

"Here you go. Two steak lunches. Please enjoy," she said as she placed a piping hot plate of food in front of each of them.

The cooked slab of meat wafted its delectable scent into the air which caused Moka's stomach to rumble with approval. Next to the steak was a huge baked potato, smothered in sour cream, shredded cheese, and crumbled bacon. Off to the side was a hot biscuit covered with honey-butter.

They each ordered a tall, cold, beverage as well. Moka decided on V-8 juice for herself while her beau had ordered a Dr Pepper, as it was his favorite.

"Wow! Its so big and juicy," Moka yelped when she saw the steak firsthand, for herself.

"Ah, yeah. I'm kinda shocked, too," he replied with a sweat-drop due to her vocal outburst which fortunately, nobody else in the restaurant noticed.

"Itadakimasu!" they called out in unison as they each picked up their steak knives and forks.

After she had cut her steak into bite-sized pieces, Moka plopped a slice of the tender beef into her mouth and then loudly moaned with approval.

"Mm-hmmm. Oh my gosh. This is really good," she said once she had properly chewed and then swallowed it.

"I can hear that, you know," Tsukune said with a grin after he had his first bite.

She giggled happily and then had another bite of her midday meal.

…

"Oh, wow. I'm stuffed," Moka said as she patted her full belly once she had polished off her lunch.

"I'm happy to hear it, even though it wasn't as good as your cooking," Tsukune replied.

"Tsukune..." she bashfully replied as she looked away for a moment in regard to his flirtatious remark, which was entirely true.

He quickly waved the server over to their booth and then whispered something into her left ear. With a nod, she quickly walked away towards the rear of the restaurant.

"What was that all about?" Moka inquired with a hint of suspicion in her usually, cheery voice.

"You'll see in a minute," he replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Before she could protest any further, the server, along with a few of her fellow co-workers approached the booth as she carried something in her hand. They quickly broke out in song and sung "Happy Birthday" to Moka.

"Oh my gosh! Is this really happening?! No way! Oh my gosh!" Moka stammered out as tears of absolute joy slid down her cheeks while she covered her mouth with both hands in disbelief.

The waitress set the slice of strawberry Cheesecake in front of Moka which had 2 lit candles placed on top in the shape of a "1" and a "6". Placed next to the side of cake was a generous serving of cherry vanilla ice cream.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Tsukune said once the birthday song came to its conclusion a minute later.

Moka slowly wiped her tears away and then with one breath, blew the candles out. She was then awarded with a hearty round of applause. The wait staff left the duo and then went back to their duties.

Tsukune removed the blown out candles and then set them off to the side while Moka remained momentarily motionless. She quickly pulled her thoughtful destined one into a warm hug and held him for all he was worth.

"Oh, Tsukune! Thank you so much... for the best birthday ever," she cried out, on the verge of tears again.

"You're welcome, Moka. Now eat your cake and ice cream before it melts," he replied as he returned the affectionate gesture and gently rubbed his left hand on her back.

She reluctantly released him from her hug a moment later and then picked up her fork. Moka cut a small piece of strawberry Cheesecake off along with a sample of ice cream. She plopped it into her mouth and moaned with absolute delight since she secretly had a love of anything sweet.

"Oh my gosh. This is really good," she said with a beaming smile of approval.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Ah, would you like a taste, Tsukune?" she asked as her cheeks heated up from suggesting something she had read in one of her shoujo manga.

"O-okay, Moka," he sputtered out.

Moka repeated the action and then held the full fork up to his mouth.

"Say 'ahhhh', Tsukune."

"Ahhh."

She slowly placed the fork into his mouth as he accepted the offered sugary treat.

Moka giggled merrily as she turned her attention back to her birthday cake and ice cream which she thoroughly enjoyed to the fullest with great exuberance.

"So, Moka... did you make a birthday wish?" he asked out of the blue.

"Nope. I didn't have to make a wish."

"You didn't? Why not?"

"Because... I already have... what I want the most," she replied, as a lonely tear slid down her cheek.

"Really? And what would that be?"

"To always be with you, Tsukune," was her upfront reply.

"Moka..." he said as he pulled her into a hug and then kissed her square on her lips, much to her delight.

…

Sometime after, Tsukune paid the check and lead Moka out of the restaurant. She held his hand per custom, while she pressed her plush Bat up to her bountiful bosom. The vampiress was on cloud nine as she went over the events of her rather filling day, so far.

"Hey, Moka?"

"Ah, yes, Tsukune?"

"Have you decided on what you wanna do for our date?"

"Oh my gosh. Silly me. I totally forgot about that," she replied, clearly flustered due to her forgetfulness.

"It's okay. We can do whatever you want. Just name it," he said with a smile.

"Ah, well then... how about we go see a movie?" she eventually replied once she gave the idea some thought and then bit her bottom lip adorably.

"A movie?"

"Yeah, there's a really nice movie theater down the street. It's the same one I used to go to with my mother," she answered with a tiny smile.

"I see. That sounds like a great idea. I think I know just the one."

A few minutes later, the duo walked up to the actual movie theater Moka had told him about. It was part of a movie chain that had theaters all over the massive metropolis known as Tokyo.

"Tsukune! Oh my gosh! Look, look look!" she pointed out excitedly as they walked past a row of movie posters which were affixed to the concrete and brick wall that faced the sidewalk.

"What is it?"

"They're playing Howl's Moving Castle," she explained as she showed him the colorful anime movie poster which had gotten her all worked up.

"I see. That's one of my favorite movies, too. So, what are you waiting for?" he asked as he lead her over to the box office.

"I'm with you, Tsukune!" Moka happily agreed with another smile.

Thankfully there wasn't much of a line since it was late afternoon.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Toho Cinemas. How may I help you?" the friendly female cashier inquired behind her glass window.

"Two high school student discounts for Howl's Moving Castle, please," Tsukune replied with a smile as Moka fondly held his free hand.

"That will be one thousand yen, please," the cashier replied. ($9.18 US)

Tsukune removed his wallet from his back, right pocket, showed her his student ID, pulled out the appropriate amount of yen, and then handed it to the female cashier through the small slot in front. He quickly closed his wallet and then shoved it into his back pocket.

The cashier handed two tickets to him via the slot, followed lastly by another traditional bow.

"Thank you for your patronage of Toho Cinemas and please enjoy your movie," she said.

After he returned the bow, Tsukune lead Moka over to the entrance and then held the door open for her. Once she walked inside the theater, she was overwhelmed with a feeling of warmth and nostalgia. Tsukune held her hand as they walked up to the ticket collector and then handed the tickets to him. He tore off one half of each ticket and then returned the other half to Tsukune.

"Theater seven, on the left," the attendant said with a bow.

"Do you wanna get some snacks? We still have some time before the movie starts," Tsukune asked Moka as they walked up to the concession stand.

"Ah, how about some caramel popcorn, a soda, and a box of Pocky? You know, so we can share," she bashfully said as she overlooked the large selection of treats.

"Sounds like a great idea. Even though I'm kinda nervous," he admitted.

"You're nervous? Why?" she wondered as she looked into his eyes.

"Because this is our first... real... date," he answered with a slight blush.

"I know Tsukune, and that's very sweet. But this is something that couples do all the time, right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Moka."

"Besides, we already had a nice day so far, right?"

"Yeah."

"And what I told you at the restaurant, I really meant it, Tsukune. Nobody's ever done so much for me on my birthday and it's all thanks to you. And also what I said about my birthday wish. I'm really happy to have you in my life and I'm always gonna be with you. So thank you for the wonderful day," she said as she kissed him once more in front of everybody.

Tsukune blushed again, once their kiss ended a moment later.

…

After Tsukune had paid for their snacks and found a pair of seats inside theater number seven to their liking, he settled the bucket of popcorn on his lap. Lastly he placed their soda - which was Dr Pepper, of course - in the cup holder to his right. Moka held onto the Pocky and placed her plush Bat on her lap. Luckily, the two seats didn't have an armrest in-between them, so they could sit very close to each other.

As the lights dimmed in the theater a few minutes later, Moka gently rested her head on Tsukune's left shoulder and exhaled a sigh of blissful relaxation. She opened the box of Pocky, placed one of the chocolate-covered pretzel treats into her mouth, and then faced Tsukune.

"Tsukune... do you wanna share?" she asked in a slightly playful tone as she settled the Pocky up to his lips in the most straightforward way possible.

With a gulp, he nibbled on his end of the Pocky as she held it securely between her teeth. Before he realized what had happened, their lips touched in a timid kiss. Evidently, it was another scene Moka had read about in one of her numerous shoujo manga and wanted to try it out herself.

"Mm-hmmm. My Pocky tastes like Tsukune," she teasingly said after their brief kiss.

Without a word said, he turned his attention towards the movie screen just as the classic anime film started. Moka giggled at his flustered, yet, adorable response and then snuggled a lot closer to him.

…

As the movie came to its eventual conclusion nearly 2 hours later, Moka and Tsukune applauded loudly which garnered the pair some strange looks from the other moviegoers. It was somewhat frowned upon since the majority of Japanese folks don't clap at the end of the movie.

They quickly gathered up their belongings and empty snack containers before anybody said a word to them. Tsukune lead Moka down the narrow aisle and then made a beeline for the exit as quickly as possible. Once they were outside in the hallway, he disposed of their refuse in the nearest waste receptacle bin.

"Ah, what a great movie," Moka said with a giggle.

"Yeah. I really liked it, too," Tsukune replied as he held out his right hand which she gladly accepted with a warm smile on her lips.

The pair walked towards the door which Tsukune held open for Moka per habit. She held his hand once again as they walked down the avenue. He quickly noted that the overhead sky seemed moderately overcast. A low rumble from above made Moka jump, and feel, rather tense.

"Crap. I didn't think it was gonna rain today," he mumbled aloud.

"So what are we gonna do?" Moka nervously inquired.

"I have an idea, so leave it to me," he answered, even though the thought alone was somewhat on the questionable side.

"Okay, Tsukune. I trust you," she said with a knowing nod of approval.

He guided Moka down the street and then made a right-hand turn down another avenue. After they had walked for about five minutes, he eventually slowed down as he took a look around the immediate neighborhood.

A deafening thunderclap from the ominous sky startled them more than the previous one.

"This way, Moka," he said as he gently pulled her along at a quicker pace.

Thankfully, they reached their destination in the nick of time. Tsukune opened the glass door for Moka just as the thunderstorm's downpour started. He quickly closed the door behind himself with a breath of relief.

"Thanks, Tsukune," she replied with a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you didn't get wet."

"Welcome there," a kind, elderly voice said behind the couple.

"Oh... ah, hello," Moka replied with a polite bow.

"I see that you've come in from the rain, right?" the elder gentleman inquired with a kind smile.

The desk clerk appeared to be in his late 70's, they both speculated. He was dressed in a light gray sweater and black slacks, matching shoes, and average in height. Over his hazel eyes, he wore a thick-rimmed pair of prescription eyeglasses with even thicker, lenses.

"Ah, yeah. It kinda came outta nowhere," Tsukune replied as he scratched the back of his neck out of habit.

"Don't worry about it, young man. I've worked at this hotel since I was your age. Nobody will judge you if you want to spend some time with your lovely girlfriend since it looks like the rain's only going to get much worse, according to the recent weather forecast," he answered with a nod as he pointed towards the wall-mounted TV which was tuned into the local NHK news station.

The on-screen weatherman pointed towards a green and orange blotch which hung over the entire Chiba prefecture, which indicated that it was predicted to rain for the remainder of the afternoon, and well into the night. The sudden change in the weather condition was due to a sudden rainstorm, which was very common for the time of year.

"You're more than welcome to stay the night, of course. And I'll even give you a student discount," the kind gentleman replied.

"I guess we really don't have much of a choice, huh?" Moka said with a knowing wink.

"Ah, yeah. Thank you sir," Tsukune replied with a bow.

"You're most welcome, young man. Now, about that room," the desk clerk replied as he showed the pair a brass key attached to a plastic blue key chain, diamond in shape.

…

Soon after Tsukune had paid for their overnight lodging, they walked down the long hallway until they found their room located at the very end; Room 27.

Tsukune inserted the key into the lock, rotated it to the right, and then unlocked it. Lastly, he turned the handle and then opened the wooden door.

"Ladies first," he said with a bit of anxiety in his voice.

Truthfully, Tsukune was rather troubled since he never thought he'd end up sharing a 'love hotel' room with Moka, even though they had grown very close to each other since the day they first met.

With a smile, Moka walked into the hotel suite with Tsukune hot on her heels. She found the wall-mounted light switch a second later and then flipped it up as the tall lamp located adjacent to the bed illuminated the room with a warm glow. The couple was quite stunned when they realized just how nice the room actually was.

"Wah! So cool! I've never been to a hotel before!" Moka said as she quickly flung off her high-heeled sandals by the door and then ran over to the king-sized bed.

She set her purse and stuffed Bat on the nightstand next to the in-room telephone, to her left, for the meantime.

With a smile, Tsukune took her suggestion and then removed his shoes, likewise.

On the left-hand side of the suite was a large dresser made of a dark-stained wood. In the center was the king-sized bed which was covered by a deep red comforter made from the finest of silk along with a matching blanket and several pillows. In the far corner was a black leather, recliner-type chair.

For some odd reason, someone decided to hang a mirror above the bed.

Across from the massive bed hung the biggest HD television Tsukune had ever seen. In the back of their suite was the restroom and bathroom, complete with a heart-shaped bathtub that had a built-in, whirlpool feature which sadly, would go unused.

Overhead color-changing LED light strips added to the romantic ambiance in the main section of the room, itself.

"It's really cool, huh?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and stood behind Moka.

"Yeah. Thanks again, Tsukune. You know, for thinking about me. Not only so I wouldn't get hurt by the rain, but for today. It seems that our blood bond is getting a lot stronger," she said as she leaned against him.

"You're welcome Moka. You know that I really care about you and I wanted today to be, you know, memorable," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and then lightly breathed into her right ear.

"Ah, Tsukune! Ah! I ah, need to use the restroom really quick, so why don't you make yourself more comfortable? When I get back we can continue from here, okay?" Moka asked as he released her from his embrace.

"Sure, Moka. But don't keep me waiting too long."

"Okay, Tsukune. I'll be back in a few minutes," she answered with a wink.

Moka quickly grabbed her purse from the nightstand and then walked down the short corridor towards the restroom, located in the rear of the suite. Once she was inside, she closed the door behind herself.

Tsukune removed his shirt, pants, and socks in less than a minute. After he had folded each article of clothing neatly in half, he placed them on the recliner chair on the opposite side of the room. He also removed from his pants pockets, his wallet, keys, and cellphone which he set on top of the dresser for the remainder of the day, until needed.

He walked over to the huge bed, pulled the comforter and sheet up, and then crawled on top of the soft mattress on the right-hand side, per habit. He fluffed the pillow a few times and then laid down after he covered himself with the bedding. He relaxed a bit and patiently awaited Moka's eventual return.

…

Several minutes later, Moka returned to the bedroom suite.

"Um, how do I look, Tsukune?" she shyly asked as she walked into his line of sight and bashfully held her hands together in front of her.

"Oh Moka... you look very... pretty," he replied with a hard gulp.

The vampiress had removed her yellow sundress and was redressed in a very short baby-doll type nightgown, which so happened to be a nice shade of indigo. The top part was opaque, while the bottom half under the bosom area, was semi-transparent in design and left very little, if any, to the imagination. The nightwear hugged her hourglass figure nicely while the bottom hem flared out below her hips which showed off her creamy thighs and shapely legs. The deep v-neck offered a view of her impressive bosom, naturally.

"Thanks, Tsukune," she answered as her cheeks flushed pink.

The vampiress walked over to the left-hand side of the bed and then crawled under the satiny sheets.

"You're welcome."

"I ah, bought this at the store earlier today so I could surprise you... 'cause I know you like the color blue," she replied as she turned on her right side and then admired the young man of her affections.

"Oh, Moka. I really... don't know what to say. I've never seen you look so beautiful before," he said as he gently wrapped his arms around her and then pulled her into a warm hug.

"Oh, Tsukune. Thank you," she breathed out as she held him adoringly.

"You're welcome and smell really nice, by the way," he said as he breathed into her ear.

"Ah... Tsukune... kiss me more, please."

He softly kissed her right ear as he was instantly aroused due to her closeness. She pressed her sensational bosom against his chest as he pulled her on top of himself.

"Ah, Tsukune... ahhhhngh..."

"My sweet Moka."

"Ahhh... more... please... touch me more... please... Tsukune," she quietly begged as her lips trembled with anticipation.

He slowly slid his hands from around her slender waist, down to her perfect posterior, and then gave it a hearty squeeze.

"Ahhh... more..." she moaned erotically.

She slowly nuzzled up to his neck and then fondly covered it with soft kisses.

"Moka... ahhh..."

"My destined one... my one and only... Tsukune..." she whispered into his ear, which shot a prickle of pleasure down his spine.

He held her firmer and was completely overwhelmed by an uncontrollable wave of emotions as their bond brought them even closer to one another.

"Moka..." he replied with a tear in his eyes.

"My dear Tsukune. You've made me very happy today... on my birthday. Nobody's ever done so much for me in my entire life until I met you... and just spending my day with you... has made me really happy. And... I know for sure... that I'm... madly... in... love with you," she replied as she too, shed a few tears of joy.

"Oh, Moka..." he gasped out, as tears flowed freely down his face.

"I love you... more than anything in the entire world... and I... wanna be... with you... forever... my dear Tsukune," she replied, in-between tears of her own.

Moved by her sudden confession, he pressed his face up to her large, warm bosom and truly believed he was the luckiest guy in the entire world. She loved him without question, and wanted to be with him forever.

How else would he react, right?

Moka happily hummed 'Moon River' as she held him very close to her warm chest. She had no idea what came over her so suddenly, but she knew in her heart that her feelings of love for him were genuine. She also felt as though a hefty weight had been lifted from her shoulders since the entire topic was all she thought about recently. Her entire body also felt incredibly warm as a wave of love and adoration washed over her, for her destined one.

…

A short while later, Tsukune remained close to Moka and held her firmly around her slim waist.

"Are you feeling better now?" she inquired as she returned to her spot on his left.

"Yeah. Thanks, Moka," he replied with a warm smile.

"You're very welcome, Tsukune."

"The guy's supposed to be the one to confess first, you know," he dryly commented.

"I know, Tsukune. But what I said was the truth... and I hope that you feel the same way about me... someday."

"Well, actually... I've... b-been in l-love with you... since the second we met. And I was happy just spending time with you in class or sleeping over. I was so happy when you said yes about... being my g-girlfriend when we m-moved in together. But I was kinda... you know... waiting... for the right time... to... tell you all of this," he admitted with a hard blush.

"Do you really mean that? I mean, about being in l-love with me since the day we met?" she asked as she snuggled up to him and then draped her left thigh over his legs.

"Yeah. I meant every word. I l-love you, Moka. You've made such a b-big difference in my life... since you crashed into me. Now that I found you... and have fallen in love with you... I can't imagine living another day without you," he stammered out, still moderately embarrassed from saying as much, although it was truthful.

"Oh, Tsukune. I love you so much," Moka replied with an elated tear as she pulled him on top of her and then held him for all he was worth.

"I'll love you for as long as my heart beats and never leave your side, because that's where my place is," he whispered into her ear.

…

...

A/N:

I'm done! It took me on and off for nearly 4 days to get this chapter done.

The Outback steakhouse and Toho Cinema movie theater mentioned in this long chapter are real places located in the Shibuya ward of Tokyo. I borrowed a few ideas from my other Rosario stories since they fit into the overall idea I had for Moka's birthday. I know their date was brief, but full of fluff. They'll go out on more dates as the story advances, of course.

The next chapter will be out in a week or so since this chapter is a day early.

Anyway, if you love this chapter, I'd like to hear about it in a review below. I don't usually ask for any sort of feedback, but if you guys and gals want to see something in a future chapter or have any good ideas (that fit into my rebooted canon) please leave your comments below and I'll get back to you via a PM as soon as possible.

Guest reviews as always are monitored, and sadly I can't reply to you as you don't have a free account which only takes a few minutes to sign up for.

Please feel free to "Follow" and "Fave" this story for all future updates as I upload new chapters whenever I have the time. Thanks again for your awesome reviews and continued support.

Until next time,

Gamera68


	6. So Crazy in Love

Rosario to Vampire: Love at First Bite

Based upon the Rosario + Vampire characters created by Ikeda Akihisa.

I don't own said characters and are merely borrowing them for this story.

This fan-fiction is rated M for some mature language and themes.

…

Author's Note:

I'm really sorry for getting this chapter out so late.

As most of you know, I live in south Florida and we just went through Hurricane Irma in mid-September, which affected the majority of the state as well as most of the southern USA.

Luckily, there was no major damage where I live aside from downed trees and power lines, but it seems as if our WiFi antenna was damaged and is still waiting to be repaired or replaced.

UPDATE: WiFi has been restored at home since Oct. 11th.

Anyhow, this new chapter covers Tsukune's 16th birthday and will be a 6 week time-skip (since chapter 5) as I won't be rebooting every chapter in the manga.

I also decided that I most likely won't be adding the 11 year-old witch, Yukari Sendo, to my reboot of the manga. I don't see as her adding anything to the actual story, because in canon, she only wanted to have a three-way with Moka and Tsukune.

It's true that Yukari supported whatever their relationship was in the manga, but it's a moot point in this reboot, since they've been a couple since chapter 1 - but not officially until chapter 2.

I'll be adding Mizore later on, after the "Summer Vacation" arc, which is still a ways off from now.

(Even though she makes a brief cameo here. Can you find her in this long chapter?)

But if someone can give me a valid reason as to WHY I should add Yukari at all, please let me know via a review and I'll give your reply some thought.

For all of you 'Inner' (Vampire) Moka fans, she makes a long-awaited appearance in this chapter.

Anyway, enough rambling!  
Onto the next installment of "Rosario to Vampire: Love at First Bite"

…

Chapter 6: "So crazy in Love"

…

Late June, Yokai Academy.

"Just a reminder, everyone – summer break is coming up at the end of next month. Don't forget to do your homework and also be sure to prepare yourselves for the midterm exams once you return to the academy at the start of the fall term. That will be all for today, so class is dismissed. I will see you all on Monday morning," Miss Nekonome said just as the final bell rung for the week.

Being a Saturday meant that classes were only for the first half of the day.

Moka quickly grabbed her book bag and then stood to her feet.

"All set, Moka?" Tsukune asked as he offered his right hand to her which she gladly accepted with a smile.

"Yep. I'm with you, birthday boy. I have a lot planned for today, after all," she replied as he walked with her out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Tsukune and Moka made a beeline for the closest exit and walked down the worn pathway which lead towards the student dormitory. When they reached the dormitory several minutes later, the couple made a left onto an adjacent sidewalk which lead into the woods behind the larger building. A moment later, they reached their apartment complex.

As soon as the pair walked up to their front door, they were surprised when they discovered that they had an unannounced guest.

"Big sis Ruby? What are you doing here?" Moka inquired with a weak smile.

"Hello, little sister and Mister Aono. I hope that I didn't stop by at a bad time," the elder witch replied with a smile of her own.

"Uh, no. But we do kinda... have plans for this afternoon," Moka answered as Tsukune quickly unlocked the door and gestured for the ladies to enter, first.

"Please pardon the intrusion," Ruby announced as she entered the apartment behind the couple.

The trio removed their shoes in the front entrance-way and then walked into the living-room. Moka quickly claimed her spot on the long sofa and then gestured for Ruby to have a seat on her left, with Tsukune on her right, per habit.

"So what's up, Ruby?" Moka asked since the time was nearing for them to head out, being Tsukune's 16th birthday.

"All right. I guess I'll just come out and say it. I know that Mister Aono is human."

"What? There's no way that's possible, Ruby," Moka replied while her destined one, inwardly panicked.

'Shit! If Miss Tojo thinks I'm human, then I'm as good as being changed into a frog!' Tsukune mentally cursed as he wondered if Moka would still love him if he was an amphibian.

"Oh, really now? You know how I feel about humans, Moka. And I know that you're not very fond of them, either. I remember that they made fun of you nearly every day when you went to school in the human world. Tell me I'm not wrong. If you're not human Mister Aono, then show me your true form. It's okay. I won't tell anyone what you are. I mean, you must be really special for Moka to fall in love with you, right?" Ruby said as she promptly stood to her feet and then pointed her magic staff at the human in question.

"What if I was human? Would you turn me into a frog or just kill me? Moka told me what happened to your parents and I'm very sorry to hear that. I know it must've been really hard on you for losing them like that, when you were so young. That's one thing you and Moka have in common, right?"

Moka stood to her feet and then flared her youkai at Ruby who rapidly took a few steps back.

"Moka, what are you doing? Is he human?" the witch asked as she attempted to take a step forward, but was unable to.

"If you're gonna press this issue any further, then I think it's about time you met the real me," Moka said to Ruby as she offered her a hard stare.

The vampiress faced her beau, held his right hand, and then placed it firmly around her Rosary. With a wink, Tsukune removed it and unsealed her vampire side. Moka's long, pink hair instantly washed over into silvery white while her green eyes bled crimson red, and her irises elongated, much like a reptile's.

Ruby was stunned silent when she witnessed Moka's instant transformation into her true vampire form. Mikogami had told her about the Shinso vampire but had never seen one herself, up until now. She finally realized why Alucard was so feared when he went rogue, nearly half a century ago and had to be sealed away by the three Dark Lords.

"What if he is human, Ruby? What will you do to my destined one?" Vampire Moka asked as she stepped closer to her elder 'sister' and then flared her youkai once again.

"Your destined one?" Ruby repeated, confused due to the odd expression's origin.

The dark-haired witch placed her left hand on her forehead as she fought back the strange sensation brought on by Moka's potent, unsealed youkai.

"Yes Ruby, my destined one. The only man beside my father who can remove my Rosary because he loves me and wishes me no harm. That's the one condition my mother placed on my Rosary's seal for its removal. Tsukune's my destined one and my future mate. He unconditionally loves and accepts me or who I am, despite my true origin. I knew he was my destined one from the very moment I was free of its confines. How do you think I was able to kick that awful Orc, Saizo away? If it weren't for Tsukune releasing my true form, I'm sure something very... bad and unspeakable would've happened to me," Vampire Moka said as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

Tsukune quickly pulled his silver haired girlfriend into a warm hug and held her lovingly. He immediately knew that she was distressed from her long-winded speech and was grateful that a fight didn't break out. Ruby however, was at a loss of words and saw for herself that he honestly loved Moka for who she was and that her feelings for him were also genuine in nature.

"Ssh, it's okay, Moka. I'm here for you," he whispered into her right ear and then kissed it adoringly.

"Oh, Tsukune. I do love you so very much," she whispered back as she hugged him a bit firmer.

"And I love you my sweet Moka."

"Aw, geez. Now I feel just awful," Ruby sadly lamented as she plopped onto the couch.

…

A short while after Moka had calmed down, she replaced her Rosary, and sat on the sofa in her original spot. Once the side effect of vertigo wore off from the sealing spell, she had a lot on her mind, apparently. Tsukune however, remained quite and gave the two young women some space, as it were.

"Ruby, I'm really upset at you," Moka said as she leaned against Tsukune who had his left arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I kind of figured and I'm really sorry about all of that," Ruby replied with a drawn-out sigh.

"What the heck were you thinking? Just coming here and making such a big fuss? And it had to be today on Tsukune's birthday. I thought Mikogami would've told you already why he brought Tsukune here to the academy?"

"That's the thing. He did tell me why but I guess I had to find out for myself. I mean, he's the one who had me spying on you two," Ruby admitted and then quickly slapped both hands over her mouth.

"Really now?" Moka inquired with a glare.

"Damn it. Me and my big mouth," the witch answered with a blush, clearly embarrassed from saying more than she intended to.

"I'm really sorry, Moka. The headmaster had me keeping an eye on you two. As you know, I keep several ravens as my familiars. They're the ones who are, uh, I mean, were spying on you, so technically it wasn't me."

"I see. But still, Ruby... you were spying on us? How could you? I thought we've been through so much while growing up and I loved you like a big sister," Moka said, her voice laced with a hint of ire.

"I didn't want to do it. Really! You've got to believe me. I couldn't say no to him. You're my little sister and I promise I won't spy on you guys anymore. Please forgive me, Moka," Ruby said as she stood to her feet and then deeply bowed towards the pair.

"All right. Fine. If you promise me you won't do it anymore, then I guess I can forgive you and can't stay mad at you too long," Moka replied as she stood up and then pulled Ruby into a 'sisterly' hug.

"Thanks, Moka. I really am sorry for all of the spying and almost turning your boy toy into a frog. I mean... your blood doll, who just so happens to be your 'destined one'," Ruby answered as she returned the caring gesture.

"You're welcome, Ruby. But please be sure to keep your promise," Moka said.

The two women ended their embrace a moment later, otherwise it'd be weird if they hugged for longer than necessary.

"And Mister Aono?"

"Yeah, Miss Tojo?"

"I apologize to you as well. Since Moka did give you her blood, then I guess you're not entirely human, are you?"

"It's okay, Miss Tojo. I guess that's true. I mean it was only one time so far, but from what she told me, my body's already absorbed a small amount of her vampire blood. I don't mind changing, because I wanna be here for her and I do love her more than anything in the world."

"I can see why she loves you too, Mister Aono. You're way too nice for your own good and have a big heart. Just be sure to be there for her as I have a feeling your life here at the academy will be more interesting once you change into a vampire. Or even before then."

"Ah, thanks Miss Tojo. I'll do my best," Tsukune answered with a light blush due to her compliment.

"That's all I ask. I'll be going now, as I have some unfinished work to do at my desk," Ruby said with a bow to the couple.

"I'll see you out, Ruby. Tsukune love, you can go ahead and get ready to leave soon. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Moka. I'll see you in a minute," he replied as he stood to his feet and then made his way towards the bedroom, per her idea.

With that being said, Moka escorted the witch to the front door and bid farewell for the time being.

…

...

Forty-five minutes later, the pair had somehow managed to get cleaned up and dressed for their outing into the human world.

Moka wore an adorable off-the-shoulder type dress, which happened to be light pink in color. The midsection of her outfit was laced up with black ribbons, while the bottom hem rested approximately 8 inches above her knees. On her feet, she wore a pair of black dress shoes with two inch heels.

Tsukune wore a pair of ebony cargo pants along with a cotton, short sleeved dress shirt, which was a light tone of aquamarine. His shoes were a pair of slip on type, that matched his pants.

Naturally, he had a difficult time not staring at his gorgeous girlfriend, who for the first-time ever, wore some makeup which enhanced her otherworldly beauty.

Her full, plump lips were tinted a nice shade of cherry red and her cheeks were dusted with a barely-noticeable pink, which complimented her outfit. Her green eyes were outlined with an ebony shade of mascara.

"Is everything okay Tsukune?" she asked out of sincere concern as they walked towards the bus stop, hand-in-hand.

"Uh, yeah. It's just that... I've never seen you look so beautiful before," he replied.

"Aw, thanks Tsukune. I just wanted to look nice for you today and also 'cause I'm gonna meet your parents this evening," she answered as a slow blush crawled across her cheeks.

"You're welcome and I know that they're gonna love you," he said as they reached the bus stop a moment later.

"I know, and that's very sweet of you to say that. I mean, I hope I'm everything they expected since they said they wanna meet... your future wife," Moka replied as her blush deepened in hue.

Before Tsukune was able to reply to Moka, the green and yellow mini-bus pulled up to the bus stop and then came to a halt a moment later. Nurai the bus driver was at the wheel, just like always. He opened the door and then nodded at the pair.

"Hello kids. Come on board," Nurai said with wider smile than usual.

Moka walked up the steps and then quickly opened up her black purse. She fished out her student ID card and then showed it to Nurai. She returned her ID to her purse and then handed him a slip of paper. He accepted it in his right hand with a simple nod just as Tsukune showed him his ID, likewise.

"Have a seat you two and we'll be there before you know it," Nurai said as he closed the door.

"Thank you, Nurai," Moka answered as held Tsukune's hand and then lead him towards the rear of the tiny bus.

She chose the very last seat on the left-hand side, and then sat down, near the window. Her faithful companion claimed the empty spot on her immediate right and then placed his left hand on her lap. She settled her right hand atop his own and then gave it a gentle squeeze.

"So, where are we going, Moka?" he asked as the bus entered the inter-dimensional tunnel a minute later.

"Well, it's a secret, but I all I can say is that we're gonna have a nice lunch somewhere in a special ward of Tokyo," was her ambiguous reply.

"I see. Whatever you have planned, I'm really looking forward to it," he said with a smile.

"We're gonna have a great time, love – so just let me take care of you today," she answered as she leaned against him with a giggle.

"Thanks... and I'm glad that I'm gonna spend my birthday with you," he said as he wrapped his left arm around her slender waist and pulled her a bit closer.

"You're very welcome, love," she replied with another giggle as she snuggled closer to him.

…

Approximately ten minutes later, the mini school bus eventually exited the bizarre tunnel into the human world. Moka and Tsukune glanced out the window and knew where they were immediately. Dozens of colorful billboards advertised numerous anime and manga series which were plastered on nearly every building in the district known as Akihabara, or "Akiba"for short.

"Wow, Moka. I haven't been here in years," Tsukune commented with a huge grin.

"I've only been here a few times, myself. I bought most of my manga here when I lived nearby, while I was still in junior high," Moka explained with a smile of her own.

"Here we are, kids. Akihabara," Nurai announced as he pulled up to a local bus stop on the next corner and then slowed down to a full stop a few moments later.

Tsukune stood up from the cushioned seat and then offered Moka his left hand which she gladly accepted with a small smile. He lead her down the narrow aisle and towards the front of the mini-bus.

"I'll see you kids in a few hours and then I'll take you to your last destination," Nurai said with a grin.

"Thank you, Nurai," Moka replied as Tsukune lead her off the bus and onto the semi-busy sidewalk.

Once the pair had exited the bus, Nurai closed the door and then pulled away from the bus stop. A minute or so later, he entered the congested avenue and then, was out of sight.

"This way, Tsukune," Moka suggested as she guided him down the sidewalk and towards their lunchtime address.

Without a word said between the pair, they walked up to the business in question several minutes later. It was an unassuming looking place with a simple sign that read "Pia Carrot". Tsukune opened the wooden door for Moka and allowed her to enter first, per habit. He walked in behind her as the door closed itself.

"Welcome home, master! Welcome home, mistress!" numerous female voices announced.

Obviously to Tsukune's surprise, it was a Maid cafe'.

"Good afternoon. I have a lunch reservation for two," Moka said with a bow.

"Whoa. Is this really happening?" Tsukune asked himself.

"Last name, mistress?" a taller woman dressed in a classic black and white Maid outfit, asked as she returned the customary greeting.

On her name-tag was written 'Sakura' in simple hiragana.

"Akashiya," Moka replied with a smile while she held Tsukune's hand.

"Oh yes... Mistress Akashiya. We've been expecting you. This way, please," Sakura said with a smile after she had found Moka's surname in a booklet on her desk.

Sakura lead the pair down a short hallway and then up a flight of stairs to the second floor. The upper part of the Maid cafe' was what anyone would expect to find in any sort of restaurant in Japan; numerous wooden booths with padded benches, some black and the other half, red in hue.

Tsukune had no idea how to react, of course. He was rather astonished when he found out that the entire floor was devoid of any other customers, especially at such an hour on a Saturday afternoon.

"Please have a seat and enjoy your stay here at Pia Carrot. One of our maids will be along shortly to take care of you," Sakura said with a bow as the pair took a seat at the corner booth.

"Thank you," the vampiress replied.

Moka promptly claimed the empty bench directly across from Tsukune and then set her purse on the seat to her right for the time being.

"This is pretty cool, Moka. I've never been to a Maid cafe' before," he said which brought her thoughts back to the present.

"I'm glad to hear it and it's my first time, too," she replied as she picked up a menu from the table and gave it a read-through.

…

Shortly after the pair had given their Maid / server their lunch orders, the head Maid approached their table.

"Miss Akashiya, I'm Fumiko, the manager of this fine establishment. Will you please come with me for a moment? I need to discuss something with you. That is if your boyfriend has no objection, of course," she asked with a bow.

"Oh, yes. I'll be back shortly, Tsukune. Ah, this is one of my surprises for you," Moka muttered.

"Okay, Moka. Don't keep me waiting too long," he replied with a wink.

His girlfriend quickly stood up from her seat and then followed Fumiko as requested.

"I wonder what kinda surprise she has in mind," he asked himself with a sweat-drop.

…

Tsukune patiently awaited Moka's return and silently wondered if everything was fine. He took a look around for a minute or so and then saw something which caught him completely, off-guard.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Master," Moka said as she walked up to their table dressed as a Maid.

The black and white ensemble looked spectacular on her voluptuous figure. It was quite short with a low-cut, scoop-neck design which left very little to the imagination, yet remained professional in appearance.

In her left hand, she carried their lunch order, as well!

"Oh my god... so cute," he sputtered out as he suffered an instant nosebleed.

"Master... you're bleeding," she said as she quickly set the serving tray on the table and then reached into the front pocket of her outfit.

Lastly, she placed a clean handkerchief up to Tsukune's nose before she lost what little control she had in regards to his sudden blood loss. Her tiny fangs throbbed with a dull ache as she inhaled his wonderful scent.

"Are you gonna be okay, Master?" she asked with genuine concern as she bent down and then leaned forward a bit.

Tsukune got more than an eyeful of her bountiful bosom, which was barely contained by her astounding choice in wardrobe.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks, Moka," he replied as he held the handkerchief in place for a few seconds more before he bled all over the table.

"You're welcome, Master. So, do you think I look cute?" she asked with a curtsy.

"Yeah, Moka. Seeing you look so cute has made me really hungry," was his upfront reply.

"Oh, thank you Tsukune. I mean, Master," she answered with a hard blush.

"You're welcome," he sheepishly replied as she removed the two bowls full of tonkastsu* ramen. (*pork)

Moka set the tray aside and then quickly reclaimed her seat across from Tsukune.

"Itadakimasu!" the pair called out in unison as they each grabbed a pair of chopsticks and then dug into their hot ramen.

"Oh my gosh, this is really good," Moka commented after she had swallowed her first taste of the classic Japanese dish.

"Yeah, but it's nowhere near as good as your home-cooked meals," Tsukune replied a moment later which caused her to blush even deeper than before.

"Thank you, Master," she mumbled as she took another mouthful of her lunch.

"You're welcome, beautiful."

…

...

Once lunch was finished sometime later, Moka sat next to Tsukune on his side of the booth and simply held his hand. She was rather grateful that her plans for his birthday had gone smoothly, so far. And the weather forecast called for clear skies throughout the remainder of the day, which was an added bonus.

Moka had even packed an overnight bag since Tsukune had told her beforehand that they'd be sleeping over at his house. Or more specifically, the house in which he was raised in with his parents. He carried his blue and white duffle bag slung over his shoulder which barely weighed anything as it only contained their nightwear, a change of clothes for Sunday, and toothbrushes.

"Hey, Moka?"

"Yes, Master?" she answered as she snuggled closer to him while she remained in character.

"Thanks again for today. You really surprised me, you know. I had no idea you had all of this planned out before we got here."

"You're very welcome, Master. I mean, you silly boy. It's... just that you made my birthday really special and I want your birthday to be memorable too, you know. I have another surprise for you that's really close by. I know your parents are expecting us for dinner around five o'clock, which still gives us plenty of alone time together. I have to return this Maid cosplay now, and pay the check, but when I get back we can go to the next place," she said as she scooted out of the booth and then stood to her feet.

"Okay, Moka. Whatever else you have planned, I'm really looking forward to it," he said as he reached out, held her left hand, and then placed a warm kiss on top.

"O-okay, love. I'll be back in a few minutes," she answered with a blush.

She reluctantly excused herself and then walked towards the stairwell. A moment later, she walked downstairs and then was out of sight.

"Oh, man. I'm so turned on right now," Tsukune quietly commented to himself.

…

...

After the couple left the maid cafe', Moka lead Tsukune down the semi-crowded sidewalk for a few minutes as she searched for a particular type of business for part two of Tsukune's birthday.

"So, where are we going now?" he wondered aloud.

"That's still a surprise, love. But I can promise you that we're gonna have a great time," Moka replied as she stopped for a moment when she found the business in question and then pointed at the sign which was affixed to the side of the building.

"Holy crap! We're going to a karaoke place?" Tsukune yelped.

"Yep. This is my present because I didn't... you know... have a chance to buy you a gift," Moka replied.

"Oh, Moka. Thank you so much," he replied as he quickly pulled her into an affectionate hug.

"You're very welcome, Tsukune," Moka whispered back as she returned the warm embrace and held him for all he was worth.

The couple unwillingly finished their impromptu display of public affection since they had just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Tsukune held Moka's left hand, opened the glass door, and then motioned for her to enter the business, first.

She simply blushed at the chivalrous gesture while he walked in behind her and then up to the front desk.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you today?" the female clerk behind the counter greeted.

She was a rather attractive teenage girl, with shoulder-length, violet hair and unusually-colored eyes which could only be described as aurora borealis in tone. The fair-skinned attendant wore a white hoodie with navy blue sleeves around her slender frame and around her hips, she sported a short skirt, black in color. In her mouth for some reason she held a lollipop, most likely strawberry flavored as it tinted her tongue a dark shade of red.

"Good afternoon. I'd like one hour in a private box, please," Moka replied with a smile.

"Of course, miss. That'll be one thousand yen please, with a student ID."

Moka opened up her leather purse, fished out her wallet, and then handed the appropriate amount of yen and her high school ID card to the soft-spoken, young woman behind the counter.

"Thank you very much for your business. You can use box number eleven. It's the last one down this hallway, on the left-hand side," the clerk said with smile and then returned Moka's student ID card to her.

She subtly winked at Tsukune, which naturally Moka had instantly detected, but let slide for the time being.

With a slight ominous glare aimed at the female attendant, Moka held Tsukune's hand and lead him down the hallway towards the left. Once they arrived at karaoke box number eleven, Tsukune turned the brass handle and allowed Moka to enter, first. He followed her into the private room, quickly closed, and then locked the door behind himself.

"Wow, this is really awesome. I've never been to a karaoke place before," he commented once he took a good look around the room, itself.

"Oh my gosh! You're right. So cool! Um, I've seen these in some of my manga, but never been to one before, either. It even has a disco ball," Moka replied with a giggle.

"I see. I guess that'd also explain the maid cafe'," he answered with a grin.

The pair walked across the room and over to the plush sofa, which was a nice shade of charcoal gray. Across from the cozy couch on the opposite side of the 10 by 15 feet room, was the actual karaoke machine which was embedded in the wall. A series of switches next to it activated the multicolored lights which were aimed at the mirrored disco ball which hung from the center of the high ceiling.

Moka claimed the empty spot on his immediate right and then picked up the song book which rested on a coffee table in front of her.

"So, uh, what kinda songs are you gonna sing?" the birthday boy inquired with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Hm, maybe some J-pop and then some... love songs," Moka muttered with a slight blush on her cheeks.

She quickly flipped the pages of the huge book and memorized the numbers for the songs she decided on.

"I see. Whatever you sing, I know it's gonna sound great," he replied with a blush of his own.

"Oh, um... thanks, Tsukune."

Moka replaced the song book, sat up from the couch, and then walked over to where the karaoke machine was.

After she had read the instructions, she switched it on, and then flipped up the switches on the wall which illuminated the room with numerous, colorful spotlights. Thousands of tiny lights slowly swirled around the room which gave off a nightclub-type vibe, via the disco ball. Lastly, she punched in a series of numbers on the keypad for her first of many songs.

Moka picked up the wireless microphone from the holder on the front of the karaoke machine and then faced Tsukune. The wall-mounted TV screen above the couch switched on by itself which displayed the name of the song and also its lyrics.

"Um, all of the songs I'm gonna sing are dedicated to you, Tsukune. I love you so very, very, much and I hope that you enjoy my little show," she said with a wink.

An upbeat trance beat played through the speakers which were hidden in the ceiling above as Moka shook her hips from side to side. It was the classic song "M" by Ayu. (Ayumi Hamasaki)

"'Maria' Ai subeki hito ga ite... Kizu wo otta subete no monodachi... Mawari wo miwataseba Dare mo ga awatadashiku... Dokoka ashibaya ni toori sugi."

"Kotoshi mo ki ga tsukeba... Konnani sugu soba made... Fuyu no kehai ga otozureteta."

"Kyou mo kitto kono machi no dokoka de. Deatte Me ga atta futari... Hageshiku maku ga aketeku... Soredemo subete ni wa...Kanarazu itsu no hi ni ka... Owari ga yatte kuru mono dakara."

"Kyou mo mata kono machi no dokoka de... Wakare no michi Erabu futari... Shizukani maku wo oroshita."

"'Maria' Ai subeki hito ga ite... Toki ni Tsuyoi kodoku wo kanji...Dakedo Ai subeki ano hito ni... Kekkyoku nani mo ka mo mitasareru."

"'Maria' Ai subeki hito ga ite... Toki ni Fukaku fukai kizu wo oi... Dakedo Ai subeki ano hito ni... Kekkyoku nani mo ka mo iyasareteru."

"'Maria' Dare mo mina naite iru... Dakedo shinjite itai... Dakara inotte iru yo... Kore ga saigo no koi de aru you ni... Wakenaku hajimari wa otozure  
Owari wa itsudatte wake wo motsu."

As the song came to its conclusion, Tsukune sprung up from the sofa and then applauded loudly. Moka bowed with a slight blush out of appreciation, naturally.

"Wow, Moka! That was awesome!" he praised with a beaming smile.

"Thanks, Tsukune. I'm really glad you liked it. Um, it was a song by Ayu, who's one of my favorite singers," Moka explained while she stood in the spotlight.

"Ah, you're welcome," he said as he sat down and reclaimed his empty seat on the sofa.

Moka turned her attention to the karaoke machine and then punched in another song number.

Her next song played through the speakers, one at a slower pace. It begun with a piano solo as the vampiress focused her eyes on the video screen above the couch.

"I get lost… in your eyes… and I feel my… spirits rise. And soar like the wind… is it love… that I am in?"

"I get weak… in a glance… isn't this what's call romance? And now I know… 'cause when I'm lost, I can let go."

"I don't mind not knowing… what I'm heading for! You can take me… to the skies! It's like being lost… in heaven… when I'm lost… in your eyes."

"I just fell, don't know why… something's there… we can't deny… and when I first knew… was when I first... looked at you."

"And if I can't… find my way… if salvation is worlds away. Oh, I will be found… when I am lost… in your eyes."

"I don't mind not knowing… what I'm heading for! You can take me… to the skies! It's like being lost… in heaven… when I'm lost… in your eyes."

Tsukune clapped energetically as a stray tear slid down his cheek. Moka bowed and then blew him a kiss as he wiped the salty trail away with his right hand.

"Thanks, Tsukune. And I do love you very much. Like I said earlier, this little... show is my present for you, so please cheer up, okay?"

"You're welcome, Moka. I love you too. I really can't get over how beautiful your voice is."

"I'm glad to hear that and thanks... um, please enjoy my next song," she said as she quickly turned towards the karaoke machine and then punched in another song number on the keypad.

Another, upbeat J-pop tune played through the speakers as Moka shook her hips from side to side. She focused her eyes on the video screen once again.

"This is 'Depend on You' by Ayu."

"Anata ga moshi tabidatsu... sono hi ga itsuka kitara... soko kara futari de hajimeyou!"

"Mezashiteta gooru ni todokisou na toki... hontou wa mada tooi koto kizuita no? Ittai doko made yukeba ii no ka... owari no nai hibi wo dou suru no?"

"Zutto tobitsuzukete - tsukareta nara... hane yasumete ii kara... watashi wa koko ni iru yo!"

"Anata ga moshi tabidatsu... sono hi ga itsuka kitara... soko kara futari de ...hajimeyou... hitosuji no hikari wo shinjite miru no?"

"Soretomo kurayami ni obieru no? Zutto tobitsuzuketa - tsubasa ga mou... habatakezu ni iru nara... watashi ga ata tameru yo?"

"Anata no koto hitsuyou to... shiteru hito wa kitto... kanarazu hitori wa iru kara."

"Anata ga hitsuyou to suru... hito nara itsumo kitto - tonari de waratte iru kara!"

"Zutto tobitsuzukete tsukareta nara... hane yasumete ii kara... watashi wa koko ni iru yo!"

As the pop music came to its eventual finish, Tsukune stood up and clapped once again.

"Wow, Moka! You sounded just like her!" he said with a huge smile.

He walked over to her side and then wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug.

"Thanks, Tsukune. Um, Ayumi is one of my favorite singers and I hope I can be as good as she is someday," Moka replied as she returned the familair embrace.

"You're welcome and I know that you're gonna be a great singer and... I'm always gonna be your number one fan, you know."

"Aw, geez Tsukune. If you keep talking like that... then I'm gonna wanna suck on you right now, you know," she replied, just as they ended their closeness for the time being.

"Well, it's true, Moka. You have an amazing voice and I'm sure you're gonna be famous someday. But, we can wait until when we go to bed, right? I mean if you want some blood, that is," he replied with a slight blush from saying as much.

"Thanks, Tsukune. Hearing that has made me really happy... and yeah... I guess I can wait until later. Besides, I don't wanna have your parents see a hickey on your neck."

"Anytime, Moka. And yeah... you're right. I really don't know how I could explain that," he said as he offered her a smile of reassurance which placated her nervousness in regards to meeting his parents.

"I have a couple of more songs for you before our time's up, so why don't you make yourself comfortable, okay?" she said with a wink.

Tsukune took her subtle hint and returned to the sofa. After he sat down, Moka entered another song selection into the karaoke machine's numbered keypad.

'I gotta put all my feelings into this next song and let him know how much I really love him,' she thought to herself.

"Um, here's a song written by Diane Warren and made famous by LeAnn Rimes. This is how I really feel about you, my love," she said while the song's intro began with some fiddles and a piano.

"How do I... get through one night without you? If I had to live without you... what kind of life would that be?

"Oh... I... I need you in my arms, need you to hold... you're my world, my heart, my soul... and if you ever leave... baby you would take away everything... good in my life!"

"And tell me now. How do I live... without you? I want to know - how do I breathe without you... if you ever go? How do I ever, ever survive? How do I... how do I... oh... how do I live?"

"Without you... there'd be no sun in my sky! There would be no love in my life... and there'd be no world left for me."

"And I... baby... I don't know what I would do... I'd be lost if I lost you... if you ever leave! Baby, you would take away everything real in my life."

"And tell me now... how do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without you... if you ever go? How do I ever... ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh... how do I live?"

"Please, tell me, baby... how do I go on... if you ever leave? Baby... you would take away everything... I need you with me. Baby, don't you know that you're everything good in my life?"

"And tell me now... how do I live... without you? I want to know... How do I breathe without you... if you ever go? How do I ever... ever survive? How do I... oh how do I... oh... how do I live? How do I live without you? How do I live without you, baby? How do I live?"

As the song ended, numerous tears streamed down Tsukune's face since he was completely moved by Moka's love song to him. She quickly placed the microphone back in its holder and made it over to his side in less than a second.

"Oh, Tsukune..." she cried out as she climbed into his lap, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him into her large, warm, bosom.

She held her destined one out of pure love and not obligation. A few tears slid down her cheeks as a result of their growing bond.

"Oh Moka... I love... love you so much... thanks for the b-best birthday... ever," he mumbled as he hugged her even firmer than normal.

"I love you too, my sweet Tsukune... and you're very welcome."

Moved by his loving girlfriend's honest words, he pulled her back towards himself and then laid down on the plush sofa. Moka made herself comfortable and gently laid her head on his right shoulder. She felt very close to her true love and knew that he'd be all right before she even realized.

…

...

A few minutes later, Tsukune had calmed down immensely. He still held Moka very close and felt as though their bond has strengthened, likewise.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks to you, Moka."

"You're very welcome and I'm so glad to hear it, birthday boy."

"I was wondering if... uh, could you sing one more song? I think our time's almost up here," Tsukune asked while he sat partially up.

Moka took his hint, sat up likewise, and then offered him a shy smile.

"Of course, Tsukune. Anything for you, my love."

She pulled herself to her feet and then walked over to the karaoke machine. After she winked at Tsukune, she entered the song's number into the keypad.

Moka trotted over to his side and then offered her right hand to Tsukune who accepted it with a puzzled look across his features.

"I want you to dance with me," she said.

"You want me to... dance with you?"

"Yeah. Please, Tsukune?"

"Okay. Um, my mom actually taught me how to slow dance, you know... just in case I ever got married someday," he replied with a blush as stood to his feet, wrapped his right arm around her slender waist, and then held her right hand with his left.

Moka placed her right arm across his back as the song began playing through the speakers in the ceiling above. She focused her attention on the TV screen and then started to sing.

"From this moment... life has... begun. From this moment... you are the one. Right beside you... is where I belong. From this... moment... on."

"From this moment... I have been blessed. I live only... for... your happiness. And for your love... I'd give my last breath... from this... moment... on."

"I give my hand to you with all my heart... I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start! You and I will never be apart... my dreams... came true... because... of you!"

"From this moment... as long as I live... I will love you, I promise you this! There is nothing... I wouldn't give... from this moment... on."

"You're the reason I believe in love. And you're the answer to my prayers... from up above... All we need is just the two of us... my dreams... came true... because of... you!"

"From this moment... as long as I live... I will love you, I promise you this! There is nothing... I wouldn't give... From this moment I will love you... as long as I live. From this moment... on..."

Once the final song ended, Tsukune pulled Moka closer and then kissed her passionately. She pressed herself against his chest and was instantaneously aroused more than she had ever been since the day they had their very first kiss.

…

Unfortunately for the couple, their impromptu make-out session came to a halt as the telephone near the door rang loudly.

They begrudgingly ceased their kiss as Moka reluctantly walked over to the offensive device and answered it with a slight scowl.

"Hello? Yes, we had a nice time, thank you. Okay. I understand. Yes, thank you again."

" * sigh * Tsukune, we gotta go now 'cause our hour's up," Moka continued as she hung up the telephone's receiver.

"It's okay, Moka. We can continue this later on, right?" he said as he walked over to her side and then held her hands in his own.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just that... I was getting really turned on from your kiss, you know," she admitted with a hard blush across her cheeks.

"I know. Actually, I've been – you know – turned on... since I saw you in your Maid cosplay earlier," he replied with a blush of his own.

"Really, Tsukune?"

"Yeah. You looked really cute in that costume and I've been kinda... holding myself back all afternoon."

"Oh, Tsukune... that's very sweet of you to say that... and um, I wouldn't mind if we do more later on tonight, you know. Because... I was kinda holding myself back, too."

"It's the truth Moka. Um, since we both held back... then I'd really like that."

…

...

An hour later, the couple reached the bus stop near Tsukune's house. The pair exited the green and yellow mini-bus and then bid farewell to Nurai the bus driver.

"I'll see you kids tomorrow night. Don't do anything that I would do," he said with a grin as he closed the door.

Moments later, he drove the bus down the busy avenue into rush hour traffic and then disappeared out of sight.

"Geez, does he always have to say whatever's on his mind?" Moka asked her beau with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah, it seems that way. What a weirdo," Tsukune replied with a chuckle.

"Oh my gosh! I know, right?"

Moka snickered at his joke and then grabbed his right hand as they crossed the street.

"Well, here we are," Tsukune announced a minute later as they walked up to his house.

"Oh my gosh! What a cute house!" Moka shouted when she saw it for herself.

It was a two storey house, light blue in color with a beige, tiled roof along with a matching front door. Numerous trees were dotted throughout the front yard as well as a row of hedges about 4 feet high that ran along the sidewalk. Parked in the driveway was a four door sedan, royal blue in tone.

Tsukune rang the doorbell just as Moka gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's gonna be fine, Moka. My mom's gonna love you," he whispered which eased her mind to a certain extent.

"Thanks," she muttered just as the front door opened.

"Hi mom. I'm home," Tsukune announced.

"Welcome home, sweetie," Kasumi said as she engulfed her only son in a warm hug which lasted a few seconds.

Moka stood off to the side and gave them plenty of room to bond, of course.

"Oh my goodness! You must be the cute girlfriend Tsukune talked about nonstop whenever he'd call home!" Kasumi half-shouted as she eyed the pink-haired beauty in question.

Her husband Koji, joined her a second later and nearly suffered a nosebleed when he saw how attractive Moka truly was. He was shocked speechless that his son had such met such a beauty and silently wondered if she had an older sister. (LOL)

"My name's Moka Akashiya. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mister and Misses Aono," she said with a deep bow.

"I'm Koji Aono, Tsukune's dad. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Akashiya," Koji said with a bow of his own.

"I'm Kasumi Aono, Tsukune's mom. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Akashiya," Kasumi replied in the likewise fashion.

"Please come inside, you two. We're going to have dinner soon," Kasumi suggested once the proper introductions were out of the way.

Moka walked inside first with her faithful companion hot on her heels. He closed and locked the door once he was inside the front entrance-way.

"We have a pair of slippers for you while you're here, Miss Akashiya. Please, make yourself at home while I go check on dinner. Koji, you can help me, too," Kasumi said with a smile as she grabbed her hubby's right hand and left the younger couple to themselves.

"Thank you, Misses Aono," Moka said with a bow.

"Here Moka, let me help," Tsukune suggested while he knelt down on the floor and assisted her in removing her heels.

"Oh thanks, Tsukune," she replied with a blush as he helped her into her house shoes which were a light tone of red.

"Anytime, Moka," he said when he stood up, removed his sneakers, and then replaced them with a pair of slippers, which so happened to be blue, of course.

"Your parents seem really nice," she said as he lead her down a short hallway and then into the living-room.

"Yeah, and I can tell right away that they like you," he replied.

He took a seat on the microfiber love-seat, which was adjacent to a matching sofa. Across from the long couch was a 45 inch LCD high-definition TV which rested on a wooden shelf. Beneath the TV was neatly placed numerous DVD movies from several types of genres. Moka took his subtle hint and sat on his right-hand side, per habit.

"Mm-mm. Something smells really nice," she commented.

"Yeah, it smells like seafood to me."

"Well, I hope we eat pretty soon, you know. I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back from sucking on you," Moka whispered.

Naturally, Tsukune blushed fifty shades of red due to her bold statement.

She giggled adorably and then rested her head on his right shoulder.

Kasumi walked into to the living-room a moment later as she thought she had heard some sort of boisterous noise, but was unsure of its origin.

"Sweetie, why don't you take your duffle bag up to your room and show Moka where she'll be sleeping tonight?"

"Okay, Mom. Let's go, Moka."

"I'm with you, my love."

Tsukune stood up from the love-seat and offered Moka his right hand which she gladly accepted with a smile. He lead her out of the living-room and then towards the stairway that went up to the second floor.

"What a sweet girl. I knew sending him off to that private school was for the best. But, I wonder just how close those two really are?" Kasumi asked herself.

...

Tsukune opened the door and then walked into his room behind Moka. He dropped his duffle bag near the foot of his bed until it was need later on.

"Oh my gosh! What a cool bedroom!" Moka said when saw his room for herself.

"Um, thanks," he sheepishly replied and then rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand out of nervous habit.

"I guess you really like Star Wars, huh?" she inquired with a quirked eyebrow when she noticed three posters from the original sci-fi trilogy along with some prop lightsabers which hung on the wall above his full-size bed.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

"Tsukune, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You know I have like, over a hundred manga, right?"

"Yeah, since you put it that way, I guess it's not such a big deal, huh?"

"It's the truth, you know. And today when I um, wore that Maid cosplay... it was kinda fun... I mean about pretending to be somebody else. I wouldn't mind doing it again, you know. I mean, wearing another cosplay 'cause Summer Comiket's coming up in late August."

"Really, Moka? I mean, you wanna go to Comiket?"

"Yep. I've always wanted to go to Comiket and dress up in a cute cosplay. I mean, I know summer vacation's coming up next month, and I was kinda hoping that we could... you know, spend it together. I don't wanna be away from you, Tsukune. I love you so much. I realize now that meeting you was my lucky moment and it balances out everything else that's happened to me in my life, before I met you. Only good things, more or less, have happened since I met you. I really don't know what I'd do without you, Tsukune," she said as she quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him devotedly.

"Oh, Moka. I was gonna ask my parents about summer break, you know. I feel the same way and I can't imagine being away from you at all. You complete me, my sweet Moka. I love you so much... and to be honest, I wanna be with you forever."

"Oh, Tsukune! I'm really happy to hear that!" she cried out as she hugged him a bit firmer due to his honest words.

"Moka... lungs... air!" he gasped out due to her "hug of doom".

"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry. I kinda got carried away, again," she replied and then quickly released him.

"It's okay. Um, as for sleeping tonight... I wanna sleep with you... you know... like we always do."

"Thanks, Tsukune. I'm really happy to hear that. Otherwise I'd have to sneak into your room and then suck on you in the middle of the night, you know – 'cause I'm a vampire," she answered with a toothy grin.

He simply rolled his eyes and then laughed at her silly joke, naturally.

"Tsukune! Miss Akashiya! Dinner's ready!" Kasumi said, which the pair heard from downstairs.

"It's about time. I was about to push you down on the bed and suck on you now," Moka said with a giggle as Tsukune lead her out of his room and then down the stairs.

…

...

As the pair entered the dining-room, they noticed that it was decorated in a festive manner. Dozens of blue and white balloons hung from the ceiling along with several streamers of matching colors.

Kasumi and Koji were already seated at the long, wooden table and smiled when they saw just how happy their son seemed to be since he had brought home his first, and hopefully, only girlfriend.

Dinner consisted of steamed lobster tails, coconut shrimp, crab legs, and miso soup. Tsukune and Moka's plates and bowls were already filled beforehand, which meant that there wouldn't be any awkward serving done, of course.

On the table in front of one serving was a tall, chilled glass of tomato juice. Tsukune told his mother that it was Moka's favorite beforehand, while his glass was filled with Dr Pepper, per habit.

The raven-haired birthday boy pulled out a chair for Moka who smiled and slightly blushed at his chivalrous gesture. He quickly claimed the empty seat on her left-hand side, directly across from his mother. Koji winked at his son and then gave him a thumbs-up.

"So, who's hungry?" Kasumi asked with a wink.

Everyone grabbed a pair of chopsticks and then called out "Itadakimasu' in unison.

Moka plopped a decent-sized serving of lobster in her mouth and nearly drooled.

"Oh my gosh. This is really...yummy... I mean... delicious, Misses Aono," the vampiress praised after she had swallowed her first bite.

"Thank you, Miss Akashiya. I'm so glad that you're enjoying it," Kasumi replied with a smile.

"You're very welcome, Misses Aono. And I also want to thank you for inviting me into your wonderful home for this nice dinner and allowing me to sleep over tonight," Moka replied with a smile of her own.

"Oh my goodness! Not only are you a real beauty, but you're so polite, too. It looks like my son really hit the jackpot when he met you," Kasumi answered.

"Oh... um, thank you," Moka murmured as she took another bite of her dinner.

"And here we thought you'd always end up alone, Tsukune. You've made us very proud," Koji added a moment later.

"Thanks for having so much confidence in me, dad," his son shot back with a grin.

"Dear, please don't tease my son so much," Kasumi said through gritted teeth.

"I'm only kidding, dear. We're just kind of surprised that you met such a nice girl on your first day of school and now you two almost seem inseparable," Koji added a second later.

"Like I told you guys on the phone, meeting Moka's the best thing that's ever happened to me and she's the sweetest and most amazing girl I've ever met. She's also the smartest girl in our grade and makes me wanna be a better person. Because with her, I know that neither one of us is ever gonna be alone," Tsukune said with confidence.

"Well, sweetie. I can tell right away that you two make a nice couple and that you've done a lot of growing up since school started. You've always been so shy around girls before, but if you say that's all true, then I guess we have nothing to worry about. Miss Akashiya, I can tell that you really care about Tsukune, don't you?"

"Yes, Misses Aono. We love and respect each other very much and just having Tsukune in my life makes me the happiest I've been for as long as I can remember. I ask that you please give us a chance and I also wanna let you know that our relationship is completely normal," Moka replied with sincerity.

"Wonderful! Then I guess it's okay for you two to share a bed. Right, Koji?"

Naturally, Tsukune and Moka choked on their soft drinks.

"Holy crap. Way to embarrass us, mom," her offspring said, accompanied with a huge sweat-drop that covered the back of his head and left it partially damp.

Kasumi giggled at his clamorous response with a roaring belly laugh. Teenagers were so fun to tease, right?

"Tsukune, your mom and I met in our freshman year of high school too, you know. And we've been very close since then. So it's perfectly fine if you want to share a bed with your girlfriend, and nothing more," Koji added.

"Mom, are you kidding me? I mean, about all that?" Tsukune asked after he had cleared his throat.

"No, sweetie. I'm not kidding and it's all true. Your dad and I started sleeping together in the same bed right after we started dating in our freshman year of high school since we both lived off-campus. And we were married in July, just a few months after we graduated. I can see for myself that you two are already very close and honestly love and respect each other, which is very rare in this day and age. But, please use your best judgment and don't make us grandparents yet. We're still way too young to be changing diapers, you know," Kasumi replied, followed by another rambunctious laugh.

The younger couple laughed uneasily and looked at each other as if his parents had lost their minds or if they actually felt that way. Moka and Tsukune were well past the hand-holding and kissing stage in their budding romance, of course. They mutually remained rather silent for the remainder of dinnertime after hearing such an outlandish statement, after all.

…

...

Sometime later, once dinner was finished and the leftovers were packed away in the refrigerator, Kasumi walked up to Moka who was still seated next to her son.

"Miss Akashiya, may I have a word with you in the kitchen, please? Woman to woman."

"Sure thing, Misses Aono. I'll be back in a few minutes, love," Moka replied as she stood up from her chair.

"Okay, Moka. I'll see you when you get back," Tsukune weakly replied.

He silently hoped that it wasn't anything serious and merely speculated that maybe his mom just wanted to get to know Moka better. Or something along those lines.

When Kasumi entered the kitchen a minute later, she gestured for Moka to have a seat at the high-top table in the far corner. The Aono matriarch pulled out the stool on the opposite side of the table and then smiled at the pink-haired beauty.

"Miss Akashiya, how do you honestly feel about Tsukune?"

"I love him more than anything in the world and he completes me in every sense of the word," Moka replied with a serious look across her brow.

"Thank goodness. I'm so glad to hear that, dear. You two have much in common, you know. Tsukune told me over the phone that you were also bullied when you were younger. Maybe that's why you two seem like the perfect couple. I can see it in your eyes when you look at each other that your feelings for him are real. All I ask is that you always love and respect each other. Talk to each other everyday about whatever's on your mind, no matter how trivial it may be. And most importantly, show each other that you're in love everyday and never go to bed angry," Kasumi said with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Misses Aono. I'll be sure to always remember that. You have my word that I'll always love Tsukune and stay by his side, because that's where my place is," Moka replied with a wide smile.

"You're very welcome, dear. Tsukune also told me that you have a lovely singing voice."

"Ah, yes. I like to sing as a hobby. We actually went to a karaoke box after we had a nice lunch in Akihabara. I sung a few love songs for him and he was really happy."

"I see. Well, if that's the case, would you like to give me a hand with his birthday cake? I'd love to hear you sing too, and I'm pretty sure that he'd really like that."

"Of course, Misses Aono. I'd really like that, as well."

…

Kasumi and Moka left the kitchen in unison as the pink-haired beauty held his cake in her hands with sixteen candles lit up.

"Happy birthday… to you. Happy birthday… to you. Happy birthday… oh, happy birthday… dear Tsukune! Happy birthday… to you!" Moka sung as she set the lit cake down in front of Tsukune.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles, love," she said as she bent down to his level and then placed her hands on his shoulders.

With a huge grin, he blew out all of the candles with one breath and then was awarded a healthy round of applause from Moka and his folks.

"Thanks, Moka," he replied as a stray tear slid down his cheeks.

"You're very welcome, birthday boy," she answered and then kissed him on his left cheek.

Kasumi quickly removed the blown-out candles from the cake and then set them off to the side. Koji helped her to cut and serve 4 slices of the sugar-coated treat which was angel food cake with chocolate mint frosting. Set next to each slice was a huge dollop of cherry-vanilla ice cream.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone called out as they dug into the delectable cake and ice cream.

"Wow, mom! This is great! Thanks!" Tsukune said after his first bite.

"Yeah, Misses Aono. This is really awesome and yummy!" Moka praised with a wide, toothy grin.

"You're both welcome and I'm so happy to hear that," Kasumi replied with a slight blush due to their honest words of approval.

"Yeah, I got to agree. You really outdid yourself, dear," Koji added a moment later.

"Thank you, dear."

…

After everyone had their fill of birthday cake and ice cream, Koji assisted Kasumi in clearing the table and left the couple to themselves for a few minutes.

"Hey Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"I can tell that my parents really like you. My mom always sung that song every year, but now that I have you in my life, that's your privilege now, you know."

"I'm so glad to hear that, Tsukune. And you know that I'll sing for you anytime you want, you know. That's my privilege as your girlfriend and future wife," Moka replied with a wink.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Kasumi said as she and Koji returned to the dining-room a few minutes later.

Koji set down a huge, dark brown bottle in the center of the table while Kasumi placed in front of each seat a tall, ceramic cup. The elder Aono's lastly returned to their seats, each of them smiling brightly.

"Now that my boy's finally found the perfect girl and won't be alone anymore, we'd like to celebrate not only that but your sixteenth birthday properly," Koji said as he uncorked the mystery bottle in question.

"Dad, what are you up to?" his son asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's sweet saké and doesn't have any alcohol in it," Kasumi explained just as Koji expertly poured a generous amount of the rice wine into each of the four cups.

"Sweet saké?" Moka repeated.

"Yeah, we have it every year for New Year's Eve or for birthdays," her beau explained.

"I see," Moka replied as she sniffed the strange looking beverage in front of her like a cat.

"Well, then… a toast to Tsukune and Moka. May you both have a long and happy life with each other," Koji said as he lifted his cup.

Moka, Tsukune, and Kasumi repeated the action, likewise.

"Kampai!" he called out.

"Kampai!" everybody else repeated and clinked their cups together.

Moka and Tsukune each took a sip of the semi-sweet beverage and then set their cups down on the table.

"Mm-mmm. This is pretty good," Moka said as her face flushed a bit.

"Yeah, it's not bad once you get used to the taste," Tsukune replied, then took a large gulp of it, and finished it off in a matter of seconds.

Moka guzzled hers down likewise and then grinned at Tsukune.

"May I have another cup, please?" Moka asked Koji.

"You sure like it, huh?" Koji inquired as he poured another cup for her.

"Yep. It's so yummy."

"I'd like some more, please," Tsukune said, somewhat loudly.

"Here you go, son," his father replied and then repeated the action.

"Hey Moka… why are you sitting so far away for, huh?" Tsukune asked as he drank some more of the sweet saké.

"Um, maybe 'cause I'm so hot," she replied with a wobble.

"Koji, dear?" Kasumi announced.

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you sure this is the right saké?"

"Of course it's the right one. Kyoko brought it over a few hours ago since we were out of it."

Kasumi grabbed the bottle and then closely examined its label.

"Oh my god. This has alcohol in it!" Kasumi yelped after she had carefully read it, not only once, but twice.

"What? Are you serious?" Koji shouted.

"Geez. What are you guys yelling for?" Tsukune asked with a wobble.

"Yeah, this is really good. I wanna have some more," Moka replied with a silly smile.

"Baka! You just gave alcohol to minors! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Kasumi shouted.

She stood up from her seat, grabbed the bottle of saké, and then bolted towards the kitchen as fast as her feet carried her.

"It's not my fault! This is one of Kyoko's pranks, I'm sure of it!" Koji said as he ran after his wife and followed her into the kitchen

"What the hell? Is the party over already?" Tsukune asked as he leaned against Moka.

"Hey! I want some more of that saké stuff too, you know!" Moka clamorously complained.

Several deafening bangs were heard from the kitchen along with a lot of swearing.

"Ooh, somebody's in trouble!" Tsukune said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh! Your parents are so funny!" Moka commented with a giggle.

…

...

Several awkward minutes later, Kasumi walked back into the dining-room and then up to the couple who was still seated at the table.

"I'm really sorry about this, but it looks like the party's over, you two. Here's your present, sweetie. I think you two should head off to bed now and sleep it off," Kasumi said with a sympathetic smile.

She then handed an envelope to her son just as he stood up.

"Whash this?" Tsukune slurred out.

"Its a pair of tickets to Tokyo Disney. You two can go whenever you want and make a date of it. Now, off to bed, you two," Kasumi replied as she gave the couple a brief hug.

"Thanks mom, you're the best-est," her offspring replied.

"Oh my gosh! We can go on a date to Disney? Thanks, mom. Okay, we go to bed now," Moka said after the brief embrace.

"You two are very welcome. I'll see you in the morning," Kasumi said as she guided the twosome towards the stairwell.

…

Ten minutes later, the pair had somehow managed to get themselves dressed in their nightwear with assistance from one another. Moka wore her pink nightgown, the very same one she wore the first time she slept in the same bed with Tsukune. Her partner wore a simple lightweight tee-shirt, heather gray in color which matched his gingham patterned boxer shorts.

"Moka, do you wanna make out?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Yep. I've been wanting to suck on you all day, you know."

"I know… I mean, I still kinda feel weird from the saké, but also really turned on just being next to you."

"Oh my gosh. I feel the same way, Tsukune."

"Okay. Um, before we make out, can I ask you a question?" he inquired.

"Uh, sure. I guess so. Um, what do you wanna ask me, you handsome man?"

"I was kinda reading about vampires, you know… and um, is it true that when you turn sixteen, that you can um, choose your mate... and um, mark them as your mate… even if you haven't um, you know… had sex yet?" he inquired as his face burned red-hot from saying as much.

"Oh my… so you um, read that, huh?"

"Yeah. When we were in the library studying last week… so is it true?"

"I see. Yeah, it's true. And when you said that you wanna be with me forever, that made me really happy, love. And what I told big sis Ruby earlier, I meant it, you know… I mean, about you being my destined one and my… um… future mate. I know we're both kinda young to um, have sex now, but I can... wait for that. And now just hearing you say that too… makes me really happy," Moka said with a sniffle.

Tsukune reached over to his left and then gently coaxed Moka closer to himself. Without a word said, she climbed on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her voluptuous frame, and held her affectionately.

"Um, just so you know, it may hurt," Moka whispered.

"What's gonna hurt?" he inquired.

"When I mark you… as my mate. I also gotta… inject some of my blood into to you, too. Once I mark you as my mate, that means that other monster girls will keep away from you… like the girl at the karaoke place… she's a yokai and she kinda… winked at you… and I kinda got... a little upset… but I didn't wanna say anything and ruin your birthday," Moka explained.

"I see. I wanna be with you forever, Moka… and even if we're too young to um, I'm okay with waiting, because I know that we're gonna be together for a really long time. So if you're ready to mark me as your mate… I'm ready, too."

"Oh, Tsukune. I do love you so much and will be with you forever."

Moka nuzzled up to the left side of his neck and kissed it a few times.

"Oh, Moka… that feels really good," he replied as he was instantly aroused to the point that it was nearly unbearable.

She slowly placed her lips up to his neck, opened her mouth, and then bit down.

"Ahhhnnngh..." Tsukune gasped out and widened his eyes due to the temporary pain.

Next, Moka injected a small amount of her Shinso blood into him as a soft, yellow, light surrounded the pair, which indicated that the mate marking ceremony was successful.

A minute later, the adorable vampiress withdrew her sharp canines from his flesh and then licked the mate mark with her moist, hot tongue. Lastly, she kissed it for several seconds while Tsukune held her lovingly once more.

"Tsukune, are you feeling okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay, Moka. But, I feel… kinda… different, I think," he replied.

"I'm so glad to hear that and it's just a side effect of the mate mark," she answered as she gave it a soft kiss and then gently licked it again.

"Oh, god… Moka… that felt really good," he gasped out and then pulled her closer.

"Do you like that?" she teased.

"Yeah. I feel really close to you now… I mean, more than before."

"Oh, my love. I feel the same way. It's also gonna make our blood bond a lot stronger, you know. Plus, no other monster's gonna suspect you since you're closer to being a vampire, like me. I mean, you still have a long way to go before you completely change, but you're also gonna start feeling a lot stronger, too. And I was thinking that I can start training you after summer vacation," she replied.

"I see. That's really a lot to take in, and I know what you mean. But what about training?"

"I'm gonna train you on how to defend yourself, since you're gonna be like me someday… even though you don't like fighting… plus, also how to tap into your youkai and to use vampire abilities. I know, it's a lot to take in... but you don't have anything to worry about 'cause I'm always gonna be with you Tsukune, forever."

"I see. I just hope that I don't suck at being a vampire," he answered with a sweat-drop.

Moka laughed at his little joke and then snuggled up to him.

"Oh, Tsukune. You're so silly. But don't worry, 'cause you'll wanna suck on me someday too, you know."

"Oh right. Um, since you put it that way, then I guess I'm gonna have to try my best."

"An old and wise Sensei once said 'Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try'," Moka said with a smile.

"Holy crap, Moka. Did you just quote Star Wars?"

"No, you silly boy. I believe I quoted Master Yoda from The Empire Strikes Back."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked and then gave her a passionate kiss on her pouty lips.

"Yeah, but I like hearing it, you know."

"I love you so much, Moka. And I'll never stop loving you."

"And I love you my wonderful, Tsukune. For ever, and ever, and ever."

After their final fervent kiss of the night, the exhausted couple fell into the peaceful pull of slumber. Yes, their relationship had grown by leaps and bounds in one evening and they still had much maturing to do.

At least the elder Aono's had gladly accepted the young woman who had freely captured their son's heart into their lives and home; plus they were happy, and at the same time, relived that he had found his soulmate. The younger couple had many challenges ahead that they would always face, hand-in-hand, no matter what the future held for them.

...


	7. Love is a Battlefield

Rosario to Vampire: Love at First Bite

Based upon the Rosario + Vampire characters created by Ikeda Akihisa.

I don't own said characters and are merely borrowing them for this story.

This fan-fiction is rated M for some mature language and themes.

…

Author's Note: Please read.

I'm really sorry for the delay with this chapter. I've been very busy with work due to the holidays and somewhat with real life; which left me partially demotivated with writing. But now that life isn't so hectic, I've gotten my writing groove back, so to speak. This new chapter is a slight time skip and takes place in mid-July.

The next story arc starting with chapter 8 will cover Tsukune and Moka's Summer Vacation and will most likely be either 3 or 4 chapters in length. I'll be starting on it sometime in mid-to-late January, after Paradise City Comic Con.

This chapter is a combined, condensed, and rebooted version of chapters 8, 9, and 10 from season 1 of the manga. Its going to be a lot more dramatic than anything in this reboot so far, but will be a good one, nonetheless. Or at least, that's the idea I hope!

For all you Kurumu fans, she has a lot of "screen-time" in this lengthy chapter, as well as Moka's silver-haired, Vampire side. Please enjoy!

One scene towards the end in regards to Tsukune and Moka was partially inspired by my good friend Traves Medina on FF. net. Thanks so much for the idea, kouhai!

Anyway without further ado, here's the next installment of "R+V: Love at First Bite"

Chapter 7 "Love is a Battlefield"

...

...

Several stacks of the recent edition of the school newspaper were neatly arranged on the top of a long wooden table, where the only members of the Newspaper Club stood behind; all of them in high spirits.

Missing was Gin, their club president for plot reasons, naturally.

"Get your copy of The Yokai Gazette!" Kurumu happily shouted while she waved one copy of the newspapers, high above her head.

"Read all about the case of the missing female students and the defeated art teacher, as well as several articles about life here at the academy!" Moka loudly announced.

Numerous students approached the table and then picked up a copy for themselves.

"Thank you very much," Tsukune said to them with a smile.

"It's Moka-san and shes handing out newspapers!"

"Uwaa! And Kurumu-san is there, too!"

"I wish I had joined the Newspaper club instead of the Ghost Photography club! What a major bummer!"

"It's beautiful! This view is totally beautiful!"

"Gimme one of those newspapers!"

"Kyaa!" Moka and Kurumu shrieked in unison as a horde of horny male students rapidly rushed up to the table all at once, obviously charmed by the beautiful girls' high-level of attractiveness.

Tsukune quickly grabbed Moka around her slender waist and then gently pulled her towards himself just in the nick of time while Kurumu jumped back about two feet.

"Oh, Tsukune! I'm so happy that our newspaper is such a big success!" Moka gladly squealed as she glomped him and nearly knocked him to the ground.

"Me too, Tsukune!" Kurumu interjected and then hugged him from behind.

"Kurumu! Just how many times do I gotta tell you? Tsukune's my boyfriend and future mate!"

"Ha! Even if you only marked him, it doesn't mean that hes yours yet, Moka. Not until you guys have sex, of course!" the petite succubus scoffed.

"Kurumu, you hentai! Why do you always have to say that stuff out loud for?" Moka yelped and then pulled Tsukune away from her.

"Because it's true, obviously," Kurumu remarked as she stuck out her tongue.

"Ladies, please. Let's not fight in front of the other students, okay?" Tsukune quietly interjected.

"Sorry, Tsukune!" they replied in unison.

'But I'm glad, too. It looks like our newspaper's really popular. All of our hard work's really paid off,' he said to himself as he hugged Moka a bit firmer.

...

On the opposite side of the campus at an undisclosed location...

"What was that? The Newspaper Club?" a blonde-haired male shouted.

"Yes sir! It appears to be that they're currently in the process of handing them out in front of the school gate at this very moment. Naturally, without our permission it would seem," a dark-haired female replied.

"The Newspaper Club... so they're back again? Disregarding us and acting like the saviors of justice. Those rebel scum will pay," he said through gritted teeth.

...

Back at the front entrance of the school...

"How's it goin?' Are you guys giving out lots of copies?"

"Oh, Gin-sempai," Moka said as he walked up to their table.

"Ooh, it looks like it's a big hit, huh? I guess we might have to start charging for these," Gin commented with a wink.

"Aha-ha, we've already passed half of them out. It makes me really happy," Moka replied, followed by a wide grin.

"Speaking of which sempai, why don't you help us out? You know, passing out all of these papers?" Tsukune inquired with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah, right! Don't 'ya know that boring work like that is the job of the underlings? Heh! As if I'd ever be caught doing something as lame as that!" Gin replied with a dismissive wave of his right hand.

"What the hell?! No interest at all from our so-called club president! Why am I not surprised?!" Tsukune shot back.

"Ha! That's because all hes interested in is ecchi stuff like a stray dog during mating season," Kurumu said with a laugh.

Before Gin could retort Kurumu's insult, several students dressed all in black made their way up towards the Newspaper Club's temporary location.

"Move it! Out of our way! You're blocking our path!" one of them said and pushed a few students aside rather harshly.

"What's going on?" Tsukune wondered as he heard some sort of ruckus and was unsure of its source.

"Shit! It's the black suits!" Gin replied, his voice full of panic.

"What are they doing here?"

"Crap! It's the Yokai Academy guardians... The Public Safety Committee!"

"Don't ya' mean the Storm Troopers?"

"Salutations! I'm Kuyou, the manager of the Public Safety Commission. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," the taller, long-haired blonde male said with a bow towards Moka.

"Public Safety... so you're the ones maintaining the peace of the academy? So, what can we do for you?" Moka politely inquired.

Gin promptly interjected and stood in front of his club members in a cautionary manner.

Kuyou picked up a copy of the newspaper, glanced over it for a few moments, and then offered Gin a hard gaze.

"Huh. So you're the Newspaper Club. Well, your work is very good I must say. However! Who gave you permission to hand out a newspaper with these contents? We don't recall having inspected this beforehand. Do you understand that it can cause problems for us? When a gang like you rebels selfishly does whatever it wants and disturbs the peace and order of this academy!" Kuyou boisterously bellowed and then violently kicked the papers off of the table.

"Kyaa!" Moka shrieked as papers flew in the air all around her.

"What the hell?" Tsukune yelled as she rushed over to his side and latched onto him.

Kurumu promptly hid behind Gin and was at a loss of words.

Kuyou's subordinates grabbed every remaining newspaper and haphazardly threw them everywhere. The table as well as the chairs were knocked over, much to the Newspaper Club member's shock.

"Do you understand? We're the ones protecting the peace at this academy; the Public Safety Commission! If you are going to do anything inside these school grounds, you need to get permission from us first, without fail! We will continue to severely crackdown on any and all unapproved club activity in the future!" Kuyou shouted.

"Hey! S-stop that! All we were doing was handing out newspapers!" Kurumu interjected.

"It's no use, Kurumu-chan! You'll only provoke those guys!" Gin countered.

*thwip*

"Kya! Ew! What's this sticky stuff? Its like some kinda thread," Kurumu asked as she inspected her right wrist.

"I see that the Newspaper Club is filled with lowlifes, just like always," a tall, purple-haired older girl named Keito said with a scowl.

"Lowlifes? Why you!" Kurumu said as Keito walked up to her.

"You look like a stupid and indecent girl who only thinks with her flabby boobs. The Newspaper Club hasn't changed one bit since last year," Keito said with a disdainful look plastered across her face.

"Flabby? What do you mean, you ironing board?!" Kurumu shot back with a hard glare.

"Last year?" Tsukune wondered aloud.

"Don't think that you can keep disturbing the peace at this academy!" Keito said as she stomped on several newspapers, as she drove her point home in the most disrespectful way possible.

"Ahhhh! Our newspapers!" Kurumu shrieked.

"No! Why are you doing this for?!" Moka practically yelled.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Keito taunted as she jumped on top of the pile of papers even more and crushed them into the ground.

"Uwah! That's so cruel!"

"Shh! Idiot! If you go against them, then we'll end up like that."

"Keep this in mind; if you ever do anything without our permission again, we're not going to let you off so easily the next time," Keito warned as she walked away with her group of cohorts.

"Keito," Kuyou said.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to keep an eye on the Newspaper Club and see how they react."

"Yes, sir! It will be my pleasure," she replied.

Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu looked around at the aftermath of their first, and certainly not last, confrontation with Kuyou and Keito.

"Oh god. All of our hard work, completely destroyed" Tsukune sadly stated as Moka held his hand in a comforting manner like a proper girlfriend should.

"Hey Kurumu, are you okay? That stuff looks really sticky," Moka asked her petite classmate.

"Yeah. Some kinda thread was spun around me and its really hard to get off. Eww. The more I pull it, the more it sticks," she replied with her tongue stuck out in mild disgust.

"How awful. Those guys just came out of nowhere and totally ruined all of our papers," Moka said with a tear in her eye.

"Those guys are the Public Safety Commission. To put it simply, they're more like a more aggressive Student Police. Some students even call them Storm Troopers for obvious reasons," Gin explained, followed with a drawn-out sigh.

"Like they said, in order to maintain the peace here at the academy, a militant group was established in order to control the students by force. They're the academy 'guardians', the Public Safety Commission. They were organized by students, and are often called the Student Police," Gin continued.

"Student Police? Storm Troopers?! And even calling us rebel scum? Geez, more Star Wars references?! Speaking of which, today's the first time I've ever seen those guys! What the hell, sempai?!" Tsukune yelped in moderate panic, as soon as all the recent information finally sunk in.

"Yeah, that's right. Because those guys barely ever actually do anything," Gin said as he scratched his forehead and readjusted his red bandanna.

"Ugh! They're nothing but a bunch of bullies if you ask me, and way worse than the Empire!" Kurumu complained with a huff.

"They've become corrupted with power. They're nothing more than a yakuza group making their force do the talking while they extort money and pocket it for their own benefit. They said that if we're gonna hand out newspapers, we have to get their permission, right? That boils down to mean that they're truly asking us to pay them off," Gin further explained.

"What? I can't believe that they're actually getting away with something so messed up here at the academy!" Moka said.

"There's nothin' that we can do now. We've just gotta give in. We've gotta burn all of the papers to show them that we're not gonna stand up to them. That's the only way we can appeal to them so they'll back off," Gin said, followed with another sigh.

"What?! Burn all our newspapers? But... we already handed a bunch of them out!" Kurumu clamorously protested.

"I don't care what you guys say, just burn them all! Nothing's gonna come from picking a fight with those guys. It's just best if you don't get involved in old fights," Gin angrily ordered.

"How can you say that, Gin-sempai?" Moka retorted, clearly distressed in regards to the current conundrum.

...

At the courtyard, sometime after lunch...

"What a loser! Gin-sempai isn't even thinking like a man! And why is he the one to leave first?! Hey, if it comes down to this, then I'll just pass out the rest of the newspapers, myself. We worked really hard on this issue and we don't have to burn them like Gin-sempai said," Kurumu said rather vocally, her voice laced with anger and disappointment.

"But, Kurumu..." Moka started.

"Come on, Moka. I know you're really upset too," the bluette replied.

"Of course I'm upset. But I'm sure Gin-sempai has his own reasons for this..."

"Humph! No way! That guy's head is just overloaded with perverted thoughts and is just running away with his tail between his legs," Kurumu countered with a laugh.

"Ha, running away with his tale between his legs. Geez, Kurumu. Way to lay it into sempai," Tsukune commented with a sweat-drop.

"Wait, Kurumu. Just calm down and I'm certain that we can think of something else," Moka stated.

"Come on, Moka! Fine, then! I won't ask for your help. Let's go, Tsukune. You can help me instead," she said as she literally dragged Tsukune behind her.

"Don't worry, Moka. I'll do my best to calm her down before she does something stupid and might regret later on," Tsukune replied with a weak smile.

"All right, Tsukune. I love you," his pink-haired girlfriend replied with a sweat-drop of her own and knew that he'd somehow be fine.

"I know," he asnwered with a grin.

...

"Even if it's just us, Tsukune, let's do our best to hand out the rest of the newspapers, okay?"

"Wait a minute, Kurumu. Let's go back to everyone else..."

"No."

"We should talk to them first…"

"No."

"We should at least talk to Gin-sempai about this."

"No."

"Kurumu, please listen to me."

"But these newspapers... they're like a treasure to me. I made these with you and Moka... it's the first thing I ever made by cooperating with everyone else. And to have our papers trampled underfoot, for no good reason... I can't back down like this and do nothing! I can NEVER forgive those public safety people! NEVER!" Kurumu said with tears in her eyes.

"Kurumu..."

*thwip*

"What the heck?" Kurumu gasped as the box of remaining papers were suddenly yanked out of her hands.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! You really are too stupid, little girl!" Keito taunted from high above.

"Ugh, not the ironing board again," Kurumu muttered under her breath.

The purple-haired woman was suspended on what appeared to be a rope of some sort which was attached to the branches, in-between of a pair of trees.

"It appears to me that you have no interest in being a good student and obeying us! Foolish Newspaper Club. As I thought, I should just crush you once and for all, right here!" Keito taunted with a sick grin.

"Damn it. As Han Solo would say, I've got a bad feeling about this," Tsukune silently said to himself.

Keito came down from the trees on a thick thread of some type, which caught Tsukune and Kurumu off-guard.

"Please wait! Why are you going so far as to look at us as your enemies? We didn't do anything wrong," Tsukune said as he stepped in front of Kurumu and faced Keito.

"We've been watching the Newspaper Club since last year and long before. As a group threatening the Public Safety Commission. The Newspaper Club last year was ran by of a bunch of fools who had delusions that they could change the academy by themselves. And so for whatever reason, they used their published articles as a means to criticize us! That's why we purged the members of the club and drove them to the brink of closing," Keito explained.

'Sempai had that kind of past? Then why did he do that...' Tsukune asked himself.

"This academy is a hodgepodge of ayashi and yokai. It only remains safe because it is under the control of us! We are the law and will not be talked to in such a disrespectful manner! The Newspaper Club which doesn't even understand that and yet opposes us... deserves and needs to be destroyed!" Keito shouted.

"Please wait. We have no intention of fighting you. And yet, aren't you the only ones trying to attack us? We'd be fine if we could just complete our club activities like normal. I'm asking you nicely to please just leave the Newspaper Club alone," Tsukune said.

"You want us to leave you alone?" Keito asked as her left eye twitched.

"Well, yeah. At least I was hoping you could allow us to enjoy our club activities, at least," he replied.

"Watch your fitly mouth! Just who the hell do you think you're talking to, you little brats?" Keito shouted as she tossed the box of newspapers into the incinerator.

"No way..." Kurumu said as she placed both of her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Well, it looks like your newspapers burn really nicely, right?" Keito mocked and then laughed like a lunatic drunk on power.

"Ahhh! Our newspapers!" Tsukune shrieked out in horror.

*thwip!*

"Ah! What's going on?" Tsukune asked as he and Kurumu were wrapped in something long and gluey.

"Ha ha ha! I've got you now! This is my power... spinning threads! They're tightly tied now and you cannot escape me this time! I really am going to enjoy putting an end to you now!" Keito said as she tugged on the webbing.

She spun the pair of students around and then harshly slammed them into a large, thick, tree.

"Ahhhh!" Kurumu shrieked out in pain.

Moka was still seated in the courtyard as she went over in her mind everything that happened today. A strange sensation quickly overwhelmed her and knew that something was most definitely wrong. She promptly jumped to her feet and then ran as fast as her feet carried her.

"I'm coming, Tsukune!" she said as she focused her youkai on her one and only.

Tsukune groaned in pain as did Kurumu. Once the feeling of dizziness wore off, they looked at their assailant and tried to make sense of her sudden attack. They both hypothesized that she was mentally unbalanced and was prone to violent outbursts.

Kurumu, however was bound to the tree in sticky spiderwebs while Tsukune was sprawled out on the ground, still somewhat out of sorts.

"No, no, no. If you want me to let you go, you're going to have to be a lot more obedient. Oh yes. By the way, as a member of the Public Safety Commission, I'm allowed to publicly use my supernatural abilities in order to protect the safety of the academy," Keito said as six, long spindly spider legs grew out of her abdomen.

"Uwah!" Tsukune shouted in disgust as her face transformed into its true, spidery form which included several large pincers, out from her mouth.

"Ha ha ha. No matter how much you struggle, it's no use. You can't break the webbing I weave so easily," Spider-woman Keito said as she spun webbing around Tsukune.

"Prepare yourself, boy. I'm going to drink all of your bodily fluids... just to show you what happens to students who defy us!" Keito said as she came closer and closer to Tsukune.

"Get away from my Tsukune!" Moka shouted.

She ran up to the transformed Keito and then pushed her away with all of her might. Keito landed on her back approximately 50 to 60 feet away, naturally. Even with the bulk of her power sealed, Moka was quite stronger than she appeared.

"Moka! I'm so glad to see you!" Tsukune said as she bent down to his level.

"I'm glad to see you too, love. Are you okay?" she said as she grabbed the webbing and removed it without any sort of trouble, whatsoever.

"Yeah, somehow. Thanks," he said as he stood up and then gave her a warm hug.

"I'm so glad to hear that and you're very welcome, Tsukune."

"Um, guys. A little help here?" Kurumu cried out, since she was still tied up, so to speak.

"Who is that? Who dared to do that to me? Who the hell are you?" Keito said as she crawled back towards her 'victims'.

*thwip!*

"Kyaa! Not again with this sticky stuff!" Moka shouted as her right arm was wrapped with spider webbing.

"Moka!" Kurumu and Tsukune yelped in stereo.

"You scum! We are this academy's order and justice! Raising your hand against me means an instant death sentence. Now die and think about what you've done, you bitch!" Keito shrieked as she lifted up one of her spider legs and aimed it at Moka.

"Kyaa!" Moka screamed, unable to move out of sheer terror.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"No, Tsukune!"

Tsukune had taken the spider-woman's direct impact in his back. His blazer and white dress shirt were torn down the center while blood gushed out at an alarming rate as he nearly fell onto Moka.

"I'm sorry, Moka... why does this have to happen? I j-just wanted to h-have fun with everyone..." he gasped out.

"Oh, Tsukune," she cried out as she took him into her arms and held him lovingly.

Without a word said, she kissed the left side of his neck, opened her lips, and then pierced his flesh with her fangs. A soft, pink light surrounded the couple as she injected her blood into him via her Shinso vampire ability known as 'Transfusion'.

"Um, Moka... now's not the time to neck, you know," Kurumu said, worry clearly evident in her voice.

Keito the spider-woman had not a clue what had transpired and came closer to the pair in question.

"You brats! How far do you intend to go to defy me?" Keito shrieked out in anger.

Not thirty seconds later, Moka retracted her fangs, licked the small puncture marks closed with her tongue, and then helped a recovered Tsukune stand to his feet.

Tsukune's eyes were a light tone of red and the ends of his hair were slightly tinted silver. He winked at Moka and then turned his attention back to Keito.

"Oh, Tsukune..." she gasped out as she was somewhat aroused at his temporary look.

"What's going on here? You can't show your true form on academy grounds! Hey, do not ignore me!" Keito screamed.

Tsukune grabbed the web-line which was still wrapped around Moka's wrist, quickly removed it, gave it a sharp pull, and then glared daggers at Keito.

Keito gave a harsh tug on her side of her webbing but was unable to pull him towards herself. After another yank, she was stupefied and unsure of what Tsukune was.

"He's not moving? How? How are you not moving?!" the spider-woman demanded.

"You came to our table and destroyed our hard work. You also hurt me, my girlfriend, and my friend. I don't wanna do this, but you kinda left me no choice," Tsukune said as he pulled Keito closer and closer.

The smug spider-woman dug all of her legs into the ground but was fruitless in her endeavor of self-preservation and was terrified of what would happen next.

"W-wait... I was wrong! Don't you r-realize that if you raise your hand to us anymore... t-that you won't g-get off so easily? This is e-enough..." Keito sputtered out as she was roughly dragged by a very upset Tsukune.

"You're wrong. If you ever bother us again, then we won't go so easily on you the next time," Tsukune countered with a hard glare.

He yanked on her webbing, spun her around like a shot-put a few times, and then threw her away as hard as he could. Keito flew out of sight and then crashed into the woods nearly half a mile away a few minutes later.

"Today's fight took only ten seconds, ~whee!" a small brown bat commented from overhead.

"Oh, Tsukune! That was amazing!" Moka praised as she jumped into his arms and then kissed him passionately.

"Thanks, Moka. Ah, I guess I kinda went overboard, thanks to you of course," he sheepishly replied while he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand out of nervous habit.

"Anytime, love. Oh, don't worry about that. She kinda had it coming anyway. I would've been a bit more harsh, but it's totally fine and I hope shes learned her lesson."

"Okay, Moka. Since you put it that way, then I guess you have a good point."

"All right guys, that was awesome and he looked really cool. But I'm still tied up here, you know!" Kurumu loudly complained.

"Sorry about that, Kurumu. Here, let me help," Tsukune replied as he trotted over to his friend with Moka in tow.

He effortlessly pulled the webbing apart and freed Kurumu who was thankful for his assistance.

A moment later, Tsukune wobbled a bit as all of Moka's youkai in his bloodstream had been depleted. She and Kurumu helped him walk back towards the academy and then called it a day.

...

"What?! Keito was defeated? That damn newspaper club! Do they truly intend to fight with us? They couldn't possibly have forgotten what happened to them last year. Then so be it! If they are that foolish enough, then we will put an end to them right here and now! I'll destroy them with my own hands!" Kuyou said.

"Ha ha ha. Well wait a minute. Even if you are the student police, you can't destroy a club without a valid reason," a female voice announced from the shadows.

"Who is it? Oh, you are... that art teacher," Kuyou replied to the woman in question.

"Heh, but if it's me, I can make them disappear from this academy immediately. Regardless, right now I'm a little disabled because of that damn vampire. But in return, why don't I teach you about the Newspaper Club's weak spot? Their weak point is the one member's 'true form'. Aono Tsukune. There is a possibility that he is human," Hitomi Ishigami said with a smug smirk.

"Did you say... that there is a human in our academy, where humans are not allowed to enter?" the fox demon inquired with agitation in his voice.

"He he he. If it is true, then what are you going to do about it?" Hitomi inquired, and prodded his ire even further.

"That is simple. There wouldn't be a problem with the academy's law if we killed him, now would there? Along with all his friends at the Newspaper Club, am I right?" Kuyou answered smugly.

...

The next day after class in the Newspaper Club room...

"You frigging bunch of idiots! You're telling me that you not only did you start something with the academy cops but then you went and beat one of them up? What the hell's wrong with ya'?!" Gin shouted at his underclassmen.

"Didn't I say that you'd be in monster trouble if you put one hand on those guys? The academy police is a violent gang formed right at the center of Japan's monster population! Rotten all the way up to Kuyou at the top. Its an organization of nothing but bad-asses!" Gin continued with his nonstop rant.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do if my beloved Moka-san gets hurt because of you idiots fighting with those guys!" Gin commented with a wink aimed at the pink-haired beauty.

"Um, Tsukune was the one who protected us, thank you very much," Moka countered with a glare.

"Is that so? Then you're coming with me so you can confess to the academy's cops and get the death penalty," Gin said as he walked over to Tsukune, grabbed his right ear, and then dragged him towards the front door.

"You fools. It is much too late for that now. You have raised your hand against us and sent one of my own to the infirmary. You are prepared to accept the appropriate judgment, are you not?" Kuyou said as he walked into the newspaper club room, not a second later.

"Kuyou," Moka said.

"Kyaa! They're here already?" Kurumu asked, clearly stunned at their abrupt appearance.

"Wait! It was just a quarrel, wasn't it? Even if she was a member of the student police, you can't shut our club down for that," Gin said with a growl.

"Just a quarrel, you say? Silence, mongrel," Kuyou warned.

"Aono Tsukune, your crime in assaulting Keito, an academy police officer and inflicting wounds upon her... why don't you come with us?" Kuyou said as he pointed at the young man in question.

Two of his subordinates walked up to Tsukune, placed their hands around his arms, and then escorted him towards the door.

"What? No! Keito was the one who attacked us! You can't do this!" Moka shouted as she felt a sharp pang in her chest and then ran over towards them.

"Fool. You are coming with us too, Akashiya Moka," Kuyou stated.

"What? Why are you getting Moka involved?" Kurumu asked, even more worried than before.

"Heh. What simpletons you are... don't you know anything about this boy's 'secret'? This freshman named Aono Tsukune... is suspected of being human," Kuyou said with a devious smirk.

'Oh no... this can't be happening. I've been so careful and... even gave him my blood so I could hide his scent,' Moka sadly thought as her worse fears were realized, and just before summer vacation, too.

"Tsukune a human?! What are you guys talking about? There's no way that a human can be here at the academy. That's not funny. I mean, it has to be a lie, right Tsukune?" Kurumu inquired as she waited an explanation of sorts.

Gin however was at a loss of words and had not a clue how to react.

"So what is it, hmm? Are you a spy from the human side? In any case, you do realize that we're not going to allow any human to merely sneak into our precious academy, right?" Kuyou taunted as Tsukune remained in a silent daze mostly due in fact to shock.

"Stop it! I don't believe your lies! Let Tsukune go!" Kurumu shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Move, little girl," Kuyou said as he shot a wave of his youkai at the petite succubus.

Without a word said, Kurumu did as requested and felt sick to her stomach, due to his potent aura.

"Humph! As if we hadn't tried to shut you down last year, mongrel. You're all nothing but rebel scum who can't learn from their mistakes," Kuyou taunted Gin as he left the club room with Tsukune and Moka in tow.

...

"A human he says. What an idiot I am. I'm sorry I even had anything to do with him," Gin said as he slammed his fist against the blackboard.

"What? You actually believe him? There's no way Tsukune could be a human, baldie! He threw that spider-woman away like it was nothing!" Kurumu yelled as she walked up to Gin and came nose-to-nose with him since he remained seated at his desk.

"Who's a baldie, you flat-chested girl? And what if it is true? Even if humans and monsters can coexist, it doesn't mean that we're still not enemies! Of course I'd be suspicious of him!" Gin countered.

"Flat chested, me? I'm a thirty-eight G, I'll have you know and they're spectacular. And of course you're going bald if you wear that bandanna all the time, you stupid dog!" Kurumu shot back.

"No way? Really?" the werewolf replied as he adjusted the bandanna in question.

"Anyway... if Tsukune really is a human, then hes sure to be executed... and then they might charge us with harboring a human and sentence us along with him," Gin said as he paced back and forth behind his desk.

"Well, anyway... we gotta hurry up and save both of them," Kurumu replied as she walked towards the door.

"Now hold your horses! This is Kuyou we're talking about. Hes the kind of guy who mistakenly believes that without a doubt everything he does is for justice. Anyone who goes up against him is going against justice and is an 'evildoer'. He also believes that he can do anything for his sake because he is 'justice'. If we go head-on with that guy then we're the one who're gonna be in deep sh – hey! Listen to a man when hes talking!" Gin barked as Kurumu walked out of the club room.

'What's with him? When it really comes down to it he just doesn't want to save Tsukune, does he? And poor Moka, too. She must be heartbroken because of this mess I gotta do something. This really isn't the time to listen to Gin-sempai,' Kurumu thought to herself as she went looking for the main couple.

...

Meanwhile on the other side of the campus, Moka and Tsukune were lead into an older building which had seen better days. Before they had even realized, they were escorted down a long stairwell. Tsukune held Moka's hand even though he was scared of what lay ahead.

'Why is this happening all of a sudden? How'd they find out I'm a human? Now everyone else in the club knows, too. All I have is Moka to turn to and shes just as scared as I am,' Tsukune grimly thought to himself, unaware of his immediate surroundings.

"Look, Tsukune. This looks like a dungeon. All the students here couldn't be the academy police's victims, could they?" Moka whispered which only Tsukune heard.

"Let us out, let us out of here!"

"All I did was badmouth the academy police a little!"

"And all I did was refuse to pay them off and then they put me in here!"

"How dare you falsely throw me into prison, you bastard!" another one said inside his cell and then swiped his transformed, left hand at Kuyou.

"You low-class monster. What do you plan to do to the likes of me?" Kuyou asked as he placed his left hand on his would-be attacker.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggghhhhhh!" he screamed as he burst into flames!

"What the hell's going on? Did that fire come from... Kuyou? So he's a monster that can create and use fire?" Tsukune yelped as he saw for himself part of Kuyou's true nature.

"We are the protectors of peace at this sacred academy! Anyone who turns against us is an evildoer who has turned against this academy! I must purge this academy of such evildoers in the name of justice! In order to make this academy a beautiful place for only those who obey the law! Well then it's your turn, Aono Tsukune. Try showing me your true form, just like this thing here!" Kuyou said as he turned his attention towards the young man.

'Oh no! Tsukune's burned off all my youkai from earlier. What are we gonna do now?' Moka sadly thought as she held herself back from causing any more trouble.

"If you are a monster, then it's easy, is it not? You can stop pretending to be a human and drop your disguise. Well? Hurry up and prove to me that you're not a human if you can," Kuyou said with a glare of accusation.

"Why are you wasting my time? Hurry up and do it already. Why won't you hurry up and appear in your true form?" the fire demon shouted as he kicked Tsukune into the metal cell behind him.

"Ahhh!"

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted in concern as he fell to the floor, clearly injured from the harsh blow to his back.

"Is it hard for you to appear in your true form in front of all these monsters watching?! Or is it really true that you are human?!" Kuyou yelled, once again.

"Please! Please stop this. Tsukune is... he's my..." Moka said on the verge of tears.

Without warning, Kuyou harshly punched Moka in the stomach which knocked the air out of her lungs. She lurched forward and nearly fell over due to the sudden harsh impact.

"Moka! Leave her alone... you bastard!"

Next, the fox demon smashed his right fist into Tsukune's face, silencing him any further. He fell to the cold floor as Kuyou pummeled him mercilessly while he laughed and cackled like a madman.

'This is bad. We're gonna... get killed here. Some... one... anyone. So... these are my final moments at a high school for yokai. At least I won't die alone in the darkness,' the young human male silently begged as he slipped into a state of semi-consciousness.

N-no! Stop this, please!" Moka gasped out, still sore from Kuyou's sucker-punch.

"Hey... hey wait Kuyou... this isn't what you promised. What are you going to do if he really does die?" Ishigami the former art teacher asked.

'Who... who's... there? Who is that? That voice... it sounds... kinda... familiar,' Tsukune asked nobody in particular.

"I'm the one who's going to kill him. I can't have you going too far and killing him yourself. That damn newspaper club... they took away my position... my honor, everything from me. Not only that but they cut my 'hair' and told the entire school everything in that damn paper of theirs. I'm the one who has the right to kill them! I won't be satisfied until I skin them alive, dismember them, and then bash their skulls in with the biggest rock I can find!" Hitomi ranted.

'This is bad... they were out for our lives... from the very start...' Tsukune said to himself.

...

"Geez. What a creepy place. So this is where the head of the student police is?" Kurumu asked herself as she walked through several ancient tori which had seen better days. (large "H" shaped gates, usually found near Japanese temples and are commonly painted a bright red)

"HEY! Didn't I tell you to wait up, Kurumu-chan?" a familiar, male voice called out from above her.

"Damn it. You stupid dog! Stop stalking me and go back to your mommy!" Kurumu cursed out and then gave him the middle finger of her left hand.

"Go back... to my mommy? What the... I don't even... whatever. Calm down, would 'ya? Don't 'ya know that you're gonna make things a whole lot worse if 'ya just barge in there and start a fight without a plan?" the werewolf yelled as he attempted to drive his point to his stubborn underling, I mean kouhai.

"Then what would you do, huh? Tsukune and Moka could be hurt... or worse, and you wanna go in there with a plan? We don't have time for your stupid plan!" Kurumu shot back as the remainder of her patience wore thinner by the second.

After a short breath, Kurumu continued her rant to advance the plot forward before it went stale and the readers stopped reading halfway through the chapter.

"You're always like this, Gin-sempai! All you ever do is keep yourself safe without thinking about anyone else! What the hell's wrong with you, telling me not to go and save my friends who's just been dragged off? You're a pathetic excuse of a club president and have no right to even be in our club! Go hide in a hole somewhere if you're just going to stand in my way! I don't even need your damn help, idiot!" Kurumu practically shouted.

"My friends..." she quietly said once the realization finally fell into place.

"Oh I see. Then do what you can, you milk cow!" Gin loudly remarked.

"M-milk cow? Oh I will, you bandanna baldie!"

"B-bandanna baldie? What the hell are you getting all emotional about? What do you mean by 'friend'? Would you still help him even if you find out that he is human?" the werewolf inquired as he turned away from her for a moment.

"Silly. Of course I would. Whether hes a human or monster, it really doesn't matter."

"Man, what a pain in the ass. Wait up Kurumu-chan!" Gin yelped as he jumped down from his perch on top of the old tori.

...

Back at the student police headquarters...

"It looks to me that I was right about you being human, Tsukune-kun. This means I can finally have my revenge for what you and your vampire slut did to me by killing you in front of everybody. You do remember who I am, don't you? My head of snakes bit into your body. That was when I realized your true form. Because of what I tasted was without a doubt human flesh. How dare a mere human do something like this to me!" Ishigami shouted and then shot one of her snakes at Tsukune.

"Hey... move it, Ishigami!"

Kuyou stood behind her as his body was partially engulfed in his supernatural flames.

"Now that we know for certain he is human, we have plenty of reasons to destroy the newspaper club for good. That entire useless lot must be killed according to the law and that is my duty and exclusive right as an academy police officer," Kuyou said as he walked up to her.

"Come on, now. I get to kill off the remainder of the newspaper club, right?" Hitomi inquired, her voice laced with killing intent.

"I don't think so," Kuyou replied as he hurled a huge fireball directly at the former art instructor.

"You bastard!" she shrieked and then shielded her face from the intense, burning heat.

"Humph! Damn woman," he scoffed.

Hitomi quickly spun around and saw that Tsukune was for the most part, barely breathing with Moka sprawled across his back.

'So Akashiya Moka woke up and protected Tsukune from his fireball attack. Not bad. Ha! This has become more of a spectacle than I had ever expected,' Ishigami thought with a smirk.

"Moka?" Tsukune inquired, as he lazily opened his eyes in mild confusion.

"Please remove my rosary. It'll be okay. Even... even if everyone finds out you're human, it'll be fine. Because... I'll be protecting you this time. I'll a-always protect you even when you can't... 'cause I truly love... I love you more than anything in the entire world," Moka said through tear-stained eyes.

"Moka..."

Before he reached her rosary, he fainted due to the raging agony in his body.

"Tsukune... no! Please! Wake up! W-why'd this h-have to happen again? P-please... wake up and d-don't l-leave me b-behind my d-dear Tsukune."

Moka gently pulled an unconscious Tsukune up to her large, firm bosom and held him lovingly as she softly sobbed tears of distress and sorrow.

"You foolish woman! Do you even comprehend what you're doing associating with the likes of him? You do realized that he is a human, don't you? Saving him despite knowing that makes you nothing more than but a traitor to all monsters!" Kuyou said with maliciousness.

"What you are doing is an act of treason against the academy! That's more than enough to warrant the death penalty. With my fire I'll leave no evidence that rebel scum like you ever existed! Die!" Kuyou continued as he readied a massive fireball aimed at the couple.

"Tsukune... I love you," Moka said a she hugged him and awaited the impending doom.

"Look out below!" a female voice called out from behind the fox demon.

"What?" he inquired as his hand was pulled back by vines which appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on. You know that you can't rely on Moka all the time, you know. I knew you guys would be in trouble without me."

"Kurumu!" Moka called out with a small smile.

"So you did come to help us, Kurumu," the vampiress quietly said as she held Tsukune close by.

"What is this? Vines? No, they don't feel real and I can't burn them off... an illusion? You damn succubus! You shall pay for your insubordination! Ridiculous! Trying to fool me with a mere child's mind-trick?!" Kuyou spat out as he hurled a small fireball at Kurumu who blew it away with her outstretched wings.

"Kyaa!" she cried out as the intense heat singed her wings a bit, but was for the most part, unscathed.

"Hey, hey. What's going on? Are you guys starting without me? You've really turned this into a big mess, 'ya know," a male voice announced as its owner walked down the stairwell.

"Gin-sempai! You came to help us out, too?" Moka asked, stunned by his unannounced appearance.

"You are... that mongrel, Morioka," Kuyou spat out.

"Why, sempai? Didn't you just say…" Kurumu said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. We'll talk about this later. If you're gonna go this far, then there's nothing I can do... I'll just hurry up and finish this up really quick," Gin replied as he glared at the fire demon.

"Humph! How about this? You've all gathered up to bare your fangs at me. Why?! I am the justice of this academy! Have you all gone mad and have a death wish?" Kuyou inquired.

"I'm sorry. I can't lose my underlings, 'ya know. If all you guys weren't here, I wouldn't have to lay my life on the line, idiots,' Gin said as he transformed into his true form, a huge werewolf and rushed towards his adversary with lightning-fast speed.

"You guys are really a bunch of idiots for causing all this trouble!" Gin barked out as he slashed at Kuyou, who didn't even see the attack until it was too late.

Gin quickly spun around and then punched the fox demon with a rapid assault. Kuyou was unable to react as blood spilled from his mouth. The fox demon screamed out in excruciating pain, fell to the floor, and was momentarily incapacitated.

"Justice or not, I'll mess you up for just putting a hand on my club members. Remember that well, you stupid fox!" Gin said with a grin.

"Gin-sempai!" Kurumu cheered just as Tsukune and Moka regained consciousness.

He ran over to Kurumu and then groped her right boob with his left hand.

"Consider that my reward for me helping you guys out," he said with a howl.

"Kyaa! You pervert!" Kurumu shrieked out and then slapped him away with a blush across her cheeks.

'Isn't this great, Tsukune? Even though I'm sure they heard that you're human, they still came and saved you,' Moka thought with a smile as she held his hands in her own.

Gin felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and then looked over his shoulder. Kuyou had gotten up and walked closer to his opponents. He was fired up and ready to attack once again.

"Shit! Everyone watch out! He's powering up again!" Gin shouted as they huddled closer together.

"What a beautiful sight. So this is Kuyou's true form. Ha, I guess you could call it the highest form of art. All right, newspaper club... this is your punishment for everything you robbed from me. You will suffer long and hard, that much I'm sure of," Ishigami said as she saw for herself just how powerful the fox demon truly was.

Kuyou's transformation was indeed a sight to behold. His entire body was composed of white-hot fire and now closely resembled that of an actual fox, but with numerous tails of fire!

"He's a Youko! The highest-ranked ones can even be revered as gods! They're one of Japan's most powerful supernatural creatures. Hot, supernatural fire that can burn anything it touches! How can we defeat something like this?!" Gin explained, his mouth left agape from the sight before him.

"Human, Aono Tsukune! You really are a worthless human, aren't you? We must kill any human who learns of this monster-only academy. That is the law! I am the law! As you might reveal our existence to the outside world. Newspaper club... why is it that as fellow monsters, that you protect such a dangerous human? How far will you defy me before you'll be satisfied? The whole lot of you shall be buried right here by Kuyou, the academy's administrator of justice!", the fire fox said as his power built up to an incredible raging inferno.

"That's right. It's because I'm human that all these awful things are happening right now. Because I'm human and entered a high school for monsters. This is all my fault... the student police found out about me... everyone might be killed because of me," Tsukune sadly stated as he stood to his feet with Moka on his immediate left.

"Don't make that face, you silly boy. It'll be fine because everyone else is here with you. And my place is always gonna be by your side no matter what happens, you know," Moka replied as she offered him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Moka. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," he sheepishly replied.

"You're welcome, love so don't worry about it. We'll get out of this mess, somehow," she continued.

"That's right Tsukune. You're not alone, you know. You're hurt so you stay here. We'll take care of this," Kurumu said as she walked up to Gin.

"More importantly, what is your true form anyway? If you really are human or something else entirely different," Gin said as he faced his kouhai.

"Actually, I'm..." Tsukune sputtered out.

"Idiot. I was only joking. You don't gotta tell me, 'ya know. You're not supposed to tell anyone else what you are. Not that anyone really wants to know what you are," the werewolf replied.

"Gin-sempai," Tsukune answered, at a loss of words.

"Like I said, there ain't no reason for anyone to know your true form anyhow."

"You bastards! Not only do you realize that he is human, you still pretend to not know anything! You're nothing but a rotten group of rebels that is far past any hope of redemption. If that is the case then I will simply kill you all right now," Kuyou growled with anger.

"Oh shit... what's happening? Hes gathering supernatural energy into the tips of his tails!" Gin shouted.

"HAZY ROLLING FLAME!" the fox demon screeched.

Gin quickly jumped in front of his club members with a wide-eyed look of terror across his face.

Kuyou shot the fireball at the newspaper club which exploded upon impact.

"Kyaa!" Kurumu and Moka screamed as they expected the absolute worse-case scenario.

"Huh? What the hell happened?" Tsukune wondered since he and the girls seemed to have escaped mostly unscathed from the fiery inferno.

"Oh no! Gin-sempai!" Moka yelled.

"Ugh. Idiot. I'm such... an idiot," Gin gasped out, clearly in pain.

His right hand was severely burned as well as most of his clothes. He dropped to the ground and had a difficult time breathing.

"Why... why didn't he dodge it? Hes way faster than any of us!" Moka said as she looked towards Gin with a sad look across her brow.

"He... that stupid dog... protected us," Kurumu replied, still stunned at his selfless act of bravery.

"Damn it! This... this is all my fault! I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. I'm not gonna run away like a coward. Not this time," Tsukune said as he stepped forward.

"HAHAHA! So much for the werewolf. The so-called monster of speed. He wasn't much of a challenge, was he? Right here and now, I'll make you realize that even as a close-knit group, you have no hope against me," Kuyou taunted as he started to reshape his form.

"Is Kuyou returning to his human form?" Kurumu inquired.

"No, that isn't his human form at all. His concentrated youkai, the ideal form... is his finely-tuned battle form!" Gin explained with a hard gulp.

"Okay, so who wants to die next?" Kuyou asked with a sick grin.

Kuyou then let out a blast of fire which rendered the newspaper club members unconscious. They all groaned in pain and were unable to move.

"No... everyone was knocked out in an instant... except me," Tsukune said in stunned silence.

"Your comrades really are a marvelous group, aren't they? Isn't is great that they all came to save you, Tsukune-kun? Well now, you're going to just stand there and watch what each of your comrade's dying moments is like. And I'll start with the vampire that you've grown so attached to," Kuyou said, his voice dripping with animosity.

"Wait! We've lost and we'll apologize to you for everything! I'll confess everything about myself to the student police and accept any punishment you give me! So – so please at least everyone live, especially Moka. They're my friends... whether they're human or monster, they're all special friends to me, so please," Tsukune begged.

"No, Tsukune... don't do this. Now's not the time to be a hero," Moka breathed out.

He turned around and then offered her a smile, the same one she had fallen in love with. Moka silently knew that in the end, everything would somehow work in their favor.

"That's very admirable for a human. Putting your friends and loved one, first. You've touched my heart a little. So let it be. I will spare their lives in consideration for your unwavering courage," Kuyou answered as his features softened for a moment.

"So, that means?" Tsukune inquired, with a glimmer of hope.

"Hahahahahaha! Did you think that I would actually say that? How naive, you simpleton. What do you mean by friends? Human friendship is so superficial that it makes me sick to my stomach. Now watch, foolish human and be quiet as your friends suffer!" Kuyou howled as he hurled a massive fireball directly at Moka.

Moka watched in sheer terror as Tsukune jumped in the way and was engulfed in the monumental firestorm of the fox demon's furious wrath!

*Ka-thoooooom!*

"No! TSUKUNE! Nooooooo! Oh god, noooo!"

"Hey, what are you doing getting in the way like that? It wouldn't be very entertaining if you were turned into ashes first," Kuyou commented with a smirk.

Moka sprinted over to side and then caught him in her arms.

He grasped at her rosary and removed it before she could react.

"Oh, no. Moka's gonna be really mad!" Kurumu said with a sweat-drop.

Tsukune fell to the ground with Moka's seal firmly held in his left hand.

Her pent-up anger was amplified by her explosion of youkai which knocked everyone over. Kuyou was stunned motionless and could not utter a single word. Her pink hair was now silvery white and her innocent green eyes, blood crimson red with elongated irises.

Vampire Moka picked Tsukune up and then carried his motionless body over to Kurumu and Gin, who were just as concerned as she was.

"Oh my god! Hes not breathing!" Kurumu shouted, as she feared the absolute worse-case scenario imaginable.

"The mighty vampire... with the power of Nosferatu and Dracula, who is immortal, they are a true super monster without equal. I've heard about them in fairy tales but couldn't believe in them until I've seen one with my very eyes. However, against me, even a vampire is the same as the rest of the rebel scum!" Kuyou stated.

"Move, Kurumu. Someone needs to learn why vampires are super monsters," Vampire Moka stated as she carried Tsukune towards the foolish fox who just called her weak.

"Is she coming...?" the so-called superior fire fox inquired.

She set Tsukune down and then placed her left hand across his back and her right hand on the left side of his face. She leaned into the right side of his neck and sunk her fangs deep into his neck. A soft pink, light surrounded the pair as she once again tapped into her Shinso ability known as "Transfusion" for a few minutes.

"Geez, Moka! Now's really not the time to neck, you know!" Kurumu huffed out.

Once she felt his breathing return to normal, Vampire Moka removed her fangs from his neck, sealed the puncture marks closed with her tongue, and then carried Tsukune over to where Gin and Kurumu still remained.

"Don't worry, Kurumu. I just injected some of my own blood into Tsukune, in order to save his life. Please keep an eye on him, so I can take care of this guy right away," Vampire Moka said to her dim-witted friend.

"Okay, Moka. I kind of understand. I'm sure with vampire blood..." Kurumu replied in understanding.

"If injected with vampire blood, with the healing power strong enough to have them be called 'immortal', it could very well heal Tsukune from the inside, out," Gin explained.

"So, then it'll save Tsukune?" the blue-haired bombshell inquired.

"In a manner of speaking, yeah. Since I already saved his life before the same way," Vampire Moka replied as she glared daggers at Kuyou.

Without another word said, she ran over to the fox demon and attacked him in a flurry of powerful, yet elegant kicks. He stumbled back and was rendered somewhat, disoriented.

"Whoa! Look at her go! Shes really something else!" Gin said with a howl.

"No, something seems really weird. Moka doesn't look so good," Kurumu said with a frown.

Kuyou stood up from the dirty floor and then blasted the vampiress with a surprise attack, which knocked her back about 10 feet. With a hiss, she stood up and realized that her left leg was slightly burned.

"Is that all? Where is this so-called super vampire that I've heard so much about? I guess you're just having a really bad day. Am I right?" Kuyou inquired as he stepped closer to the vampiress in question.

"Darn it. I think I gave too much blood to Tsukune this time," Vampire Moka quietly cursed to herself.

Moka kicked him in rapid succession yet again, but was caught off-guard by another sucker-punch to the gut. She fell back onto the pavement and spat up a bit of blood.

"Damn it. Moka looks beat. Now what do we do?" Kurumu asked Gin who seemed to be off in la-la land for some unknown reason.

"Pathetic. As if you weren't even a monster. This is because you've grown intoxicated playing friends with a pathetic human! You'd be better off burning in flames and repenting for your stupidity. Just die already, you weak excuse of a vampire!" Kuyou said as he aimed the right palm of his hand at Vampire Moka.

Kuyou suddenly found himself stunned in place as he felt a compelling spike of infuriated youkai from behind him. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before and was perplexed as to its point of origin until it was far too late.

"W-what is this? W-what's happening? Aono Tsukune?! Why are you here? This is crazy! You should be dead! Burnt to a crisp like freshly-cooked bacon! Pushing up daisy's by now! What the hell are you?" Kuyou shouted as he was overwhelmed with a feeling of intense dread.

All of Tsukune's injuries were completely healed and he looked like an entirely different person. His dark brown hair was now a bright, silvery white and his kind eyes now mirrored those of a Vampire.

"Oh my gosh. Tsukune, you look amazing!" Vampire Moka yelped as her face tinted a deep red.

"Incredible! This must be the true power of a vampire! Thanks to Moka's blood, the power of a vampire is inside of him and he looks so hot! Kick his ass, Tsukune!" Kurumu commented with a hard blush of her own, naturally.

"Oh... I see. So you weren't a human after all? It isn't possible that you could be human after all of that. So that means that you were one of us from the beginning? Damn. Ishigami tricked me!" Kuyou sputtered out.

Vampire Moka stood off to the side and decided that she would not interfere. But if it came down to it, she would do what she could so that Kuyou learned a painful lesson. She was most definitely bruised and beaten, but that would not deter her from enjoying the show, obviously.

'Damn it! I let my guard down when watching Tsukune-kun,' Kuyou mentally cursed.

"Now Tsukune! Attack him while hes distracted!" Vampire Moka cheered.

"This is for hurting my Moka, you bastard!" he shouted.

In less than the blink of an eye, Tsukune ran up to his enemy and then smashed his right fist into his chin. The fire demon was violently thrown back with the force of a freight train and into a concrete wall a good twenty feet behind him. Not only that, but his supernatural flames were instantly snuffed out.

"Holy shit! He knocked him out with one punch!" Gin cheered.

"Way to go, Tsukune!" Kurumu happily praised.

Tsukune dashed over to his defeated foe, grabbed the lapel of his coat with his left hand, and then effortlessly lifted him to his feet. He drew his right fist back and then slammed it into his Kuyou's face which shattered nose. Blood splattered everywhere while the former human smirked.

Moka rapidly ran over to his side, deeply distressed at her boyfriend's sudden change in demeanor. She felt his elevated youkai rise to the point that it reached a critical level and could end up ghoul-ifying him.

"Tsukune! That's enough! You beat him!" she yelled.

"No, Moka. He's gotta pay for what he did to me, you, and our friends."

"Tsukune, revenge is never the answer... no matter how mad you are. Take it from me because I felt the same way towards Saizo because of how badly he hurt you. Once you go down that dark path you'll never be the same sweet man I fell hopelessly in love with. Certainly hes already learned his lesson by now. So as your future mate, I'm asking you to reconsider your actions before you do something you may regret later on," she replied as she shot a bit of her powerful yokai at him.

With a drawn-out sigh, Tsukune did as suggested and dropped his flattened foe to the floor, who now had a broken nose along with several fractured ribs, and a broken collarbone. Moka gently pulled her destined one into an affectionate hug and softly sang to him one of his favorite songs.

"Moon... River... wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style... someday. Oh, dream... maker... You... heart... breaker. Where... ever you're going... I'm going your way – ayy!"

"Two... drifters... off to see the world... There's such a lot of world to... see – eee. We're... after... the same – rainbow's... end. Waiting - 'round the bend... My huckleberry friend... Moon... River and... me – eee."

More than anything he wanted his vengeance upon Kuyou for what he inflicted upon Moka, and to an extent, his friends. However, Tsukune calmed down before he even knew it. He was weak against her affectionate gesture which he secretly desired.

...

After several silent minutes, Moka reluctantly released Tsukune from her longer-than-average embrace and offered her destined one a shy smile.

"Um, I think we need to talk. You know, about all of this," he said.

"Yeah. You're right, Tsukune. We really need to have a talk. Um, anyway... it looks like Kurumu and Gin-sempai already left. She said something about taking him to the infirmary to see the cute nurse."

With a knowing nod Tsukune reached out and offered her his right hand which she gladly accepted without a second thought. She didn't ask for her rosary back as they left the dilapidated building along with most of the painful memories associated with it.

Moka was also rather grateful that he was back to his old self, so to speak. She didn't detect any ill intent as his youkai level was rather low, despite his newly-developed vampire appearance. He wasn't quite a Shinso much like herself but was very close, nonetheless.

All he needed was a bit more of her blood to complete his full transformation.

Her destined one had changed much sooner than she had anticipated because of Kuyou and realized that he had some training to do in regards to his developing abilities before summer break started in a couple of weeks. His parents would definitely notice that he was no longer human when he returned home and resembled her fraternal twin.

It went without saying that his mother Kasumi would faint and he'd have to explain everything that happened to him since high school began in explicit detail.

The walk back to their apartment on the opposite side of the campus was unusually quiet between the two. Moka glanced at him every few minutes and blushed deeply whenever he made eye contact. She was unquestionably mesmerized by his new look and felt herself falling deeper in love with him by the passing second.

...

Approximately ten minutes later, the couple reached home. After Tsukune closed and locked the door behind himself, Moka quickly kicked off her shoes as did he and then followed her inside. She walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and then grabbed something from one of its shelves. After she closed the door, she turned around and then handed it to Tsukune.

"Tomato juice?" he inquired.

"Yeah, since you're a vampire now. I'm certain that you're really thirsty right now, huh?"

"Yeah. Your scent's been driving me crazy since we left that awful place," he replied with a sigh.

"Then drink up, love. You're gonna have to develop a pattern and will get really thirsty a lot since you're new at all of this. But you don't have to worry. I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know about vampires, okay?"

"Okay, Moka."

Tsukune popped the top of the can open and then swallowed its contents in a matter of seconds. Once he was satisfied, he closed his red eyes for a moment and honestly felt somewhat placated, despite his recent metamorphosis.

"Are you feeling better now?" Moka inquired with genuine sincerity.

"Yeah. Thanks," he replied with a slight blush.

"You're welcome, Tsukune."

"Uh, wait a minute. What do you mean by me having to develop... a pattern?"

"A pattern to drink blood, silly. As a vampire, you gotta drink about a pint of blood every month. I told you this right after we first met, right?"

"Oh crap. I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry. It's just been a crazy couple of days... and I... wasn't thinking straight. So... I'm really a vampire now?"

"It's okay, Tsukune. Yeah, it's been kinda... hard for the both of us, but all that's behind us now. Plus we don't have any classes tomorrow, 'cause it's Sunday. Like I just said, you don't have anything to worry about, okay? And to answer your last question... yeah, you're a vampire now, but not a Shinso yet."

"I see. Thanks, Moka. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're welcome, love so don't worry about it so much. Now... before we have our long talk, we really need to get out of these burnt clothes and take a bath. We really stink, you know," she said, followed by an adorable giggle.

"Yeah. You're right as usual. After you, Moka," he replied with a laugh.

...

After they were both properly scrubbed from head to toe, the couple sat in the huge bathtub, just content to be so close to each other especially after their tiring day. Tsukune held Moka around her slender waist while she comfortably rested against his wide chest.

"This is really nice," he said.

"Yeah, you feel really nice, love."

"Oh, Moka," he replied and then lightly breathed into her right ear.

"Ah, Tsukune. Not now, please. I'm still kinda sore from earlier," she softly chastised.

"Sorry about that. But you smell so nice... and I'm kinda having a really hard time here," he admitted with a sigh and then pulled her a bit closer.

"It's alright, love. I really enjoy it when you hold me like this. And I can feel it, you silly boy," she replied as she rubbed her derriere up against his obvious arousal.

"Ahhh, Moka. I thought you just said you were sore?"

"I am a little sore, but now... I'm kinda... turned on... because of you," she confessed as her pale cheeks rapidly heated up to a healthy tone of pink.

"Then do you maybe... wanna kiss for a while?"

"I was hoping you'd ask me sooner or later, 'cause I really... wanna kiss you too."

Tsukune removed his arms from around her waist and allowed her to sit upright. A moment later the silver-haired maiden turned around and then faced him. She leaned forward, straddled his thighs, placed her right hand on his left cheek, and then lovingly caressed it.

"Oh, Moka. I love you so... so much."

"And I love you my handsome man, more than anything in the entire world," she replied as a solitary tear of joy slid down her left cheek.

"You really shouldn't cry, you know. It doesn't suit your beautiful face," he said as he reached up with his right hand and then gently wiped her tear away.

"My sweet Tsukune..."

She quickly closed the short distance between themselves and then passionately kissed him as if her very life depended on it. It was a hundred times more intense than she ever experienced before and slowly hypothesized the reasoning behind it.

It had to do with his recent change naturally, which brought them a lot closer to each other. An added bonus to their growing Blood Bond which was nearly unbreakable.

He promptly wrapped his arms around Moka's back and deepened their kiss as he was lost in euphoric bliss. Giggles, moans, and gasps of sheer delight escaped the vampiress' pink pouty lips as she savored their moment of physical passion to the fullest.

...

After their extended soak in the bathtub, they eventually redressed themselves for a quiet evening at home and a relaxing meal. Moka chose a cute nightgown, light pink in color which was one of her favorites. Her faithful companion wore a simple pair of boxer shorts, indigo in hue along with a matching tee shirt. After their appetites were placated they crawled into bed and cuddled up to each other, per habit.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. You know, about the new you," Moka said out of the blue.

"Yeah."

"So, what do you wanna know?"

"Um, earlier you said I'm a vampire now, but not a Shinso, like you. What does that mean?"

"Well, you are a vampire now, no question about it. But for you to become a Shinso, you're gonna have to um, drink my blood," she replied.

Moka quickly blushed hard at the very notion of having her blood sucked, which would be another first for her.

"What? I have to drink... your blood?"

"Of course, silly. I told you this on your birthday. Did you forget already?"

"Oh, right. Now that you mention it, you did say that. So, um, when can I do that? I mean, I understand all of that, even though it's a lot to take in. But to be honest, I don't wanna hurt you, Moka. I could never hurt you on purpose..."

"Well, I think it's too soon since you just changed, but before you do, you gotta learn how to conceal your true form. And besides, I know that you'll never hurt me, on purpose or not."

"I see. Um, concealing my true form? What does that mean?" he inquired with a raised, silver brow.

"What's the academy's number one rule, Tsukune?"

"All monsters have to be in their... human form while on campus... oh! That makes sense," he replied with an understanding nod.

"That's right, love. But since I was born a vampire and am also a Shinso, I'm not able to use the spell to disguise myself and pass myself off as human; that's why I wear my rosary," she explained.

"I see. That makes sense. So, all monsters have to use a spell to um, disguise themselves, like Kurumu or even Gin-sempai?" he wondered.

"Yeah. Like I said, I can't use the spell 'cause I have an excessive amount of youkai so my rosary seals up the majority of my powers and abilities. As you know, even while I wear my it, I'm still pretty strong and kinda... forget my strength sometimes if I'm too happy or even upset."

"Huh. So it's kinda like magic or something, Moka?"

"Hm, I wouldn't call it magic; but more like having a state of 'mind over matter'. Just picture yourself being human, and you will. It should be really easy for you since you're originally human. That's why it's so hard for the more complex yokai and ayashi to keep up their human appearance to blend in here at the academy. And if their emotions go up or down, they can lose their concentration like Miss Nekonome does in class sometimes and ends up showing off her ears and tail," she answered with a laugh.

"I see. Okay, I'm gonna try it now."

"Alright, Tsukune. Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath. Yeah, just like that. Breathe slowly and concentrate. Now, picture yourself how you used to look and stay focused on that for a few moments."

Tsukune did as instructed by Moka, took in a few, slow breaths and thought hard about his original, human form; dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"Oh my gosh... you're doing it," she happily praised.

His silvery white hair slowly faded into a dark, mahogany brown color while his sharp fangs shortened a bit and weren't as noticeable as before. She was entranced by his revere metamorphosis and was rendered momentarily, silent. A minute later, Tsukune reopened his chocolate brown eyes and looked at Moka who smiled brightly.

"So... um, how do I look?" he hesitantly inquired.

"You look like the man I fell madly in love with, of course. But I really don't mind your new look, either you know," she replied with another blush.

"Thanks. But I still feel a lot stronger, though."

"You're welcome and that's fine, love and it'll just take some getting used to. But once you become a Shinso vampire like me, you're gonna have to wear a seal, as well. We do have some training to do before summer break in two weeks. You know, so you won't freak out your parents."

"Holy crap. I totally forgot about summer break," he answered with a huge sweat-drop.

"It's okay that you forgot about summer break. You know, because of all the drama. Anyway, I'm really looking forward to it, to be honest. After all the stuff we've been through lately, I really, really need a vacation. And I can't wait to go to the beach so I can show you the new swimsuit I bought," she said as she snuggled up to him with a sigh of content.

"Now that you mention it, I can't wait either. So much crap's been going on and I need a break, too. But I'm glad my folks invited you to spend summer vacation with me. Wait a minute. You bought a swimsuit? Like a b-bikini?"

"That's good to know, you silly boy. And you're right about that. Too much drama's been going on lately, if you ask me. Well, after the sake' incident on your birthday, your mom insisted that I spend summer break at your house which made me so happy. Um, about that... Kurumu kinda... helped me pick it out last weekend when we all went to the Mononoke Mall. She said when you see me in it, you'll probably faint from a nosebleed," Moka replied with a hearty laugh.

Tsukune pulled her into a warm hug and held her for all she was worth. He honestly felt so much better, despite the bizarre turn of events and was rather grateful that Moka and himself had grown a lot closer since his recent change. But as long as she was by his side, he knew without a shred of uncertainty that not only had he found the love of his life and his soulmate – but neither himself nor Moka would ever be lonely for as long as they lived.

He also discovered his place in the world and his age-long journey as a vampire just began. He had many trials and tribulations which lay ahead that he would face with Moka and all his friends at Yokai Academy which would only bring them even closer, over time.

...


	8. You don't have a problem with that, do you? (bonus chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short, bonus chapter before I start on the upcoming "Summer Break" arc which will cover at least 3 or 4 chapters in length.

Rosario to Vampire: Love at First Bite

Based upon the Rosario + Vampire characters created by Ikeda Akihisa.

I don't own said characters and are merely borrowing them for this story.

…

Author's Note:

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter since I've been rather busy in real life. This bonus chapter takes place in late July and just before the start of the summer break arc. Also, I'd like to give a big shout-out to Traves Medina and Quinlongfei from FanFiction dot net. They helped me out with a few things in this chapter which really meant a lot to me. Thanks, guys!

Anyway, enough rambling! Without further ado, here's the next installment of "Rosario to Vampire: Love at First Bite". Please enjoy!

Chapter 8 "You don't have a problem with that, do you?" (Omake)

...

"Well, here we are Tsukune."

The young man-turned vampire took a good look around at the environment in question and was glad that it was a wide, open field surrounded by the thick forest on all sides. Its location was approximately a ten minute walk and behind their apartment building.

They were still on campus naturally, but far enough from the student population as to warrant any unforeseen interruptions. The duo were dressed alike; a simple white tee shirt, a dark blue pair of shorts, along with matching socks, and sneakers on their feet.

"So, what are you gonna teach me first?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I'm gonna teach you how to use your youkai detection ability," she replied with a smile.

"Youkai detection ability?" he repeated.

"Aside from enhanced agility, combat skills, high-durability, endurance, regeneration, enhanced senses, speed, and most notably; super strength, youkai detection is one ability that no other monster has. They can feel our youkai but not to the degree that we can actually detect or sense, from far distances. Just how like bats use echolocation to find their next meal or even to fly in the dark, vampires can detect other monsters' youkai. But instead of sending out your own youkai like a pulse, you can sense theirs. It comes in really handy when fighting another monster. Its almost like a sixth sense, like you can see how they're gonna attack, before they do, if that makes it easier to understand," she explained, now out of breath.

"Wow. That's pretty awesome," he replied with a nod of understanding.

"Yep. Plus we also age at a much slower rate, once we reach full maturity around thirty years old. My mother was over nine hundred... before she passed away. And the oldest living vampire in recorded history was well over five thousand years old at the time of his death," Moka added.

"So what you're saying is that we're... immortal?" he inquired with a gulp.

"Hm, its more like semi-immortality. Vampires can die from numerous causes, like a stake to the heart or even beheading. But that's for another time..." Moka added.

She walked up to him and then placed her hands on his shoulders. Next, she spun him around and faced him away from her. Lastly, she pulled a piece of cloth from her shorts pocket and used it as a blindfold.

"Moka? What the heck? How am I supposed to see?" he sputtered out.

"That's the idea, love. You're not gonna rely on your eyes to use your youkai detection ability but instead you'll have to reach out and sense it," Moka explained.

"Geez. Now I know how Luke must've felt when Obi-wan trained him how to use the Force for the first time," Tsukune commented with a sweat-drop.

"Hm, now that you mention it, I guess you can see it that way if it'll make it easier for you to understand," she replied with a silly smile which he couldn't see.

"Okay. So um, what do I do exactly?"

"First, you can drop your human disguise and let out your vampire side."

Tsukune took a deep breath and then relaxed. He felt a surge of power as his dark brown hair washed over into silvery-white and his mahogany-colored eyes reverted to dark crimson with elongated irises.

Moka's pale cheeks reddened when he reverted to his new vampire form, obviously. Truthfully, she was aroused before she had even realized it, but held herself back from jumping his bones, right then and there.

The vampiress had not drunk his blood since his transformation a week prior and begrudgingly settled for blood transfusion packs, instead. His first time drinking it went over better than she had ever expected, since he was always thirsty and was now able to produce his own youkai.

"Okay. Now what?" he asked, his voice a few decibels lower.

"Now remove my rosary and then you'll be able to sense or see in your mind's eye, my own youkai," she said as she gently grabbed his right hand and then wrapped it around the silver cross-shaped limiter.

With a grin, he yanked the enchanted adornment off from her leather collar and then felt a rush of youkai as her true form emerged. She and Tsukune could easily be mistaken for fraternal twins at this point since he was very close to becoming a Shinso. But that's a story for another time.

"Reach out and tell me what you see," vampire Moka asked as she stepped back and then off to his left-hand side.

"I don't see anything yet."

"Take a deep breath and concentrate until you feel a warmth in your mind," Moka said.

"Okay, Moka-sensei," he answered.

"Moka-sensei?" she repeated with a blush.

"Okay... whoa... I do feel a little warm," he said a minute later.

"That's your youkai, your monster energy or aura. Now, reach out and tell me what you see," she instructed.

"I see... I see... whoa... I see a light... over here," he said as he pointed to her, while he remained blindfolded.

"What color's the light?" she inquired.

"It's white in color and its... like a spot light, or like a beacon," he answered.

"That's my youkai," vampire Moka replied with a smile.

Without any previous warning, she flared out her youkai, which caused him to take a few steps back.

"Whoa... it just got bigger... and I also felt something," he said with a gasp.

"That's 'cause I just flared my youkai," she explained.

"You flared your youkai? What's that mean?"

"Yeah, it's a good way to get another monster's attention or even have them back off. I only flared or pushed out a small amount so you wouldn't fall over," Moka explained with a giggle.

"I see. That's pretty cool," he commented.

"Yeah. It comes in really handy, you know," she said with a nod.

"What the...? I can sense another one, over there. Its kinda small, though," he said as he quickly turned around and then pointed skyward.

"Yahoo-hoo! Here I am!"

Kurumu flew in fast and then swooped in low, over the pair. Tsukune ducked as did Moka since she came in faster than they had expected. The teal-haired succubus landed a few feet behind the pair and then drew her leathery, purple wings in. She trotted over to the couple with a big smile plastered across her lips.

"Hey Kurumu. I'm glad you could join us," Moka announced.

Tsukune removed the blindfold from his eyes and then stuffed it into his rear pocket for safekeeping until needed.

"Oh, Tsukune! I really love your new look! You're even cuter than before!" Kurumu said as she literally bounced over to the male vampire and then pulled him into her huge bosom.

"Mf-mmmff-ummfmm!" he said, his voice muffled due to her unannounced hug.

"Kurumu! Do I need to remind you of your place?!" vampire Moka shouted and then shot a huge wave of her youkai at her dumb-witted friend.

"Ugh! I'm sorry, Moka!" she yelped as she released Tsukune from her surprise glomp and nearly fell over due to Moka's potent aura.

"Oh my god! I thought I was gonna die this time!" the male vampire spat out as he breathed in a huge gulp of air.

"I'm sorry, you guys! I really couldn't help myself! It's not my fault hes a total hottie!" Kurumu replied as she hung her head low, her cheeks tinted deep red, out of embarrassment.

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again," Moka said with a hint of aggravation in her voice.

"So, um why are you here, Kurumu?" Tsukune wondered aloud.

"Moka asked me to help train you. Or more like, show you how some of your powers and abilities work," Kurumu replied.

"That's right. I think the best way for you to understand how our abilities work is to just show you. Can you give me the blindfold, please?" Moka said.

Tsukune pulled out the blindfold from his pocket and then handed it to Moka. She placed it over her eyes and then faced Kurumu.

"Okay, Kurumu. Just like we planned," the vampiress said to her.

"All right, Moka. Let's do this!" she replied with a grin.

Kurumu then transformed into her true form. Her nails extended to about a foot in length while her wings sprouted from her back and her long tail snaked out of her shorts. Much like the couple, she too was dressed in her Physical Education / Gym clothes.

Moka took a fighting pose with her left hand out in front while her right hand remained close to her right side. Kurumu charged at her which she quickly side-stepped.

"Wow," Tsukune commented.

"See, Tsukune? I can sense where shes at by using my youkai detection. Its kinda like how Goku uses his Ki, if you wanna think about it that way, too."

Moka spun around just as the succubus swiped at her, which the vampiress jumped out of the way and then landed behind Kurumu.

"Shes really impressive, huh?" a male voice said behind Tsukune.

"Ack! Gin-sempai! When did you get here?" the male vampire asked.

"Just a minute ago. Moka-san asked me to help out too, 'ya know," he replied with a wolfish grin.

"I see. Yeah, shes really amazing, isn't she?" Tsukune asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, and you're one lucky guy, 'ya know. Once a vampire marks someone as their mate, its for life, which is a really long time," the werewolf commented as Kurumu attempted to land another blow on the unsealed vampiress, but was fruitless in her endeavor.

With a huff, Kurumu flew high into the air and then swooped towards Moka, who leapt high and then flipped around in mid-air, out of her way.

"Geez, sempai. You make it sound like I'm somebody special. Like I told you before, I wanted to stay here because Moka needed a friend and I really care about her. And now that I'm like her, I know that neither one of us is ever gonna be lonely again," Tsukune replied.

"But you are special, kouhai. You don't give yourself enough credit. I'm sure she saved your life 'cause you're special and she really cares about you, idiot. Like I just said, being mated with a vampire is forever," Gin answered with a nod of approval.

"T-thanks, Gin-sempai," Tsukune answered with a nod of his own.

"Come on, Moka. I thought we were gonna spar?" Kurumu said, nearly out of breath.

Kurumu silently admitted that vampires were so much faster than she had ever imagined until she saw firsthand for herself.

"That's gonna have to wait until after summer break. Remember what I said earlier? I just wanted to show Tsukune how to use one of our abilities, so thanks for the help," she replied as she aimed a kick at Kurumu who barely managed to avoid it but was still sent flying away, high into the sky.

"And... shes blasting off again," Tsukune commented with a sweat-drop.

"Eep! Sorry, Kurumu! I guess I kinda got a little carried away," Moka shouted with a sweat-drop of her own.

"Okay! Now it's my turn, Moka-san!" Gin said as he trotted over to the silver-haired vampiress' side.

"Not today, sempai. You're gonna spar with Tsukune who's gonna be blindfolded."

"What?!" the werewolf and male vampire yelped in unison.

"Wait a minute, Moka! I'm not ready for this yet!" Tsukune interjected with a flustered wave of his hands.

"Tsukune, you're more than ready for this. Hes not gonna hit you, just try to hit you. I know that you're ready for this, so please... believe in yourself, okay? I believe in you and I know you can do this, my Jedi knight," she said with a kiss on his right cheek.

"O-okay, Moka. I'll try my best," he answered with a hard blush.

Gin just gave him a thumbs-up and had transformed into his true form of a werewolf.

"Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try. Just do your best and remember what I taught you. Just... reach out with your senses and see his youkai. Use your hearing, too. You're a hundred times faster and stronger than you could ever imagine. I'll be rooting for you, love," the silver-haired vampiress said as she wrapped the blindfold over his eyes and then stood off to the side.

"Thanks, Moka-sensei," he answered with as Gin faced him.

"Y-you're welcome, Tsukune," she replied with another blush.

"All right, kouhai. Prepare yourself!" Gin said as she rushed at Tsukune, full speed.

He dodged to the right, quickly spun around, and then faced the werewolf again.

"That's great, Tsukune! Use your senses and keep your focus on his youkai," Moka cheered from the sidelines.

"Ha! You got lucky, 'ya know. Now I'm gonna get serious," Gin said as he leapt 10 feet into the air and then came down in front of Tsukune.

The werewolf threw a right hook at the male vampire who blocked it with his left forearm. Gin threw another punch which Tsukune quickly avoided before it made contact. After another failed swipe, the werewolf took a step closer to his 'opponent'.

"What the hell? How'd you block me when 'ya can't even see?" Gin asked with a low growl.

"I saw you coming a mile away, thanks to Moka-sensei's training."

"Wow, hes really doing it," she said to herself with a small smile.

Tsukune smirked at Gin and then instinctively threw a hay-maker with his left fist which caught him in his snout and then knocked him back a good thirty feet. He landed in the bushes and remained motionless as he moaned in pain.

"Oh my gosh!" Moka yelped out.

"Crap! Gin-sempai!" Tsukune shouted as he removed the blindfold and then quickly ran over to the semi-conscious werewolf.

"Gin-sempai! Are you okay?" Tsukune asked out of genuine sincerity as he helped him to sit upright.

"Ow. I see little birdies, too. Did someone get the licence number of that truck?"

"Are you gonna be okay, sempai?" the vampiress inquired with concern.

"Ugh. Holy shit, man. You got some serious strength there, 'ya know. I don't think I've never been hit that hard before in my life," Gin said as he held his right hand over his nose.

Luckily, it wasn't broken but still seriously swollen and bruised.

"I'm really, really, sorry about that! I-it just kinda happened. I never meant to hit you so hard!" Tsukune said with a deep bow.

"Heh, don't worry about it. I knew the risks involved before I agreed to help you guys out. 'Ya know, when I found out you were human, I wasn't really happy with the news. But the succubus was right about you. That's why Kurumu-chan and I helped you out with the public safety committee. You're unlike any human I ever met before. Even though you're a vampire now, you're still very human. Never change, kouhai. 'Ya got it?" Gin said with a groan as Tsukune helped him to his feet.

"Um... thanks, I guess?" Tsukune replied with a sweat-drop and was uncertain how to react.

"Gin-sempai's right. You're a vampire now, love... but you're still very human at heart. Your warmth, kindness, courageousness, and determination are a big part of who you are and that's why I fell madly in love with you. As long as you're still you, then you have nothing to worry about," Moka said as she pulled him into a hug and held him adoringly.

"Anytime, kouhai. I'm gonna head back to my room, but if 'ya wanna train some more, let me know when you guys get back after summer break," Gin said as he walked back towards the dorm building with a slight limp.

"Thanks again, sempai!" Tsukune shouted while Gin simply waved to the couple.

...

"Um, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, Moka?"

"Before we leave for summer break tomorrow, there's a few things you need to know about vampire weaknesses, since you're still a fledgling," Moka said as she lead him over to a huge tree and then took a seat on the grass.

He took her hint, sat down likewise, and then faced her.

"Um, what do you mean? And what's a fledgling?" he asked with a quirked, silver brow.

"A fledgling is a newly-turned vampire who was originally human, so their weaknesses will be more severe until their body fully adapts which usually takes about a month or so. Every fledgling has a different time frame at which they mature into full vampires, and while most require a month to fully change, those who have a pre-established bond with the one who turned them, like we do, mature a lot faster, and the closer they are, the faster their bodies adjust," Moka explained.

"I see. So, um what about weaknesses?" Tsukune inquired with a nod.

"Well, for starters...your sense of smell is much more sensitive now. So things like pumpkin, roses, and especially garlic will be too much and can cause you to have allergy-like symptoms in your nose," Moka explained.

"Okay. So, what else?"

"Water, of course. But since we live together, that shouldn't be much of a problem but we're gonna have to be extra careful while we're on vacation. Sea water is fine 'cause its salty and not pure like the rain or even fresh-water lakes. So we gotta avoid that at all costs 'cause it can be really painful the first time, you know," Moka continued.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Another thing that can be a problem for you is sunlight. Since I'm a full vampire, it doesn't bother me too much but can still cause sunburn since I'm fair skinned. The barrier here at the academy filters out harmful UV light which also keeps this area at a constant temperature. Strong sunlight can blind or even cause discomfort in fledgling vampires. We're gonna have to use something that can block the sunlight from your eyes and also when we go to the beach," she replied.

"So, I guess we can use sunglasses for our eyes and uh... sunblock when we go to the beach, I guess," he answered with another nod.

"Sunglasses and sunblock? What's that?" Moka inquired, unsure of the words' definitions.

"Sunglasses are worn over your eyes to block out the sunlight and UV rays... and sunblock is like a lotion you use on your skin... so you won't get sun-burnt," he explained.

"I see. Yeah, that should work for the both of us. I just wanna be sure that your complete transformation goes smoothly, love," she said as she offered him a soft smile of reassurance.

"T-thanks, Moka. T-that really means a lot to me," he sputtered out.

"Aw, you're most welcome, Tsukune. Since I'm the one who turned you, and also your future mate, it's my responsibility to make sure you're gonna be okay, you know," she replied with an adorable wink as she scooted closer to the young man of her affections.

"Oh, Moka."

"Oh, Tsukune."

"Oh, Moka."

"Oh, Tsukune."

"Oh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" a female voice announced from behind the twosome.

"Big sis Ruby? Um, what are you doing here?" Moka said as she turned her attention towards the witch in question.

"I just stopped by your apartment and saw that you guys weren't home, so I followed that really powerful spike of youkai, and so, here I am," Ruby explained with a grin.

"Okay, so um do you need something? I was just training Tsukune for a while and now we're taking, um, a break," Moka replied while her destined one simply shook his head 'yes' in agreement.

"Actually, I came by for two things," the elder witch answered as the pair stood to their feet.

"Okay, so what's the first thing?" Moka inquired with a raised, silver brow.

"I received a letter from Yukari today," her 'sister' answered.

"Oh my gosh! Really? How's she doing?"

"Shes doing fine. But... she did get in trouble at her school," Ruby answered with a drawn-out sigh.

"Um, who's Yukari?" Tsukune wondered aloud since he was suddenly curious.

"Shes a young witch who used to visit us when we lived in the human world with Mikogami. Shes currently enrolled in a school for warlocks and witches," Ruby explained.

"Shes also a certified genius who's only eleven years old and has a perverted streak a mile wide," Moka added.

"Anyway, she got in trouble with one of her teachers," Ruby continued.

"Oh, no! What happened?" the vampiress inquired.

"She turned her teacher into a frog who ran away from the school last week. They're still trying to find her at a nearby lake, apparently," Ruby said with another sigh.

"That's awful. So, what's gonna happen to her, big sis?"

"She could very well end up being being expelled from her school. Her parents are quite upset as you could imagine since she'll lose her tuition money," the elder witch said as she pinched her eyes shut in frustration.

"Oh my gosh! Does Mikogami know? I mean, maybe he could do something to help her out," Moka countered.

"Yeah, he knows. He said he might have her enroll here at Yokai, but not until the fall term begins in September. But only if her parents agree, of course."

"I see. It'd be nice to see her again. But it seems to me that she still likes to play pranks, huh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. The Headmaster also said that if she enrolls here, she'll have to see Doctor Stevens on a weekly basis and that I'm going to be her mentor so something like this doesn't happen again because I'm much older than her," Ruby said.

"Hm. Well, I'm sure it'll all work out in the end. So, um, what was the other thing you wanted to see us about?" Moka inquired since it was getting late.

Ruby then pulled out from her sleeve, a long, flocked box which she handed to Tsukune.

"What's this?" he wondered.

"Why don't you open it up and see for yourself?" Ruby asked with a smile.

Doing so as suggested, he was surprised at the box's contents.

"A bracelet?"

"That's no ordinary bracelet, love. Its your new limiter," Moka said with a smile of her own.

"You mean... my new rosary?"

"Yep. I had Mikogami make it like mine, which took a few weeks," Moka said as he closely examined it.

The limiter was indeed in the style of a bracelet made out of Silver. It was approximately 12 inches in length and comprised of 24 links. In the center was the actual seal, itself. It was a miniaturized version of Moka's Rosary about 2 inches long and nearly 1 inch wide. The blood-stone in the center of the cross was amber, instead of red.

"That's right, Mister Aono. Since you're going to be a Shinso like Moka soon, he thought it'd be fine if I brought it to you now. It works just like Moka's but it can only be removed by yourself or her. It'll also help your body adjust to your growing youkai as well so it won't go out of control. So, in other words, it'll also prevent you from turning into a mindless ghoul," Ruby said.

"Isn't this great, Tsukune?" Moka asked while she held him from behind.

"I really don't know what to say," he replied while Moka gave him a firm hug from behind.

"Don't worry about that, Mister Aono. However, you can't put it on until you fully become a Shinso," Ruby added.

"Okay. Thank you, Miss Tojo. And also give my thanks to the Headmaster," he said with a bow.

"You're quite welcome, little brother," Ruby replied with a wink.

"Little brother?" he repeated with a hard blush.

"Yes, since I consider Moka my little sister, it's only natural that I think of you as my little brother, right?" Ruby countered with a grin.

"Um, well... uh," he mumbled.

"It's okay, Tsukune. I don't mind, really. We're gonna be mates someday so it's totally fine," his silver-haired girlfriend replied as she reluctantly released him from her embrace.

"Okay, Moka. If you say so," he sheepishly replied.

"See, Ruby? Even though hes a vampire now, he still gets flustered sometimes, which is so cute," Moka said with a giggle.

"Geez, Moka..." he sputtered out which only deepened his blush.

"I can see that, little sister. Well, I must be going. You guys have a great vacation and I'll see you back here at the start of the Fall term," Ruby said as she quickly gave the pair a quick hug.

After the threesome ended their hug, they both waved farewell to Ruby who walked back towards the academy.

"I guess we should head back to our place and pack for our summer vacation, huh?" Moka asked as she lightly grabbed Tsukune's free hand.

In his other hand, he securely held the box which contained his new limiter.

"Yeah. Let's head back now. My folks are expecting us tonight and I can't wait to start our first vacation together," he happily agreed.

"I know you're a little nervous, love. But you don't have anything to worry about. Even without your rosary, you have better control over your youkai. That's why I trained you today with help from Gin-sempai and Kurumu. Besides, we're gonna have so much fun and I can't wait to show you my new bikini, you know," she said with a wink.

"Yeah, I'ma little nervous. But you're right as usual. Because I know as long as I have you by my side, that everything's gonna work out for us – just like it has since the day you crashed into me. I know it hasn't been exactly easy, but... I'd do it all over again if I could, you know," he replied.

"Oh, Tsukune. That's so sweet," Moka replied as her cheeks instantly heated to a healthy pink.

"I'm just being myself, Moka. Because my place will always be by your side."

"Oh, Tsukune!" she yelped as she glomped him, knocked him to the ground, and then deeply kissed him square on his lips as if her very life depended on it.

Hell, he was her life! Without Tsukune, she'd be truly lost in every sense of the definition. They also completed each other in more ways than one. They were destined to always meet, and they'd be together for a very long time.

The couple remained that way in the middle of the forest and showed each other just how much they were in love. At least they had grown a lot closer since the day they met, nearly 4 months ago and were about to begin their first of many vacations together.

They could hardly wait!

...


	9. Summer Vacation Part 1 "Life's a Beach!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 1 of the Summer Vacation arc. Please enjoy!

Rosario to Vampire: Love at First Bite

Based upon the Rosario + Vampire characters created by Ikeda Akihisa.

I don't own said characters and are merely borrowing them for this story.

…

Author's Note: Please read!

First off, I'd like to thank all of my faithful readers for their patience with this chapter and for understanding the reason behind its lateness. My lower back pain isn't as bad as it was a few weeks ago, but the sciatica comes and goes from time to time.

My full time job is keeping me rather occupied because it's still tourist season and the start of spring break here in sunny south Florida. I'll do my very best to update at least twice a month until I'm fully recovered.

A big shout-out to Traves Medina and Quinlongfei from FF for some ideas I adapted for this chapter.

Thank you guys so much!

Here's the first warm and fluffy chapter of the long-awaited summertime arc which will most likely cover 4 or 5 chapters. (depending on the overall flow of said story arc and how much plot-wise, I can cram into it)

I'm also leading into some future plot points, so please take it with a grain of salt.

Just a reminder that I'm always looking for GOOD ideas to fit into my rebooted version of the manga, as long as they "fit" into my rebooted Rosario + Vampire universe. If I do use any ideas from my faithful readers, they'll get a shout-out in the chapter(s) as usual.

Anyway, enough rambling!

Onto the next installment of "Rosario to Vampire: Love at First Bite".

"Summer Vacation, part 1: Life's a Beach"

…

Moka stood on the wooden veranda and admired the view of the beach in front of her with a content look across her brow. Her faithful companion Tsukune held her from behind with his arms gently wrapped around her slender waist.

"Wah! Its the beach! Its really the beach! What an awesome view," she excitedly exclaimed as she deeply inhaled the salty air.

The veranda they stood on was 15 feet wide and approximately 10 feet long with a meter-high railing painted the same mint green as the hotel itself. Off to the left-hand side was a gas-powered grill which would be used later on in the evening and on the side closest to the stairs was located a round table complete with 4 matching chairs of the same sea-foam hue.

"Yeah, you're right. This is the best view, ever," he answered while he took in the sight of the pink-haired beauty in front of him.

"Oh, Tsukune. I'm so glad we came here with your parents. And I still find it hard to believe we even have our own room," the adorable vampiress replied with a soft smile.

"I'm happy too, Moka. Well, we're in the same hotel suite as them, but it's only for tonight, since their eighteenth wedding anniversary is tomorrow," he answered.

"Oh, I see. I'm actually excited, you know. I mean about us spending our first… of many... vacation together," she said as she turned around and then came face to face with him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And I gotta admit, you um, look really cute and s-sexy… in your bikini," he said with a blush across his cheeks.

Moka's new bikini was white with metallic pink polka dots and looked rather classy with a hint of cuteness, hence Tsukune's flirtatious comment.

"Ah... thanks," she replied as her cheeks flushed due to his simple compliment.

"You're welcome. You always look nice in whatever you wear. I just hope nobody passes out from a nosebleed because you're way too beautiful for your own good," the dark-haired teen said with a snicker.

"Oh, Tsukune… I really wanna suck on you now," she breathlessly replied as she nuzzled up to the side of his neck with "that look" in her eyes.

"Hey you lovebirds, what's taking you so long? The water's really nice!" Kasumi shouted from below as she pointed towards the Pacific Ocean behind her which was part of Saigama Bay.

"We'll be down in a minute, mom!" Tsukune hollered in return, followed with an exasperated and drawn-out sigh due to his mother's unannounced intrusion on their good mood.

"Ah, before we go down to the beach, I ah...I kinda have a small problem."

"What kinda problem, Moka?"

"Well, you see… to be totally honest… I'm still kinda… nervous."

"What're you so nervous about?"

"I know the salt water won't hurt us, but this is the first time I've ever been to the beach and also worn a – bikini," she explained as she anxiously poked her index fingers together out of habit.

"Oh… Moka. We talked about this before and you really don't have anything to worry about. I mean, I'm gonna be with you the whole time and make sure that you're okay. We already have our sunglasses on for our eyes and we're also wearing sunblock, so we won't get sun-burnt. It's my duty as your boyfriend… and future mate to always protect you, right?" he said as he gave her a quick kiss on her pink, pouty lips.

"Okay, Tsukune. Yeah… you're right as always, so… thank you for that," she said as she grabbed his right hand and then led him towards the stairway.

"You're welcome, so don't worry about it."

The couple walked hand-in-hand down the steps and then onto the actual beach, itself a minute later.

The beach in question was known as Yuigahama Beach which is in nearby Kamakura, roughly a thirty-five to forty-five minute drive south-west, depending on traffic, from Tsukune's hometown of Kanazawa City. Its quite popular with the locals and is very wide with soft, white sand. Hundreds of huge trees dotted the seaside landscape which added to the sunny and serene environment.

"Wah! Oh my gosh! Its a lot bigger than I imagined!" Moka boisterously bellowed when she saw the ocean, up close.

"Hey, you two. What took you so long? Did you try out the bed and put it to good use already?" Koji asked with a snicker.

Tsukune's father sat upon a huge blue and green striped beach blanket which measured 6 by 8 feet. Hung over the reserved area was a 10 foot diameter umbrella which blocked out the majority of the sun's harsh ultraviolet rays. Neatly placed upon the blanket was numerous white beach towels which would come in handy once they were finished with their dip in the sea.

"No, we didn't! We were just talking, old man!" Tsukune shot back with a grin.

"Geez, son. Can't you take a little joke? I was only kidding, you know," the elder Aono patriarch replied with a wink.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go Moka and leave the old man by himself," Tsukune said with a wink as he led his lovely girlfriend closer to the salty water.

"I'm with you, Tsukune. We're really sorry about that, Mister Aono!" she said with a grin of her own.

"Old man? I'm only thirty-six, I'll have you know!" Koji retorted and then waved to the pair who literally, left him behind.

Luckily for him, Kasumi heard the rambunctious ruckus and walked towards her hubby who held his head low.

"Oh my goodness! I love your bikini, Moka dear! It really shows off your feminine charm and womanly curves. You could easily put the top gravure models to shame with such a nice body!" Kasumi praised when she saw firsthand for herself how much it suited the teen beauty's flawless physique, almost as if it was custom-made, only for her.

"T-thank you, Misses Aono. I love your bathing suit, too," Moka replied with a tiny smile.

"Oh, this old thing? It happens to be my favorite, by the way," she replied with a smile of her own.

Kasumi's bathing suit was all an all-black one piece design, with a diamond-shaped cutout in front which fit her rather well since she kept fit by eating healthy, contrary to the fact her occupation as a housewife was by choice.

"And look at you, sweetie! Oh my gosh! You have abs now! Have you been working-out?" Kasumi shouted.

"Actually, Moka and I… exercise together whenever we have some free time or sometimes… after class," he quickly replied before his mother asked any more awkward questions.

"Oh, I see. That makes sense. It's no wonder you have such a shapely figure, Moka dear. Please keep up the good work and show it off to Tsukune every chance you have!" Kasumi said with a wide grin, just as she gave the young couple time to themselves.

"T-thanks, Misses Aono. I'll d-do my best," Moka sputtered out, clearly flabbergasted from Kasumi's oddly-phrased compliment.

"Geez, mom! Way to embarrass us," Tsukune grumbled with a sweat-drop.

…

As the pair walked up to the edge of the water, Moka pulled Tsukune back with a sharp jerk and held his hand firmer.

"Moka, it's gonna be fine. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Tsukune. But could we… please… take it slowly?"

"Sure, we can take it slowly. If that's what you really want," he replied with a reassuring smile which somewhat eased her frazzled nerves despite the fact she was still hesitant, to a certain extent.

Her faithful destined one held her hand and leisurely guided her along the shoreline and also allowed his feet to be splashed by the salty sea every few minutes. Moka kept a safe distance by nature, but her curiosity deepened by the passing second since he seemed to be unfazed by the seawater.

"Wow, this feels great. And its not too cold once you get used to it," he casually commented with a side glance.

"Okay, Tsukune. I guess I could at least follow your example," she murmured.

Moka hesitantly placed her right foot into the salt water and then quickly jumped back.

"Kya! So cold!" she clamorously complained.

"It's gonna fine, Moka. You'll get used to it before you know it," Tsukune replied as he release her hand, took a few steps into the deeper part, and was up to his knees a minute later.

"Tsukune! You promised to stay by my side!" she cried out to her destined one who stood about 6 feet offshore.

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry, Moka," he said with an apologetic bow as he speedily walked back towards her side and felt somewhat ashamed for not keeping his earlier promise.

"Baka! Don't leave me alone, okay?" she said as she firmly wrapped her arms around his waist and then laid her head on his right shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Moka. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to show you that the ocean water won't hurt us. I didn't mean to upset you… so please forgive me for being an idiot," he answered as he held her close and hugged her affectionately.

"I know, love. And I'm sorry for getting so mad. I know you meant well, so I forgive you. But, I'm still not ready for all of that, I guess," she whispered.

"It's okay and I kinda deserved it. I forgive you too, but as you can see I'm perfectly fine, right?"

"Thanks. I can see that. Maybe we could try again? I mean, as long as you hold my hand, and don't let go this time."

"Sure we can try again and I promise that I'll hold your hand until you feel more comfortable with the ocean."

The pair ended their prolonged hug and held each others hand as they walked towards the edge of the beach and slowly into the ocean.

"See, Moka? It's really nice, huh?"

"Y-yeah, it's not bad, I guess," she said as she looked down at her feet which were semi-submerged in the briny sea.

"I know, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it's okay once you get used to it," she answered with a small smile.

"Well, I've been coming to this beach every summer for as long as I can remember. We can go out a little farther. You know, if you're ready now. And I won't let go."

"I see. Okay, love. But let's take our time," she said with a knowing nod.

"Sure, Moka. Nice and slow," he answered with a smile which caused her to relax even more-so.

…

"So why are we here again, Coulson?"

"First of all, you need a break, May. And second, we're here to keep an eye on those two. You know, Mikogami's 'special' students I told you about earlier," Phil replied as he lifted his sunglasses up a bit and then offered Melinda a smile.

The elder agent was dressed in a sharp pair of cerulean blue swim trunks which contrasted his sky blue, short-sleeved "Hawaiian'-styled shirt. His female colleague wore a pure white, one piece swimsuit which suited her more simple style of dress.

"Fine. I guess you make a good point. So much has been going on lately since we escaped the Framework and I guess we do need a break. But spying on two teenagers? Isn't that way out of our jurisdiction?" Melinda countered and then let out an extended yawn.

"You're right about that. So much crap's been going on and a day at the beach will do the both of us a world of good. Well, Mikogami and I go way back. I knew him before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and hes been a good friend and was there for me when I nearly lost you in Behrahn. I also briefly knew her mom; you know, Bloodriver – the queen of the vampires. So I owe him and Akasha a lot," Phil replied as he laid back in his lounge chair and closed his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed the calm breeze.

"I see. So I guess what you mentioned earlier has to do with Bloodriver's idea of coexistence that Mikogami plans on implementing in conjunction with S.H.I.E.L.D. in two years?" Agent May inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"More or less. According to Tenmi's file, Aono is a new vampire and Akashiya is the one who recently turned him after he had a few close calls and nearly died; not only once, but twice. That's something I can sympathize with, May. Tenmi just wants to be sure that Akashiya is blending in well during summer break. The silver cross she wears around her neck acts like a limiter that keeps her true nature in check. Aono's the only one who, as far as we know besides her father, can remove it and release her full power," Phil explained.

"Interesting. I'm still not used to dealing with people of supernatural origin. Aliens, Inhumans, 'enhanced' people, android doppelgangers, and literal 'gods' I can get used to. Ghost Rider was a handful as it was, but at least he helped us to get rid of AIDA," Melinda replied once she gave Coulson's words, some thought.

"Monsters... or yokai as they prefer to be called really aren't much different from us or Inhumans. They just wanna live a normal, peaceful life even though they can be seen as strange, and that's okay, as Fitz would say. I'm pretty sure he and Simmons would love to meet a pair of real live vampires, someday."

"So… just how strong are these 'super' vampires, anyway?" Melinda wondered aloud since Phil had gotten off track as he normally did from time to time.

"According to Mikogami, at full strength, powerful enough to level Mount Fuji with one hit."

"Whoa. So… stronger than Doctor Banner on a really bad day?" she inquired with a sweat-drop.

"Stronger than Hulk? Exactly. Hell, they're most likely ten times stronger than Thor at his peak of power. But these two Shinso vampires are unlike any vampire that anybody's ever known. Akashiya is very much like her mother though, according to Mikogami. But as for Tsukune Aono? He'd never hurt a fly unless somebody he cares about is in danger or injured," Phil replied.

"Well, for their sake and for the sake of peaceful coexistence, I hope Mikogami is right."

"I hope so too, May. Just look at them. They look like two teenagers in love, wouldn't you agree? In my opinion, that's the key to peaceful coexistence. Hopefully when the time comes, the rest of the world can see that and accept yokai into society," Phil said.

…

"Take that!" Moka yelled with a laugh as she splashed Tsukune who nearly fell over from her surprise attack.

"Oh now you've done it!" he replied as he lifted her up from below her legs and then held her bridal-style.

"Oh, Tsukune."

"Huh? That's weird. You don't weigh as much as I thought you would," he commented.

"Oh my gosh, you silly boy. That's so sweet of you to say that, but like I told you before we left school that you're a lot stronger now. Even if you're not a full Shinso like me yet, you're so much stronger than ever. Just remember that your emotions and will power are what's keeping your abilities and human disguise in check until you start wearing your new limiter in a week or so," she explained.

"Oh, right. I knew that you silly girl," he said as he tossed Moka a few feet into the air and then effortlessly caught her in his arms.

The vampiress let out a boisterous giggle and then kissed him fully on his lips. So caught up in her surprise kiss, Tsukune lost his balance, fell back, and then pulled her underwater with him. Thankfully the seawater was only chest deep and the ocean was at low tide.

"Kya! Oh my gosh! That was so fun!" Moka said as she came up for air a moment later and then smoothed out her long, damp hair.

"Sorry about that, but you kinda started it," he said as he too, filled his lungs with life-giving air.

"It's okay and I was only getting you back from earlier. Oh my gosh. I've never had so much fun before and it's all thanks to you. You really are such a sweetheart… and my first, real friend. You were there for me when nobody else was. And just when I needed you the most, you were there by my side. I really don't know where I'd be right now… if we never met, Tsukune. I know I say it a lot… but I love you so much and truly do wanna be with you forever," she admitted with a soft smile.

"Oh, Moka. I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, love 'cause it's all true. But instead of saying anything… you can kiss me again, you know. There's not a lot of people here, and I'm sure it'd be totally fine... if we made out a little bit," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and then pulled herself flush against his chest.

Without a word unspoken between the two, he did as suggested by his beautiful girlfriend and then fiercely kissed her as if his very life depended on it.

That went on for a few minutes as they were lost in their own world, completely oblivious to anyone or anything else which included some gawks from a few other beach-goers. It was something they needed to reaffirm their ever-blossoming relationship, even it was frowned upon to display any sort of physical contact, beyond holding hands in Japanese society.

Not only were they the very best of friends, but soulmates, tied together by the red string of fate. Tsukune and Moka both realized they were always destined to be together, no matter how strangely they first met at the outset of their freshman year.

Once they became blood-mates they'd be bound to one another for eons through their blood bond which would go unbroken. But that tale is for another time.

…

"Wow, Tsuki. That was a pretty lewd. I had no idea that you'd kiss such a hottie in broad daylight," a female voice announced from behind the pair several minutes later.

"Kyo? What the hell are you doing here?" Tsukune yelped, which startled Moka.

His elder female cousin sported a skimpier version of his girlfriend's classically-inspired bikini, except the color was a rather striking turquoise which matched the tone of her dyed hair.

"I'm here with some friends and I just ran into auntie and uncle who said you were here on a date. So, I guess shes the famous Moka-chan auntie told me about, huh?" Kyoko inquired with a mischievous grin followed with an elbow jab to his gut.

'Please be good… please be good… please be good,' Tsukune mentally chanted.

"My name's Moka Akashiya and I'm Tsukune's girlfriend," Moka said with a bow.

"I'm Kyoko Aono, Tsuki's cousin. Nice to meet 'ya, Moka-chan," Kyoko replied with a bow of her own.

"It's nice to meet you likewise, Miss Aono," Moka said as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune's waist and refused to let go of him anytime soon.

"It's cool so 'ya can drop the formalities. If we're gonna be related someday, please feel free to call me Kyoko, Kyo… or big sis," she teased with an impish wink.

"You'll have to forgive Kyo because she has a thing for cute girls or guys," Tsukune loudly informed.

"Huh?" Moka asked with a puzzled look across her face, unsure of the meaning behind what he just said aloud.

'She likes girls and guys? What the heck's that supposed to mean?' the vampiress silently pondered.

"Tsuki… that's not entirely true," Kyoko answered and then stuck out her tongue in a playful manner.

"It's not? But you said the last time I saw you…"

"Of course it's not true. I only have a thing for really sexy and cute girls with huge boobs, like Moka-chan. Hm, if I were to take a guess, I'd say… you're at least a thirty-four, D cup, right? What do 'ya say, Moka-chan? Do 'ya wanna go out with me on a date? I'll take 'ya anywhere 'ya wanna go," Kyoko asked in a serious tone as she came closer to the vampiress.

"A size thirty-four? I'll have you know that I'm a thirty-six, double-D. I'm sorry, Miss Aono. I love Tsukune more than anything and hes the only one for me," Moka said with a bow.

'Holy shit! Shes a thirty-six, double-D at her age?' Kyoko woefully thought to herself as she looked down at her chest and was immediately overwhelmed with a feeling of boob envy aimed towards a younger woman, two years her junior.

"Hey! Kyoko! Quit screwing around! Let's go already! The concert starts in two hours!" an unfamiliar, female voice clamorously called from the shore.

"Aw. That's too bad, Moka-chan. Well, I wish you guys the best of luck. It was good seeing 'ya Tsuki. You've really grown up, huh? Anyway, I gotta go now but I'll see you guys really soon. Take care of her, okay? I can see that shes one in a million and you should be lucky to have such a great girl with a rocking body like hers. If 'ya don't, then I really wouldn't mind taking care of her, if you catch my drift," Kyoko said with another grin, turned around, and then waved farewell as she ran up to her friends on the beach.

"Well, she seems… nice… but kinda weird," Moka said with a sweat-drop of her own.

"Uh… I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't expecting to see Kyo, of all people today. Most of what she said was a joke, you know. Because she likes to pull pranks a lot. I mean, shes had a few girlfriends and a couple of boyfriends before... but I'm glad she didn't molest you... or worse," Tsukune replied with a huge sweat-drop which covered the backside of his head.

"It's okay, Tsukune. I kinda understand if she likes guys or girls – whatever that means, so it's totally fine. Besides, the only one who can touch me... is you," she answered with a sexy wink.

"O-okay, Moka," he replied as he rapidly turned around as his face flushed beet red.

Not only that, but his blood pressure fluctuated and he half-expected to suffer a massive nosebleed of epic proportions. Undoubtedly that would've led to all sorts of problems which you readers are painfully aware of considering the origin and genre of this story.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired out of genuine sincerity.

"Ah, yeah. I'm really… you know… turned on… because of what you just said… out loud," he admitted as he spun around and then faced her.

"Oh, Tsukune. It's okay, because what I said was the truth. You know that I often say more than I should about our relationship, but in this case, I meant every word of it. I love you so much... and just the thought of spending the rest of our lives together, makes me so happy. Words can't begin to describe how much of a difference you've made in my life, since the day we met. I also realize that talking about us… making love… is too soon, but when I marked you as my mate, it's for life. You're gonna be my mate… the only man for me and… I'm so very thankful that we met. You complete me, Tsukune – in every sense of the word," Moka said with a sniffle.

Tsukune promptly pulled her into his arms and then lovingly held her for all she was worth. He was all but moved to tears by her awe-inspiring speech and was for once, at a loss of words.

…

After they'd played in the ocean for the several hours, the pair unanimously decided they needed a well-deserved break. The day grew shorter by the passing second, after all. The beach was mostly devoid of anyone else since time flies when you're having fun.

Apparently frolicking in the ocean all day took priority over anything else like eating.

"Well, look who's back," Kasumi said as the twosome walked up towards their beach blanket.

"Hi mom," he replied as he grabbed two towels and then handed one to Moka.

Kasumi merely smiled at her offspring and his cuter-than-average girlfriend.

"Thanks," she plainly answered as she quickly dried herself off, starting with her long, pink hair.

"Wah, that was so much fun!" the vampiress remarked as she claimed an empty spot to Kasumi's immediate right on the plush blanket.

"I'm glad to hear it. And I hope you two are hungry," Kasumi said to the twosome.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Tsukune said as he sat down near Moka, but directly in front of her.

"That's good to hear because we're having a barbecue on the veranda in a few minutes, once Koji's done cooking," Kasumi mentioned which piqued Moka's curiosity.

"A barbecue?" the vampiress repeated, unsure of the word's definition.

"We're going to be having dinner outside and Koji's already started cooking the hamburgers and hot dogs about half an hour ago. Plus I made a lot of delicious side dishes and we're even having chilled watermelon for dessert," Kasumi explained in the simplest way.

"Wah! Really?! We're gonna be eating outside? Oh my gosh! That sounds so cool!" Moka exclaimed rather vocally as her emerald green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yep. You two can go on ahead while I gather up our belongings," Kasumi told them.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, mom?" Tsukune politely inquired as he and Moka stood to their feet.

"Thank you for asking sweetie, but I can manage. You two can go on ahead and I'll be along in a few minutes. Shoo. Off you go," Kasumi replied as she made a 'shooing' motion with her hands.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Moka shouted as she ran off as fast as her feet carried her, leaving a cloud of dust behind her in the process.

"Hey! No fair, Moka!" Tsukune yelped as he took off at warp speed.

"Geez. I guess they're really hungry from playing all afternoon," Kasumi said to nobody in particular with a sweat-drop.

…

Placed in front of each seat was a large plate full of food.

Their dinner as promised consisted of freshly-cooked American style hamburgers, topped with crisp lettuce, juicy tomatoes, sliced Swiss cheese, and ketchup. On the side of the ginormous burgers was a decent serving of potato salad, fried chicken, rice balls stuffed with tuna, along with oven-baked macaroni and cheese.

Set in front of Moka was the obligatory can of tomato juice, as Tsukune's parents were informed that it was her favorite. Tsukune's beverage choice was Dr Pepper, naturally. The elder couple each had a tall glass of iced green tea.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone called out in unison as they sat at the round table.

Moka picked up her over-sized hamburger with both of her hands and then took a bite out of it.

"Oh my gosh, this is... so yummy," she said, in-between bites.

"I'm glad to hear it, Moka-chan," Koji said as he savored his meal.

"Yeah, this is the first 'hamburger' I've had and its so big and juicy," the pinkette gladly remarked.

"You've never had a burger before?" Tsukune inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I was raised rather strict, as you know," she quietly replied.

"I see. But things are different now, right? I mean, you have more freedom to do fun stuff like this when we're not in class or studying for tests."

"Yeah, that's true Tsukune. And it's all thanks to you," she answered with a sniffle.

Unsure of how to react, he remained quiet and dropped the topic before she broke down and cried again. He knew the reason why and was sad that he didn't know her back then. But he was grateful that Moka had opened up more and saw for himself that she'd done a lot of maturing since they first met and had gotten to know each other rather well.

Not only that, but her mental cognitive state had mostly improved ever since her counseling sessions with the academy psychologist, Doctor Samantha Stevens.

The remainder of dinnertime went without a hitch as everybody had their fill of the summertime meal before them. Moka was content and felt as though she had finally found what she had missed out on while being raised by Headmaster Mikogami.

…

Thirty minutes later, all of the plates were cleaned of food.

"Ah, Misses Aono?" Moka called out as she turned her attention towards her future mother-in-law.

"Yes, Moka dear?"

Moka stood up from her seat and then bowed towards her out of respect.

"I want to thank you for inviting me on this trip to the beach today and also for the wonderful meal. I had a lot of fun with Tsukune here, and I feel like… I've finally found my place in the world. So thank you and Mister Aono, once again, for your hospitality," she said, on the verge of tears.

"You're very welcome, dear. You're always welcomed to spend your time off from school with us. I can see that you and Tsukune have gotten very close since we last saw you. All I ask is that you be there for each other and you can consider our house your second home," Kasumi replied to the pink-haired beauty.

Moved by her words, Moka jumped out of her chair and then gave Kasumi a warm hug from behind.

"T-thank you so much, mom… I m-mean, Misses Aono," she cried out as Kasumi returned the unexpected embrace.

"Aw, you're very welcome, dear. To be honest... I wouldn't mind if you called me mom from now on, even though it's too soon to be thinking about marriage. But that's fine, since I can tell that you two are most definitely meant for each other," Kasumi replied as she shed a few tears, as well.

"Do… do you… really mean that?" Moka asked as she ended the hug a moment later, stunned by what she had heard with her own ears.

"Yes, dear. You're like the sweet daughter I never had."

"T-thank you… mom."

"You're welcome. Now that dinner's finished, why don't you two clean up? You have your own private bathroom too, by the way. Karaoke's going to be starting in the downstairs ballroom in about an hour," Kasumi suggested.

"Oh my gosh! Karaoke? Really?" Moka half-shouted.

"That's right, dear. So what are you two waiting for? We're going to get ready too, after Koji helps me clean up," Kasumi said with a wink, since she knew Moka had a lovely singing voice.

"Let's go, Tsukune! It's karaoke night! Kya! Oh my gosh! Kya! I can't wait!" Moka exclaimed as she grabbed Tsukune's right hand and dragged him towards their room, just on the other side of the door.

"Wait for me, Moka!" he yelped.

"I hope hes going to be okay," Koji commented with a sweat-drop.

"Don't worry, dear. He'll be just fine. I knew I had a good feeling about Moka. Shes just what he needed to be happy again. Those two are so meant for each other."

…

Once the two vampires were thoroughly bathed in an herbal-treated bath, they dressed themselves up for an evening of karaoke. Tsukune wore a nice pair of denim jeans, dark indigo in color along with a button-down, cotton shirt which was a light tone of teal, in hue. Lastly, he held a simple pair of black sneakers in his left hand.

His gorgeous girlfriend was dressed in a light pink, off-the-shoulder type mini-dress which rested just above her knees, along with a pair of wooden clogs with a one inch heel.

"Wow, Moka. You look great," he said once he saw what her wardrobe choice for the evening was.

"Wow yourself, you handsome man. You look good enough to eat," she replied with a toothy grin which showed off her tiny fangs.

Before Tsukune had an opportunity to reply, Kasumi knocked on the wooden door frame to the teen's bedroom, slid the door open, and then whistled at the pair.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything because it's karaoke time. Are you two ready to go now?" she inquired with a wide grin.

"I'm ready, mom! Let's go Tsukune!" Moka happily replied as she grabbed Tsukune's hand once again and this time, gently coaxed him towards the door.

"After you, Moka," he replied with another sweat-drop.

He was more than happy to hear her sing again and silently hoped that his parents would be on their best behavior. But that'd make the entire event boring, right?

…

"And that was Koji Aono with his version of "Never Gonna Give you Up" by Rick Astley. Let's give him another round of applause!" the emcee said as Koji took a bow and then handed the wireless microphone back to his female assistant.

As soon as Koji arrived at their table, he plopped back into his seat and then grabbed the remainder of his beer which he finished off in 0.0035 seconds flat, a new record by the way.

"Wow dad, way to kill a classic," Tsukune said with a sweat-drop.

"Thanks, son!" he happily replied with a wobble, just as he waved a server over to their table.

"Next up is Moka… Akashiya. Please make your way up to the stage at this time," the emcee announced.

"Do your best, Moka-chan!" Kasumi cheered as she sipped on her second glass of red wine.

"Good luck, Moka," Tsukune said to her with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Tsukune," she answered with an adorable wink.

After Tsukune pulled out her padded chair, Moka stood up and then quickly made her way across the ballroom and then over to the stage. She walked up a few steps and accepted the wireless microphone from the emcee's assistant a minute later. Lastly, she faced the video monitor in front of her. With a deep breath she closed her eyes for a moment and placed her left hand over her heart. Tsukune gave her a thumbs up which caused her to slightly blush.

"Ah… my name's Moka Akashiya and… this is my very first time singing in front of an audience, but I'll do my very best. I'd also like to dedicate this song to my very special someone, who I love more than anything in the world. This song's for you, Tsukune."

Once the upbeat, 1960's tune started through the overhead speakers, Moka concentrated on the lyrics which appeared across the monitor.

"Tonight you're mine – completely. You give your love… so sweetly! Tonight… the light – of love is in your eyes. But will you love me – tomorrow?"

"Is this a lasting – treasure? Or just a moments' – pleasure? Can I believe… the magic of your sighs? Will you still love me tomorrow?"

"Tonight with words… unspoken. You say that I'm the only one! But will my heart – be broken… when the night… meets the morning – sun? I'd like to know – that your love… is a love that I can – be sure of! So tell – me now – and I won't ask… again. Will you still love me – tomorrow?"

"So tell – me now – and I won't ask… again. Will you still love me tomorrow? Will you still love me… tomorrow? Whoa-oh-oh… will you still love me… tomorrow?"

Once the song came to its eventual conclusion, Moka took a bow as the entire room erupted in a thunderous applause.

"Oh my gosh… how embarrassing," she said with a hard blush.

Tsukune shed a few tears of happiness due to his wonderful girlfriend's astonishing singing voice which he quickly wiped away before anybody noticed.

Moka handed the microphone back to the emcee and sprinted back to the table as quickly as inhumanly as possible. Once she was re-seated next to Tsukune, she placed both hands over her flushed face as she was certainly flustered and discombobulated to a great extent.

Her significant other placed his left hand on the small of her back and then gently rubbed it in small circles. He silently hoped that she'd feel better within a reasonable amount of time.

"Wow, that was uh – Moka Akashiya with her cover of "Will You Love Me Tomorrow" by Carole King. That was simply incredible on so many levels. In all of my years of hosting this weekly event here at The Seaside Resort, I've never heard such an amazing singing voice," the emcee announced, once the applause died down to a more tolerable level.

…

Several minutes later, Tsukune finally had a chance to speak since a lavender-haired, teenage girl took the limelight of center stage.

"Are you gonna be okay, Moka?"

"Yeah... thanks for asking, Tsukune. I'm feeling a little better now, but ah… would it be okay if we went for a walk… on the beach? I could really use… a change of scenery."

"Sure, Moka. That sounds like a great idea."

"It's okay, you lovebirds. We're going to stay for a while longer, so it's fine. Do you have your room key, sweetie?" Kasumi asked since she kind of eavesdropped on purpose for plot reasons.

"Thanks, mom. Yeah, I have our room key. We'll be back in a while. All set, Moka?" he said as he pulled himself to his feet and then offered her his free hand with a smile on his lips.

With a happy nod of approval, she accepted his outstretched hand and then followed him out the exit towards the rear of the hotel which led to outside.

…

Several minutes later, the pair found themselves on the deserted beach. Thankfully they saw perfectly in near-darkness being vampires, of course.

"Wah, look at the stars Tsukune! Its so pretty," she said as she gazed towards the inky sky above.

"Whoa."

"Ah, as you can probably guess, I was kinda embarrassed back there. I mean, with all of the attention I received after my song. You know that I like to sing a lot, but if I'm gonna be a professional singer someday, I'm gonna… you know… have to get over that somehow," Moka divulged, accompanied by a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I kinda figured. But I think the best way to get over that, is to sing in public more often. That way… you'd be able to handle it once you go professional."

"I see. Well, you make a really good point, love. It's always been my dream to be up on stage and sing in front of a packed concert hall… like Ayumi Hamasaki. But like they say, practice makes perfect."

"I know you can do it, Moka. You have an amazing voice and you sounded really awesome tonight. And the way you dedicated that song to me... I feel like I'm falling in love with you again. I know I've said this before, but I just want you to know I'm always gonna be by your side, even when you become famous someday, like Ayumi. You can do anything you put your mind to… and you know I'm always gonna be your number fan," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Tsukune. That's so sweet."

"I'm just being myself, Moka."

"I know, love. And that's one of the things I love about you the most. And I feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again, too."

"Oh, Moka. I don't know what to say, except I love you very much. Just being near you and knowing we're gonna be together for a long time, makes me really happy. And I'll love you for as long as I breathe."

"If you keep talking like that, then I'm gonna wanna push you down on the sand and suck on you right here. But, it's too bad that I didn't have a chance to hear you sing tonight. What a letdown," she said with a giggle.

"Geez, Moka. You sure know how to sweet-talk a guy. B-but to be honest, I've been… wanting to s-suck your blood all day. Your scent's been driving me batty, you know. But as for me singing? I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon."

Moka burst out in a hearty laugh and then nearly fell over, due to Tsukune's unintentional joke at his own expense, naturally.

"Ha ha ha… you said… ha ha ha… batty… 'cause… ha ha ha… you're... a ha ha ha… vampire now!" she gasped out a moment later as she took in a gulp of air before she passed out.

Tsukune joined in likewise, since what he said just registered with his brain.

...

A/N:

I know this chapter's really short and I spent 2 days on trying to figure out a good ending, but decided to end it with a cold closing, just like I started the chapter with a cold opening. This is the first time I've ever tried something like this and decided that it's not my style. So the next chapters for the summer vacation arc will be written in my normal style.

Thank you all for your patience once again in waiting for a new chapter. I'll do my best to update at least twice a month, as long as my free time and lower back pain allow.

Until next time,

Gamera68


End file.
